Equivalent Exchange
by Alabaster86
Summary: An AU in which Mai travels with Zuko on his banishment.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've wanted to write an AU/what if? Maiko story for awhile now, so here goes. Any fans of Full Metal Alchemist (if you haven't seen it, I recommend it highly) will recognize the phrase that makes up my title. Nothing can be gained without giving something up. Mai will find that out. Feedback would be wonderful. Do you like the idea or not, etc. Thanks for reading.

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter One: In the Blink of an Eye**_

Everywhere in the capitol city of the Fire Nation, citizens were whispering about what had happened to Prince Zuko. He had been shamed utterly and would bear a scar for the rest of his life to remind him of that shame. Mai shuddered at the thought and then shuddered again thinking about the pain her only true friend must be in.

As she made her way to the palace in hopes of seeing the prince, people turned to look at her. She kept her head high and met shaking heads and pitying glances with a cool, hard stare. With her back straight and her arms hanging loosely by her sides, Mai moved with the grace of a young woman trained to walk just so from the moment she took her first stumbling steps. Her simple red dress fluttered in the warm breeze and she smoothed down the fine silk out of habit. Mai could feel many pairs of eyes following her progress toward the palace. It felt like a hole was being bored through the material of her dress and then through her skin, her muscle, her bone. Taking a deep breath, she resisted the urge to turn around and thought of the prince instead.

Zuko was more than her friend. He was her betrothed; Mai was only twelve and the prince thirteen but their lives had been linked since toddlerhood when the royal family had approached Mai's parents about their daughter. Eager to make any connections that would benefit them, Mai's mother and father had practically given her up, body and soul to Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa, Zuko's stunningly handsome parents. It was just Ozai now, and he was the Fire Lord, but until last night, Mai had still been betrothed to Zuko. She wondered where exactly everything stood; she wondered how things had changed.

The very idea of arranged marriages offended and angered her but they were an integral part of noble life. If you weren't betrothed, people assumed there was something wrong with you. And if you complained about your assigned husband or wife, you were chastised severely or worse. There really was no getting around them unless you abandoned your family and ran away.

Mai was fortunate that she liked her betrothed. In fact, though she was still a young girl, she knew that she loved Zuko. She wanted to be with him, not because of his position or rank, but because he was the only person in the entire wide world who cared about her and what she thought and what she felt.

The young girl quickened her pace when the palace gates loomed tall and foreboding in front of her. She was almost desperate to see Zuko, to see just how bad the damage was and offer whatever comfort she could. The guards nodded respectfully to Mai and opened the giant gate, part of the wall that surrounded the palace, designed to keep unwanted people out and the royal family safe. Once inside she broke into a dignified run, stepping lithely along stone paths until she reached the palace's main entrance. More guards stepped aside for her and she walked into a cavernous foyer, sparsely decorated with the occasional huge vase or tapestry. Despite its bareness, the space gave the sense of tremendous wealth and dignity. The floors were of the finest polished marble and an exquisite scarlet runner trimmed in gold ran down the centre and followed all the palace's many corridors. The spirits of previous Fire Lords and Fire Ladies, princes and princesses seemed to hover over everything, a perpetual presence; or maybe it was just the life like portraits that lined so many walls.

Now that she was inside the palace, Mai wasn't sure where exactly to go. Would Zuko be in his room or with the physician somewhere else? She couldn't just stroll nonchalantly down to the residential wing alone. That would be considered improper. And suppose she did; would she even be allowed to see him and would Zuko _want_ to see her?

Mai stood still, looking and listening. Part of her hoped for Azula to happen along. The princess would know exactly what was going on. Nothing but silence greeted her, however. Sighing she made her way toward the War Room, the place where this entire mess had begun. Guards and servants were the only people she saw. The servants eyed her strangely and Mai eyed them right back. Finally she decided to stop a woman carrying a tray with a glass of water and what looked like some kind of medicine.

"Do you know where Prince Zuko is?" Mai asked curtly.

The servant looked distraught and hesitated before answering.

"He's in his room, my lady," she finally said.

"How is he doing?" Mai asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I, um, he's in a lot of pain, my lady."

"Oh," Mai replied stupidly.

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. The servant took the opportunity to scurry off and Mai was left alone again.

* * *

Zuko's room was dimly lit and the prince lay on his back in the centre of his large bed. Almost the entire left side of his face was covered with loose white bandages and his mouth was set in a tight grimace. His uncle Iroh sat on the edge of the bed and placed a cool cloth to the bare side of the boy's face. The older man's expressions changed from anger to sorrow to concern and back again as if he was replaying the events of the Agni Kai and its aftermath over and over again in his head.

"Uncle," Zuko croaked. "What's happening?"

"You're safe now, nephew. I'm here to take care of you."

"Where's father?"

"He's out in the hallway," Iroh stated, hoping his words were true. "I'm sure he'll be in to see you soon."

"I'm sorry," the prince muttered. "I'm sorry, Father."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, Zuko," Iroh whispered.

The sound of the door opening interrupted the quiet conversation. Ozai strode over to the bed. He wore a smirk along with his Fire Lord robes and looked down at his injured son disdainfully.

"I've come to a decision," Ozai began. "In addition to the mark you will bear on your face and the humiliation you suffered in the arena, you are hereby banished from the Fire Nation never to return."

Iroh gasped and then opened his mouth to protest.

"Surely you can't mean it," the retired general said. "He's your son. He's a good boy, Ozai. He doesn't deserve that."

"You were always too soft on him, brother. And look what that has brought him. He needs to learn his place and he needs to do it somewhere else."

"Father," Zuko said feebly, tears streaming from his undamaged eye and a look of terrible sadness on his face. "Please, don't…..I'll do anything."

"The decision is final," the Fire Lord said in a clipped tone.

"You've given him no hope," Iroh continued. "He needs something to work toward, some way of getting back home."

"Fine," Ozai acquiesced and then thought for a moment. His lips twitched as though he were holding back a laugh. "If you find the Avatar and bring him to me, your honour will be restored. Until then, I, and everyone else in this nation will consider you a disgrace, a prince with no honour and no place in our fine nation. Out of the goodness of my heart, I've decided to provide you with a ship. You are to leave by tomorrow at sunset. Is that understood?"

"One day you will regret this, Ozai," Iroh said with a shake of his head. "One day…."

"Do you understand?" the Fire Lord bellowed, ignoring his brother's words.

"Yes, Father," Zuko said quietly and then buried the good side of his face into the coolness of his pillow.

* * *

Mai paced in a circle outside the palace library and considered her options. Finally, leaving caution behind, she set off for the residential wing. When she turned a corner, Mai almost ran into Azula.

"Mai," the eleven year old princess declared with a cold smile. "What are you doing here?"

'You know damn well what,' Mai thought but gave Azula a tight smile instead.

"I've come to see Zuko."

"Oh," Azula replied. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"He doesn't want anyone in there besides Uncle Fatso. And I don't think you want to see, Mai. The left side of his face, almost all of it, was burned really badly. He's going to have a terrible scar."

"I don't care," Mai stated firmly. "I just want to see him. He's my betrothed."

"Not any more, he isn't," a voice boomed from down the hallway. "You no longer have any attachment to my son. I'll send a letter to your parents tomorrow, Mai."

"I don't understand," Mai said.

She looked between the Fire Lord and his daughter, waiting for an explanation.

"Zuko is banished," Ozai replied bluntly. "He won't be coming back to the Fire Nation unless he captures the Avatar."

"But the Avatar hasn't….."

"…been seen for a hundred years," Azula giggled. "We'll never see Zuko again. Oh, Father, that's a perfect punishment."

* * *

Azula walked with Mai to the palace's front doors. The princess's face was bright and shiny looking, like she'd just received the most wonderful gift. In fact, she had. She had no love for her older brother. She thought him inferior in every way and now that he was gone, she would take her rightful place as the deserving heir to the throne. Zuko's banishment was the best thing that could ever happen to her.

Mai was stunned into silence. Her pale hands were inside her wide sleeves and she felt for the blades that she always carried. They were her only comfort. She wouldn't get any from Azula and she wouldn't get any from her parents. Mai felt horribly alone and a dull ache throbbed in her chest.

"I can't believe my father's giving him a ship. What kind of hardship is that?" Azula mused. "Mai, I asked a question."

The black haired girl stayed mute.

"Fine, be that way. I'll see you later," Azula huffed.

Mai wandered home in a sort of daze. She couldn't imagine her life without Zuko in it. It seemed that she would have to get used to the idea. It was out of her hands, like so many things were. She was tired of having no control. She was tired of everyone making decisions for her.

"Oh, Mai, you're home," her father stated calmly as the girl walked through the front door. "You look upset."

"I wonder why," Mai snarled in reply.

"Now, now, dear," the bearded man said as he patted her shoulder. "We'll find you anther young man."

"Don't you get it?" Mai asked. "There _is_ no one else. I want Zuko."

"Perhaps the prince should have considered you before he decided to dishonor his father and show a complete lack of respect."

"His father burned half his face off," Mai retorted. "What kind of man does that?"

"Mai," the man snapped. "You will not disrespect our Fire Lord in this house. He gave Zuko a lesson; one he will never forget. He was within his rights to kill the boy. But he showed mercy."

"Mercy," Mai spat. "Zuko's been banished too and can't come back unless he captures the Avatar….the Avatar, dad. It's an impossible quest. He's doomed to wander the world for the rest of his life. How merciful is that?"

"He's within his rights," the man repeated. "And he's our lord."

"I'm going to my room," Mai announced abruptly.

She was disgusted with her father, Azula, the Fire Lord and the whole damn nation.

"You'll feel better tomorrow," her father said brightly. "Don't disturb your mother when you go upstairs. You know what she's like when she gets one of her headaches."

Mai marched up the stairs, deliberately stomping on each one before entering her room and slamming the door. Her father sighed at the bottom of the steps and went back to his office.

The afternoon sun poured in through the large window that covered an entire wall of her room. Mai closed all the shutters, blocking out the offending light and dropped down onto her bed. She finally let the tears she had been holding fall freely. When she had cried herself dry, Mai began to think. A plan began to formulate in her mind. Maybe she wouldn't lose Zuko after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Equivalent Exchange**

_Chapter Two: Stowaway_

Now that she had a plan, Mai set to work on it with vigor. Zuko might be banished, he might be leaving the Fire Nation, but he wouldn't be going without _her_. She would make sure of it.

Opening the shutters so that she could see again, Mai checked her door. She didn't want her mother or father walking in on her packing. With a finger on her pointed chin, she surveyed her room and then began to rummage through her large wardrobe. It wasn't an overnight trip to Ember Island she was taking. This journey could be the beginning of the rest of her life. She needed to be prepared. She needed money.

Her uncle, who also happened to be her favorite relative, sometimes gave her money for her birthday or to spend at the Fire Festival, both rare times that he visited, leaving his job as warden of the Boiling Rock Prison for a few days. She hardly ever spent the money and had accumulated a tidy sum over the last few years.

Pushing aside hanging robes all in traditional Fire Nation colours of red and black and gold (she refused to wear the pink that some girls preferred and her mother often brought home) she reached into the back and grabbed hold of a small wooden box. Inside was a red velvet pouch full of Fire Nation coins. She threw the pouch onto her bed and began to select some clothing; her cloak, a nightgown, undergarments, leggings, two pairs of pants and two tunics. On a whim, she chose a dress in a dramatic plum colour and folded it neatly before placing it on her bed beside the rest of the items.

She paused for a moment to think and then remembered towels. In her private bathroom she found two clean ones along with her much beloved robe. She left the bathroom and found her large satchel, opened it up and pushed everything inside. It was a tight fit and Mai could barely do up the buckles.

In a smaller bag she placed her hairbrush, a nail file, special soap for her hair, a small bottle of bath oil, a bottle of skin cream and her favorite earrings, the only jewelry she ever wore. Her many knives and other bladed weapons fit neatly underneath her clothing. When she left tomorrow, all of them would be close to her skin, where they belonged.

Satisfied with her packing, Mai shoved the bags underneath her bed and then examined herself in the vanity mirror. It wouldn't do to have tearstained cheeks or red eyes. Her father would ask uncomfortable questions and her mother would lecture her on the positives of moving on quickly after a short grieving period. The skin around her eyes was slightly puffy and the whites of her eyes were stained an unflattering pink. She entered the bathroom and took a facecloth, dipping it into the water basin, and patted her eyes with the cool liquid until the puffiness went down and the redness faded.

Then she unlocked her door and went downstairs. She had stories to fabricate and lies to tell.

* * *

The doctor, a crusty old man who had served the royal family for over forty years, finished changing the prince's bandages. A salve to prevent infection was also applied to the burn and another dose of painkiller forced down the struggling young man's mouth. More tears rolled down the pale unmarked skin of his right cheek. He hated crying in front of the miserable old man, but the pain was so unbearably intense that he had no control.

Iroh patted Zuko's hand. As soon as the doctor left the room with his bag of medicines and strange looking instruments, Iroh spoke. "Rest now, nephew. I have much work to do."

"What do you mean?" the prince asked.

His good eye began to droop closed as the painkiller, mixed with herbs that promoted sleep, started to take effect.

"I'm going with you and I need to make preparations," the former general replied.

"You are?" Zuko asked, surprised that anyone would make that sacrifice for him.

"Of course; I would never let you go all on your own. You're still a boy, Zuko, no matter how hard you try to be a man."

"Thank you," the prince whispered and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Iroh hated leaving Zuko alone and vulnerable in his room but he had no choice. All he could do was work quickly and get back to his injured nephew as soon as possible. He planned as he walked along the palace corridors, stroking his graying beard with one hand and rubbing his considerable belly with the other.

Ozai had granted Zuko a ship but the boy needed a crew. There were favors and loyalties Iroh could call upon and he _would_, for his nephew's sake. His first stop would be Lieutenant Jee's home. After that he would visit one of his favorite people-the amazing cook from his days as a general in the Fire Nation army. That man could turn dirt into something delicious. And after that he would propose 'exciting world travel' to a few more retired soldiers whom he knew. An engineer was needed as well.

By the time the day ended, Iroh had amassed a fairly complete crew. His old friends came through for him as he hoped they would. Back at the palace, Iroh grabbed some food from the kitchen and walked back to Zuko's room. Voices drifted down the hallway to him and he moved faster.

"I'll be the heir now, you know," he heard his niece say confidently. "You're _never _coming back."

"Shut up, Azula," Zuko hissed. "**Just. Shut. Up."**

He dragged a hand down his face, accidentally disturbing the bandages.

"Calm down, stupid," the princess sneered. "You might make yourself even uglier. You've already lost Mai but maybe some poor Earth Kingdom girl will still have you."

Iroh pushed open the door hard enough to make it slam against the wall and come swinging back toward him. His face, normally smiling and happy, was dark and terrifying. He dropped the tray onto Zuko's desk and moved over to the bed. Grabbing Azula by the arm he pulled her off the chair that sat next to the bed and then dragged her across the floor. She resisted and dug her feet into the plush of the red runner emblazoned with an even darker red dragon.

"Let go of me, Uncle," she said through clenched teeth.

Iroh was brutal; his strong fingers squeezed her thin arm tightly.

"Out!" Iroh exclaimed and gave her a shove into the hallway.

"How dare you?" the princess cried, her amber eyes blazing with fury and her ponytail swinging.

Iroh just shut and locked the door. He turned to look at Zuko, trying to gauge the effect Azula's visit had on the boy. The prince was paler than usual and fistfuls of the red sheets were twisted around his hands. His breathing was loud and raspy sounding.

"It's alright, Zuko. She's gone."

Iroh retrieved the tray and sat down beside his nephew.

"Uncle, once I leave, I'm never coming back, am I?" the young prince asked in a heartbreakingly sad voice. "It's over for me. And Mai….she can't see me like this. She deserves better."

"Nothing is over," Iroh replied sternly. "You're stronger than you think you are, nephew. You can't give up, especially not before you've even begun. Yes, things are bleak right now but I firmly believe that one day I will see you on the throne. As for Mai, I know that she cares deeply for you, Zuko; no matter what."

"It doesn't matter if she cares. My father is dissolving our betrothal. I'll never see her again. Why, why does everything have to be so hard? Why is everything so easy for Azula? Everything she does is right. It's like she's perfect."

Iroh's eyes narrowed.

"Perfect she is not," he stated succinctly. "I brought some food. You need to eat and I need to speak with the physician. It will be me changing your bandages and taking care of that burn once we're gone. Oh, and your hair, Zuko; it needs to be cleaned up."

"Hmmm?"

"I'll need to shave your head. But I can leave a topknot."

"Fine," Zuko agreed. "I don't really care."

He reached for a soft piece of fruit and pushed it into his mouth. Despite its sweetness it tasted like defeat.

* * *

"Come in here for a moment, Mai," the girl's mother called as soon as she heard her door open. "I want to talk to you."

"Damn," Mai swore under her breath but walked obediently into her mother's room.

"Sit down," the woman said.

Mai sat and looked down at her hands.

"I'm sure that you're worried and upset now. But don't be. There's no need. You're a beautiful girl and other families will jump at the chance to have you as a match for one of their sons. Your future is secure. I promise you that."

"Gee, I feel all better now. May I leave?"

"I'm just trying to help, Mai," she replied irritably. "Yes, you may go. It's time for dinner anyway. Make sure that your hands are clean."

"I'm not five, mother," Mai reminded the woman as she got up from the chair.

She stomped her way down the stairs and sat down in the dining room to wait. The meal was a somber affair with little conversation. Mai spent the meal staring at her bowls and only making one syllable replies to the questions that were put to her. Finally, when tea and cookies were served, Mai began to weave her tale.

"I'll be spending tomorrow night with Azula," she lied. Neither her face nor her voice gave any indications that she wasn't being truthful. "She's upset about what happened. And I want to say goodbye to Zuko before he leaves tomorrow. So, I'll be at the palace all day."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mai. And I've never seen the princess get upset about anything," her father remarked.

"Azula asked," Mai said icily.

"Well, if she asked then you must go," her mother said in a simpering voice.

"Yes, I must," Mai agreed and fought back a smirk.

Once dessert was over, Mai slipped back up to her room and took a long bath. She wasn't sure when her next opportunity would come. Life aboard a ship was a mystery to her. Part of her was excited and part of her was apprehensive. That didn't matter, though. She could grow accustomed to anything. The important thing was that she would still be a part of Zuko's life. There was certainly nothing in the capitol city to hold her. Her parents were parents in none of the ways that really counted. And there was nobody else she would miss.

She sat in the water for almost an hour, letting her eyes slide shut and her mind and body relax. Her long, thick hair, what her mother called Mai's crowning glory, floated in the water, looking like strands of shiny, ebony seaweed. Sighing, Mai finally climbed out of the tub a few minutes later and dried off. She slipped into a robe and sat at her dressing table. Her brush was already packed so she combed out her hair, working diligently at the little snarls until it hung smoothly down her back. She would need hairpins of some kind too. Or perhaps she would adopt a new hairstyle to go with her new life, something looser and freer. Yes, the idea began to grow on her. A lot of things were going to change, just about everything. Why not her hair too?

Ready for bed, she slid between the expensive red silk sheets and then pulled the top one up over her chest. Her mind worked feverishly and sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

Iroh and Zuko both woke early, almost as the sun rose. The young prince stumbled into the bathroom, carefully avoiding the mirror and washed up as best he could. He felt a little better with clean teeth and fresh clothing. Tentatively, he ran a hand across his smooth skull and reached for the topknot, the last of his hair. It was better than the ragged, burned bits that were left after Ozai's fire blast did its work, but it still felt strange. What did it really matter, though? Who would see his hair? Who would be looking at him anyway?

"I've started packing and breakfast is coming shortly," Iroh called. "Are you alright?"

Zuko opened the bathroom door and joined his uncle who stood near the prince's wardrobe.

"We should prepare for anything, so I'll pack your warmest clothing. We can buy more if we have to."

"I don't have much money, Uncle. It's enough to keep us going for a few months maybe but…."

The retired general raised his hand to stop his nephew's words.

"_I _have money. We'll be fine."

"But, you shouldn't….."

"No arguments. I have nothing else to spend it on anyway."

Zuko sighed and his shoulders slumped. He didn't want to be dependent on anyone but had no choice. It just added to the disgrace that he felt.

"I've already seen to some sparse furnishings on the ship and a supply of food and tea. If there are some personal items you want to bring, you'd better get them now."

"Have you seen the ship, Uncle?" Zuko asked as he reached for a new set of meditation candles.

He slipped something else, something small and hard into his pocket and smiled wistfully.

"No, Ozai just gave me a number," Iroh replied evasively. It's out of dry dock now and is ready to leave."

"Oh, well there's not much point in waiting around, is there? We'll leave as soon as we're ready," Zuko stated.

He remembered his knife, a gift from Iroh three years earlier and snatched it off the desk. Looking around his room, Zuko's eye was drawn to the portrait of his mother that he kept in a place of honour by his bed. Her eyes seemed to look back at him and Zuko imagined her disappointment. He walked over to the bedside table and picked up the picture, clutching it to his chest for just a moment. Then he wrapped it carefully in a silk shirt and placed it in the bottom drawer of his desk. She was better off there, far away from her son's disgrace.

"The physician is coming to take one last look at you, nephew."

"Fine," Zuko replied.

A servant brought in breakfast and Zuko ate mechanically. Iroh sipped at his tea and then critiqued its scent and taste.

"I'll be making my own tea from now on," he vowed and gave Zuko a wink. "You should learn how too. Tea making is a skill that never goes amiss."

"I don't care about tea," the young man snarled angrily.

"That really hurts," the old man replied as he dabbed comically at his dry eyes.

Zuko glared.

* * *

Mai rose early as well. She composed a letter to her mother and father and then got dressed while the ink dried. She did her hair in the usual style; anything different would alert her parents. Once the letter was ready, she rolled it up and slipped it inside the small bag under her bed. She would pay a messenger to deliver the letter late tomorrow. By that time, Zuko's ship, with Mai on it, would be long gone.

She ate breakfast with her parents, taking extra helpings of everything as if storing up for lean times.

"Goodness, Mai, you're eating an awful lot. You need to be careful of your figure, especially now."

"I'm hungry. When I'm hungry, I eat," Mai said flatly and then rolled her pretty gold eyes.

Mai's mother shook her head and pursed her lips.

"Hmmm," she replied disdainfully.

"She _is _still growing," Mai's father chimed in. "I don't think she needs to worry about getting fat."

"That may be so, but she needs to be more conscious of her figure and her looks in general."

"You worry too much, dear," her father remarked.

Mai had heard the same conversation in one form or another countless times and simply tuned them out. She knew her own body better than they did and knew how to take care of it. Her mother's comments were nothing but thinly veiled insults; something else Mai was accustomed to.

"I need to get to the palace now," she announced and moved her chair back from the table.

"Oh, that's right. We'll see you tomorrow then?" her father asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Mai answered.

She walked slowly upstairs and into her room. After grabbing the two bags from under her bed, she lingered and took a last look around. Regardless of how happy or unhappy she had been during the last few years, this room was still hers. It had been a sort of sanctuary for her, a place of peace and a place to get away from the nagging and the ridiculous expectations of perfection.

A favorite book of hers lay on the desk. She reached for it and ran her fingers lovingly over the worn leather cover.

"'Love among the Dragons'; How could I forget that?" she muttered to herself and stuffed it into the large satchel.

Sighing, she crossed the threshold and closed the door behind her. Both her mother and father were already engaged in their daily activities. Neither noticed when she left.

As soon as she was out on the street, Mai hurried. There was a messenger service nearby. She presented her letter, and paid a small fee to have it delivered the following day to her parents' house. That done, she made her way to the harbour. It was full of merchant ships, bringing produce in from the outer islands and massive war ships, intimidating in their size and their structure. Amongst the bigger ships, a tiny war ship, one of a group that hadn't been used for years, sat, looking inferior and out of place. Somehow Mai knew it was the ship Ozai had given Zuko. There was no way that despicable man would ever give his son the best. That privilege was always meant for Azula.

The docks were busy and no one paid her any mind. She heard murmurings about Zuko's banishment; it was big news in this small city. Mai knew, however, that the story would soon be replaced by more recent gossip. Attention was fleeting after all.

Mai watched as a worker carried some boxes up the gangplank and onto Zuko's ship. She edged closer. Pretending to be just another nosy citizen, Mai asked the man if the ship was indeed Prince Zuko's. She needed to be certain.

"Yes, miss, I'm just loading some smaller things right now. I heard they'll be leaving soon."

"They?" she asked.

"His uncle, General Iroh, is going with the poor kid. And his uncle also hired a crew."

"Good," she replied sympathetically. "At least he won't be alone."

"That's exactly what I told my friend, Jin. It would be terrible if he was all alone."

"Terrible," Mai agreed as she tried to figure out a way to get onboard without anyone seeing her.

She needed a make a distraction of some kind. There were wooden crates filled with melons and piled precariously on top of one another. Mai sidled closer and closer until she stood right next to them. With one nudge, the crates tumbled downward and melons rolled everywhere, splattering juice and seeds and pink flesh. Taking her opportunity, Mai ran up the ship's gangplank and went immediately below deck. Finding a place to hide was next on her agenda.

* * *

"Are you sure that you wouldn't prefer to leave closer to dark, Zuko?" Iroh asked gently.

He knew of people's cruelty and their curiosity. There would be stares and jeers and perhaps worse things.

"I'm fine, Uncle," the young prince replied brusquely. "I just want to get it over with."

His youthful face, what could be seen of it, was set grimly and his good eye was narrowed. He carried a solitary bag slung over his shoulder.

"As you wish," Iroh said softly.

They left Zuko's room and made their way through the palace. Servants stopped what they were doing and watched until the boy faded from view or turned a corner. Zuko had always been kind and polite to the staff and _they _would miss him even if no one else at the palace would.

He walked as steadily as he could. He was still weak and the medicine had a sort of numbing effect on his entire body. Iroh supported Zuko with a strong hand placed on his arm and the prince was grateful. Standing at the main palace doors, waiting for Zuko's appearance, was Azula. She wore a delighted expression and rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"Have a nice life, brother," she cackled insincerely. "I know that_ I_ will."

"Ignore her," Iroh whispered. "She's not worth the effort of a reply."

Zuko held his head high and walked by his sister without giving her a glance. She was disappointed and began to taunt him. Gritting his teeth now, Zuko continued his movement forward and battled the strong desire to retort. Outside the doors he breathed easier.

His relief was short lived however. Once they were through the gates and out on the street a crowd gathered, parting as he walked along. Most people whispered amongst themselves but a few shouted, calling him a disgrace, a failure and a pathetic weakling. Zuko's bottom lip began to quiver and he bit down on it forcefully until blood welled up. He licked his lip clean and swallowed down the metallic tasting liquid.

The walk seemed to take forever but in reality it was only about twenty minutes. By the time he reached the harbour, the crowd had dissipated, already bored with the tragedy of the banished prince. The crew was waiting and they all greeted Iroh like an old friend.

"Zuko, you should meet the crew," Iroh stated.

"Not now," the prince growled.

He walked aboard ship and followed the deck around until he faced the calm water of the inlet and the rougher water of the sea further out. He wouldn't look back.

* * *

Mai was curled up uncomfortably in a small, stuffy storage room. Some empty chests provided cover for her should someone happen by. Her bags were close and she kept a hand protectively on both of them. After more than an hour of waiting, she heard the patter of footsteps on the metal of the deck. Some of the crew walked below. Mai could hear them moving down the stairs that led to the engine room. The ship then sputtered to life and began to move. It was soothing at first, but as soon as they moved out into open water, the motion grew rockier. Mai's stomach heaved and she covered her mouth firmly with her hand until the nausea passed.

"I'd better get used to it," she warned herself. "The seas are going to get a lot rougher than this."

Drowsiness claimed her next and she felt her eyes slide shut. Zuko's voice woke her sometime later.

"I'm going to my room, Uncle. Don't disturb me," he ordered angrily.

She stared out into the corridor, careful to remain hidden, and caught just a glimpse of the prince as he walked by. Her heart ached and she yearned to call out to him. But honestly, she wasn't quite sure how he would react to her stowing away on his ship and his mood obviously wasn't the best. Once they were well beyond the Gates of Azulon, Mai would make her presence known. Until then, she would sleep.

* * *

A/N: Now that all the set up is over, Mai and Zuko will finally have a chance to talk. Things will be difficult for them, though. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to those who continue to support my stories and welcome to any new readers I may have acquired with this story.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Equivalent Exchange **_

_**Chapter 3: Adjustments**_

By the time Mai woke it was already long past noon. She rubbed at her eyes and stretched out her stiff limbs. Her left cheek was marked from where she had lain against her satchel and her normally perfect hair was a mess. And she was hungry and needed to use the bathroom. Funnily enough, when she was making her plans neither of those inevitabilities occurred to her. Mai had no choice now and it was time to reveal her presence anyway. She grabbed both her bags, tidied her hair the best she could and left the storage room. The corridor outside was empty but dim sounds drifted toward her from other hallways and from above deck.

Mai thought for a moment, trying to recall the right way to the stairs. She decided on left and came upon the metal steps less than a minute later. Timidly, Mai climbed upward. Her soft shoes made hardly a sound on the hard metal. No one would hear her coming. She could pick up Iroh's booming voice and the laughter of other men. Zuko's voice was not among those she heard. Maybe he was still in his room. Taking a deep breath, the twelve year old put her feet on the top step; she emerged above deck.

The cool ocean breeze felt refreshing and Mai took a moment to enjoy it before making her way toward the group of men. Her eyes sought out Iroh. He sat cross-legged on the deck, a large cushion underneath his bottom, his broad back facing her. Four men were gathered around him, looking at what she thought was a pai sho board. One turned and spotted Mai. The man, who was probably about forty, gave her an odd look and then tapped the retired general on the arm. He glanced up at the soldier who pointed in Mai's direction. Iroh scooted around on his cushion and his gaze fell immediately upon Mai. She bit her lip and waited for whatever lecture was coming.

"Mai?" Iroh asked gently, eyes wide with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth but no words came. Seeing her distress, Iroh stood up and walked over to where she stood. He wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and guided her to the railing, far away from the curious group of men.

"Oh, my dear girl, what have you done?"

"I, I want to be with Zuko; it's that simple."

He nodded his head sympathetically and his warm amber eyes were full of kindness.

"I understand that, Mai. But do you realize exactly what you've gotten yourself into? Zuko has been banished. He can never return home unless he captures the Avatar, someone who hasn't been seen for a hundred years. Are you willing to give up everything that you have at home for life on a ship with a bunch of old men? Are you willing to give up stability for a life of wandering around the world over and over again? I want you to think very hard, Mai. I'm sure that we can still get you back to the Fire Nation before anyone even realizes that you left."

"I've _already _thought about it," Mai replied defiantly. "I know what I'm doing."

"I have to give you options, dear," he placated her. "I have to give you a way out. What about your parents? How will they feel when they discover that you've run away?"

"They'll get over it," Mai said with sad certainty. "They don't care about me anyway. Look, I wrote them a letter explaining everything and I can keep writing so they'll know that I'm alive. But I won't go back. I won't! Zuko and I are betrothed, no matter what Fire Lord Ozai says or does. And I want to be a part of his life."

Her face was flushed now and her almond shaped eyes were shining. She gripped her two bags tightly.

"You're willing to share in his disgrace? You're willing to be painted with the same brush as Zuko has been?"

"Yes, I am."

"What in Agni's name are we going to do with you, girl? And how will Zuko react?" Iroh mused. He stroked his beard, a habit he had picked up during his years as a general. "Eh, maybe you'll be good for him. His mood certainly couldn't get any worse."

"May I see him?" Mai asked.

"I'll take you to him. He's fragile, Mai, and he's hurt and he's very, very angry. Just don't expect too much too soon."

"General Iroh, could you show me the bathroom first?" the young girl asked with just a hint of embarrassment.

"Of course, of course," the older man chuckled, "and I'll see about a room for you too; this way, Mai."

Iroh led Mai back below deck. Her heart thundered in her chest and she thought the entire crew must hear it.

* * *

Iroh waited for Mai to finish up in the ship's bathroom, such as it was. It couldn't compare to the luxury of the one she had left at home, but that was fine. Zuko was _here_, not back in the Fire Nation capitol.

"His room is down this hallway. You'll get to know your way around soon enough. It's a bit difficult since all the corridors look the same."

Mai nodded and followed behind the retired general.

"Ah, here it is," he said softly. "Are you ready, Mai?"

She swallowed and gave Iroh another nod. The old man knocked on the door.

"Zuko, you have a visitor," he announced cheerfully.

"I told you to leave me alone," the prince growled. "I'm busy looking at the maps. And I don't want to talk with any of your old cronies."

"You see now what I meant about his mood?" Iroh whispered to Mai with a wry grin. "I hope that you can ease his frustrations."

Iroh tapped on the door again.

"It's a special visitor, someone you're not expecting. Open the door, nephew, you'll be glad that you did."

Mai could hear the rustling of paper and then footsteps making their way across the floor. She held her breath. The door opened slowly, making a harsh squealing sound. Mai saw Zuko before he saw her. She sucked in her breath as she took in the stark white bandage that covered half the left side of his face, the shaved head with only a top knot remaining and worse than anything else, the narrowed eye, so bitter looking and so very, very sad. That eye finally saw her and for a fleeting moment, Mai was certain she had glimpsed disappointment in it.

'He was hoping the visitor was Ozai, that his father changed his mind about the banishment,' Mai reasoned to herself.

Still, it wasn't the look on his face that Mai had imagined and she felt hurt.

"Mai," Zuko finally said in a hoarse voice. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'll leave you two young people to talk," Iroh said wisely and walked off down the hallway, taking quick glances back until he turned a corner.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked, carefully masking the hurt she felt.

As if suddenly realizing that Mai could see what the Agni Kai had reduced him to, Zuko put a hand over his bandage and looked ashamed.

"Yes," he replied, "Of course I am. But why? You know, don't you, what's happened to me? You know that you are no longer obligated to me in any way. You're free, Mai. You don't have to associate with the disgraced prince."

"You idiot!" Mai fumed and pushed her way by Zuko into the room. "Yes, I know everything. I _want _to be with you. I don't want to be _free_ of you. As far as I'm concerned we're still betrothed and you had better treat me right."

Mai sat down on Zuko's bed, pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She looked up at the prince appraisingly. He looked back, his good eye open wide.

"I, I, can't believe that, that you left your home for me," he finally stuttered. "What about your life, Mai? You could have everything and now you have nothing. What if you change your mind? What if you regret coming with me?"

"You can be so dense sometimes," she sighed. "What would I do at home; hang out with your sister, wait for my mother to drag a parade of young men by, young men I don't want to meet, or sit around and think about you? I want to be _here_, Zuko."

"Mai," he choked out softly.

Zuko sat down beside his girl and put a hand on her arm. He clutched at the fine cloth of her robe as if seeking support.

"It's okay, Zuko. You worry too much. I'll be fine."

"You deserve so much more than this," he replied and looked around the cold metal cabin. "I might never set foot on Fire Nation soil again."

"Then I won't set foot there either," Mai stated firmly.

"You make it sound so simple," Zuko said with a frown. "I want you to have a good life. I can't guarantee you that. It might be terrible."

"Anything's better than the boredom I would suffer at home," Mai said and rolled her eyes.

"Do you think that you're parents will look for you?" Zuko asked.

"Huh, I doubt it. I wrote them a letter and told them everything."

"You're sure?" Zuko asked again. "I can have them turn the ship around…"

"For the last time, no," she replied.

"Okay, okay, you're staying. I get it. You should have my room, Mai. I'll find another one."

"Whatever, Zuko; I don't care."

They looked at each other then, really looked. Mai reached up with her hand and touched the bandages that covered Zuko's burn. Her fingers gently skimmed across the white surface. The banished prince closed his good eye and a pained look crossed his face.

"How bad is it?" she asked quietly.

"Bad," he grimaced. "The scar, it's going to be…"

"I don't care about that," Mai interrupted him. "It must hurt an awful lot."

Mai recalled a time when one of Azula's pranks had gone just slightly awry. She accidentally burned Mai's hand and the pain had been excruciating. It was hard to imagine just how much suffering Zuko had to endure.

"The herbs help," he shrugged. "It's not the worst part, though. I've lost my honour, Mai."

His voice was full of despair and broken sounding. Mai held his hand in hers. They sat like that for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Iroh knocked on the door to Zuko's room and cheerfully called the pair to dinner.

"Cook made his specialty tonight," he said in a lilting tone. "It smells delicious."

"We're coming, Uncle," Zuko replied. "Just give us a minute."

"What are you two doing in there anyway?" the retired general teased.

Zuko flushed instantly but Mai just giggled.

"Nothing, we're just sitting," the prince replied indignantly.

Zuko opened the door and let Mai exit first. They followed Iroh to a small room off the kitchen. A table was set for three, candles casting a soft glow over the room.

"Sit, dear," Iroh said to Mai and gestured to a cushion on the floor.

She sat and Zuko followed, shifting his cushion a bit closer to Mai's. The food was indeed aromatic and Mai's stomach growled. Iroh served her a good sized helping of rice and then ladled out the savory chicken and vegetables. She picked up her chopsticks and dug in. Zuko ate more slowly and kept glancing over at Mai as if he expected her to vanish at any second.

"So, Zuko, where exactly are we going to first?" Mai asked.

"The Western Air Temple," he replied. "Maybe we can find some clues there."

"Yes," Mai agreed. "An airbender was next in the avatar cycle."

"That's why Sozin had them wiped out," Iroh stated darkly. "He was afraid that the Avatar after Roku would stop his plans for conquest."

"Wiped them out?" Mai said innocently. "I thought that we battled the Air Nation army. It was part of our Great March of Civilization."

"The Air Nomads did not have an army. They were pacifists. Sozin had them slaughtered in an attempt to kill the next Avatar. Maybe way back in the beginning, Sozin really believed that he was trying to improve the world, but his actions and those of his successors have been nothing but tyrannical."

"Why are you saying those things about our country and about the Fire Lord?" Zuko asked angrily. "You're talking like a traitor."

"Because they are true," Iroh replied and his eyes flashed angrily. "I'm hoping that our travels will open your eyes, and Mai's."

Zuko scowled. "I love my country."

"I love it too," Iroh replied. "But I'm not naïve enough to believe that we do no wrong. I was a general, remember. I saw things, did things that I'm ashamed of. It took Lu Ten's death to make me realize some hard truths. Just keep your minds open, both of you."

The atmosphere in the room was tense now and Mai looked between her betrothed and Iroh. She wasn't sure what to think. All her life, Mai, like every other child in the Fire Nation, was taught that her country was greater than all the others, that they should rule the world simply because of that greatness. She had never questioned it, nor had Zuko. Then again, neither had ever been outside the Fire Nation or spoken with anyone from another part of the world. That was about to change.

"What happens if you can't find any clues, Zuko? Where do we go next?" she finally asked, wanting to diffuse the tension.

"We'll visit every air temple first and then, and then….I don't know."

Zuko seemed to waver between hopelessness and fierce determination. His future, something that was once laid out for him, was now uncertain. He had no idea what tomorrow would bring or the next day or the next year. His status, his honour, his home, had all been stripped away from him. He was adrift now and Mai's heart ached for him. Maybe, just maybe, she could help.

"That's as good a plan as any," Iroh said. "We'll take everything one day at a time. Now, who wants dessert?"

Mai looked up at the word and nodded vigorously.

* * *

Zuko carefully spread a blanket out on his mattress and placed his pillow at the end nearest the door, giving it a few punches for good measure. The mattress was thin and the bed beneath made of thick metal. It looked uncomfortable.

"Here," he said. "It's the best we've got. And this is the largest room."

"_I _can sleep in the next room," Mai replied. "You don't have to give up your bed or your big room."

"I want to," the prince stated with a happy smile and Mai glimpsed the 'old Zuko' for just a moment.

In her mind, she had already separated the Zuko pre-banishment from this new Zuko. He was the same, but not; a darkness had invaded him. Flashes of bitterness and harshness and terrible sadness all showed themselves and seemed to fight for control of the young man.

"Okay," she agreed. "Thank you."

"I'll clear my things out tomorrow and we'll buy another mattress the first chance we get."

"I have money, Zuko. I brought all my savings. It's not that much, but it will help."

"Keep it," he stated.

"No, I want to contribute something."

"When you need new things, you can buy them for yourself. How's that?"

Mai shrugged. "Fine."

"Look, I'm really tired, Mai and my uncle still needs to change my bandages."

He took a look around the cabin as if making sure it was safe for Mai and then opened the door.

"Oh, okay, good night."

"Good night," Zuko replied and went next door.

* * *

Very carefully, Iroh peeled back the bandages and let the burn breathe for a few minutes. He had to bite back a gasp every time he saw the damage Ozai had done to the thirteen year old. Zuko still hadn't dared to look at his face. He imagined horrible things, perhaps far worse than anything real could ever be. And the look in his uncle's eyes, the look the old man tried so hard to disguise, said just how hideous his face really was. How would Mai be able to stand looking at him?

"Are you in a lot of pain right now, nephew?"

"Yes," Zuko replied bluntly.

He was talking about much more than his wound.

"Prepare yourself; I'm going to put the salve on now."

Zuko gripped the legs of his pants tightly and grit his teeth. Iroh applied the cream, his meaty hands showing surprising gentleness, and then applied clean bandages.

"How does it look?" the young man asked hesitantly.

"A little better," Iroh replied brightly. "I want you to sleep now. You're pushing things. There is no rush, nephew."

"No rush?" Zuko exclaimed. "The sooner I find the Avatar, the sooner I can go back home. And the sooner Mai can go back. I have twice the incentive now."

"I can't tell you how surprised I was to see her," Iroh stated. "She's a strong girl and very determined to be with you. There's no talking her out of it. Much as I worry about her parents and the effect all this will have on them and much as I worry about what Mai might be in for, I'm glad that she's here with you."

"So am I," Zuko said gratefully. A flurry of emotions passed over his face. He took a moment to compose himself then continued. "I didn't want to lose her too, on top of everything else. Mai's, she's different from other girls. She…but what about when she sees my face, Uncle? What will she do?"

"I honestly don't think that she cares. Give her some credit. Like you said, she's different from other noble girls. The two of you have always had something special, Zuko. There's no reason for that to change. We'll just have to make Mai as comfortable as we can and consider her when we make decisions. It will almost be like the two of you are married."

"What? Married?" the young man shouted.

Iroh's eyes were twinkling and Zuko frowned.

"Maybe sooner than you think," the old man continued. "Goodnight, nephew."

He left Zuko's room and knocked on Mai's door.

"Come in," she called.

"It's just me, dear," Iroh said as he opened the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," she replied and blinked owlishly in the half light

"Good; I'll see you tomorrow, then. I'm glad that you're here, Mai."

She gave the old man a smile and turned over on the mattress. Iroh tugged the door closed and it screeched again.

"I must remember to get some oil for that door," Iroh stated and walked toward the engine room.

There was another game of pai sho awaiting him.

* * *

Try as she might and despite her fatigue, Mai couldn't get to sleep. Her body had adjusted itself quickly to travel on the sea and instead of making her feel nauseous now, the motion of the small ship was soothing. She felt as though the vessel was cradling her, keeping her safe from the perils of the deep and she liked that feeling. She liked that Zuko was next door too. Part of her wanted to go to him, crawl under his blanket and press her body against his warmth. The saner part of her knew that Zuko wasn't ready for that yet. His wounds were still too raw and the pain inflicted upon him was too intense to get over in just a few days.

She turned over again. Her eyes could just make out the Fire Nation flag on the wall. Other shapes were visible in the muted darkness. A table with candles and another table with maps spread out neatly were the main furnishings. There was also a small, low bench style seat and a rattan rug. A few comfortable cushions were scattered across the grey floor and some books had been piled in a corner.

Frustrated, Mai got up from the bed and searched in her bag for a robe. She slipped her feet into her shoes and opened the door as silently as she could. She found her way above deck again and gasped as the almost cold air hit her lungs. Shivering, she pulled her robe tighter around her body and then walked to the railing.

The early spring night was clear and lovely. The sea was calm now and lapped gently against the ship as it made its way closer to the Western Air Temple. Mai leaned her elbows on the railing and looked up at the sky. The stars were plentiful and seemed to twinkle with some secret delight. She sighed.

'I really did it,' Mai whispered. 'I'm not in the Fire Nation anymore.'

"I couldn't sleep either," Zuko said behind her and Mai yelped with surprise. "Sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you."

He wore loose pants and a robe but his feet were bare.

"Aren't your feet cold?" Mai asked.

"They're fine," he replied. "I heard your door open. I wasn't sure if I should follow you."

"I'm glad you did."

Zuko joined her at the railing and took his own look at the sky.

"I know some of the constellations," he said. "They're really easy to pick out tonight."

"Show me," Mai demanded.

"Okay; that one right over there is the Agni constellation."

"Where?" Mai asked.

Zuko took her hand in his and pointed with both of them to the flame shaped grouping of stars.

"Do you see it now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I see it," she whispered and turned to give Zuko a smile.

* * *

A/N: I've been giving this story an unhealthy amount of thought over the past few days and I've come to at least one decision. Those of you expecting this story to be a rewrite of the series, the only difference being that Mai's with Zuko, will be disappointed. I figured that if I'm going AU. I might as well go _really _AU. The end result will be the same, but the journey there will be very, very different. Mai's presence during those early years of Zuko's banishment would have a huge impact on him and on how he went about things. And Mai will be changed as well.

I've already got Iroh trying to instruct them on the evil ways of their country. I don't think he tried that so early on in the tv series.

I figure on having Zhao play a big part as a villain and adversary for both Mai and Zuko. The Blue Spirit will play a large part too.

Other than that, things are still sort of up in the air.

Alabaster


	4. Chapter 4

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter Four: The Western Air Temple**_

The rising sun stirred ancient instinct in Zuko's blood. He opened his uncovered eye slowly and greeted the day. Something warm and soft leaned against him and then Zuko remembered. He and Mai had watched the sky for a long time the previous night. The prince had even run back below deck to grab a blanket (and some shoes for himself), chivalrously wrapping Mai up inside it to ward off the cool night air. They hadn't said much but the quiet wasn't awkward. Though so much had changed, Zuko was hopeful now that his long standing bond with Mai was still very much intact. She was _really_ here with him and she wasn't going anywhere. Maybe he had some worth after all.

Mai stirred beside him and Zuko watched as she woke up. She grimaced as the bright sun hit her eyes and then gave Zuko a smile.

"The deck is cold," she remarked in a flat voice.

"Yeah, I can't believe we fell asleep here," the prince replied.

"I don't think there's _anything_ comfortable on this ship," Mai noted wryly. "Everything's hard."

Zuko chuckled, his voice cracking a bit, and then the pain hit. He dropped his head into his hands and rocked back and forth in silent agony. Mai watched, horrified, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I need to get to my room," the prince grunted. "The painkiller…."

"Let's go," Mai said and tugged on Zuko's arm.

They stood up together and walked below deck. Zuko's body was rigid, like a bow pulled back, ready to let loose its arrow. Mai supported him as best she could and helped him into his new room. The salve, bandages and a bottle containing some thick looking liquid sat on the floor next to a red blanket and a few pillows. Mai reached for the bottle and uncorked it, handing it to Zuko. He tilted his head back and swallowed. It took more than a few minutes for relief to come. The prince curled up in a tight ball, the uninjured side of his face pressed into one of the pillows.

"Sorry, Mai," he said breathily.

"It's fine. Do you want me to get your uncle?"

Zuko shook his head slightly and then finally his body relaxed.

"It's better now," he stated and sat up, looking mortified by his display.

"You scared me," Mai remarked bluntly.

"Sorry, but the pain hit me really quickly."

"I saw. It's okay, Zuko."

Mai was unsure what to do next. She hugged her crimson blanket close to her and shifted from foot to foot.

"What's going on in here?" Iroh asked as he stepped into Zuko's room.

"Nothing," Zuko replied. "I just needed the painkiller."

"Jee says that the two of you slept on the deck last night."

"That's none of his business," Zuko shouted.

A perplexed look crossed Mai's face. Zuko's anger was unprovoked and unwarranted.

"Relax," Mai implored her betrothed.

"Lieutenant Jee is a good friend of mine and an excellent soldier," Iroh reminded the boy. "He's also a good firebender, someone I'm sure you'll be training with during your time on this ship. He deserves respect from you. And so does the rest of the crew. I expect you to meet all of them today and speak to them properly."

The retired general's voice was soft but more than a hint of steel lay underneath. He meant what he said and Zuko knew it.

"Yes, Uncle," he said meekly.

His bare cheek was pink and he glanced awkwardly about the room.

"Mai, I suggest you get dressed and cleaned up for breakfast. We'll eat in an hour."

With that he left Zuko's quarters and Mai followed behind, giving the boy one last look.

* * *

Back in her room, Mai locked the door and then pulled off her robe and nightgown. Her knives and arrows and shuriken along with their holsters all sat on the larger table. She strapped them on out of habit and then dressed in comfortable black pants and a purple tunic. As she brushed out her long ebony hair, she decided to leave it down. There was no mirror in the room so she opened the door and walked along the hallway to the bathroom. A basin was already filled with fresh, cold water and clean facecloths and towels lay on the small counter. Mai splashed her face and patted it dry then took a look at herself. Her loose hair felt strange but good and she admired her reflection. Tucking some unruly pieces behind her ears, she left the bathroom and decided to explore her surroundings.

She found the engine room where two men worked diligently and then a room that contained a huge tank which, Mai assumed, was full of fresh water. There were huge laundry tubs in the room as well. Mai said a silent thank you. At least she would have clean clothes. Further on was the kitchen. Cook was busy preparing breakfast. It smelled good and Mai's stomach rumbled. There were rooms filled with weapons and armor and store rooms full of foodstuffs like rice, dried meat and produce. Above deck, crewmembers kept watch and the wheel room, which towered above the deck, was staffed by the pilot.

"I see you're making yourself at home," Iroh stated when he discovered Mai wandering about the ship.

"It helps to know your way around," the girl replied dryly.

"Indeed," Iroh agreed with a wink. "We'll get your rooms sorted out today. And Mai, the bathroom nearest the bedrooms, it's yours. I know that young ladies are particular about their appearance. Zuko can use the one a bit further down the hall."

"Thank you, General Iroh," Mai said gratefully.

"Call me Iroh; I haven't been a general for a few years. Now, how about we get Zuko and have breakfast. We'll be arriving at the Western Air Temple soon."

Zuko was dressed and already going over the maps he had taken out of Mai's room. His jaw was set determinedly and his fingers moved along a route known only to him.

"I grabbed my maps from your room. I hope that's okay," he greeted Mai.

Mai just shrugged.

"Nephew, time to eat; you can't afford to skip meals, especially when you're recovering."

The young firebender rolled up the maps and tucked them into a corner. He followed Mai and Iroh into the small dining room where breakfast was served.

"Do you like tea, Mai?" Iroh asked conversationally.

"Sure," she replied.

"You must try this jasmine. It's particularly delicious."

He poured her a cup and she sipped, nodding her approval.

"Another tea appreciator; I'm so happy," the old man crooned.

"We need to focus on more than tea," Zuko interjected bitterly. "We'll be landing below the temple soon. With any luck we'll discover something to help with the search for the Avatar."

"Yes, yes," Iroh said dismissively. "We need to enjoy life along the way too."

"Hmph," Zuko shot back. "Mai, will _you_ come to the temple?"

"Um, sure," she replied uncertainly. "I suppose it beats waiting alone on the ship."

"It's a long, difficult climb," Iroh warned. "But I'm sure the view will be worth it."

"I don't care about the view," Zuko snapped sullenly.

Iroh just sighed and shook his head.

"If it's the last thing I do, nephew, I will teach you to appreciate the little things."

As if taking heed of his uncle's words, Zuko looked up from his dish of fruit and took note of Mai's hair.

"You're wearing your hair down," he stated. "I've never seen it like that during the day."

Realizing what he'd said, Zuko flushed crimson and went back to his piece of mango.

"I like it," he muttered.

"If you can change _your_ hair, I figured that I could too," she replied smartly.

"You're lovely," Iroh complimented the girl. "Zuko's very lucky."

The prince's face grew pink again and he gave his uncle a withering look. Mai covered her mouth and bit back a giggle. Life with Zuko and Iroh might prove to be very amusing.

* * *

Zuko watched as some crewmembers moved his meditation table along with his bags from Mai's room next door to his.

"Everything else can stay with Mai," he instructed them.

After their investigation of the Western Air Temple, they needed to make a stop at one of the many Fire Nation colonies that peppered the southern portion of the vast Earth Kingdom. He planned on buying Mai some things to make her life more comfortable and enjoyable. If she could give up everything for him that was the least he could do for her. The young prince smiled as he thought about what he might purchase for her. There wasn't an endless supply of money, but he had enough to treat his betrothed. That word made him smile again. Mai actually wanted to be with him, marry him sometime in the future, despite everything. He truly was fortunate in that regard. Zuko clung to that thought. He had a feeling it would help him through some very trying times that most definitely lay in the future.

Mai poked her head into his room.

"We'll be dropping anchor soon, or so I heard," she informed Zuko.

"Good. I'm going above deck to watch. Come with me?"

He reached for her hand and she took it. They climbed the stairs together and then watched as the ship drew closer and closer to the rocky coastline of the island the Western Air Temple was situated on. The anchor dropped in shallow water and the boat came to a standstill.

Mai, Zuko, Iroh, Jee and two other soldiers would walk to the top of the huge cliffs and then down into the temple itself. The rest of the crew would stay aboard the ship, guarding it against whatever or whoever might be lurking.

"Cook packed a lunch for us," Iroh told his nephew. "I just hope that we can make it up and back before nightfall. Perhaps we should wait and start early tomorrow morning."

"I'm going **now**," Zuko stated roughly. "You can stay if you want."

"No, no, I'll come," Iroh sighed. "I'm just trying to use some common sense."

The gangplank was lowered and Mai went first. She strode down quickly but slowed when her feet touched the wet sand and stones of the shore. Gingerly she picked her way among them, stepping onto the largest rocks to avoid wetting her feet. She hated damp shoes and she hated walking in them even more.

Zuko was more careless. He ploughed across the beach behind Mai, kicking viciously at stones that got in his way. The rest followed in a straight line. Once they reached the steep pathway, Zuko moved up beside Mai. He was tempted to hold her hand again, but the presence of Jee and the other soldiers stopped him.

It was warm out and Mai felt a thin sheen of sweat begin to form on her face. She wiped at it with the back of her hand and then looked over at Zuko. His topknot swung back and forth and his eye was focused on the path ahead. Not once did he look at his surroundings. They were beautiful, like Iroh had said they would be and Mai felt a surge of excitement. No one she knew had ever seen an Air Temple. In fact, no one she knew had ever set foot outside the Fire Nation. The Air Temples were mysterious and foreign, once home to the monk like airbenders, now extinct, wiped off the face of the earth by the Fire Nation. It was a chilling thought.

It took them more than two hours to make the climb. Zuko huffed impatiently any time Iroh stopped to catch his breath or take a drink from his water bag. Mai placed a calming hand on his arm and that would diffuse his anger a bit. She had to do it a lot; it seemed that just about everything angered the young man.

Mai's pale gold eyes widened with shock when she first looked down from the cliffs at the Air Temple itself. Everything was upside down. Buildings seemed to grow out of the grayish rocks and hang suspended, their sharp tips pointing down into the gaping canyon below. It was truly spectacular. Who had made these buildings? Was it skillful earthbenders? She mused as they walked downward now, the path narrow and winding. Mai purposely looked away from the edge. She wasn't afraid exactly; nervous was a better description of her state of mind.

Finally, they stepped onto a wide platform of sorts that jutted outward, seeming to hover over the precipice. Three alcoves were carved into the cliff and each contained the life like statue of an airbender. They were at least four times her height and seemed to look down at the proceedings with calm gazes. Iroh immediately sat down on one of the benches near the platform's edge. He called to one of the soldiers who handed the lunch basket over to the retired general.

"Mai, would you like a rice ball?" he asked.

Perpetually hungry, Mai nodded. She chewed thoughtfully and watched as Zuko paced the platform searching for Agni only knew what. The soldiers sat with Iroh and ate, commenting on the view and the temple design.

"Would you have a drink of water at least," Mai said, and handed Zuko a water bag.

"Thanks," he said and took a long swig.

"Here, have some."

She held out the rice ball and Zuko bent down to take a bite. Mai gave him a cheerful smile.

"There's nothing here. I can feel it," he said sadly.

"Let's look anyway to be sure," Mai suggested.

Mai was usually the quiet one of the pair, and her support was usually quiet too. In just the last day, though, she had felt a shift. Zuko suffered in silence for the most part and his intensity was almost too much to bear. So she felt compelled to touch and comfort and verbally encourage. She'd spoken more in the last day than she had in a long time.

"Okay," Zuko sighed.

As soon as they were out of sight of the men, Mai grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed.

"You just started," she said. "Don't give up hope already."

Zuko looked at her and nodded. They walked along stone paths, over terrifyingly narrow bridges that spanned parts of the wide gorge, and through old rooms full of nothing but a coating of dust and stone bed frames with molding mattresses. There were water fountains and faded paintings, wide staircases that led to other rooms and hidden tunnels that connected different parts of the temple. But there was no evidence of recent human habitation. Plants grew in abundance and animals nested here and there but it was obvious that no one had lived there for many, many years.

"This whole day has been nothing but a waste of time," Zuko griped as they headed back to Iroh.

"You didn't know," Mai replied.

"_Part _of me did. The other temples will be the same but I need to look anyway. I need to find him, Mai. I need to get back home."

"You will; you never give up, Zuko. Your father probably never thought about that."

At mention of Ozai, Zuko's entire body went rigid but at the same time, a dreamy, hopeful look crossed his face.

"No, he didn't."

* * *

"Ah, it will be dark soon, Zuko. We need to get back to the ship."

"Fine," the prince barked and they headed back up the steep stairs to the top of the cliff and then down the pathway to the sea. The sun had set by the time they walked back up the ship's gangplank. Little bits of pink and orange and purple still coloured the evening sky but they were fading fast, replaced by a brilliantly bright moon and a sprinkling of stars.

Mai and Zuko went below deck to wash up and then eat dinner. As they walked along the narrow hallway, the prince grabbed hold of Mai's arm and pulled her to a stop.

"What?" Mai asked.

"Thank you," Zuko said. "I know that I'm sort of miserable to be around right now. So thanks for coming today."

"Not a big deal," she replied nonchalantly.

"But it is, Mai. You gave up everything just to come with me. That's a_ very_ big deal."

"Yeah, well, I was bored at home."

Zuko smiled crookedly and his face softened with affection.

"I'll see you at dinner," he stated and entered the bathroom.

* * *

"Where are we off to now, nephew?" Iroh asked the next morning.

They were both standing in the wheel room, observing the ship make its way through the calm blue sea.

"The colonies," Zuko replied. "Mai needs things and so do I. I figured we'd stop at Sagami-wan. It's a fairly large town, from what I've read."

"Ah, good choice; you can get everything you need there and maybe something a little extra for Mai. I'm going to stock up on more tea and see if they have any instruments. I was thinking that a music night might be entertaining."

"Music night," Zuko groaned. "Please don't tell me those old men are going to sing and dance."

"If I can persuade them to, yes," Iroh replied. "Thanks for the idea."

"Ugh."

"Perhaps Mai would enjoy some dancing," Iroh suggested.

"She hates that kind of stuff, Uncle."

"She hates big parties full of nobles. She might enjoy dancing with you under the stars."

Zuko blushed. He had done quite a bit of that since Mai showed herself.

"Maybe," he acquiesced.

"That's my boy," Iroh almost shouted and clapped Zuko heartily on the shoulder. "Where is Mai?"

"She's still sleeping. I checked on her a few minutes ago."

"Hmmmm, well she made quite a choice joining you, Zuko, quite a sacrifice. Making that kind of decision can tire a person out. I hope that you appreciate what she's done for you."

"I do, Uncle," Zuko stated.

"Now, how do_ you_ feel today?"

"Alright," the young man replied. "When do you think the bandages will come off?"

"You must keep the burn covered for at least another two weeks," the old man stated. "Then we'll consider taking the bandages off permanently."

"It's starting to itch," Zuko complained.

"Let me take a peek then," Iroh suggested.

In Zuko's room, Iroh removed the bandages and peered closely at the wound. The flesh was red and raw looking like undercooked meat. Some of it was dead and Iroh would have to remove it, so that the living flesh beneath would thrive.

"Hmmm," Iroh said.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"I'll need to cut away some of that dead flesh," the former general sighed. "The physician mentioned that."

"Mentioned it?" Zuko yelped. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Well, sort of," Iroh replied.

"Great, try not to do more damage," the prince implored.

"Maybe I should ask Mai to help me." Iroh remarked innocently.

"NO!" Zuko roared. "She can't see."

"Nephew," the old man said gently. "She's going to see eventually."

"I know," Zuko replied desolately. "But it doesn't have to be now."

"Alright, alright," Iroh stated and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I'll need to sterilize a knife."

"Here, use this one," Zuko offered and pulled the Earth Kingdom blade from his belt.

Iroh made a bright orange flame in the palm of his hand and ran the blade through it until it glowed. Letting it cool down a bit first, he cut away the dead skin and flesh. Once finished, Iroh put on the ointment and re-bandaged the burn.

Neither saw Mai looking through the doorway. She turned and left before Iroh finished, wishing silently that Zuko had more faith in her. She wouldn't let him down.

* * *

A/N: More thoughts/explanations/ruminations etc.:

Soon there will be little leaps forward in time. I can't do a day by day story (the 1000 chapter fanfic).

I want to mention something about ages and birthdays. In 'The Avatar State' Zuko says it's the 3rd anniversary of his banishment. So, he was banished in early spring. Iroh calls him sixteen years old right at the beginning of the show. So I figure that maybe Zuko was 13 ½ when he was banished and has a birthday in late summer, early fall. I'm making Mai's birthday in this story fall within a few days of his. So right now, she's 12 ½ and Zuko's 13 ½.

Next chapter they'll stop in the Earth Kingdom colony.

Soon there will be big a big plot development that involves Zhao, Ozai and Azula, but mainly Zhao.

I'm trying to show a sort of temporary split personality with Zuko right now…a bitter and angry one minute, happy with Mai the next, kind of thing.

Right now, they've only been gone a few days. Nothing has truly sunk in yet. But it will.

Well, that's about it, I think. I hope you're still enjoying the story. Trust me, drama and adventure is around the corner (and romance..a little later…they're a bit young yet).

Alabaster


	5. Chapter 5

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 5: Trust is Given and Danger Looms**_

Sagami-wan finally came into sight six days days later. They had encountered inclement weather for three of those six days, a vicious spring storm that tossed the small ship about like driftwood. Mai had spent the duration of the storm with her head over a bucket, sick and humiliated. Zuko had done his best to help, pinning back her hair, bringing her cold water and dampening face cloths to place on her forehead. She had never been so glad to see the sun in her life.

"Solid ground is going to feel good, isn't it, Mai?" Iroh joked as they stepped off the ship, money pouches tucked into robes.

"You might say that," Mai replied dryly.

"You two go off on your own. I'll be busy looking for tea and a sungi horn."

Mai smirked. During one of her bouts of vomiting, Zuko told her about Iroh's plans for a music night. If they happened, they could prove to be amusing.

"And take your time. We're docking here tonight," the retired general added. "Just promise me that you'll send a letter to your parents."

"I will," Mai stated.

"Good," Iroh replied.

He walked off down the dock, humming a tune, and disappeared down a narrow street. It almost seemed as though he knew where he was headed. Mai looked at Zuko and shrugged. He reached for her hand shyly, as if expecting her to refuse. She didn't, of course, and wouldn't, but Zuko always seemed to expect rejection.

"I suppose we should look for a bed of some kind first," the prince suggested.

Mai nodded and then observed their surroundings. The small city was nothing like the Fire Nation capitol both her and Zuko were raised in. Where the capitol city was organized and orderly, quiet and calm, Sagami-wan was a loud, chaotic mess, full of odd looking people. People hawked their wares, shouting over each other and using a sort of sing song voice. The smell of exotic foods drifted along with the light breeze. Mai's stomach responded loudly and Zuko smiled.

"I guess you lost a lot more food than you ate the last few days," he remarked. "Do you want something?"

"Yes," she replied emphatically and moved forward to examine some of the offerings. "I'll take some of that."

Mai pointed to a pile of zongzi*.

"Two?" Zuko asked and Mai nodded.

"I'll take two," he said to the merchant.

The old woman placed the zongzi in a rough basket and handed them to Zuko. He paid her and then passed the food on to Mai. She ate quickly, Zuko watching with a smile, licking her lips when she was done.

"Thanks," she said and took her betrothed's hand again.

They walked about slowly, taking in the sights, keeping their eyes open for furniture displays. Finally they hit upon a dark looking shop that sold all kinds and wandered inside.

"Can I help you young people?" the oily man who ran the store said, leaping on them right away.

"We need a bed," Zuko stated briefly.

"Aren't you a bit young?" the man asked with a shocked look on his face.

"No, no, oh Agni, that's not what I meant," the prince replied.

Once again, his face was red

"_He_ needs a bed," Mai corrected. "It can't be too big. It's for a ship's cabin. And we'll need it delivered to the ship."

"Not a problem. Come this way."

They ended up buying a bed, bedding to go with it, a mirror and dressing table for Mai and a large table for Zuko. Zuko paid and they watched as their new things were delivered to the ship. Once that was done they continued their shopping. When they approached a messenger service, Mai sighed.

"I promised your uncle that I would write to my parents."

"Okay," Zuko said.

"Need a letter delivered?" the owner asked without bothering to look up.

"I need to write it first," Mai replied.

"Over there," the man said, pointing in the general direction of a messy table and chair.

Mai sat down gingerly, wiping at the chair first, then selected some paper and dipped the brush into the open bottle of ink.

"What should I say, Zuko?" Mai asked.

The owner's head jerked up at the sound of the prince's name. He examined the couple carefully but didn't say anything.

"Just tell them you're fine, I guess," Zuko replied with a shrug.

Mai wrote a brief note and then rolled up the thick paper.

"Here," she said and handed it to the owner.

"Where to, Miss?" he asked.

"The Fire Nation capitol," Mai replied.

"Thought so," the owner sneered.

"What do you mean by that?" Zuko said in a low voice.

"I know who you are," the man began. "You're Prince Zuko and your father, the Fire Lord just banished you. I have a friend in the capitol who keeps me informed. And before you ask how I found out so quickly, our hawks are the fastest in the world."

Zuko clenched his fists and scowled angrily at the man.

"Who I am is none of your business," he spat. "Just send the letter. Here's your money."

"You're pathetic," the owner continued as if he hadn't heard Zuko. "You disrespected our great Fire Lord and you were too weak and too scared to fight him. He should have killed you. And now you've dragged this beautiful girl into your mess. What kind of man does that?"

Zuko's breathing was ragged now and flames emerged from his fingertips. Mai put a strong hand on his arm.

"I think you've said enough," Mai stated coldly. "You don't know anything about us. I chose to go with Zuko. It was _my _decision. I _am_ capable of making one."

"Why don't you go home while you still can?" the man asked Mai. "Find a decent Fire Nation man to be with, not this traitor."

"I am not a traitor!" Zuko roared.

He was breathing fire now, much like the dragons of Fire Nation lore. Mai had never seen him so angry. The businessman reached for something below the counter. Mai moved quickly, pinning the man with four blades before he even straightened up.

"Let's go, Zuko," she whispered and guided him out of the small building and back into the sunshine, leaving her blades behind.

Back in the shop the furious man vowed revenge.

* * *

Zuko leaned against the wall of a nearby alleyway and tried to compose himself.

"That's what everyone thinks," he said, the words emerging like short, clipped grunts.

"I don't think that. Iroh doesn't either. Who cares what some colonial loser says?"

"Maybe he's right, Mai. Maybe I am just a weak, pathetic traitor."

"He's not. Stop wallowing. Come on. I need new knives now. And I want a cup of tea."

She tugged on his arm persistently until he finally moved. It took a few minutes, but eventually the prince smiled again. Mai liked to think that she had a lot to do with that smile. They stopped for tea and a quick lunch then continued on. Neither was aware of the pair of rough looking men following along behind, watching their every move.

Mai's eyes lit up when they found a shop specializing in weapons, every conceivable kind. She chose some replacement knives along with some extras and then paused in front of a beautiful set of dual swords. She glanced over at Zuko who was busy examining ornamental daggers. The price was steep, almost too much for her, but Mai couldn't shake the idea of buying the swords for her betrothed. She caught the shopkeeper's attention and indicated the well-made swords with a nod of her head.

"Are you sure, Miss? They're costly."

"I'm sure," she whispered and handed over the money.

"Look, I'll throw in this sheath for free," the kind hearted man said as he slid the swords inside. "Here you go."

Mai was delighted. She approached Zuko from behind, giving him a nudge toward the door. Once outside, she handed him her gift.

"Here," she stated flatly. "You'll have something else to keep you busy now."

Zuko was struck dumb. He unsheathed the swords and examined them closely.

"Why?" he finally said.

"Your gratitude is overwhelming," Mai replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I, I'm sorry; they're really amazing. But they must have been expensive."

"Yes, but I don't care."

"I don't know how to use them, Mai, and there's no one to teach me."

"Teach yourself; that's what I did with my knives and look at me."

"Do you really think I could?" he wondered.

"I'm sure of it. Look, you've got a lot of free time. It's better than being bored or brooding. I speak from experience."

Brashly, but with a pink face once again, Zuko leaned over and kissed Mai on the cheek. She gasped and raised her hand, touching the spot his lips had grazed.

"Um, shall we move on?" Mai asked and then cleared her throat.

Zuko slung the swords over his back and guided Mai through the throngs of people. His eyes were caught by a display of colourful masks. There were ones that looked like dragons and ones that looked like other animals. And there were ones that looked like terrifying demons. He stopped and Mai looked at him quizzically.

"You like the masks?" she asked. "What would you do with one?"

"I'm not sure," the prince replied. "But I have a feeling that they might come in handy."

His answer was cryptic, but Mai didn't push any further. He chose a blue and white one that resembled a demon and seemed to grin maniacally. Then after pondering for a few minutes, he picked one in stark black and white. It represented a beautiful woman with dark hair and the palest of skin. Its only colour was the bright red splash for lips. He paid and tucked them under his arm.

"Maybe we should take all this stuff to the ship. The packages are getting a bit awkward to hold."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "Let's do that."

They met Iroh on the way back. He was carrying a sungi horn under one arm and small stringed instrument under the other. A large sac stuffed full of other packages was slung across his back. He beamed when he saw his nephew and Mai.

"Ah, good timing," he stated cheerfully. "Are you having dinner aboard ship?"

"We're dropping our packages off," Zuko explained. "I was thinking that maybe Mai would like to have dinner in town."

He turned and looked expectantly at Mai. She thought for a second and then nodded her agreement.

"I suppose it will be a long time before we see a town again. We might as well enjoy it," she stated.

"Excellent idea," Iroh agreed. "You two have fun. I'll eat with the men. Perhaps I can try out my new instruments."

They all climbed aboard the ship and went below deck to their rooms. Zuko slipped the masks under his new bed and then unsheathed his gift from Mai, taking a few experimental swipes and jabs. They felt good in his hands, almost like they were meant for him. Zuko smiled.

"Are you ready?" Mai asked as she poked her head into Zuko's room.

"Yeah, I just need to take some painkiller. It's starting to throb," Zuko replied and indicated the left side of his face.

Mai waited patiently. Her betrothed was ready in a few minutes and they left the ship again, saying a quick goodbye to Iroh.

"Don't stay out too late," the old man implored. "Zuko's not healed yet and you're still quite young. And be careful."

"We will," they both replied and ventured into the town once again.

* * *

The sun had already set but Sagami-wan hadn't plunged into darkness. Bright lanterns strung from rope dangled everywhere and each storefront and restaurant had at least one lamp post ablaze near its main entrance. Hand in hand, the young couple pushed their way through the crowds of noisy people, looking for a decent place to eat. They both felt a bit out of place and very much under dressed. Clothing was colourful, almost eccentric, compared to Zuko's simple black pants with a red tunic and Mai's black skirt and leggings under a purple tunic.

"They look like carnival people," Mai observed. "I can't believe they dress like that all the time."

"Weird," Zuko nodded. "I guess the colonies really are different."

Eventually they happened upon a restaurant that claimed to serve traditional Fire Nation cuisine. The place looked presentable enough and they decided to give it a try. Their waitress gave Zuko sympathetic looks and he squirmed in his seat.

"Were you hurt in the war dear?" she finally got up the courage to ask. "It's such a shame. You're a very handsome young man."

Before Zuko could spit fire or shout, Mai intervened.

"It's still fresh in his mind. He prefers not to talk about it," she said diplomatically. "Please bring us some fresh jasmine tea."

"Of course, of course; and your dinner will be ready soon."

"I can speak for myself," Zuko chastised Mai as soon as the meddling woman was out of earshot.

"I figured you would blow up, so I stepped in."

"Well don't next time," Zuko hissed.

"Fine," Mai replied and crossed her arms over her small breasts.

She glared at Zuko until he finally lowered his head in shame. When their dinner arrived they both stabbed at the food savagely with their chopsticks and didn't speak. Zuko paid and they left, Mai deliberately avoiding Zuko's seeking hand.

"I'm sorry," he finally said quietly. "I shouldn't have gotten angry. I know that you were trying to help. It's just, look, I'm not going to blow up every time someone mentions 'it'."

Mai said nothing.

"Don't be angry with me, please," Zuko continued.

"Shut up," Mai whispered.

The street they found themselves on now was a quieter one and poorly lit. They hadn't paid attention to their surroundings while they were huffing about dinner and ended up walking in the wrong direction. Zuko looked around and then looked at Mai.

"Why did you tell me to shut up?" he asked irritably.

"I think someone's following us and I'm trying to listen."

A blade whizzed by Mai's cheek, just grazing the pale flesh and leaving a drop of blood. Immediately she assumed a fighting stance and Zuko followed suit. Whoever threw the knife was hiding somewhere in the shadows. Zuko made a large fireball, pushing back the darkness and exposing two men, both of whom leered at Mai and then growled at Zuko.

"Who are you?" Zuko demanded in his best princely voice. "How dare you hurt my betrothed?"

Mocking laughter was the only answer and another blade flew. Mai shifted sideways just in time. Angry now, she reached for her own blades. This fight was her first real one. She was excited and confident and not even a bit nervous. Mai knew just how skilled she was. While Zuko pelted the men with fire, Mai let loose. With terrifying accuracy her blades hit home, pinning the men to the wooden fence behind them, purposely drawing blood a few times too.

"You're not very good with those knives," Mai stated as she approached the two men.

They were wide eyed and trembling now and quite willing to do whatever it was Mai wanted.

"Why did you attack us?" Zuko snarled. "You cut Mai."

"We're sorry. It was our friend, the man who runs the messenger service. You embarrassed him, Miss, and he was really angry. He wanted to pay you back."

As Mai slowly pulled all her blades out of wood and cloth and replaced them in their holsters she stated dryly, "I suppose he never sent my letter, then."

* * *

They found Iroh above deck, trying his best to coax a tune out of his new sungi horn. Zuko grimaced but if he was fair, he would admit that Iroh's playing was actually decent. The tune was a mournful one and the former general look as though he were recalling something sad.

"How was your evening?" he asked when the song ended.

"Interesting," Mai and Zuko replied simultaneously.

They looked at each other and both smirked.

Iroh chuckled.

"It's good to see you happy, nephew. Mai does wonders for you."

It was Mai's time to blush and she did, very prettily.

"So tomorrow we head for the Southern Air Temple, am I right, nephew?"

"Yes, though I doubt that it will do any good."

Iroh looked thoughtful but kept those thoughts to himself. Mai placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and remained quiet also.

"I'm going to bed now," Zuko spoke after a few moments, finally breaking the silence.

"Your bandages need to be changed. Shall I come below deck with you?" Iroh asked.

Zuko looked at Mai and took a deep breath.

"Maybe Mai could help me tonight. Is that okay, I mean you don't have to?"

"Go, idiot," she replied and gave him a shove. "I'm coming."

As she walked behind Zuko down the narrow staircase she inhaled deeply as if with relief and then smiled.

* * *

_**Nearly six months later; the Fire Nation palace**_

Fire Lord Ozai sat rigidly on his throne. He was bored and wanted to sprawl but thought better of it. War Minister Qin was droning on and on about some new machine he was busily perfecting. Some of the older generals were even asleep.

"Yes, yes, cut to the chase Qin," Ozai finally remarked. "Will the machine help us crush the Earth Kingdom peasants?"

"Yes, my lord, I'm confident of it."

"Fine, then continue working on it. But I don't want to hear about it again; not until you can give me an actual demonstration."

"Yes, my lord,"

Qin backed away from the throne and took his seat.

"This meeting is over," Ozai declared loudly and several men jerked in their chairs.

The various ministers shuffled out of the room.

"Suzumi, I want you to stay," the Fire Lord said.

An old man, once personal advisor to Azulon, sat back down and awaited more from Ozai.

"I've been thinking a lot about my son and my brother lately," the younger man began.

"Yes, my lord."

"I'm worried."

"About what, my lord?" Suzumi asked as he sat up straighter.

"The old man has a lot of influence on Zuko. As you know, since Lu Ten's death, and perhaps even before, Iroh was developing dangerous ideas, having almost traitorous thoughts."

"That is true, my lord."

"What if my brother somehow convinces Zuko that I did him an injustice? What if Iroh encourages my son to try to regain his place as heir_ without_ bringing me the Avatar?"

"Are you speaking of rebellion, my lord? Do you think that Zuko is capable of turning against you and his nation?"

"I'm not sure what he's capable of? I know that he's soft like Iroh and like his mother was. He might come to see our glorious nation's actions as wrong, should Iroh babble on about balance long enough. He might come to think that he should rule our country and show compassion to the filth that lives out there in the rest of the world."

"We can't have that, my lord," Suzumi said with a cruel smirk.

"No, we can't. Something must be done."

"May I make a suggestion, my lord?"

Ozai nodded.

"Send Captain Zhao to keep an eye on the boy. He's been gone for six months, yes, but I'm sure that Zhao can find him. That man has a, well, a certain tenacity. And he loathes the prince. Let him have his fun with Zuko. As long as we know what's going on with the boy we're one up on him. If he shows any signs of rebellion, however, give Zhao permission to kill Zuko and everyone else with him. While he's in the Earth Kingdom, he can overtake a few cities too. And should Zuko happen to find the Avatar or some evidence of his whereabouts, Zhao will be able to take the dirty airbender off Zuko's hands or even capture him first. Look at all you will accomplish."

"Excellent idea, Suzumi, excellent; I can always count on you. No wonder my father held you in such high esteem. You are dismissed."

Suzumi left. Ozai remained on his throne, the bright orange flames that surrounded it moving in time with his breathing.

"Yes," he said to himself. "It's an excellent idea."

_**Evening of the same day; formal dining room of the palace**_

"How was your meeting today, Father?" Azula asked eagerly.

"It was very productive." Ozai replied.

Azula's intelligent amber eyes examined her father's face. He was pleased with something and it wasn't her.

"Zuko's birthday is tomorrow and Mai's is a few days after that," she remarked.

"Yes, and I should care why?" Ozai asked snidely.

"If Mai were here she would be having a party. It's her thirteenth birthday."

"Azula, get to the point. What's wrong with you?"

The twelve year old narrowed her eyes and straightened her back.

"I'm still angry with Mai for choosing Zuko over me. I mean, what was she thinking?"

"Obviously, she's not the girl we thought she was," Ozai replied and took a bite of his duck.

Azula reached for her glass and sipped at the ice water, taking time to gather her thoughts.

"I wish that she was here. It isn't as much fun without her. With just Ty Lee…."

"Azula," Ozai said in a low, dangerous tone.

"I want her back. If she won't come willingly, I want her hurt and then brought back. And if she resists completely and insists on staying with that loser brother of mine, I want her killed, painfully."

Ozai began to laugh. A low chuckle became a full blown guffaw.

"I like the way you think," he complimented his daughter. "And you're in luck. I'm sending Zhao to follow Zuko. I'm sure he won't mind capturing Mai and sending her back. And I know he won't mind killing her."

"That's perfect," Azula cooed. "Oh, Father, I feel so much better now."

"Wonderful; now tell me about your firebending lessons."

"You should have seen…" Azula began.

Her face was alight with glee.

*rice steamed with things such as nuts or meat, shaped like a pyramid and wrapped in bamboo leaves

* * *

A/N: I had major inspiration for this chapter. That's why I got it done so quickly. I hope it was entertaining. It certainly sets up a lot for the future.

Someone asked how far I plan on taking this story. It will cover the time span of the entire series but many events will be different or not happen at all. So, while Mai and Zuko are the main focus, there are the villains and eventually the gaang will appear. Like I said before, this story is not a rewrite. It's a reimagining, I suppose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter Six: The Truth can be Ugly, The Truth can Hurt**_

Iroh observed as Zuko finished his final series of katas, wiped down his face and bare chest and then slipped his sleeveless tunic back on.

"Zuko, you've been driving yourself hard and everyone else too for the past six months. I don't think a little birthday celebration will hurt. It's Mai's thirteenth; that's very important for a young woman. Besides, I have gifts," Iroh wheedled.

"Fine; Agni knows you'll do it no matter what I say. I'm only giving in for Mai, though," the banished prince agreed reluctantly.

"Yes, of course, for Mai. Oh, I'm looking forward to this little party. Jee and I have been honing our musical skills. You'll be surprised when you hear us."

"Don't tell me you're going to dance and expect me to," Zuko groaned, slapping a hand against his forehead.

"Maybe," Iroh replied evasively. "Let's take things as they come. I must tell cook to go ahead with the dinner plans."

He rubbed his hands together with anticipation.

"Fine, I'm going back below to see Mai. I promised that I would bring her some tea when I finished my work out."

Iroh grinned and watched as his nephew walked along the centre of the deck to the stairs that led below.

"She's got _him_ wrapped around her finger," the old man observed.

* * *

"Here's your tea," Zuko said as he placed it down on Mai's bedside table.

Mai was stretched out on her bed reading 'Love Among the Dragons' for what seemed like the thousandth time. She regretted not buying more books in Sagami-wan and couldn't wait to finally arrive in their next port of call, a coastal city named Anshan. Apparently, the Avatar, in one incarnation or another, once visited there. That meant that Zuko must visit it too.

"Thanks," she said and patted the empty spot beside her.

Zuko flopped down comfortably and closed his eyes.

"Uncle Iroh insists on this party tonight. I couldn't talk him out of it."

"It won't be that bad. If I was at home, my mother and father would make a huge deal out of this birthday. And they would try to push me onto some rich young man of standing or other. I'm so glad that I'm missing that. Ugh!"

"I'm glad you are too," Zuko said softly. "I'm glad that you're with me."

Mai turned over onto her side and looked at her boyfriend. In the six months since they had left the Fire Nation, his burn had healed completely. His scar was bad, just as he had feared it would be. It marked him and would mark him for the rest of his life. The scar covered a good portion of the left side of his face, even his left ear, and it was a startling shade of red. The part around his eye was a darker colour; the fire's heat must have been most intense at that point. His eyebrow would never grow back. But the prince was lucky he could still see out of the narrowed, perpetually angry looking eye.

Despite all that, Mai was of the opinion that no man in the world was more handsome than Zuko. She had convinced him to let his hair grow out again, and had evened out the differing lengths as his new hair came in. For a few weeks it had looked ridiculous but now he had a full head of dark brown hair pulled into a topknot, just like he had before the Agni Kai, only shorter. Mai liked it much better.

This quiet time in Mai's room was part of their routine now. Zuko practiced his firebending for two hours every morning. Most days he was frustrated or angry when he finished. He pushed too hard sometimes and wanted to learn what he wasn't yet ready to. Mai usually stayed away and read like she had this morning. Occasionally she watched him go through the moves out of simple curiosity about his progress. From what she could see, Zuko was stuck. He needed to let go of all his anger to move forward. She could see that. Iroh could see that. Even Jee knew. But Zuko hadn't made the realization yet.

"Your tea's getting cold," Zuko remarked.

"Hmm," Mai replied and turned over again, this time reaching for her cup.

She drank down most of the warm liquid and then laid her head on Zuko's chest. It was an intimate gesture, one they were both very comfortable with. Zuko's hand rose automatically to stroke her hair and Mai sighed with contentment. This, this bond, this closeness, this love they shared, was the reason the young woman left her home behind and all the luxuries that home provided. It was worth it in her mind. Never once had she regretted her decision. Zuko was the one who worried and felt guilty. That was typical of him, however.

Despite their growing closeness, they had yet to share a kiss. Neither was in a hurry. They were young, not much more than children in some ways, and besides that, Iroh watched them very carefully.

"Did Mai get her tea, Zuko," the former general asked through the closed door to Mai's room.

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko sighed. "We're just talking."

"That's good. There's plenty of time for more than talking in the years ahead."

They both blushed at that remark and as if to contradict the old man, Mai placed a soft kiss on Zuko's cheek. The prince's breathing grew heavier and he felt desire curl and swell like a like a slowly building fire.

"Um, I'd better go wash up, Mai. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay," Mai replied without protest. "See you at lunch."

* * *

Another part of their routine was sword practice for Zuko and knife throwing practice for Mai. Every afternoon as long as the weather permitted and sometimes even when the weather was awful, Zuko worked on learning the art of the dual swords while Mai maintained her already high level of skill with her knives and shuriken and arrows.

Sometimes Mai would stop her practice routine and watch Zuko move with grace, the swords becoming more and more a part of him as the days passed. He had been reluctant at first, and a bit awkward. After all, benders weren't supposed to use conventional weapons. They had an element at their command. What could a sword or a bow and arrow possibly do better? Iroh, ever wise, had pointed out that one could never have too many skills. Mai had pointed out that sharp, pointy things could do a world of damage. Zuko was convinced and threw himself into the task of teaching himself with vigor.

His style was his own and never having battled anyone with the sword, Zuko wasn't sure just how he would do. Mai figured he would do alright. She had a good eye and often coached him. She even created tasks for him to perform with the huge blades, tasks that would increase his dexterity and finesse.

"You're letting your left arm drag a bit," she called from across the deck.

Zuko corrected himself and threw Mai a smile. He liked when she taught him. He admired her own skills very much and was more than happy to bow down to her in this particular area.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Zuko said when they were both finished.

Mai just looked at Zuko with her eyebrows arched and waited for him to begin.

"I've been thinking about acquiring another new skill. You remember those masks I bought?"

Mai nodded.

"They would be good for infiltrating places, keeping our identity secret, that kind of thing."

"Okay, but most people don't know who we are anyway and what would we infiltrate?"

"Uh, I don't know, Mai. I just think it's something we should do. Call it a hunch."

"Alright, something about the idea is appealing. It sounds….fun. We could practice in Ansham. Maybe we can sneak up on some old ladies or something."

"Start small," Zuko quipped.

"Exactly! I'm going to get washed up and changed for our," she cleared her throat, "birthday party. I suggest you do the same," Mai said, wrinkling her nose.

* * *

Zuko was clean now and smelled good. He slowly dressed in the finest robes that he had brought, tied his sash carefully and ran a hand through his loose hair before pulling it back up into a topknot. On the table lay a small heart shaped rock. The prince touched it lovingly before placing it safely in a pocket that coincidentally lay over his heart. The rock was a gift from Mai, something she had handed him casually over a year ago. The act and the gift were both unusually sentimental for the restrained Mai and that made Zuko treasure it all the more. Of course, when he took it with him that day six months ago, he never thought that Mai would be with him now. He still woke up some nights believing her presence was just a beautiful dream. When he saw her face the next morning, pure relief and pure love both flooded through him. She made the pain of his banishment, the pain of disgrace and rejection, the pain of knowing deep down that his own father despised him, bearable. She even made him forget sometimes that he was on an impossible quest with virtually no hope of finding what he sought. She made him wonder sometimes if maybe he should begin a quest of his own and forget about his 'honour'. She made him wonder what honour really was.

With a wistful sigh, he left his room and knocked on Mai's door.

* * *

Mai put on her only dress, the purple one she had stuffed in her bag on a whim. It was tighter than it used to be, mainly around her breasts and hips and was a good two inches shorter. Her other clothes were roomy and long and Mai hadn't noticed any kind of growth spurt until now. Maybe that's why she was always eating. Disappointed she pulled the dress back off and thought for a minute.

She found her plain black skirt along with a plain black tunic, dressed again, and then used the dramatic purple sash from the discarded dress. It would have to do, not that it really mattered anyway, but she _had _mentioned dressing up a bit to Zuko. With her earrings and her lovely hair loose but tucked behind her ears, thick bangs framing her face, she looked amazing. Mai took one last peek in her mirror. She was satisfied.

Much as she was loath to admit it, Mai was kind of excited about their birthday celebration. All her other birthdays had been nightmares with Zuko's brief appearances the only bright spots. Her parents saw them as opportunities to parade their daughter in front of polite society. They never considered what she might want or what would make her day a happy one. This celebration was the first quiet, simple one of her life and Zuko would be there the entire time celebrating his as well. Mai smiled thoughtfully and then moved toward the door.

Zuko was waiting for her.

* * *

"Hey," the prince greeted her. "You look great. I thought you were going to wear a dress."

"Seems I've outgrown it," Mai replied drolly.

"Oh, so that's why you're hungry all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, speaking of, do you know what we're having tonight?"

"Don't know, but it smells good."

Hand in hand they walked down the narrow hall to the dining room. It was ablaze with little lanterns and Iroh greeted them, wearing his best along with a beaming grin.

"Sit down, sit down," he encouraged and poured them both some steaming green tea. "Dinner is ready. Jee will be joining us shortly."

Zuko spotted his uncle's sungi horn and Jee's bouzouki* in the corner. He gave Mai and nudge and she followed his gaze.

"We're doomed," she leaned over and whispered in the prince's ear.

Jee entered, giving both Mai and Zuko a formal bow.

"Happy fourteenth birthday, Prince Zuko and happy thirteenth birthday, Lady Mai," he intoned in a deep, rich voice.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Zuko replied while Mai gave the grey haired man a nod.

Cook began to serve, bringing in savory dish after dish, most of which were favorites of either Mai or Zuko. Iroh and Jee fell into a rather cerebral discussion about music. They seemed to almost forget the young people at the table. And once the meal was finished and the fire whiskey appeared, the fun really began.

"I have presents for you both," the retired general hiccoughed after his third generous glassful.

He reached underneath his seat and pulled out a pile of oddly shaped packages. Zuko's were wrapped in plain red cloth while Mai's were prettied up more with bits gold.

"Go ahead," Iroh encouraged. "Open them."

Mai and Zuko exchanged a glance and then tore the wrapping off of their gifts. When she saw the generous pile of books in one, Mai gave Iroh a grateful smile. And when her fingers touched the well made dagger her narrow gold eyes sparkled with delight. She received much needed clothing as well. Briefly, Mai wondered how Iroh knew what size to get (he apparently had anticipated her body's changes) but shoved that thought out of her mind. She turned to watch Zuko open the last of his gifts. A pile of clothing lay on the table along with a beautifully drawn and coloured map of the world. Zuko had a book in his hands. He looked dumbfounded.

"What is this, Uncle?" he asked.

"Read the title, boy. That says it all."

"'A World without Balance'," Zuko read. "Wasn't this book banned at home?"

"Indeed it was. You're very fortunate to have that in your possession. I want you to promise me that you'll read it. Trust me, it's important."

"Sounds like Avatar stuff," Zuko grumbled.

"Just read it," Iroh repeated in a stern voice. "Mai, you should read it too."

"Um, okay," she replied.

"Cook, where's that cake?" Iroh bellowed. "The young people are getting restless."

The cook, a tiny, strange looking man carried in a cake and then brought in fresh tea. Iroh reached for the fire whiskey instead.

"I've never seen your uncle refuse tea," Mai observed quietly.

"It's almost frightening," Zuko agreed.

The cake was sliced and eaten with gusto. It was delicious and Mai enjoyed every bite. As soon as they were finished theirs, Jee and Iroh picked up their instruments and began to play. The tunes started out merry but got more and more melancholy the more alcohol the pair consumed. When they each stood up and performed some bizarre, jerky puppet like dance, singing in screeching voices and gesticulating with their arms, instruments abandoned on the floor, Mai lost it. She giggled and couldn't stop. Zuko looked at her strangely. He'd heard Mai snicker and chuckle and occasionally let out a brief giggle, but this was a full blown laughing fit. Zuko wondered if it was her first. It made him so happy to see her like that; he couldn't help but join her.

When their laughter finally died out, they left the two drunken men and went above deck for some fresh air. Neither Jee nor Iroh saw them leave or noticed their absence. They were having too much fun of their own.

The night was overcast; there would be no stargazing this time. But the late summer air was mild and seemed to caress them.

"So, happy birthday, Mai," Zuko said.

He reached into his robes, his hand brushing against the rock that he treasured, and fumbled for a small box.

"Here," he said.

Awkwardly, Zuko thrust the box at Mai. She frowned and then opened it. Inside sat a ring, simple gold with a small red stone.

"Uh, it's, it's very pretty, Zuko."

'We're betrothed, right?" the prince asked.

"Yeah, we are."

"I thought that maybe you could wear the ring as a, you know, a symbol."

"Like I'm your property," Mai teased.

"No, of course not," Zuko objected. "I don't think of you like that at all."

His face was flushed and he looked offended.

"I was kidding, Zuko. You need to lighten up more."

"Oh, yeah, so will you wear it?"

"Yes," Mai replied and slipped the ring on.

She held her hand up so that Zuko could see. Without saying anything, the prince moved in close and placed his lips over Mai's. He allowed them to linger for just a moment before stepping back.

"You're beautiful," he said and then looked back out into the darkness.

* * *

_Eight days later: Anshan, Earth Kingdom_

Captain Zhao shouted parting instructions to his crew and then stepped of his massive Fire Nation war ship. He hated being in this Agni forsaken Earth Kingdom hole, but rumor was that the Avatar once knew people here and visited frequently. So, the filthy city was as good a place as any to begin his search for Prince Zuko.

He ran fingers down his healthy set of sideburns and observed. It was no wonder these people were losing the war. They all looked stupid and simple and lived like rats, scurrying about aimlessly, doing nothing productive. The city was disgusting. Zhao stepped daintily along the dirt streets and held one hand over his mouth as if he were afraid of catching something.

"Why would the Avatar ever come here; friends or nor friends?" he asked himself.

He pushed his way through people, careful not to touch them with his hands. Terrified of his uniform and all it represented, the town's citizens stepped aside for Zhao and murmured quietly among themselves. Was this the beginning of an invasion? Was theirs next in a long line of Earth Kingdom cities stomped down by the iron foot of the Fire Nation?

Zhao made inquiries. No one had a clue what he was talking about, but they did their best to be helpful anyway. He ran across the occasional rebellious big mouth but once he turned his fist into a ball of flame, they cooperated too.

Irritated by his lack of progress, he entered a tavern, wiped off the seat with his sleeve and sat down. Alcohol didn't carry disease or go bad. He was safe.

"Give me your strongest stuff and do it quickly" the captain ordered rudely.

The tavern owner poured some amber coloured liquid into a glass and placed it in front of Zhao.

"On the house," he said.

He was an old man who had seen a lot. His fingers trembled.

"I wasn't planning to pay you, filth."

Zhao took a swig and considered the taste.

"Give me the bottle."

The owner placed the bottle down. Zhao drank in measured gulps for more than an hour. The sun was setting. He needed to look around some more. If Zuko wasn't here, he might take his anger out on the townspeople. After all, Ozai did say that he should enjoy himself.

* * *

Anshan was another waste of time. Just like the air temples, there was no information about the Avatar. But instead of silence and old bones, there was noise and life. That was something at least. Mai and Zuko had dinner aboard the ship and then prepared for an evening of skulking about. In Mai's room, they put on the masks Zuko had bought all those months ago and peered at their reflections in Mai's mirror.

"Kind of scary," Mai observed.

"I like it," Zuko stated.

His scar was gone, hidden behind the painted wood, and for just a moment he pretended that the Agni Kai had never happened, that when he untied the cloth that held the mask in place and pulled it from his face, he would be whole. Sensing Zuko's thoughts, Mai placed a hand on his arm and squeezed.

"Let's go," she suggested.

Zuko nodded and they left the ship, walking quietly down the gangplank, and onto the docks. It was late and there weren't many people about other than drunks and prostitutes. They kept to the shadows, their dark clothing blending in and their masks standing out. Zuko had his swords slung across his back and Mai wore every one of her weapons. It never hurt to be prepared.

There was no real purpose to their movements. They had no real destination. It was all about getting comfortable with their disguises and learning to move as stealthily as possible. When they turned a corner and reached the main street, the pair heard a commotion.

"Firebender," Zuko whispered to Mai as a huge blast of flame shot into the sky.

The crowd dispersed and revealed Captain Zhao, unsteady on his feet and ranting about a banished prince. He stumbled and almost fell, catching himself at the last moment. People laughed but shut up quickly when the angry man punched his fists rapidly, sending balls of fire everywhere. A building ignited and without thinking, Zuko took control of the flames, forcing them to die. The crowd looked around in wonder. How had the fire stopped?

"Damn," Zuko hissed and pressed himself further into the shadows.

He pulled Mai in beside him and the two held their breaths. Zhao was drunk but he knew there was another firebender close by.

"Is that you, Prince Zuko?" he bellowed. "Too afraid to show yourself, are you? You _are_ a coward, so I'm not surprised."

The crowd was still now, listening carefully to every word. Mai held onto Zuko's arm tightly. She could feel his muscles stretching and straining as if trying to break free. He wanted to confront the captain. He wanted to prove that he was no coward.

"Don't, Zuko," Mai warned. "It's not worth it."

"I have to know what he wants and what he's doing here," Zuko replied. "You stay here where it's safe."

He took off his mask and swords and placed them on the ground before walking out into the street. Mai readied her knives, keeping her eyes trained on Zhao.

"Oh, ho, here's the little boy now," Zhao jeered when he spotted Zuko. "There's something different about you. Wonder what it could be. Has six months away from home made you braver?

"What do you want with me?" the prince asked coldly.

"Your father sent me after you. He misses you and wants you back home. The banishment was a mistake, he said and everything is forgiven. He just wants his heir back in the palace."

For a second Zuko believed.

"Father forgives…" he said softly.

Then Zhao began to laugh. It was a terrible sound, cold and heartless. Zuko's good eye narrowed and his whole face hardened into a mask of hate.

"Give me a minute," Zhao said and wiped at his eyes. "You should have seen your face."

"What do you want?" Zuko hissed and raised his fists.

"I'm doing my job," Zhao replied. "Ozai sent me to keep an eye on you. He thinks that you might betray him, betray the Fire Nation."

"I wouldn't," Zuko yelled indignantly. "I just want to regain my honour and go home."

"Well, I wouldn't count on that. Daddy gave me permission to kill you if I see fit. If I see any signs of rebellion, if that doddering old uncle of yours starts feeding you traitorous thoughts, I'll do you in with pleasure."

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Zuko asked. "You can tell my father anything. He won't know the difference."

"I could," he replied. "But that wouldn't be any fun. I enjoy the chase. I enjoy the hunt. Besides, you might lead me to the Avatar. I would be a hero if I laid the airbender at your father's feet."

"Bastard," Zuko spat and Zhao laughed again.

"Everywhere you turn, Prince Zuko, you'll see me. Oh, I almost forgot. The princess is very upset with Mai."

Mai tensed at the sound of her name.

"What do you mean?" Zuko snarled. "If you touch Mai, I'll kill you."

"Hmmm, you shouldn't have taken her with you. She deserves better than the life you're providing for her. No decent man would drag his girlfriend along on his banishment."

"I didn't….." Zuko began.

He stopped when a blade whizzed by his head and landed in the soft fleshy part of Zhao's upper arm. It was the only spot unprotected by armor and Mai's aim was perfect. Zuko smirked.

"I think Mai's got something to say."

The girl stepped out from the shadows, her mask off, and looked Zhao directly in the eyes.

"You bitch," Zhao screamed as he pulled the knife out and tossed it onto the ground.

"Treat it nicely," Mai said. "Blades like that aren't cheap."

"I have permission to kill you too," Zhao growled. "You can come with me willingly and I'll put you on a ship back to the Fire Nation. Azula will welcome you back. If you decide to stay with him, Azula will label you a traitor. You know what happens to them, don't you?"

Zhao dabbed at his wound and then wiped the blood off on his pant leg.

"I won't go back," Mai stated calmly. "It was my choice to go with Zuko. That's where I want to be."

"Foolish girl," Zhao stated.

He summoned the beginnings of a flame in the palm of his hand and then collapsed into the hard packed dirt of the road, the alcohol and blood loss finally taking its toll.

"Mai!" Zuko shouted. "Run."

The pair retrieved their masks and Zuko his sword, then ran back to the ship. Zuko gave the order to leave and they were well out to sea before Zhao even got up.

* * *

"I see," Iroh said softly after Mai and Zuko informed him of all that had happened.

Iroh stroked his beard and looked off into the distance.

"He hates me," Zuko stated sadly. "I thought that I could, I thought…but I never had a chance. What am I supposed to do now?"

"We'll figure it out, nephew, we will. I still believe that after all this is over, you will be Fire Lord, an honourable one."

"But how?" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko," Mai said and reached for his hand.

"Leave me alone," the prince growled and shook off her touch.

He stomped down the stairs and entered his cabin, slamming the metal door closed and locking it. Sliding down onto the floor, Zuko wept.

*Who wouldn't want to use that word? It's an ancient three stringed instrument that looks like a deformed guitar.

* * *

A/N: I've never had so much fun writing a story (hence the quick update). I love this AU thing. I love being able to twist things (while keeping the heart of characters the same, of course) and change things. It's very freeing. And I get more and more plans/ideas constantly. Zuko and Mai are going to eventually run into many familiar faces.

Thanks for your feedback. It inspires me to keep writing and do the very best that I can.

Alabaster


	7. Chapter 7

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 7: Reluctant Acceptance**_

Zuko sulked for two weeks. There really was no other word to describe his behavior. Both Mai and Iroh tried for a few days to talk to him, to bring him out of the despair he had sunk so far into, but the prince would have none of it. He practiced his bending with a terrifying fury, incorporating his swords, creating something entirely new. Everyone stayed well away from him when he was above deck. He didn't care where his fire went or who it might endanger. He was in his own world; a world of anger and disillusionment and the deepest hurt he had felt since his mother disappeared.

With no instructions from Zuko, Iroh decided on the route that the ship took. In an attempt to hold off Zhao, he created a bizarre path that often doubled back and then went forward again. Every morning they awoke free and safe, he thanked Agni and then crossed his fat fingers in hopes that their luck would continue. There were no stops at any ports. Everyone was beginning to feel confined and edgy.

"I want to slap him," Mai confided to Iroh one afternoon over a cup of tea.

The retired general chuckled. The young woman had taken to sitting with Iroh for an hour or so after lunch. She enjoyed the company and he allowed her to vent her feelings, something she was growing more comfortable with daily.

"I understand," he replied with a nod. "Here, dear, try one of these tarts. They're excellent."

"Cherry, mmm," Mai said and took two. "He's not the only one with problems. Azula wants me dead. I've been labeled a traitor. And Azula is scary. I just hope she doesn't convince the Fire Lord to let her come after me herself. I worry about _her_ more than Zhao. He's an idiot."

"Captain Zhao is over confident and quick to anger. He is still dangerous, believe me. He trained with one of the best, Jeong-Jeong. I don't know if Zuko could take him. It's best to stay far away, for now at least."

"So what_ are_ we going to do?"

"Well, we can travel endlessly around the world, staying on this ship, until we run out of money, or we can leave the ship behind and travel across land. There are many, many places to hide and I know a few people here and there who could help us. We have to face the fact that we might not see the Fire Nation for a long time. Zuko, and you as well, Mai, have to face the fact that the nation you were born and raised in needs to change its ways. If it doesn't someone will _force _change upon the Fire Nation."

"The Avatar?" Mai asked.

"I'm not sure; perhaps. But I have high hopes that you and Zuko will be agents of change. Like I've said many times, Zuko _will _rule the Fire Nation one day. And he will be a different kind of leader. Ozai showed Zuko his true colours. It's a difficult thing for a young man to accept that his father has no use for him. Since he was small, my nephew has tried to win Ozai's approval. It's natural for a child to crave that. Every child deserves it. But Ozai wouldn't give it. Zuko has been hit hard with a terrible truth. He will adjust eventually. We need to let him do it in his own time."

"I want to help him," Mai stated. "But, I don't know how."

She looked down at her hands and twisted the ring she wore back and forth.

"You gave up everything for him. He knows that you love him, Mai. That's the best support you can give. Cheer up. Things will improve. I'm going to have my afternoon nap. I will talk to you later."

Iroh left but not before placing a firm, comforting hand on her shoulder. Mai felt better. A fresh determination to snap Zuko out of his tailspin took hold. She got up, walked to Zuko's cabin and knocked continuously until he finally pulled open the door.

"What do you want?" he demanded brusquely when he saw Mai.

She saw a flash of remorse in his gold eyes. That was all she needed.

"I'm coming in," she stated and pushed her way by her betrothed.

She sat down on the bed and really looked at Zuko. Agni, it was not a pretty sight. There were heavy dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were rumpled and dirty looking. It appeared as though he hadn't bathed recently either. In just two weeks, Zuko had lost weight. His pants hung low on his hips and he pulled at them, tying the drawstring tighter.

"You look like you just crawled out from under a rock," the young woman said. "Zuko, it's time to stop all this."

"I'm not ready," he replied.

His voice cracked and his face crumpled. Mai stood up from the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He cried into her shoulder until he could cry no more. They moved to the bed and Mai pulled his head down onto her lap, running her fingers through his tangled hair.

"We're going to get married one day. Don't you think it's a good idea to talk to me? I want to help you, Zuko. I, I love you."

"Mai," he whispered. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I've been, I am so angry. I knew my father never liked me like he did Azula, but sending Zhao after me…after he already banished me and did this." Zuko indicated his scar. "I'm sorry that your life's been ruined. It's all my fault."

"I'm going to say this one more time; I want to be here with you, no matter what happens, no matter where we end up. And I'll help you however I can. You need to stop pouting and make some decisions. Iroh and I have talked a lot. Please, come upstairs, have dinner with us tonight. And for Agni's sake, take a bath."

Zuko scowled and then sniffed the air.

"I suppose I do smell," he agreed and sat up. "Sorry."

"Stop saying that and do something productive. I'll be waiting."

Mai kissed him chastely on the lips and then left, leaving a bewildered but happier Zuko behind.

* * *

"Nephew, I'm glad to see you've finally returned to the land of the living," Iroh said pointedly when Zuko took a seat at the dinner table.

"I am sorry, Uncle," the prince replied humbly and bowed his head.

"Your apology is accepted. Now, you need to make some decisions. They won't be easy ones."

Mai reached for his hand under the table and applied gentle pressure to his fingers. He squeezed back and gave her a weak smile. Zuko still looked tired but he had washed and dressed in clean clothes. He had even taken the time to comb his hair and make a neat topknot.

"So where exactly are we?" Zuko asked.

Iroh laughed. "Actually, we're not that far from Anshan. Our course has been rather unique. We don't want to run into Zhao again if we can help it."

Zuko's face hardened at the mention of the captain.

"I'm pretty sure that he gave away more than he intended to," Mai remarked. "The alcohol was talking."

"Yes, yes," Iroh agreed. "We have an advantage now. How are we going to use it?"

"This is what we know," Zuko said calmly. "My father sent Zhao after me because he thinks I might start some sort of rebellion. He has permission to kill me, all of us, if he sees any signs. Ozai doesn't want me to come home. He wants nothing to do with me. Right?"

Mai and Iroh both nodded.

"My father thinks that maybe you, Uncle, will influence my thinking. And Azula wants Mai back. Since Mai refused Zhao's offer, Mai is considered a traitor now. Whipping that knife at him didn't help," Zuko added and flashed Mai a proud grin. "My search for the Avatar seems pointless now, doesn't it?"

"If the Avatar does appear one day, nephew, I think that you and he will meet and something great will happen."

"Why do you think that? I don't understand. Everything is wrong. I don't want to rebel against my own nation. I don't want to be a traitor. I don't want to attack my father. How did all this happen?"

"You are not a traitor. I know that you love your nation and its people. You showed that at the war meeting. But the Fire Nation under your father and grandfather and great grandfather is corrupt and evil. We are not spreading our greatness; we are beating down the rest of the world. Surely, you've seen signs of that already. Open your eyes, Zuko. Look, really look, at the towns and the people everywhere we go. You _will _see"

"So my father was right. You are trying to turn me against my country," Zuko snapped.

"Have you been listening at all?" Iroh roared. "Ozai cast you aside like garbage. I picked you up after that Agni Kai. I held you. I sat with you. I'm here with you now. You don't owe that man anything. He is wrong in so many ways. You can make things right again; you and Mai and any other allies we pick up along the way."

"I can't, I just can't….how, how did all this happen?"

"Maybe it's supposed to be," Iroh replied in a softer tone. "You _are_ the grandson of Avatar Roku after all."

Zuko dropped his teacup on the floor and stared wide eyed at his uncle. The porcelain shattered and the sweet scent of jasmine filled the air.

"What the..?" he whispered.

He pushed back his chair and headed for the deck. Mai followed close behind.

* * *

"I feel like I'm in the middle of some horrible, weird dream," Zuko explained to Mai when she touched his shoulder but asked nothing.

Zuko dropped his head into his hands and shook it back and forth as if the action could dislodge whatever strange thing it was that seemed to have taken over his life and his mind.

"This, this whole thing is just crazy," he yelled.

To emphasize the point, the prince sent a huge blast of fire out into the evening sky. It looked like a comet blazing through the darkness, lighting it up briefly and then fading into nothingness.

"It's all a shock," Mai finally said with typical understatement.

"What is my uncle thinking? Am I supposed to save the world or something?"

"I think that's the Avatar's job," Mai replied dryly. "_You're_ supposed to restore honour to the Fire Nation. That's much easier."

Zuko snapped immediately. "It's not funny, Mai."

"Oh, get over yourself; so your great grandfather is Avatar Roku, so you're on the run, so your father can't stand you. You've got me and you've got Iroh. And maybe you've got a way of getting back home after all. It just happens to be a different way. Personally, I don't care about the world and I don't care about the Fire Nation's honour. I care about you. So snap out of it."

"It's not that simple."

"Then make it simple," Mai urged. "Come back downstairs. I think your uncle might be getting into the fire whiskey again. And you know what happens when he does that."

Zuko couldn't repress a smile.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes to digest everything. Then I've got some questions for him."

"You're alright?" Mai asked.

"I will be," Zuko replied. "Thanks, Mai, for, I don't know, for making my worries seem stupid."

"Hey, someone's gotta do it; might as well be me."

With that she turned on her heel and marched back down below. Zuko watched her go and thanked once again whatever marvelous stroke of fortune had given Mai to him.

* * *

Zuko listened to Iroh recite the tale of Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku. Years earlier, the retired general had read Sozin's final testament, the real final testament, written by Sozin and telling the true story of his life. It was fascinating and both he and Mai sat listening raptly to the ultimately tragic story.

"So Roku married Ta Min."

"Yes, and they had two children, both daughters; Mizuki and Sakura. Mizuki never married but Sakura wed a man by the name of Kenta. They had one child, your mother, Ursa."

"Why would the royal family accept the granddaughter of the Avatar into their family?" Zuko asked.

His brow was furrowed and he was biting his lip with a vengeance, trying his best to understand everything.

"I have a few theories. I think the most reasonable one is this; Avatar blood combined with royal family blood would make powerful benders."

"Well, they were half right," Zuko remarked despondently. "It made a powerful **_bender_**."

"You just haven't come into your own yet, nephew. You must be patient and realize that not everyone learns at the same speed."

"That's a nice way of saying that I stink."

Mai quickly raised a hand to her mouth and repressed a laugh. Zuko was so negative some times that it was funny. When she had regained control of herself Mai posed her own question.

"Why didn't Ursa tell Zuko who her grandfather is?"

"No doubt she wanted to, but was forbidden," Iroh guessed. "I hope that one day we'll be able to ask her."

"You think she's alive?" Zuko asked excitedly. "Is it possible?"

"I have no evidence proving otherwise. Do you?" Iroh asked back.

"Agni, I feel like my head is going to explode," the prince moaned. "My entire life has been turned upside down."

"For what it's worth, Zuko, I think your mother would be proud of you."

"Proud? Look at me?" the young man exclaimed.

"And," Iroh continued, "She would want you to make the right choice."

"Mom," Zuko whispered dreamily.

'Ooh,' Mai thought to herself. 'That's blatant manipulation, Iroh. Zuko would do anything for his mother.'

She frowned and wondered for a moment if Iroh perhaps had his own agenda. She was only thirteen but Mai was adept at reading people. Years of observing the upper crust of society at various dull functions had sharpened her skill to a razor's edge. Iroh was a good man but not above a little push here and there for his own benefit. She would keep her eyes on him, for Zuko's sake.

"I think that we've talked enough for tonight," Iroh stated. "Tomorrow we'll come up with a plan. Goodnight, you two."

He got up from the table, groaning and stretching for a moment before heading off to his cabin. Mai watched Zuko. A myriad of expressions crossed his face, from anger to shock to a sort of excitement. She didn't need to use her skills to read Zuko. His emotions were always right there for everyone to see. Sometimes she envied him that and sometimes she was grateful for the mask she often hid her feelings behind.

"Mai" the prince said hesitantly. "Would you stay with me tonight?"

Mai raised her eyebrows and waited for the inevitable stuttering explanation.

"I, I don't mean like that," he said in a horrified voice. "It would be nice to have someone else in my cabin, that's all."

"Iroh will freak if he finds out," Mai reminded her betrothed.

"He won't," Zuko stated firmly.

"I suppose it's alright then. Let me get ready for bed first. I'll knock on your door."

* * *

Mai used her bathroom and then entered her own cabin, changing into her nightgown and brushing out her thick, black hair. She felt a strange thrill of excitement at the thought of spending the night with Zuko, no matter how innocent it all was. Being physically close with him was like nothing else she had ever experienced. She felt safe and loved and accepted. That was Zuko's gift to her, one she wouldn't give up for anything.

He opened the door as soon as her knuckles made contact with the steel. He was dressed in just his sleep pants and Mai's breath hitched as she admired his upper body.

"I can sleep on the floor if you like," he offered. "I just want you here with me."

"Don't be stupid," Mai replied. "We can both fit on the bed."

Nervously, Mai lay down, pulling the sheet up over herself and waiting for Zuko to join her.

"You're sure? I won't try anything."

"That's right. You won't," Mai agreed.

Zuko crawled under the covers and turned to face Mai. They fell asleep looking into each other's eyes and woke up tangled together like huge puzzle pieces that had been discarded by an angry giant. It was the best night either of them had ever spent.

* * *

_**Zhao's ship, somewhere on the sea near Anshan, early the next morning**_

"We're waiting for your instructions, sir," said Zhao's second in command, a seasoned navy man named Tanaka.

"Well, you're going to have to wait a bit longer," Zhao retorted grumpily as he stared off into the waning dark.

The captain was angry with himself and embarrassed. Tanaka was the one who finally found him face down in the streets of Anshan, intoxicated and wounded. He'd been there for three hours. No one had helped him. Zhao supposed he could understand why.

Tanaka hadn't said anything to the rest of the crew; he knew what would happen if he did. But still, the fact that someone saw him in a weakened state irked Zhao. The fact that Tanaka also knew Zuko and Mai had slipped from his grasp was more troubling. He needed to find those brats and finish them off. A second in command who wondered about your competence was a liability. What he needed was good old fashioned luck, again.

"Come on," he pleaded with some unknown power. "Help me out, just one more time."

As if in answer to his secret prayer, the lookout called down to them excitedly.

"I've spotted a small Fire Nation vessel, sir. It must be Prince Zuko's."

"Yes," Zhao exclaimed. "Pull up alongside. I'm going to board. Tanaka, gather thirty men. You'll be coming along too. They will pay for their carelessness and incomptence."

"Yes, sir," Tanaka replied.

Zhao grinned and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He would have some fun with Zuko first. And that girl; she was a real beauty. He might enjoy some time with her too before he turned her to ash. Zuko was no match for him and neither was Iroh. Their small forces had no chance against him and his shipload of skilled men. Zhao composed a mental letter to Fire Lord Ozai telling him of his triumphs. Perhaps he would get a promotion.

"We're gaining steadily sir. It looks like they haven't seen us. Their lookout must be asleep. By the time the sun's up, we'll be right there," Zhao's lookout informed him.

"I'm coming _Prince _Zuko," the Captain said with a smirk. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Do you hear something?" Mai asked Zuko as they both awoke.

Early morning sun made its way through the small porthole and Mai squinted irritably. The sounds of stomping up on deck hurt her ears.

"Yeah," he replied. "Something's going on."

"Zuko, get up," Iroh called frantically from the other side of the prince's door. "Zhao has found us."

He tumbled off the bed, dragging the sheets with him and yanked open the door.

"Uncle," he cried.

Iroh burst into the room, took a look at Mai who sat sleepy eyed on the bed, frowned but said nothing. Mai grabbed the pillow, covered her nightgown and blushed.

"Get dressed, both of you. Zhao and his men have boarded. I don't know how he found us" Iroh said urgently. "But he did. I'll see you on deck."

"My bad luck," Zuko moaned and began to dress.

Without thinking he pulled off his sleep pants and then remembered Mai.

"I'll, I'll go to my room," she stammered and hurriedly went next door.

Both were fully dressed in minutes and ran above deck. Zuko stood protectively in front of Mai.

"Sweet," Zhao noted disdainfully. "It's no use trying to protect her, Zuko. She's mine now."

"Get off my ship," Zuko ordered.

His fists were clenched at his sides and he radiated fury. Zhao just roared with laughter.

"My ship is bigger. I have more men. I'm better than you are. Therefore, I win."

With a signal from their captain, Zhao's men circled around Zuko and Mai. Two of them reached out for the girl. She brandished knives and faced them down.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Zhao warned. "We've already got your boyfriend's uncle. See, he's all chained up over there."

Zuko and Mai followed Zhao's gaze and looked into Iroh's worried eyes.

"I can give the order to burn him just like that."

Mai lowered her blades.

"Drop them," Zhao hissed.

The sound of metal hitting metal was thunderous in the sudden quiet. The men reached for her again and this time Mai didn't resist. But she was thinking very hard while the soldiers tied her hands tightly behind her back. As the soldiers pushed her along the deck, Zhao stepped in front of her. He reached out and brushed her silken hair, a sickeningly lustful look crossing his face.

"It's been a long time," he said to no one in particular.

Mai looked icily at him but held her tongue. Silently she vowed to disembowel the bastard if he so much as tried anything with her. Smoke curled up from Zuko's tightened fists as he watched. The soldiers surrounding him all readied their own fire.

"Wait," Zuko shouted. "I challenge you, Zhao."

The captain looked momentarily shocked, then broke out into wild laughter.

"_You_ challenge _me_; to what; a game of pai sho?"

"Agni Kai," Zuko spat.

"Wasn't it just about seven months ago that you refused to fight your father, our glorious Fire Lord?"

"That was then, this is now," Zuko replied through clenched teeth.

On the other side of the deck, soldiers shoved Mai brutally down beside Iroh.

"What in Agni's name is he doing?" Mai whispered. "Idiot."

"Trying to save your life, my dear," Iroh replied and his warm whiskey coloured eyes shone with pride. "And don't think I've forgotten about seeing you in Zuko's bed."

* * *

A/N: I was going to explain things a bit further but figured that a bit of a cliffhanger might be fun.

So, we've got our Zuko/Zhao Agni Kai but with higher stakes and much sooner.

I realize this chapter was a bit dialogue heavy but there was a lot of 'splainin' to do and Zuko had a lot to say.

More action next time for sure.

Love the reviews; thanks. They are the only real way I have of knowing whether you guys like the chapters or not.

Alabaster


	8. Chapter 8

**Equivalent Exchange **

_Chapter Eight: Fight and Flight_

The atmosphere on the deck of Zuko's ship was tense. Soldiers stood rigidly on guard, their fists raised, ready to punch out fire. Zuko's small crew was huddled in a corner, the cook wailing something about burning breakfast. Lieutenant Jee was as dignified as always and his handsome face wore an angry scowl. Jee was a military man through and through. His father and grandfather before him were military men too. He respected the institution and he tried to respect its members. But all he could do at that moment was to contemplate_ hitting_ Zhao.

Mai and Iroh sat tied up, Iroh bound with chains and Mai with rope. She was calmly trying to work her hand free enough to reach for one of her many blades. The ropes were almost excessively tight however. They dug uncomfortably into the sensitive skin of her inner wrists and she was positive there would be cuts before the ropes got removed; if they did.

"I can't get any wiggle room at all," she whispered to Iroh. "And just so you know, Zuko and I didn't do anything except fall asleep. We didn't_ want_ to do anything else."

"I doubt that's entirely true," Iroh winked. "But I suppose we have more important things to worry about right now."

"Do you think?" Mai replied bitingly.

In the centre of the deck, Zhao and Zuko stared intensely at each other. The captain's brown eyes were mocking while Zuko's gold ones blazed with determination.

"Will you accept my challenge?" Zuko demanded. "If I win, we all go free; Mai, Iroh, Jee, the rest of the crew and myself."

"And if you lose?" Zhao asked.

"If I lose, you can take me and do whatever you want."

"What about your pretty betrothed?" Zhao asked.

He leered over at Mai and she returned his gaze unflinchingly. Zhao looked away first.

"She goes free no matter what," Zuko hissed.

"That doesn't seem fair," Zhao replied with a shake of his head. "I don't accept your challenge. Men, take the girl to my quarters."

"Fine," Zuko shouted. "If you win…."

He glanced quickly over at Mai and Iroh and then down at his feet.

"If you win…"

"I'm waiting," Zhao cajoled. "And I'm getting impatient."

"If you win, you get everyone."

"Much better," the captain stated with a cruel smile. "I accept your challenge."

Zhao chuckled as he looked around the ship and took in the worried faces of Iroh and Mai.

"I don't think they have much confidence in you," he remarked. "Smart."

Zuko ignored Zhao's remark and slipped out of his tunic, baring his chest as was customary for men in an Agni Kai. It dropped to the deck, fluttering briefly in the wind and then skittering along the metal surface until it landed near Mai. She wished that she could reach it and pull it in close to her. It would smell like Zuko and she wanted very badly to hold it.

"Have faith, Mai," Iroh said softly.

* * *

The Agni Kai was an age old tradition in the Fire Nation, a way of settling disputes without negotiation or compromise. It was a serious thing and a challenge was never made lightly. At one time, back in the days when the Fire Sages had more power and influence, the Agni Kai was symbolic. Once Sozin took power, however, they became brutal spectacles, often ending in death or severe injury. Many a good man died in the arena or the courtyard in front of family and friends.

Iroh and Mai and everyone else on their side seemed to hold their breaths as they waited for the battle to begin. Slowly, Zhao removed his armor, then his tunic and then his shirt. An underling was there in a flash to grab the discarded garments. With great deliberateness, the captain pulled off his boots and sneered at his young opponent. Zuko removed _his _and tossed them aside. Zhao's men moved back toward the railing leaving room for the battle.

"Don't worry, men," Zhao stated. "This will be mercifully brief."

"Remember your basics, nephew. They will serve you well," Iroh called.

Zhao kneeled on the deck and Zuko followed suit. There was no gong aboard to sound. Instead, man and boy looked at each other and nodded. They rose simultaneously and the young prince fired the first shot. It blazed harmlessly by the captain who couldn't stop the smirk that twitched at his lips. He fired his own volley, a savage combination of shots that Zuko barely diffused.

"I don't think I can watch," Mai stated as she angrily twisted her hands.

"I have a good feeling," Iroh replied. "But I understand."

The opponents circled each other like animals going in for the kill or defending their territory. In fact, Zuko _was _defending everything that he held dear. It was a powerful motivator and Zhao would do well to remember that fact. The prince directed two shots at Zhao next, one from his fist and one from his foot, delivered in a swirling motion that took the captain off guard. Zhao's years of experience and solid training background stood him in good stead, though, and he deflected the shots.

As if deciding to end things then and there, Zhao moved forward and began to pummel Zuko with a powerful series of blasts from both fists. The prince was forced slowly backward and a quick look of panic crossed his face.

"Zuko," Mai said and inhaled deeply.

She had to force herself to stay seated. Interrupting or interfering with an Agni Kai was a serious breach of both etiquette and law. That was all they needed; an excuse for Zhao to do something terrible.

Using both hands at once, Zhao attacked the off balance prince and sent him flying backward into the wheelhouse. Zuko grunted as the air was forced out of his lungs. Moving forward, his eyes predatorial, Zhao's fist became fire and he sent the ball of flame through the air, straight at Zuko's head. The prince rolled out of the way just in time and with a flash of inspiration and instinct, swirled his legs around viciously, kicking Zhao's feet out from under him.

Mai was watching raptly now, her heart beating quickly as she realized that victory was possible. Sensing his moment, Zuko never gave Zhao a chance to recover his balance. He moved steadily toward the captain, waves of fire radiating from his feet. Zhao had nowhere to go but back. As Zuko's flames destroyed the older man's balance, Zhao began to wobble unsteadily on his feet. With a final, powerful blast, the prince catapulted the captain into the air. He landed on the deck with a loud thunk.

"Well," Zhao shouted as Zuko stood over him. "Do it."

His face was twisted angrily, brown eyes narrowed and brown hair in disarray. The pain of a death blow would be far less than the pain of humiliation he would have to suffer. Zuko looked down at Zhao and considered the man. Emotions warred on his face but in the end he turned his back and walked toward Mai and Iroh.

"Zuko," Iroh shouted. "Behind you."

Zhao, face a mask of hate and rage, sent a fire whip flying from his feet. It was headed directly for Zuko's back. As the prince turned around, he saw Lieutenant Jee place a fist over Zhao's foot and extinguish the flames. Shooting the man a grateful look, Zuko continued to Mai, untying the binds that held her. Once she was free, Mai helped with Iroh's chains. The retired general clapped Zuko on the back and pulled him into a bear hug.

"You did well, nephew," he said warmly. "I'm proud. And you have more honour than Zhao ever had."

"Do you really think so?" the prince asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Iroh replied. "Now give Mai a hug."

Blushing, Zuko pulled Mai into his bare chest.

"What if you'd lost" she asked quietly.

"I had no choice," Zuko replied firmly. "I wasn't going to let him put his filthy hands on you."

"Or on you," Mai quipped.

"Keep hugging, you two," Iroh commanded. "And listen carefully."

The young couple looked at Iroh quizzically but held their positions. They could see Zhao's men leaving the ship via the steel bridge that spanned the gap between the two vessels. Iroh was watching them leave too.

"Zhao has no honour," Iroh began. "He proved that today. I have a very strong feeling that he will let you think you are free, then attack the ship without holding back. He's a man who wants nothing more than to move up through the ranks. He doesn't care how he gets promotions as long as he does."

"Are you sure, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, I'm sure," Iroh replied emphatically. "As soon as all of them are off the ship, we'll begin to move. I want you and Mai to pack what's most important to you. We'll all be leaving in the small boat. We're close enough to shore to make it. After that, we run."

"Leave my ship behind," Zuko moaned.

"We have no choice, nephew. Now go!"

The pair hurried below deck and to their respective cabins without looking back. Mai packed whatever money she had left, along with some clothes, her books and her beloved hairbrush. Zuko slung his swords over his back, shoved clothes into a bag and reached for the masks that he hid under his bed. His money pouch was next along with the map Iroh had given him for his birthday. He paused to look at the book 'A World without Balance', still unread, and stuffed it in among his clothes. Grabbing his treasured heart shaped rock, he took a quick look around the cabin, shrugged and went to meet Mai.

"Iroh's got everyone down here packing now," Mai informed him.

Sure enough, it was hectic below deck. Cook was gathering bags of food, while Jee was acquiring some weapons from the hold. Iroh was supervising the activity.

"No, we won't have room for that, Cook. Jee, get your own things gathered."

Meanwhile, the retired general shoved his own valuables inside a satchel and got ready to go the lowest level of the ship.

"Come on, everyone. It won't be long."

Urgently, the odd group made its way to the ship's bottommost level.

* * *

_Zhao's ship_

"Ready the trebuchets," Zhao shouted to his men.

"What are you doing?" Tanaka dared to ask. "Prince Zuko won fairly. It isn't honourable to attack his ship now."

"I'm taking care of unfinished business," the captain replied coolly. "And don't question me again; not unless you want to die."

To emphasize his point, Zhao pressed his fist against Tanaka's chest and sent a surge of heat through it. Tanaka gasped at the intense pain and jerked his body backward.

"I understand, sir," he said weakly.

"That's very good, Tanaka. I want you to supervise the men. I'm going up into the wheelhouse. I'll have a much better view from there."

Zhao smiled as the first fireball made contact with Zuko's much smaller ship.

* * *

Mai careened into the hard metal of the of the ship's hallway as fireball after fireball hit their vessel. She must have cut her head. Blood dripped down the side of her face, giving her a macabre look. Zuko pulled her aside roughly and dug fingers through her hair searching for the wound, concern etched into his features.

"It's not too deep," he told her as stared down at his bloodied fingers. "I'll make that bastard pay, somehow."

"If we don't get off this sinking ship, you won't have a chance," Mai retorted. "You can check my head later."

She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled. Mai was right of course; she was right most of the time. Zuko trotted along behind her and they caught up with the rest of the group. Once in the bottom level, the engineer lowered the secondary gangplank. They were in far deeper water than they should be when performing such an operation. Cold seawater began to fill the bottom level as they climbed into the tiny ship. It had retractable tracks that allowed it to move down the gangplank and into the water.

The little vehicle was overloaded and laboured to move forward. Stray fireballs landed in the waves nearby. The engineer gave the ship full power and they progressed slowly, heading toward the nearby land.

Zhao was taking no chances. Zuko's ship was an inferno now, ready to blow.

"We can't be anywhere near that thing when it explodes," Zuko reminded the engineer.

"I know that sir," the middle aged man replied. "I'm doing the best I can."

Luck or something was on their side. As the ship went up, and the air was filled with the sound of wrenching steel, the force of the explosion propelled the little boat closer to land. Zuko looked back at his ship only once. It had been his home for seven months, in some ways a real home, more than the palace had been, at least since his mother's disappearance. What were they going to do now?

* * *

_Zhao's ship, 10 hours later_

Captain Zhao sat at the desk in his private office. A bottle of fire whiskey and a half empty glass perched themselves on one corner while the partially mangled bit of steel that contained the number of Zuko's ship hovered precariously on the other. Zhao marveled at his good fortune. Tanaka, most likely in an attempt to get back in his good graces, searched the waters for hours looking for that particular piece of the ship. Just when Zhao was growing impatient, Tanaka shouted triumphantly and leaned over the side of the small life craft, reaching down for the sharp edged piece.

Zhao cracked his knuckles, ran fingers down his thick sideburns and then picked up the writing brush. A clean sheet of parchment was spread out in the centre of his sturdy wood desk. He dipped the brush into a pot of ink and began to write.

_My esteemed Lord Ozai,_

_I have successfully completed my mission. Your son, Prince Zuko, your brother, Iroh, and Lady Mai are all dead. All members of Zuko's crew are also dead. He resisted my attempts to board his ship for search and interrogation. As he made his escape attempt, I gave the word to bombard his ship with fire balls. No one could have survived the severity of the explosion that followed._

_I am certain that your son was planning a rebellion of some sorts and the girl had no intentions of leaving his side. Iroh, no doubt, was the instigator of it all. Their cowardly behavior is proof enough of their disloyalty to our great nation. _

_In addition, I have recovered from the sea, the portion of Zuko's ship that displays its number. I will have it sent to you for your inspection._

_In hopes that my service pleases you,_

_Your humble servant,_

_Captain Zhao_

He looked over the letter three times before setting it aside to finish drying. Tomorrow he would send it off. If Agni was good, he would receive a promotion for all his hard work.

* * *

A wet and bedraggled group huddled together on the sandy shores of the Earth Kingdom, about ten miles west of Anshan. The small boat had limped along for hours, following the coastline and taking them closer and closer to the city they had visited just a few weeks earlier. Once the boat ran out of fuel, they steered it toward a narrow cove and then up onto the beach itself. No one was quite sure what to do now. And the shock of their stressful day had yet to wear off completely.

Zuko had his arm around Mai's shoulders. He pulled her in close and used his gift of firebending to help warm them both up. Jee and Iroh were engaged in an earnest discussion about where to spend the remainder of the night. Though the boat was still serviceable, traveling by sea was out of the question, with Zhao prowling around out there. Even hugging the coastline could be dangerous, especially in daylight.

"We'll have to leave it behind, Zuko," Iroh announced and pointed to the little vessel. "I believe that we should move inland. Jee is willing to accompany us. The crew, however, should make their way back to the Fire Nation via the port at Anshan. They were not banished and Zhao does not know who any of them are."

"Inland," Zuko mused and nodded his head. "Mai's cold. We should start a fire."

"I'm not some porcelain doll, Zuko. You don't need to give me special consideration."

"I'm just worried about you. There's that cut on your head too."

"I thought you said it wasn't bad."

"Well, it's bad enough."

He felt her head again, discovering a fair sized lump along with the gash. Mai pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine," she drawled. "I'm ready to start walking."

She picked her bag up off the damp sand and hung it over her shoulder. Looking expectantly at the rest of the group she headed away from the coast and into the unknown.

* * *

A/N: I know the chapter's a bit shorter than the last few, but it came to its natural conclusion. Many interesting things and people are up ahead. I'm excited. I hope you are too.

Thanks for reading and reviewing (those who take the time and make my day).

Alabaster


	9. Chapter 9

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter Nine: Brief Respite**_

The group had walked well into the night, putting some distance between themselves and the coastline and then heading in the direction of Anshan. It was decided that Cook along with some other crew members would purchase Earth Kingdom clothes for Zuko, Mai, Iroh and Jee. Fire Nation armor and robes would only draw attention and that was the last thing they needed. Once they reached the city's outskirts, Cook and the rest went ahead, weighed down with Iroh's gold pieces. They came back a few hours later with an odd assortment of green and brown clothing, a bedroll for each, some cooking supplies, food and a tarp.

"I shouldn't have to live like this," Zuko whined. "I'm a prince."

He stood behind some thorny bushes and wriggled out of his red tunic, slipping a rough pale green shirt and a darker green tunic on instead. He decided to keep his black pants. Black might come in handy one day. He stuffed the brown pants Cook had handed him into his satchel and went to look for Mai.

"I'm still changing," Mai informed her betrothed as he stuck his head around _her_ privacy bush.

Zuko got a glimpse of perfect pale skin before Mai drew one of her blades and threatened him.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," he said. "I was just checking on you."

"These clothes are too big. Does Cook think I'm fat or something?" Mai complained.

She used the accompanying emerald green sash to cinch the waist of her new forest green pants. The brown and yellow tunic hung from her slender frame like a sack. As she walked around the bush and out into the small clearing, Zuko met her with a stare.

"I take it that I've got the refugee look we're going for," she stated dryly.

"I, I've just never seen you in those colours," Zuko stammered. "It will take some getting used to."

"Yeah, well, you look different too."

Iroh approached in his own Earth Kingdom clothing, followed by Jee resplendent in nearly solid brown.

"Ah, I see you young people are ready to go. I have a destination in mind and would like to discuss things with you. But first, we must say goodbye to the crew. I don't know how we'll manage without Cook. I'll miss him."

The retired general dabbed at his damp cheeks. Zuko and Mai looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I hope _you_ can cook, Mai," Iroh continued. "A diet of plain rice will get old very fast."

Mai shrugged. "I can try, I guess."

"You mean you don't know how?" Iroh wailed.

"I've never needed to cook," Mai replied.

"Well now you do. And Zuko you can learn too."

"Can you stop worrying about food? We're stuck in the Earth Kingdom for Agni knows how long. Zhao thinks we're dead which means my father and my sister will think we're dead. That's the only advantage we have. No one is looking for us. But no one can know who we are either."

"That's not quite true, nephew."

"What do you mean?" the prince barked.

"Later," Iroh said firmly. "Come on, the crew is leaving."

With a put upon sigh, Zuko took Mai's hand. They walked toward the crew and said a polite but emotionless goodbye. Zuko wasn't particularly close to any of them. In fact, he wasn't even sure of all their names. It was Iroh who had played pai sho with them, shared stories, drank tea and sometimes fire whiskey. Zuko had pouted and obsessed and yelled a lot. No doubt the crew would not miss him either.

Once the men disappeared into the forest that surrounded Anshan on three sides, Iroh turned to Mai and Zuko. His face was serious now.

"Sit down," he ordered and indicated a convenient tree trunk.

The young couple sat. Jee leaned casually against a nearby tree.

"I know that I've bombarded both of you with a lot of information these past few weeks. And I know that a lot of it is difficult for you to grasp or believe. Trust me; nothing I have told you is a lie."

"So, you've got more then?" Mai asked.

"Yes, but this is very helpful information. I mentioned that I know many people. They are from all the remaining nations."

"Okay, so you know some Earth Kingdom people," Zuko said with exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yes, quite a few in many towns, villages and cities. Some of these people are very important. And all of them are members of a group, a group that I belong to as well."

"This group is…." Mai prodded.

"The group is called The Order of the White Lotus."

Iroh pulled a pai sho tile, the white lotus one, out of the pocket in his robe and held it out for Mai and Zuko to see.

"This tile, along with certain key phrases, proves that I'm a member. When we arrive at certain destinations I can present it, answer a question with the correct phrase and gain access to a place of safety."

"That _is _helpful," Mai stated. "What exactly does this group do?"

"It's an ancient group, my dear, which does not let the divisions between nations affect it. Its purpose has always been to preserve and promote philosophy, beauty and truth. But since the war began, the order has helped wherever and whenever possible."

"How long have you been a member?" Zuko asked, his eyes sharp.

"For many years, nephew; it is an important part of my life. In fact, I was recently made Grand Lotus."

"What does that mean?" Mai inquired.

"It means that I know more and have access to more knowledge than lower level members."

"So, you're telling us all this why?" the prince asked.

"I'm telling you because I think we should pay a visit to King Bumi, the leader of Omashu. He is a prominent, if slightly crazy member. It beats wandering around aimlessly, doesn't it?"

"I suppose," Zuko agreed. "This King Bumi….how will he feel about me and Mai?"

"I wouldn't worry, nephew. He's very…." Iroh paused for a moment as he searched for the most appropriate word. "…open minded. And Omashu is a wonderful city. You'll enjoy it."

"So you've been there?" Mai asked.

"Once; just briefly."

Mai turned to look at Zuko. They communicated silently their agreement with the plan.

"It's not like we've got anywhere else to go. And we'll be able to sleep in beds instead of on the ground," Mai finally said with a shrug.

"Yes, but it will take quite a while to walk there," Iroh explained.

"How long?" both Mai and Zuko asked at once.

"I'm guessing about a month,"* Iroh said and then cringed as he waited for the loud protests.

They never came.

"I suppose we'll get started in the morning then," Zuko said reasonably. "What choice do we have?"

* * *

After a dinner of overcooked rice and undercooked vegetables, Iroh and Jee curled up in their bedrolls and dropped right off to sleep. A steady low rumble came from both men.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Zuko asked Mai as she felt for rocks underneath her bed roll.

"Just what we need, some extra walking," she remarked snidely.

"Oh," Zuko replied. "I guess I'll get some sleep then."

"Can't we just sit over there," Mai sighed and pointed to the massive tree trunk that ran the length of their makeshift camp.

Zuko's face brightened noticeably and he moved to help Mai. Together they cleared an area big enough for both their bed rolls and then laid them out side by side. The fire at the centre of their camp looked ready to go out. With a flick of his wrist, Zuko brought the flames to life again. Shadows flickered across Mai's face as he reached for her hand and guided her gently to the tree trunk. They didn't say anything for awhile, just sat holding hands and looking up at what they could see of the night sky.

"How's your head?" Zuko finally asked.

"It's fine, honestly," Mai replied, a hint of irritation in her raspy voice.

"So, Omashu...weird, huh?" Zuko tried again.

"I guess it's as good as any other place. We're just ghosts after all. What does it matter?" Mai replied morosely.

"Are you sorry that you came now?"

"No," the girl replied simply.

"I wish that I could make everything okay again. I wish that we could go home," the prince despaired.

"Well, we can't. The only way we'll ever be able to return is at the head of some rebellion force. I guess all that knife throwing will come in handy after all."

"I'm sorry, Mai. I'm sorry for everything."

"I told you to stop saying that. You saved my life, for Agni's sake. That was really stupid by the way."

"Wh, what?" Zuko sputtered.

"Challenging Zhao; it was stupid."

"Did you have a better plan? He was going to..." Zuko couldn't say the words.

"I know what he was going to do. I wouldn't have let him."

"Oh, and how would you have stopped Zhao?" Zuko asked, angry now.

Mai looked down contemplatively at her fingernails.

"I would have found a way. No one will ever hurt me like that."

Zuko craned his neck so that he could see Mai's face. He believed her then. She would have found a way.

"It was stupid, but brave," Mai added. "And..."

"And?" Zuko asked.

"And, you were pretty awesome."

"Thanks," the prince replied delightedly, his eyes aglow with warmth from the praise.

"Don't risk your life like that again, if you don't have to. I don't want to be left behind," she implored.

Her normally emotionless voice cracked on the last word.

"Mai," Zuko said softly.

He placed a hand on her chin and lifted her head so that he could look in her eyes. Zuko hesitated for a moment before moving in close and kissing those lips he dreamed about. Mai responded passionately and the kiss grew deeper, much deeper than the few they had shared before.

Mai pulled away reluctantly and placed slender fingers against her lips. She breathed deeply to gain some semblance of control.

"Um, I think we'd better go to sleep now," she stated.

Standing up from her moss covered seat, Mai walked back to the fire and slipped into her bedroll. Her dreams that night were very good.

* * *

Jee awoke first the next morning. It was a long time since he had slept outdoors with nothing but a thick piece of fabric between him and the cold ground. Every joint and muscle ached and he groaned loudly as he stretched his arms upward, trying to get the kinks out of his back. He looked over at his sleeping companions and smiled when he noticed Mai pressed up tightly against Zuko. Poor thing was probably freezing he surmised. Firebenders were like portable furnaces. They emanated heat, especially in their sleep, when control over bending was lax. He chuckled as he recalled moments from his youth; offering to warm up a young lady that he had his eye on sometimes got him as far as a good kiss. Sometimes it got him a good slap, but the attempt was always worth it anyway.

He gave Iroh an elbow in the ribs. The retired general cracked one eye open and looked thoughtfully at the lieutenant.

"Look," Jee suggested and pointed over to Mai and Zuko,

Iroh struggled to sit up. His body had stiffened overnight too.

"What I wouldn't give for the royal masseuse," he said through a grimace. "She could do wonders. Sore muscles were like putty beneath her marvelous hands."

He cracked his neck and then glanced over at his nephew and Mai. Smiling affectionately he shook his head.

"They're getting very comfortable sleeping near each other," he observed. "Part of me is glad." Iroh took in the peaceful expression on Zuko's face and the contented one on Mai's. "Zuko knows serenity with Mai. I don't want him to ever lose that. But part of me worries that they might become_ too_ close. Mai is only thirteen…so young."

"That girl is whip smart, Iroh. She won't do anything until she's good and ready. I think Zuko knows that too."

"Hmmmm, I suppose so, Jee. I'm going to take a little walk into the woods and then start the fire for breakfast."

He heaved himself upward, got out of the bedroll and then bent over at the waist, letting the blood rush to his head.

"That feels good," he declared and disappeared into the greenery.

* * *

Their first two weeks of travel were uneventful. Every day the group walked from early in the morning until almost sunset, with short stops for lunch and the occasional rest. Steadily they moved eastward and got closer to the mountain range that surrounded Omashu. Food was running short, however, and Jee fished whenever they happened upon a river or stream. He was good at it too and more often than not caught a fat fish for dinner or lunch.

"My father would take me fishing when I was a boy," he explained to the rest as he fashioned a pole from a supple tree branch.

"My father never did anything with me," Zuko replied.

"Here then, give it a try," Jee encouraged the young man. "It takes a bit of patience."

He handed the pole over to Zuko and attached his makeshift hook along with a fresh, wriggling worm. Zuko stared at the pole for a minute, turning it over and over in his hands. The stream they were now following was narrow and shallow but Jee was certain fish were plentiful.

"Well, young sir, put the hook and bait in the water."

Zuko did as he was instructed, dropping the top half of the pole into the barely trickling stream. He stood still, occasionally waving the worm back and forth but nothing happened. Mai watched with undisguised boredom. Reaching into her sleeve, she grabbed a blade and moved over to the stream alongside Zuko. Her sharp eyes spotted a pair of fish in the centre of the stream. With terrifying precision, she threw the blade out and down, impaling both fish.**

"I'm not touching them," she informed the men as she stepped daintily into the water to retrieve her blade.

Jee and Iroh laughed and Zuko's good eye was huge with surprise and admiration. The Lieutenant nabbed the fish before they drifted away and marveled at Mai's skill. Mai meanwhile was rinsing her knife, making sure there were no fish guts on it before she wiped it down and put it back in its proper spot. Her nose was wrinkled and her lips were pursed as she worked.

When she was done, she set a pot of rice to boil alongside the pan that contained the now cleaned fish. Her cooking skills along with Zuko's had improved immensely in the few weeks since they began their trek. Necessity forced one to learn.

"Can I help?" Zuko asked, handing Jee the fishing rod.

"Here," Mai replied and handed him the sac that contained the remainder of their root vegetables. "Cut those up. We'll add them to the rice."

Obediently, he sliced the tired looking vegetables into small chunks and handed them to Mai. Iroh, meanwhile, prepared the tea. He rarely let anyone else do that job. Tea was his love and his passion. No one got between Iroh and his sacred leaves.

Once the meal was over, dishes and utensils were scrubbed off in the stream and put away for the next time. Everyone was exhausted by day's end and there was rarely any talking around the fire. They cleaned up as best they could and slid into their bedrolls, falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

Mercifully, a few days later the forest thinned out and they saw a good sized village in the distance. They could buy supplies and maybe spend one night. All Mai could think about was a bath, a real bath, with warm water and soap. She smiled as she imagined sinking into the soothing water.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked.

"A bath," she replied. "That's all I ask for right now."

"Hmm," Zuko mused and moved ahead to talk with his uncle.

She could hear her betrothed talking earnestly and Iroh chuckling about something. They were comforting sounds to her, very familiar now, and ones she would hold onto with everything she had should someone try to take them away.

Zuko rejoined her after a few minutes. He wore a pleased smirk.

"What did you do?" Mai asked, expertly keeping the curiosity out of her voice.

"You'll see," he answered mysteriously.

"Where did Iroh and Jee go?"

"They're walking on ahead a bit. They want to check the village out. Let's sit here."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Zuko groaned.

"Fine, fine," Mai replied and sat down on the uncomfortable rock Zuko had suggested.

They hadn't kissed since the night before their journey began. Truth be told, there hadn't been much opportunity and sleeping had taken priority over everything else. Zuko fidgeted and edged himself a little closer to Mai.

"If you want to kiss me, kiss me," she urged. "Stop fidgeting."

Zuko wasted no time. He leaned in. Mai tilted her head and their lips met. The kiss grew urgent and Zuko wrapped his arms around Mai's shoulders, pulling her in closer. Mai's mouth opened a bit and Zuko dared to slip his tongue inside. He felt her tense for a second and then relax as pleasure replaced shock. They sat like that for a few minutes, tongues dancing with one another, before they regretfully broke apart. Mai leaned her forehead against Zuko's and sighed. Her whole body was thrumming with desire. Zuko rubbed his hands up and down her arms. The motion calmed her.

"We can get going now if you like," he said.

Mai nodded. They stood up together and walked hand in hand toward the village.

* * *

"I've got a wonderful surprise," Iroh said in a sing song voice as soon as Mai and Zuko appeared.

"Iroh used his power over women to get us a few difficult to find rooms for the night. Our clothes are going to get washed and there's a restaurant to eat in."

"And best of all, Mai," Iroh beamed. "There's a lovely bath house next to the inn."

Realizing Zuko's part in her good fortune, she graced him with a beautiful smile.

"So where's this inn?" she asked eagerly.

"Follow me," Iroh instructed and walked down the town's main street.

It was a thriving place full of busy and happy looking people. A few gave the strangers stares, but they were friendly, curious stares, not suspicious ones. Iroh greeted everyone cheerfully and the people responded, often stopping to chat for a moment with the retired general.

"I wonder what they would think if they knew who we really were?" Zuko whispered to Mai.

"They would probably run us out of town," Mai whispered back. "Or worse."

The inn was scrupulously clean and run by a bubbly woman named Lan. She showed everyone to their rooms, told them about the bathhouse conveniently located next door and suggested they leave their dirty clothes outside their doors.

"Are you coming?" Mai asked Zuko as she knocked on his door a short time later.

She wore nondescript black pants and a rather ugly green shirt. The shirt had stayed hidden in her satchel since Anshan. Nothing but dire necessity would make her wear it. But the promise of a bath was reason enough to put it on now.

"Yeah," Zuko replied and opened his door.

He wore brown pants and a brown tunic. The roughness of the cloth was uncomfortable and made him long for the fine silks and cottons he had worn since birth. He shoved two gold pieces into a pocket and shut the door behind him.

"Iroh and Jee are staying here for now. They'll bathe when we get back."

The bath house was clean and divided into male and female sections. They paid and parted with the promise of meeting outside the doors in an hour. Mai slid out of her clothes and into the delicious warmth of the water. She just soaked and relaxed before beginning the task of washing her thick tresses. She washed and rinsed and then repeated the action. Smelling almost like a lady again, she stepped out of the water, dried off and worked at brushing out her hair. She dressed and let the mane of black fall loose down her back.

Zuko was waiting looking refreshed as well. They returned to their rooms and promptly fell onto their respective beds and napped.

Dinner that evening was simple but tasty and very filling. Mai enjoyed the simple pleasure of having a chair and table instead of a rock and her lap. Her nap had filled her with energy and she had the urge to explore later with Zuko.

"There's a bit of a pai sho tournament every night," Iroh informed them. "Jee and I are joining, aren't we, Jee?"

"Indeed," the lieutenant replied with a nod.

"What are you young people going to do?" Iroh asked.

"I thought we could look around the town," Mai replied.

She glanced at Zuko and he smiled his agreement.

"Just be careful," Iroh warned. "No one must know that we are Fire Nation."

"We will be," Zuko reassured his uncle.

* * *

The town had a lively night life. The tavern was busy as was the other eating establishment. Townspeople browsed the stalls that lined the streets, chatting and laughing happily. Couples walked hand in hand and young children ran excitedly back and forth, giggling and shrieking. It was a pleasant scene, one Mai and Zuko enjoyed very much.

As Zuko was about to buy Mai a strange treat called fried dough, the thundering sound of approaching animals filled the air. A sense of panic immediately descended on the town and increased when the source of the noise came into view. Five massive, vicious looking Komodo-Rhinos each with an equally vicious looking Fire Nation man astride tore through the centre of town, snorting and stomping.

"You're right to be afraid," their leader called out to the cowering crowd as he reined in his animal. "We've destroyed village after village in this stinking cesspool of a kingdom. How you act will determine whether we destroy yours as well. Or maybe it doesn't matter what you do. We might destroy it anyway."

He laughed then and his men joined in, slapping their thighs and throwing their heads back. The raucous cackling could be heard throughout the now silent town. Zuko pulled Mai backwards through the stunned townspeople and toward the inn. He didn't know who those bastards were but he knew what they were capable of. He'd seen the same sort of look on Zhao's face, on his father's and on Azula's.

"We need to get back to Iroh and Jee," he said softly, close to Mai's ear.

"And then what?" Mai asked.

Zuko shrugged. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

As they crept back to the inn, the sound of a scream pierced the night.

*guesswork aided by an avatar world map with all the towns and cities marked  
**Don't know if that's even possible but because of Mai's mad blade skills, I'm saying 'yes'.

* * *

A/N: less action this time around, but there can't be action constantly either…next chapter the R.R.'s will terrorize and brutalize, but will Zuko and Mai help?

Thanks for reading. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story. Let me know what you think, please.

Alabaster


	10. Chapter 10

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter Ten: Horrors**_

Zuko stiffened and then stopped for a moment. The scream was that of a young woman or a child perhaps. Another shriek followed, this one more garbled sounding than the last one. He seemed to waver, one foot pointed back toward where they had come from and the other toward the inn.

"We can't help them," Mai stated. "At least, not like this."

The prince took her meaning; the group of violent looking men was Fire Nation. It was possible that they would recognize Zuko. The scar could give him away. Zuko didn't know how far news of his shame had spread. He had no way of knowing whether information about the 'deaths' of their group had been circulated throughout the military.

Even if they didn't know Zuko's face or story, the gold eyes that both he and Mai had, spoke of Fire Nation nobility. The men would be suspicious and that would most definitely not do.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zuko asked.

"I'd like to get out of here," Mai replied. "But," she added with a sigh, "I know you want to do something. And I want to help you."

"Good," Zuko stated. "We need to tell Iroh and Jee."

As soon as they entered the inn, Zuko's uncle pounced on them. The rest of the customers were huddled together around a large table in the centre of the dining room. All of them looked nervous and quite a few looked scared.

"What is going on out there?" the retired general asked urgently. "We heard screaming."

Zuko explained the appearance of the riders and Iroh's eyes opened wide. He shook his head and stroked his beard.

"Not good," he muttered as he maneuvered Zuko and Mai into a quiet corner. "Those are the Rough Rhinos. Their leader, Colonel Mongke served under me in the army. This group he heads is not an official part of the military. But they are often under direct orders from the Fire Lord to take over strategically located cities or towns or ones that contain resources the Fire Nation war machine needs. Their tactics involve nothing more than terror and brutality. I've heard terrible accounts; burning villages, killing everyone, children included. They rape and they pillage and they kill at will. There's no one to stop them. They are sanctioned by Ozai, after all."

Zuko clenched his fists at the mention of his father and shot a fiery look Mai's way. That was it; he was hooked. He would not let thugs hired by his father ruin the Fire Nation's already horribly tarnished honour any further. Those 'men' were all that most Earth Kingdom citizens saw of his beloved nation. They needed to be taken down a peg. If Zuko were completely honest with himself, he would admit that the Rough Rhinos needed to be killed. He just wasn't sure if he could do the job. But the thought of stopping them made his blood flow hot and fast in his veins. He wanted a fight.

"Well, I won't let them destroy this town or hurt any people. Terrorizing civilians is unacceptable. It's a stain on our nation's honour, what we have left, and I won't tolerate it."

"And how will you do that?" Iroh asked pointedly. "You can't use your bending. All you have are your swords. Are you confident enough in your ability?"

"Yes," Zuko said after a few seconds of consideration.

"He's got _me_ too," Mai interjected. "And don't even bother trying to stop me. I won't let Zuko do this by himself. Besides, I'm quite capable."

"These men are vicious killers with no conscience at all," Iroh stressed. "They will not hesitate to take you out if they get the chance."

"Then we won't give them the chance," Mai replied smartly. "I promise that we won't rush in and start fighting. We'll watch first."

"That depends on what they're doing," Zuko corrected. "We need to go now. But first I have to get something from my room."

He scurried up the stairs and retrieved the two masks that were stuffed into the room's small wardrobe along with his dual sword. Once downstairs again, he handed Mai her mask.

"See," he told Iroh, thrusting the blue and white grinning face out. "They won't have a clue who we are."

"What are those?" Iroh asked.

"Just some masks I bought in Sagami-wan. I thought they might be useful one day. Looks like I was right."

"So, you're taking on alter egos are you?" Iroh smiled.

"They're just masks," Mai stated as she tied hers up.

Even as she said those words, Mai felt a sort of freedom, the sort that comes from being anonymous.

"Strange," Jee observed. "You're almost frightening, both of you. I never liked masks. I don't like not knowing what's underneath."

"Maybe we'll scare the Rough Rhinos," Mai quipped.

"No," Iroh said firmly. "You won't."

He watched them leave through the inn's back door, anxiety etched deep into his face. The other patrons watched too and looked back to Iroh and Jee for answers.

"They're trying to help," he explained. "Pray for them."

Iroh felt uneasy about letting the two young people go; one was like a son to him and the other was fast becoming the daughter he never had. With every fiber of his being he wanted to protect the two. He wanted to go out there with ribbons of fire blazing from his fingertips and waves of fire pouring out of his mouth. He wanted to be the Dragon of the West just for a few minutes. The Rough Rhinos were everything bad about the Fire Nation and they needed to end, one way or another. But as his wife used to say whenever he worried a bit too much about their boy, Lu Ten, 'sometimes letting go is a good thing'. He held on to that thought with all his might and said his own prayer to Agni. He wasn't sure that the God of Fire would listen. Lu Ten was dead after all.

* * *

Once outside, Mai and Zuko walked quickly along the narrow alleyway that ran parallel to the town's main street. Alongside each business was another even smaller alley that led to the store fronts. When they approached the spot they had stood in when the Rough Rhinos first entered the town, the couple stopped and listened. Townspeople stood perfectly still as if afraid to move even an inch. The tension in the air was suffocating.

Mai and Zuko couldn't see what was going on but a terrible stench filled the air. Mai raised a hand to her covered face and looked at Zuko through the narrow eyes of her stark white mask.

"Something's burning," she hissed. "It smells like…like flesh."

It was tradition in the Fire Nation to burn bodies one day after death. Legend told that the people of the Fire Nation were born from ash, leftovers of Agni's all too common rage. As recompense for recklessly burning his underlings, Agni created a new race of people, from the ashes of their remains. Those people were set down on the volcanic islands of the Fire Nation and there they thrived and prospered. Upon death, their bodies were made ash again. So, they ended as they began, creating a comforting cycle.

Both Mai and Zuko had only attended one funeral. That was Fire Lord Azulon's. Royalty being royalty, the body was placed on a pyre of the sweetest smelling wood and it burned along with the dead flesh, neatly disguising the awful smell. Well, it didn't completely cover the odor. Occasionally the smell of roasted meat, like an overcooked monkeyhog left on the spit too long, would permeate the air. Mai recalled the smell. She had gagged then and she gagged now.

"We're too late," Zuko said mournfully. "They've killed someone already."

"Then we'd better get moving before they kill someone else," Mai urged.

Stealthily, they pushed their way through the people. No one seemed to notice them. Their attention was riveted on whatever was happening right in the middle of the main street. Zuko and Mai edged closer to the front of the crowd, stopping once they could finally get a glimpse of the action.

Zuko had underestimated. _Three_ corpses lay in the hard packed dirt of the street. One was an unrecognizable mess; blackened bits of flesh hanging off bones that looked liked charcoal. Zuko could feel the heat still radiating off the body. Another lay nearby, a gaping wound in her chest, green robes now a mess of blood and gore. The third was sprawled out near the woman, his face in the dirt. The back of his skull was caved in and Mai immediately thought of the splattered melons that littered the dock on the day she stowed away on Zuko's ship. She could feel the gorge rise in her throat.

A lineup of young women and girls, ranging in age from about twelve to twenty stood with stunned faces. Some wept but most were silent and turned pleading eyes to the people they had known all their lives. The Rough Rhinos circled around the girls like desert vultures above a sick or wounded animal. Their leering faces looked horrifying in the sputtering light of the town's lanterns.

"They're going to…" Mai began.

"Yes," Zuko replied. "Are you ready?"

Mai nodded. "I take it we don't have a plan."

"Stop the bastards," he said in a dark tone. "I don't care what it takes."

As one of the Rhinos slid off his mount and approached a terrified young girl, his hand reaching out to grab her tiny breasts, Mai stepped forward onto the street and in one beautiful, fluid motion let her first set of tiny but deadly arrows fly. Though he wore chest armor, his upper arms and neck were both vulnerable. Two projectiles pierced the bicep muscle of his left arm and one grazed his neck. A thick stream of blood ran down his arm and into the brown wristband that he wore. A thinner trickle of blood moved down his neck and disappeared beneath his armor.

Roaring his rage, the man turned to face whoever had dared to attack him. The beginnings of flames sprung from his fingertips and his mouth twisted into something bestial.

"Who dares attack me, Colonel Mongke , of the elite Fire Nation task force, the Rough Rhinos?" he bellowed. "Show yourself! Only cowards fight behind masks."

"Only cowards kill innocent villagers and herd up young girls for their perverse pleasure," Mai countered.

Her normally expressionless, raspy voice positively simmered with barely repressed fury. Zuko stepped out beside her and brandished his swords. Behind his mask, the prince's eyes glowered with anger and indignation.

"Let the girls go and leave this place," he commanded in a haughty tone befitting a member of the royal family.

"No," Mongke replied. "My men and I like this village. The girls look very tasty, for Earth Kingdom scum, that is."

"I'm going to ask you nicely, one more time," Zuko stated slowly as if talking to an idiot or a young child. "Will you leave?"

Mongke snickered. He wiped at the blood on his neck and then threw a glance at his four men. They moved forward, closer and closer to Mai and Zuko. The line of girls, meanwhile, scattered into the crowd, no doubt looking for the comfort of family and friends.

"I think that means 'no'," Mai quipped and edged over so that her hip butted against Zuko's.

"It's two against five," Mongke said, stating the obvious. "The odds are in our favor."

He laughed again, so hard this time that the gold hoops in his ears swung back and forth and the feather that decorated his top knot quivered. Without warning, he punched outward and sent a ball of flame at Mai. She dodged it nimbly, her black hair swinging. While still in an awkward position, she let another volley of arrows go, this one at the burly man carrying a halberd smeared with blood. He cried out as the arrows pierced his unarmored abdomen and then came at Mai, twisting the pole that supported the huge axe like blade. He looked down momentarily at his blood soaked tunic. The arrow tips resembled strange buttons. With his attention wavering, Mai whipped a star shaped shuriken at his calf. The man shrieked and fell to his knee in agony. Meanwhile another Rhino readied a flaming arrow and sent it toward Zuko. He easily stopped it with his swords and then charged. Small explosives went off every few seconds too, hindering their vision and making them constantly anticipate and dodge.

The fight that followed was brief and intense. Mai's knives flew at all the Rhinos, ending up in meaty thighs and muscular arms, prompting cries of outrage each time one hit. For someone whose battle experience consisted of one throw at Zhao, Mai did incredibly well. Of course, maintaining cool was an art form for Mai. Her hands were steady and her breathing even. Two solid weeks of walking had increased her endurance as well.

Zuko was more emotional. His swings were wild sometimes but his passion more than made up for any mistakes he made. As the fight continued, he settled down and went at his task with gritty efficiency. At one point, the muscular Rhino who used chains, spinning them with dizzying speed above his head and then sending them out looking for heads to crush or limbs to entangle, managed to get his weapon wrapped around Zuko's ankle. He jerked the chain hard and Zuko fell, landing with a thump on the hard earth. The prince hacked at the metal links with his sword while the hulking man approached, ready to finish him off. Mai was busy evading both the halberd and fiery arrows. She looked at Zuko desperately, her mind whirling. From somewhere a rock came hurtling through the air. It hit the Rhino square in the head and he dropped unconscious to the ground.

Zuko quickly finished cutting the chain and scrambled to his feet. Another rock flew, this one close to the prince's head, and hit Mongke square in the forehead.

"What in Agni's name is going on?" Zuko shouted at Mai.

The townspeople moved forward then, as if inspired by the earthbender in their midst. The four Rough Rhinos who were still conscious were swarmed and beaten, then tied up like errant farm animals who continually tried to escape their pens. Their hands were pulled tightly behind their backs and their feet were bound together. Weapons were removed and sent to the blacksmith's shop so he could melt them down.

Mai and Zuko watched all this with a sort of sick fascination and wondered why it took so long for the villagers to fight back. As they edged away from the growing crowd of people, someone placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Where are you going?" a middle aged man asked. "You saved us."

"Look, we don't want any attention," Zuko replied, shrugging the man's hand off. He glanced over at the bruised and bloodied Rhinos and then over at Mai. She knew, of course, that it was the fear of recognition that worried Zuko just as much as a bunch of shoulder clapping and handshakes.

"We weren't in time to save everyone," Mai reminded the man. "You lost three people."

"Yes," he agreed. "And now we have dead to bury and orphans to look after. But still, without your help, our girls would have been….soiled," he finally said after searching for the right word. "My daughter was up there and I froze. After Chang tried to stop them and that man lit him up like an evening torch, I just stood there and watched. What kind of man does that? What kind of father does that?"

He was weeping now. Mai and Zuko watched with discomfort, unsure what to do.

"What are you going to do with them?" Zuko asked.

The man wiped angrily at his damp eyes and took two deep breaths before answering. He looked back over the crowd that was dispersing now, some people going home, others seeing to the unexpected prisoners and still others attending to the three dead bodies.

"We should kill them," he spat. We should set _them_ on fire and watch them burn. But we won't. The Fire Nation is filled with nothing but power hungry, blood thirsty murderers. We won't become like them. Not if I have anything to say about it. But, they'll think twice before invading another town. _That_ we'll make sure of. I need to get back to my wife and daughter. Thank you again, whoever you are."

When he turned back around, Mai and Zuko were gone.*

* * *

"Are you alright?" Iroh and Jee asked when Mai and Zuko gingerly opened the door to the inn.

Both men looked concerned and checked over the young couple with their eyes.

"We're okay," Zuko replied as he untied his mask and the dropped into a comfortable looking chair.

Mai followed suit, sitting beside her betrothed. She could feel the beginnings of lumps and areas that were sure to be bruised now that the adrenaline rush of battle was over. Carefully, she felt a spot on her leg and winced.

"Mai?" Zuko asked.

"Are you sure that you're fine?" Iroh questioned her again.

"Just a bad bruise, I think. I'll check when I go upstairs."

"Tell us what happened," Jee demanded.

The lieutenant caught the eye of a waitress and indicated the two young people. Within minutes she brought them strong tea and some sweet biscuits. Mai and Zuko recounted the events, taking turns, describing things from each of their perspectives.

"They killed three people," Iroh said sorrowfully. "And the girls….I shudder to imagine what would have become of them had you not intervened. The two of you make us both proud."

By now everyone in the inn had gathered round and was listening to the story with horror. Some left quickly, perhaps to comfort friends or relatives, perhaps to seek revenge, perhaps to see for themselves what they had only heard second hand.

The young couple shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Both wanted to go upstairs to their rooms and digest the events of the evening, disturbing as they were. Zuko reached across the bit of space that separated them and Mai took his hand.

"We're going to bed," he announced.

The grateful people murmured their agreement and moved aside for the pair.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Uncle," Zuko stated as he walked by the old man.

Iroh's intelligent eyes followed them all the way up the stairs.

* * *

"Come on in," Mai invited sarcastically as Zuko hovered in her door way, not letting her shut the thick wooden slab.

They sat down on the bed and stared at one another. Mai finally pulled up her pant leg and took a look at what was giving her so much pain. Her entire lower left leg was a mass of ugly looking bruises. Her pale hand looked strange against the splotches of purple and black.

"Agni, Mai that looks awful."

"It's just bruising but damn, it does hurt."

Kneeling down in front of her, Zuko heated his hands and placed them gently against the injured leg. Mai moaned her relief and gratitude.

"Sometimes I really wish that Agni had seen fit to make me a firebender too."

"You've got me," Zuko stated shyly and then ducked his head back down to concentrate on his work.

"Yes, I do, don't I?" Mai replied with a smirk. "Much as this feels wonderful, you'd better go to your own room, Zuko. I felt Iroh's eyes on me."

"Oh, okay," the prince agreed and stood up.

He leaned his head in and gave Mai a quick kiss.

"Goodnight," he said and left quietly.

Mai took off her clothes and discovered more areas of bruising. She washed her hands and face in the washbasin that sat atop a small table and then slipped under the covers in just her underwear. It was too much bother to look for her nightgown and she was exhausted.

For most of her life, Mai had hidden her emotions away. Free expression was frowned upon by both her parents and the majority of those in the nobility. It was only with Zuko that she had ever felt loved enough to let things out and even then it was a bit of a struggle. But that night, Mai cried tears of anger and sorrow. She cried for what her nation had become, she cried for the people she couldn't save and she cried for those left behind. And every time she closed her eyes the images of those three bodies, those three human beings on the ground hit her with the force of a tidal wave. Sometime in the night, she left her room, went out into the hallway and tried Zuko's door. It was open. She crept inside, locked the door and crawled in next to him. Propriety be damned.

* * *

Zuko woke up with a start. His sleep had been plagued with nightmares. The fight with the Rough Rhinos and the sight of the dead had affected him much more than he thought. When he realized that Mai was beside him he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her fragrant hair.

They lay like that for another hour, until the morning sun refused to let them slumber any longer.

"I'll go get dressed," Mai whispered and snuck back to her room, but not before placing a kiss on his scarred cheek.

He didn't like touching the scar himself but somehow when Mai did, it was alright.

They all met for breakfast shortly after, Iroh looking at them pointedly every few minutes. The restaurant was abuzz with stories of the night before and townspeople came and went in little groups, flurrying in and out. Everyone felt a strange combination of elation and sorrow; elation that they finally stood up to the Fire Nation and sorrow that they had lost three of their own.

Most of the people had no idea who the masked strangers were. But the woman who ran the inn knew and she spread the word. Grateful parents thanked Mai and Zuko for their help; they offered money and goods as recompense. The young couple refused, taking a cue from Iroh.

"What if we offer you the animals that those monsters rode?" one man suggested. "Your traveling would be made much easier."

"I'm certain that you could find a use for them," Iroh interjected before either Zuko or Mai had a chance to respond.

"We don't want them," the man continued firmly. "And we won't give them back to those bastards when we choose to let them free; if we do."

"Well, then," Iroh said as he stroked his grey beard. "I suppose if you _really_ don't want them, we'll take them off your hands."

"And," the innkeeper added. "You'll get completely resupplied for free. And I don't want your money for the rooms or the food."

She fumbled in her desk for a minute and then handed Iroh back all the money he had paid.

"It's not necessary," Iroh insisted.

"You must let us do something," the woman insisted even harder. "It's our way."

"Alright then," Iroh agreed, looking over at Jee who nodded his approval. "Thank you."

"Looks like walking is a thing of the past," Jee observed in a pleased tone.

"Yes," Iroh nodded. "Mai, Zuko, go pack now. We'll be leaving shortly. The town has a wound that needs healing. They don't need strangers around for that."

* * *

Less than an hour later they were riding out of town, continuing eastward toward the city of Omashu.

"So Iroh," Jee asked after they had put some distance between themselves and the town. "What do you think will happen to the Rough Rhinos?"

The old general thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"I believe that we haven't seen the last of them yet. I just hope they don't become even more vicious than they already are. And I hope they don't waste time on revenge."

Mai and Zuko, riding side by side behind the men, exchanged a look. They both shuddered.

*just like Batman xD

* * *

A/N: I find action scenes the most difficult to write of anything, simply because I can't relate. Hope I did okay. Thanks for reading. Keep the reviews coming, please.

Alabaster


	11. Chapter 11

**Equivalent Exchange**

_Chapter Eleven: Crazy King Bumi_

Omashu, city of legend, came into view about a week later. It looked like a series of triangles built atop a platform of rock and it stood as tall as most of the surrounding mountains. Clouds drifted near the tips of the strange city sections. It was easy to imagine that they were near enough to reach out and touch. A stone roadway, wide enough to fit carts or wagons, wound its way toward the isolated city, spanning a deep valley below. Omashu was in fact hewn from the very mountain it was perched upon, a city only earthbenders could create; a jewel among weather worn rock.

The rhinos had cut down their traveling time considerably and left the group good humoured at the end of each day. Occasionally, one of the animals, which were much better tempered than their appearance suggested, would pitch one of them off the leather saddle, sending, usually Jee for some reason, flying into some pine tree or other. He took it all with a smile, despite the scratches and bruises that covered most of his body.

It was amusing to watch the lieutenant try to win over one beast in particular, one that had taken a keen dislike to him. He stroked its head and fed it tidbits from his own bowl every evening, crooning to it sweetly, acting every bit like a besotted man trying to capture a woman's heart.

"Give up," Mai said drolly one evening as they camped in a small clearing at the base of one of the many gently sloped foothills that led up to the city.

It was cold, colder than anything Mai or Zuko had ever experienced. Their breath rolled out in heavy white waves and the two young people huddled together near the large, blazing fire. Mai wore her cloak on top of two layers of clothing and she was still shivering. Zuko had an arm wrapped around her and was trying to infuse Mai with a bit of his own natural heat. Iroh puttered around the fire making tea.

"I won't give up," Jee replied. "Not until she's mine."

Mai rolled her eyes and pressed herself tighter against Zuko.

"He's joking, isn't he?" Zuko asked his betrothed.

"I'm not really sure anymore," Mai giggled.

"Here," Iroh interrupted. "I've got some hot green tea for you, Mai. Drink up."

Mai held onto the cup tightly with both hands. The warmth felt wonderful and the fragrant steam drifting upward into her face both heated her up and piqued her appetite.

"I'll take care of dinner tonight. I cook a very good pot of rice now and we've got some leftover fish from yesterday," Jee said when he finally left the komodo-rhino he had not so affectionately named Kusogaki*.

The lieutenant worked quickly and efficiently and soon dinner was ready. Everyone gulped it down hungrily and then helped with the cleanup. The thought of bedrolls stretched out near the fire was alluring. They were all wrapped up tightly by the time the sun had completely set and dropped off to sleep soon after. The next day would be an interesting one. The travelers would get their first real look at Omashu and if things went as Iroh promised, they would be having a perplexing conversation with King Bumi.

* * *

"How old is Bumi exactly?" Zuko asked as they approached the stone roadway.

"I'm pretty certain that he's well over one hundred," Iroh replied. "When I saw him a few years ago, he was incredibly powerful and fit. You would never, ever guess his age."

"Hmmmm," Mai mused. "And why does he have the title of 'King'?"

"He's simply the leader of the city," Iroh replied. "Why he's called 'King' instead of governor or elder, I don't know."

"And you're certain that he'll welcome us?" Jee asked.

"I'm certain of very little," Iroh chuckled. "But, Bumi is a good man and he can read people very well. We might have more trouble getting by the guards outside the city gate. In fact, I think that I should proceed first and have a talk with the nice men."

The former general waved them back a bit and picked up his own pace. Mai, Zuko and Jee walked a bit closer to the edge and looked down, marveling at the view. The komodo-rhinos stamped impatiently, eager to go forward.

"Settle down, Kusogaki," Jee implored the one animal. "We'll get moving soon."

"Better hope she doesn't get angry and send you over the edge," Mai joked darkly.

Jee looked very nervous all of a sudden and stepped away from the animals. He moved forward a bit, putting Mai and Zuko between himself and the five rhinos.

"I can't believe I never thought of that," he groaned and slapped his forehead.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Iroh walked back toward them.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"One of the guards is going to the palace to make inquiries," Iroh answered. "We should know soon. Let's move up so we can see what's happening."

The group moved ahead so that they were in shouting distance of the one remaining guard, a huge, burly looking man, in full military apparel, helmet and all.

"What's he guarding against anyway?" Zuko asked. "I can't believe this road is every actually busy."

"Every major city has gates, Zuko. You should know that," Iroh replied.

"Yeah, but they're in the middle of nowhere," the prince continued. "Do you think the Fire Nation would ever bother trying to invade?"

"I do," Iroh said firmly. "True, Omashu is isolated, but it contains a large population and is known by all Earth Kingdom citizens. Should it fall, the people would be demoralized. Only Ba Sing Se would be left. And if the great walled city falls, I don't know if the Earth Kingdom people would survive."

"Oh," Zuko said and hung his head, almost in shame.

They waited on the roadway for another hour before the second guard came back. He gestured for them to move forward.

"King Bumi has graciously invited you to visit him at the palace. There's another guard on the other side waiting to accompany you."

Iroh clasped his hands together in an expression of joy and threw an "I told you so" look Zuko's way. The two guards used their bending to open the massive stone gates and the group got their first real look at Omashu. It was spectacular.

* * *

"This place looks even more boring than the Fire Nation capitol." Mai immediately griped as she glanced around at the industrious looking people going about their daily chores, heads down and dressed warmly to fight off the cold.

There were patches of snow here and there, on the green tile roofs and in the narrow walkways that led from one level of the city to another. Because of Omashu's structure, a unique delivery system existed; goods were moved from level to level via a massive network of tubes and chutes. Earthbending moved the packages and crates upwards, while gravity took care of the downward movement. Everywhere Mai and Zuko turned, someone was lifting a box of something or other and putting it on a cart to take elsewhere. They had to admit that it was efficient and quick.

"How do you like the system they have in place?" Iroh asked everyone as they strode behind the accompanying guard.

"It's a marvel," Jee observed. "A boy could have some fun with that."

"Oh, I think a girl could have some fun too," Mai corrected the lieutenant.

Aside from the green roofs, there was little other colour in the city. What trees and shrubs existed were all confined to small gardens that extended outward from some of the homes and businesses. They were leafless and grey now but would provide patches of colour once spring arrived.

"This way," the guard instructed them when they approached a large construction in the lower centre of the city. "I'll get someone to take care of the, um, animals."

King Bumi's castle was, as they expected, the largest building in Omashu. Aside from its size, there was really nothing that made it stand out. It had five green tiled peaks and only a few small windows, most near the palace's upper floors.

"Kind of unspectacular," Mai whispered to Zuko as the guard guided them into the main foyer.

"Hmmm," Zuko mused.

It was certainly nothing like the Fire Nation palace which, besides keeping a lot of space between it and the neighboring buildings was far more ornate than Bumi's dwelling. Sometimes appearances could be deceiving; in this case they weren't. Understated was the best word for the palace's interior. Dark green carpet covered the floor. The walls were a pale green and wall sconces filled with a strange looking crystal provided the light. There were no paintings and no tapestries. There were no display cabinets filled with weapons or artifacts and the throne room itself was completely bare except for a simple green, high backed chair. A guard stood at attention on either side and on the throne itself sat the most bizarre looking man that Mai, Zuko and Jee had ever seen. Iroh had already seen him once.

His white hair, what there was of it, was wild and stuck out every which way. Some of his teeth were missing and strange brown splotches decorated his skin. His eyes were two different shades of green; one was large while the other protruded grossly and looked like a bloated grape that might explode at any second. Huge discoloured bags sat underneath his eyes. When he saw Iroh and the others, a maniacal grin lit up his unusual face. Iroh, ever mannerly, gave Bumi a traditional Fire Nation bow.

"The Dragon of the West," Bumi cackled and gestured for the small group to move forward, "And Grand Lotus."

"King Bumi, we are honoured that you have allowed us into your city and your home," Iroh began. "We have much to talk about."

"And so we shall. Now who are these young people?" Bumi asked.

Iroh waved Zuko and Mai forward.

"This young man is Zuko, my nephew and the Fire Lord's son. This young lady is Mai, Zuko's betrothed and a skilled knife thrower."

"Ah, so that's the burn your father gave you, huh, boy? Step forward. I want to have a look."

"What do you care what my burn looks like?" Zuko objected, his temper and sensitivity to the subject getting the better of him.

"Zuko!" Iroh chastised.

The prince set his jaw angrily but moved closer to Bumi. The old king peered intently at Zuko, examining every inch of him.

"That must have hurt," was all he said.

He waved Zuko away and beckoned Mai forward.

"Why are you here?" he asked bluntly.

Mai narrowed her eyes at the king and explained herself briefly.

"I stowed away on Zuko's ship back in the Fire Nation. I decided to join him on his banishment."

"And what do your parents think of that?" Bumi prodded.

"My parents think I'm dead," Mai replied icily. "We're all dead."

"My, she's a gloomy one, isn't she? Are you sure that you want to marry her, young Prince Zuko?"

"H, hey," Zuko sputtered. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, okay then. I wish you great happiness."

"Iroh, who is this other fine gentleman?"

"Lieutenant Jee; he served under me during my stint in the military. He's a good man and was willing to be part of Zuko's crew."

"Crew?" Bumi asked.

"Well, we left the Fire Nation on a ship, remember. We lost that ship about a month ago."

"Tell me the entire story over dinner," Bumi suggested. "A guard will take you to your rooms. Don't be offended if I post someone outside your doors. Technically, you're still the enemy."

"No offense taken," Iroh soothed. "Thank you, King Bumi."

"You'll be notified when dinner is served."

He had stopped looking at them by then and was engrossed with a small bug making its way across the wide sleeve of his green robes.

* * *

Their rooms were simple like everything else in the palace, but comfortable; anything would be more comfortable than bedrolls and hard ground. Each room was equipped with a plain bed, one chair, a dressing table and a mirror. In addition, each bedroom had its own bath, albeit a tiny one.

Mai tossed her satchel onto the carpeted floor and then dropped gracefully onto the bed. Zuko flopped down onto the floor beside the bed and stretched out.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I think he looks like a freak," Mai replied. "But there's something about him I like."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "And I think he's pretty sharp."

"What are we going to do while we're here? At least we had walking or riding to occupy us before," Mai stated.

"I don't know; I guess they're going to discuss White Lotus stuff most of the time."

"I think a lot of their talk will involve you," Mai said astutely. "I think your uncle has plans."

"I don't want to talk about all that," Zuko said sharply. "I just want to relax for awhile."

Mai sighed and closed her eyes. They fluttered back open when she felt Zuko's lips on hers.

"It's been forever," he whispered and deepened the kiss, pressing the length of his body against hers.

Mai ran her hands up and down Zuko's back and then shoved him off her. Her body, a tingling, warm mess of heightened nerves positively cried its disappointment.

"We can't," she said sternly. "Besides, I'm not ready."

"I know," Zuko breathed into her ear. "I'm sorry, Mai. I just , I well, I, you're beautiful and I …"

"You what?"

"You know what," Zuko replied. "I love you. If I didn't have you here with me, I'd be so miserable."

"You still are sometimes," Mai quipped.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, "But not all the time."

His grin was almost cocky and Mai had to smile. She gave him another shove and he rolled off the bed onto the floor.

"Hey, what was that for?" the prince cried, his pride wounded.

"That was for getting me all excited," she retorted and flashed him a wicked smile.

"Hurumph," the prince snorted. "I guess I'm not wanted here. I'll see you at dinner time."

With that he grabbed his own bag and went next door to his own room. Mai stayed on the bed for some time afterwards imagining what it would be like when she and Zuko finally did go beyond kissing. It wouldn't be for some time, but a girl could fantasize.

* * *

With bodies bathed, hair washed and fresh clothes on, Mai and Zuko walked hand in hand to the dining room, a few paces behind Jee and Iroh.

"Young love," Bumi said wistfully as soon as the pair came into his view. "That's something I never experienced."

"Wonder why?" Mai said so that only Zuko could hear.

"Sit where you like," Bumi offered and waved a bejeweled hand around dramatically. "I hope you all like Earth Kingdom cooking."

"It smells and looks wonderful," Iroh replied immediately. "And is that jasmine tea, I smell?"

"It is," Bumi said. "I'll bet you thought we'd have green tea, didn't you?"

The old king snorted and chortled indelicately, slapping his hands down on the table so that all the dishes rattled.

"Green; do you get it?" he asked and broke out into more laughter.

"Hmm, very amusing," Iroh agreed and looked over at his nephew.

"Yeah, funny," Zuko finally said.

Mai kicked him under the table and covered her smirk with two delicate pale fingers. The prince gave her a withering glance and then turned his attention to the hearty meat and vegetables. The smell of the meat in particular made his stomach growl.

"Help yourselves; I won't bite," Bumi encouraged everyone and then made weird, exaggerated biting motions.

"Okaay," Mai said and filled her plate, passing serving dishes on down the table.

"Does everyone have food now?" Bumi asked.

His guests all nodded.

"Good. Now tell me everything from the beginning."

""Well," Iroh began, stroking his beard and sipping on his jasmine tea. "I suppose we should start with Zuko's banishment."

The prince's face blanched and his good eye narrowed. The subject would always be a touchy one for him, no matter the amount of time that went by. It wasn't just a banishment, it was a betrayal by the man who was supposed to protect him, love him and teach him; his father, Fire Lord Ozai.

Bumi listened carefully, occasionally asking a question or making a strange observation. By the time dessert had come and gone, the King of Omashu knew everything.

"So everyone assumes that you're dead; wonderful, wonderful, well for the Order of the White Lotus and any plans we might have it is, right Iroh?"

"Yes, Bumi. Organizing any kind of opposition force is much easier accomplished when your 'enemy' believes that you are dead."

"Young man," Bumi said, turning his attention to Zuko, "What do you think of all this? What do you think of the Order of the White Lotus? How do you feel about going against your father and sister and trying to put an end to this war?"

"Um, well, I don't look forward to any of it," Zuko replied honestly. "I feel like a traitor. But, I'm starting to see just what my country is doing to everyone and it's definitely not right. It's not really a war. It's more like a bully terrorizing people. I wish there was another way. I wish my father could understand. But in his eyes I'm a traitor and a loser no matter what. And my sister; she just wanted me out of the way."

"So you're willing to help us?" Bumi continued to probe. "In less than three years, Sozin's Comet will come again. We're certain that Ozai will use the power of the comet to finish off what he's started. The Fire Nation will have untold power on that day, the power to annihilate my people and destroy our land. We can't let him do that."

"Do you think that _I _can stop my father? He's a much better firebender than I am. Azula's much better than I am? What can I do?"

"You are powerful too Zuko," Iroh said and gave his nephew an encouraging smile. "And with intensive training you will grow more so. Along with Mai, who is a force to be reckoned with, and other members of the Order, we stand a chance. And who knows? Maybe the Avatar will decide to show up."

"Fat chance," Zuko sneered. "He's like a hundred years old."

Bumi turned his crazy eye on Zuko and glared.

"No offense," the prince quickly amended. "I'm sure the Avatar is a really great fighter."

"I'll show you exactly what a one hundred and ten year old man can achieve. Come with me!"

He led them to what could best be described as an indoor arena. Zuko immediately thought of the one at home where he had suffered the most painful and humiliating moment of his life. While the arena in the Fire Nation palace was shiny and polished, with flags hanging dramatically from the ceiling, Bumi's was dilapidated looking, as though no one had used it for years. Stands lined both of the stadium's longer sides while there was a special seating area for royalty and dignitaries at the end through which the group entered. The only decoration was the Earth Kingdom symbol carved into the stone here and there. While the rest of the palace was green, the stadium was a combination of browns and sandy colours, much like the earth that Bumi and all other earthbenders manipulated.

"Down there," Bumi ordered jovially and gave Zuko a shove.

The prince stumbled down the stairs that led to the arena floor and then turned around to watch Bumi. Mai, Iroh and Jee peered down from one of the side balconies. His betrothed smirked at him. Before Zuko had a chance to gather his thoughts, Bumi had torn off his robes along with his unusual crown and leaped down onto the stadium floor, landing a few feet in front of the young man. His eyes bugged out; Bumi's body rippled with muscles. If not for his face, Zuko would have put the king at about forty years old. He shot a glance up into the balcony and tried to catch Mai's eye. She was doubled over with laughter, her long black hair hanging down like a curtain on each side of her face.

"Ready?" Bumi asked.

"For what?" Zuko asked.

"Use your bending, boy; I'll throw a few rocks your way."

It had been a month since Zuko had even used his bending for anything other than starting a fire. He felt rusty, but got into a fighting stance anyway. His knees were bent and his arms were stretched outward, fists clenched loosely, ready to deflect earth with fire. Bumi's first shot hit him right in the gut. Winded, Zuko fell to the ground on his behind, an angry look on his face.

"I thought you said you were ready," Bumi cackled.

"I never said that," Zuko protested as he jumped nimbly back onto his feet.

A shower of small boulders came hurtling through the air at the prince. He was ready this time and either dodged the projectiles or burned them up before they could hit him.

"That's better," the old king stated as he proceeded to send a hail of dirt Zuko's way.

All his years of training both in bending and basic martial arts came back with a vengeance. Zuko's muscles seemed to have their own memory and his body jumped and twirled, dodged and slid gracefully. It looked like he was dancing; and with the fire exploding from his fingertips, the dance suddenly looked dangerous and exotic. Mai was entranced with the display. She'd seen Zuko bend many times, but never with such abandon, at least not without his life in danger. Mai could see the potential for greatness there. Perhaps one day, he could stand on his own against Azula or Ozai; perhaps.

"Good," Bumi praised Zuko. "I'm no firebender but you've got some skills there. They could be better, though. So get used to this place. You'll be doing a lot of training here; all of you."

"Great," Zuko replied with a grimace.

He was happier with the idea than his face and voice indicated. Training you could lose yourself in. Training made the body ache and the mind feel numb. It was better than thinking about what had happened over the past eight months and what might happen in the future.

"Hey," Mai greeted him when he finally rejoined her. "I guess I know what we'll be doing here _now_, don't I?"

"Yeah," Zuko smiled.

He wiped his arm across his damp forehead and then looked into her eyes, recalling all the good that had happened and was yet to come with _her_. Yes, some things were worth remembering. Some things he could look forward to.

*means misbehaved child in Japanese

* * *

A/N: I needed something a little more lighthearted after the last installment. I'm sure you have an idea where things are headed now. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Alabaster


	12. Chapter 12

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter Twelve: Stationary**_

_Fire Nation capitol: Mai's house, a few days later_

Mai's mother, Masami, sat rigidly on a hard backed chair, her hands folded neatly across her abdomen. She was three months pregnant and her daughter Mai, barely thirteen years old was dead. Fire Lord Ozai had not deigned to deliver the news personally to them. He sent word through official letter, delivered by a servant. His son was dead as well along with his brother. They were traitors all of them and now Masami's house, her reputation her dignity were all tainted. Why hadn't Mai thought of _that_ before she ran away with the banished prince of the Fire Nation? Why hadn't her daughter ever considered _her_ feelings?

"Masami," her husband, Sen, stated as he entered the sitting room. "Why don't you sit somewhere more comfortable?"

"Why should I?" she asked. "Nothing will ever be comfortable again."

Sen looked at his wife's stricken face and marveled that her despair was not over the actual loss of their daughter but the black mark against their name.

"Everything will be fine," he said in vaguely comforting tones.

The nobleman pulled up a chair and sat across from his wife, taking her cold hands in his.

"Masami, I haven't seen you cry. Aren't you going to cry for our girl?"

"I'm angry at her," the woman replied, yanking her hands out of her husband's grasp. "Besides, I considered her gone once she got on that ship and left the Fire Nation."

She smoothed out the folds of her silk robe and patted her long brown hair, then folded her hands across her stomach again.

"She was in love," Sen stated simply. "I've heard it can do strange things to people."

"Love," Masami sneered. "She went against everything we taught her, everything we stand for."

The woman referred to not just herself and Sen, but their nation as well.

"I suppose she did," Sen sighed. "But she was our daughter nonetheless and she was a good girl, just a bit contrary sometimes."

"How can you not be uspet?" Masami yelled, her face suddenly infused with a bright, angry red. "She's ruined us."

"Nonsense," Sen said and patted her hands. "The Fire Lord's own son and brother died too. He isn't ruined."

"He runs the country. He can make things look any way he wants them to. We can't do that. Everyone will know. Everyone will find out. Just you wait. I tried to keep her running away a secret, but everyone had to keep digging and probing and picking. 'Where's Mai?' 'I haven't seen Mai for the longest time.' 'Is Mai sick?' 'Did you send her away to school?' What could I say?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," her husband replied. "She's gone for good. But we have this one to focus on now."

He pointed to Masami's stomach and smiled weakly. She looked down and smiled as well.

"I hope he doesn't disappoint us too?" she sighed.

Sen said nothing. He got out of his chair and walked upstairs to Mai's room. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, he let his head drop down between his knees and wept.

* * *

_Same day, Fire Nation Palace_

"Can you really trust Zhao?" Azula asked her father, Fire Lord Ozai. "Can we be sure that Zuko and Mai and Uncle Tea Maker are dead?"

Father and daughter, Fire Lord and Princess, sat in the dining room awaiting the second course of their dinner. Ozai sipped slowly at a bitter local wine that he particularly enjoyed, then placed the glass very carefully down on the blood red tablecloth.

"I'm growing weary of your questions, Azula," the Fire Lord replied. He looked at her severely with eyes of burnished gold. "You saw the man's letter. Your brother's ship exploded into many tiny pieces. No one could survive that, certainly not your incompetent and unlucky brother."

"I just don't want them to come back and ruin things. Zuko has a way of doing that," the firebending prodigy stated. "Everything's perfect now. I even found a new girl at school."

"Really?" Ozai asked. One eyebrow rose questioningly. "And what is this girl like?"

"She's quite a bit like me; well she's not nearly as gifted, of course. But she's an excellent replacement for that traitor Mai. I can't wait until the three of us can actually use our skills."

"I've told you countless times that when I feel you're ready and a special mission comes up, I will send you and your two friends."

"Ty Lee's been acting a bit down the last few days. Do you think she actually cared about Mai? I hope she doesn't run away too."

"Pretend to be nice for once, daughter. I used to do that with your mother. You'd be surprised what people are willing to believe. One word or act of kindness, whether sincere or not, seems to wipe out everything else. Ty Lee will be putty in your hands."

"I'm not sure how to do that?" the twelve year old frowned. "Can't I just order her to stay or vow allegiance to me?"

Ozai shook his head.

"Say something complimentary about her acrobatics or her clothing. That should make her happy. You're certainly good at lying; now that's a skill that will serve you well."

"I'll do it tomorrow," Azula agreed. "By the time I'm finished, she won't even think about leaving me."

"Excellent," Ozai grinned cruelly. "You're coming along very well."

* * *

_Zhao's ship, five days later_

Tanaka, Zhao's second in command, knocked on his leader's office door and waited.

"What is it?" Zhao growled impatiently.

"It's me, sir, Tanaka. A hawk just arrived for you."

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Get in here and give it to me."

Tanaka shrugged and opened the door. Maps of the Earth Kingdom were spread haphazardly across the broad desk and Zhao's face looked pinched and weary. Since Zuko's death, life seemed to have taken on a grey pallor. Make no mistake; Zhao was glad the traitorous, useless little bastard was dead along with his doddering uncle and that lovely girl. But the chase, brief as it was, had been exciting. Choosing an Earth Kingdom town to overtake_ wasn't_ an adequate substitute.

"Sir," Tanaka said briskly and handed his commander the tube containing the correspondence.

Zhao snatched it rudely and popped open the one end, turning it over to let the letter slide out and onto the desk. He unrolled it eagerly and read. Zhao smiled and then laughed, the sound echoing in the metal room.

"Good news I take it, sir?"

"You can call me Commander Zhao now," the man replied, stroking his huge sideburns fondly. "Just as I hoped, Ozai has given me a promotion."

"Congratulations Commander," Tanaka said heartily.

"Bring me some fire whiskey, Tanaka, and two glasses. A celebration is in order."

* * *

_Bumi's Palace, two days later_

Zuko slumped in his chair and reached for the glass of cold water that sat on the table next to him. He had just finished a grueling training session with both Iroh and Jee and was completely and utterly exhausted. Neither had shown any mercy or restraint; they pelted him with fire balls, surrounded him with fire whips and forced him to go through a series of elementary katas so often that Zuko's body had begun to perform them without any conscious thought on his part.

"It's like basic training for the military but worse," he griped to Mai who sat in a chair across from him.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied. "Do you think I've got it easy? Bumi's got targets and dummies set up everywhere for me in that room off the stadium. I threw for five hours without a break. I think my arm might fall off."

The four had been in Omashu for more than a week already and those nine days were spent training, sleeping and eating. All conversation seemed to center around the Order of the White Lotus and its members, where they lived, what they did and if they could help. Bumi had letters sent, putting out feelers about certain Fire nation citizens and their situation.

The rudimentary plan for the next few months of their lives was this; stay with Bumi until the end of winter, another four months almost and then head back in the direction they had come from to stay with another White Lotus member. So, training would be their lives; that along with whatever bizarre activities Bumi's eccentric mind came up with.

"Sorry," Zuko said automatically.

"What are you sorry for?" Mai snapped. "You _always_ say that."

"Sorry," he said again before he could bite his tongue.

"Why do you feel so guilty?" she asked.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" the prince retorted.

"No, I guess not," Mai sighed. "I can list all the reasons that make sense in _your_ head."

"What's that supposed to mean? You make it sound like I'm crazy or something," Zuko shouted.

"Don't yell at me," Mai said in a low deadly tone, honed sharp like all of her knives.

"Fine," Zuko said, throwing his hands up in the air.

He got up from the chair and stomped out of the room without a backward glance. He felt terrible even before he had rounded a corner and bumped into his uncle.

"Where are you off to?" the old man asked pleasantly. "Break time is almost over."

"I'm going to my room," the prince snapped and continued down the hallway.

"Hmm," Iroh mused as he stroked his beard. "Do I really want to know what that's all about?"

When he found a stone faced Mai in the sitting room, his curiosity was answered regardless of his wishes.

"My nephew appeared upset," Iroh said with typical understatement.

Mai shrugged and looked down at her fingernails. They needed the attention of a manicurist but that was out of the question. Bumi certainly didn't employ one and they had no money to waste on frivolities any more. Perhaps she would search the city for a good nail file. It couldn't be that difficult to find one. She looked up again, shaking her head and wondering at the train of her thoughts.

"A lover's tiff?" he inquired.

"Sure," Mai replied. "He's just so…."

"Zuko can be difficult. He's an emotional young man with a temper. He feels everything very acutely, Mai; that includes his love for you."

Mai flushed and looked down once again.

"I get that," she said. "Sometimes he just irritates me."

"Relationships are difficult things, my dear. While they can bring us great joy, they can also bring us conflict and misery. Try to make sure the good outweighs the bad and you'll be fine. Relationships are a lot like making tea, actually."

Mai groaned quietly and dropped her head not so subtly into her hands.

"Yes, you need to begin slowly, heating the pot with warm water, not hot. You don't want to do things too quickly or too intensely right away. Then you add the tea leaves. After that, you pour hot water, but not too hot over the leaves and let everything steep. That is like getting to know your lover, slowly and carefully, learning all the important things about that person. And when the tea is steeped, you pour it into your favorite cup. See, that is when you can enjoy your relationship most. You can sip away at each other, enjoying the full, robust flavor of your partner."

"That's quite an analogy," Mai replied, trying desperately to stop the giggle that threatened to burst from her mouth.

"Tea is for much more than drinking, Mai. I hope that helped. Now," he said heaving himself up from the sofa he had been sitting on, "I have a craving for some robust oolong. I will see you later at dinner."

Mai got up a few minutes later and went in search of Zuko.

* * *

The door to Zuko's room was open just a crack and Mai peeked inside. Bumi had removed the guards a few days ago, convinced that their group meant no harm. The prince was curled up into a tight ball on his bed, looking like a coiled spring ready to unleash itself. She entered without knocking and sat down on the bed, somewhere near his feet.

"What are we doing here, Mai?" he finally asked.

He sounded lost and confused. Mai reached out and placed a hand on his thigh, enjoying the contact, feeling his heat seeping outward from his skin, past the fabric of his pants and into the flesh of her hand.

"Surviving, I guess," she replied.

"My uncle, he's training me like I'm some sort of, I don't know, last resort or savior," Zuko continued as if he hadn't heard Mai's response. "I'm supposed to fight my_ own_ people, my _own_ family. I don't know if I can do it."

"They haven't been much of a family," Mai stated and tightened her hold on Zuko's leg. "They've given you no reason to be loyal. Just look at your face."

"Maybe he really was just trying to teach me a lesson," Zuko reasoned. "Maybe I deserved it; maybe I deserve it all."

"Do you really believe that?" Mai asked.

"I'm not sure about anything anymore, Mai. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Why are you questioning everything now? You seemed okay with things a few days ago. We fought the Rough Rhinos. We've made plans. Why now, Zuko?"

"I, I don't know. It's just, he's my father. He's supposed to love me. Maybe if I just…"

Mai got angry then, truly angry. Her fingers grasped the cloth of Zuko's pants and held them in a death grip. Her entire body went rigid and her raspy voice was colder than the winds that blew fiercely across the mountains, bringing snow to Omashu.

"Yes, he is," she acknowledged. "But he doesn't, Zuko. You can't hold onto _that, _not that. He sent Zhao after you with permission to kill. He doesn't love you. He just wants you gone, like you were some mistake he can erase. You should hate him. I do."

Zuko sat up and looked at Mai with something akin to shock.

"Yeah, I know," Mai said dryly, looking away from his piercing gaze. "I don't usually say much, and I don't usually get emotional about things. But this, this thing you have with your father is different. Let it go, Zuko. There's only one way back home for you and for all of us."

"I know," Zuko sighed.

He scrubbed at his face with the heels of his hands and then looked at Mai again. She'd changed in the last eight months, opened up. Where once she was shut down tightly, only occasionally expressing herself with Zuko, now she was looser, freer somehow. There was an opening where before there had been none. Zuko liked it. He liked it a lot.

"You can stop staring anytime," she sniped and gave him a swat. "Did I grow an extra head or something?"

"Or something," he replied. "Thanks, Mai."

"Sure," she said and got up to leave.

"Wait," Zuko demanded and tugged her downward and in towards him, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She kissed back. It was slow and sweet and she didn't want it to end. But Mai pulled away regardless.

"Time for me to go," she whispered and ignored his moans of protest.

* * *

Days and weeks passed in a haze of sameness; every day was a repeat of the last, except for what was served for dinner. Zuko's and Mai's skills grew sharper every day, though, and their bond grew even stronger. But being stuck in the palace was beginning to take its toll and even good humored and sometimes oblivious King Bumi noticed that especially Mai and Zuko were getting antsy.

"There's a festival coming up in a few days," he mentioned at dinner one night. "You young people should go."

"A festival," Zuko repeated. "What kind?"

"It celebrates the Winter Solstice and it's a lot of fun. I think you need to get out of the palace but you need to use caution."

"Outside; what a novel idea," Mai stated dryly.

"That sounds wonderful, Bumi," Iroh interjected, giving both young people a stern look. "I'm sure that Mai and Zuko will be glad to go."

"Good, good," Bumi cackled. "How about we have some special new outfits made for you?"

"NO!" both Mai and Zuko shouted simultaneously.

That very evening, Bumi was wearing robes of the most garish orange and purple and some ridiculous hat with polka dots of all things.

"I mean," Mai continued. "The clothes we have are fine. We'll blend in better anyway."

"I see you're much more than a pretty face," Bumi replied, nodding at Mai, his crazy eye rolling of its own accord, seeming to look everywhere at once.

She glanced over at Zuko but he had his head down, looking at his stew as if it were the most interesting thing in the entire world. Mai could see the corners of his mouth twitching, though. Later, in Mai's room, sharing a pot of tea together, they laughed.

Bumi did provide them each with thick green cloaks to keep out the worst of the cold when the festival began three days later. They left through a side door in the palace, looking around cautiously before entering the street proper and beginning a slow, languorous walk through the bustling city.

It was a treat just to move with no real purpose, no one shouting about form or accuracy or power or precision. Zuko caught Mai's hand and laced his fingers with hers. She felt cold. He concentrated for a moment and then sent a tendril of heat through his fingers and into hers, letting it travel to her hand and through the rest of her body.

"Thanks," she whispered and leaned her head briefly on his shoulder.

The winding streets and paths were lined with garlands of green and brown and little lanterns were strung up everywhere in no apparent pattern, just hanging haphazardly from balconies and roofs, giving a cheerful glow to the deep darkness and penetrating cold. They bought festival food (they had each brought a small amount of money to spend) and watched amateurish along with more skilled performances, from short plays, to music, to comedic routines. No one paid them any attention. They kept their hoods up and their talk low.

After a few hours of walking they found a private alcove down a small side street. It seemed to be part of a public green space of some kind so they sat on the wooden bench and looked out at the twinkling lights of the city.

"It almost looks pretty," Mai remarked and snuggled in closer to Zuko.

Her breath rolled out white and moist. Zuko sneaked an arm around her waist and pulled her in even closer, so that there was no barrier between them but clothes. He leaned his head down and rested it gently on hers, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"This is…nice," he said.

"It is," Mai agreed.

"Do we have to go?" the prince asked.

"Um, yeah, we do," she replied. "It's getting late."

With a huge, drawn out sigh, Zuko unwrapped himself from Mai and stood up. He reached out his hand and she took it, standing up herself. They walked back to the palace in easy silence, watching the citizens of Omashu head home in laughing, happy groups. Through both their minds floated the image of the Fire Nation destroying the happiness here, draping their flags and turning the green city red.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story because I'm having a blast writing it.

Alabaster


	13. Chapter 13

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 13: Disillusionment**_

It lay on the table, looking up at Zuko, those words inscribed on its rich looking cover, 'A World without Balance' making him twitch. He still hadn't read the damn thing. He really didn't want to. But his uncle, though he never mentioned the book by name, often mentioned it by implication. Zuko knew it was important to Iroh, so he picked it up, got comfortable in the room's armchair and turned to the first page.

It was written by a Fire Nation scholar, ironically enough; no wonder it had been banned in Zuko's homeland. No Fire Lord would want treasonous talk like that getting out. But really, there was nothing treasonous about the book at all. It was instead, a perfectly reasonable sounding explanation for why all the nations were needed, why all the elements, each one as important as the next, were needed to maintain a fragile balance and harmony. The Fire Nation's great 'March of Civilization' threatened that balance and every day that the war continued, the threads that held their world together frayed a tiny bit more.

Of course, the largest damage was done a hundred or so years earlier when Sozin had the entire Air Nomad population wiped out. An entire race of people was suddenly just gone. It was a disturbing thought, one that Zuko sometimes preferred to push into some disused portion of his mind. It raised questions that were easier left unanswered.

He'd seen the evidence himself, though, on that harrowing trip to the Southern Air Temple. The wind and the odd bird or animal were the only things that stirred there now. It must have been a beautiful place back when it was thriving, just as the other temples must have been. Zuko recalled walking with Mai and coming upon entire skeletons still wearing bits of their yellow robes. They found bones scorched from the intensity of the fire used by Sozin's army, charred bits of what were once human beings. His stomach had twisted into hard little knots at the sight. He had closed his eyes and swallowed, trying not to retch; not so much at the sight itself but at what it said about his own nation.

Mai hadn't said anything, but there was a look in her eyes that he rarely saw; something melancholy almost. They were both quiet and withdrawn for days after.

When Zuko finished the thin volume, he sought out his uncle, eventually finding him having a game of pai sho with King Bumi. They were both intent on the board and didn't pay Zuko any mind at all. The prince plunked himself down on a sofa and stretched out, watching the game through heavy lidded eyes. It seemed to go on for an eternity. Bumi made loud exclamatory noises while his uncle thought quietly and long before each of his moves. Finally, with an understated flourish, Iroh moved his final piece and won the game. He thanked Bumi and then turned his attention to Zuko.

"Did you need to talk about something, nephew?" he asked.

Zuko looked at his uncle, then at Bumi and then back to his uncle again. He raised his one eyebrow.

"Ah, it's a personal matter, yes?"

Zuko nodded, though that wasn't quite the truth. He just didn't feel like having this conversation in front of the wacky king.

"Let's go to my room, then. We'll stop by the kitchen first and make some tea."

The prince rolled his eyes but acquiesced. He waited impatiently while Iroh went through his tea making ritual.

"Can't you just let one of the servants do it?" he finally asked.

"I could," Iroh replied. "But tea is something I prefer to make myself."

He selected two cups and placed them along with the pot on a simple wood tray. Carefully he walked down the wide hallways that led to the bedrooms, Zuko trailing along behind.

"Open that door for me, would you, Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"Oh, yeah," Zuko replied and stepped forward briskly.

Once inside, Iroh nestled down into one corner of the simple green sofa and gestured for Zuko to join him. The former Dragon of the West looked almost cherubic as he poured the tea, a wide, content smile on his face, humming something vaguely familiar under his breath. He handed Zuko a cup and then leaned back, sighing and closing wise amber eyes.

"Go ahead, nephew; talk."

Zuko looked down into the steaming cup he held between his hands. Maybe he could find the right words in there. No, he would have to use his own stumbling ones.

"I, um, read the book you got me for my birthday."

Iroh opened his eyes, sat up and peered closely at Zuko as if he expected to see some sort of mark on him that indicated a change or signified some sort of revelation.

"Yes, and what did you think?" he asked eagerly.

"It, well, it made sense," the prince replied and immediately felt inadequate.

"Yes, and what else do you think?" Iroh prodded.

"I feel like you're trying to convert me or something. I feel like I have to hate my country and my people."

"No, Zuko, it isn't like that."

"Then what is it like?" Zuko almost shouted. "Everything's so damn confusing."

"Someone needs to put things right again. Someone needs to stop this war, stop Ozai before the world is too damaged to ever recover. It's senseless, all of it. People are dying, families are being destroyed and all because your father, my brother and those that came before him think that we are somehow superior, that our element is the dominant one."

"Why can't it be someone else?" Zuko asked quietly. "Why does it have to be me?"

"You're not like him, Zuko. I know that. You can bring honour back to our nation. It needs it desperately. Who else would you have be Fire Lord? Azula?"

"What about you?" the prince asked. "You should have been Fire Lord anyway."

"No, someone young and idealistic needs to take the throne."

"What if I, we, fail?"

"I don't know; but we need to do something. Look, we're only planning right now. You've got lots of time to improve your bending and to get used to the whole idea. I know that it's difficult to think about and terrifying, but nephew, the world needs you. It needs the Order of the White Lotus. It needs the Avatar but it looks as though we'll have to accomplish things without him."

"I should have just kept my mouth shut," Zuko muttered, not thinking Iroh would hear.

"There's no use regretting your words now, nephew. You stood up for your people and you stood against senseless, wasteful loss of life. Your error was in where and when you said those words. But, like I've said, what you did in that war room is all the proof I need that you are not your father's son. You are your mother's son."

Zuko flinched at those last words. He had lived four years now without his mother's unconditional love, without her kind eyes watching him, without their times together just talking and laughing about silly things. And after those four long years, the pain of her loss was just as intense. He was simply better at compartmentalizing the grief now. It was tucked neatly away somewhere but sometimes a word, or a smell or the sight of a woman about his mother's age, someone whose way of walking was similar or whose lips quirked upward in a smile something like his mother's did, brought the pain out into the light, sharp and searing and almost unbearable.

The prince felt the beginning of tears and blinked his eyes rapidly so that they wouldn't fall.

"Do you really think," he began in a hoarse whisper, "that she's alive somewhere?"

"I can't say for sure, nephew, but I think that there's hope."

"I think that not knowing is worse. If there was a funeral and I watched, watched…then maybe I could, I don't know….live with it better."

"Yes," Iroh agreed. "That would have given you a certain peace. But look at the good in your life."

"Yeah, I'm an exiled prince doomed to wander the Earth Kingdom forever; life is great," Zuko snapped bitterly.

"Zuko," Iroh said softly.

He sat up and moved closer to his nephew on the sofa, clasping the young man's shoulder tightly.

"Sometimes I miss home so much," Zuko said.

His words hung in the air, naked and vulnerable and he looked at the far wall, imagining volcanoes and the soft sand of Ember Island, quiet corridors hung with tapestries of red and gold and a pond busy with the activity of turtleducks.

"I understand," Iroh acknowledged. "It's a difficult thing."

"I don't think I've ever thanked you, Uncle, for coming with me. You and Mai make things bearable."

"I'm glad to be here with you. And I think that Mai makes things much more than bearable. How are you two getting along these days?"

"Things are good," Zuko said.

His face always softened when he spoke of or thought of Mai and this time was no different. The hard lines and wistful look were replaced with an almost sweet smile and a slight tilt of his head.

Iroh cleared his throat. "Do we need to have 'the talk'?"

"Wha, what?" Zuko asked. "Agni, no, please, no."

"So, you know…"

"Stop, Uncle. Yes, I know how things work."

"Alright, alright," Iroh chuckled. "I trust you to treat Mai with honour and care, nephew. Don't disappoint me."

Zuko's face was bright red by now, the colour of his good skin giving his scar a run for its money.

"I won't, Uncle. I would never do anything to hurt Mai. I would never do anything that she doesn't want to do."

"Good, good," Iroh replied. "Now, I think you could do with a little work out. You've had an easy morning of it."

"I'll go change," Zuko agreed and left Iroh with his thoughts.

* * *

_About three months later, King Bumi's palace_

Mai and Zuko packed their meager belongings into satchels and bags, checking around their rooms just to make sure they had left nothing behind. They were leaving in a few minutes, under the cover of early morning darkness. The komodo-rhinos, well taken care of during their four month stay in Omashu, were eager and more than ready for another journey. Jee still hadn't quite won over Kusogaki, despite his daily visits to the stables.

Bumi had held a farewell dinner for the group and generously given Iroh a pouch of Earth Kingdom money to help with their expenses. Their plan was to head back west, beyond the port town of Anshan, and to another member of the Order of the White Lotus. He was aware of their imminent arrival and was fully prepared to have them stay for more than a year, if they wanted.

"Ready?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Zuko replied. "But…..I'll actually kind of miss this place."

"I've gotten used to it, at least," Mai agreed. "And it's comfortable."

"It's been almost a year, Mai."

"I know, in two more days," the black haired young woman answered.

"Agni, a whole year away from home; it went by so fast."

Mai inclined her head just a bit and kissed Zuko's cheek.

"It wasn't all bad," she said shyly.

"No, a lot of it was good," he agreed and returned her kiss, grazing her lips with his own.

"Let's go," Mai stated briskly.

She put her satchel over her shoulder and grabbed hold of Zuko's hand.

* * *

Winter was officially over though the weather still showed no signs of spring. They all wore thick green cloaks, hoods pulled up, along with gloves. Zuko, swords slung proudly across his back, rode alongside Mai. They followed behind Iroh and Jee. Bumi stood at the small side door and waved cheerfully at them, his strange laughter echoing in the quiet streets.

Guards opened the gates and the komodo-rhinos stepped onto the stone roadway. Once on the other side of the yawning valley they turned around and took one last lingering look at Omashu, then proceeded on their way, unsure of what exactly lay ahead.

After a week's steady riding, they approached the village where they had defeated the Rough Rhinos.

"Are we going to stop again?" Mai asked. "The bathhouse there was decent."

"Certainly," Iroh replied. "I would love to speak with some of the townspeople again. They were very pleasant."

"It's so quiet," Jee observed as they left the forest path and rode into the clearing where the small town was located.

They reined in the komodo-rhinos and stopped, looking out at the town, horror on all their faces. There was nothing left but rubble and ash. A Fire Nation banner flapped in an obscenely cheerful motion, like a kite riding the air currents high above the earth. It hung from a broken piece of wood, a ceiling beam perhaps, stabbed into the earth, somewhere in the town's centre.

Mai looked over at Zuko. He met her eyes, a stricken expression on his face. She reached for his hand and he took it, squeezing hard. Sliding off their rhinos, they walked into the town, weapons drawn, though expecting to see no one.

Every building, every business and home had been reduced to charred chunks of wood, blackened piles of ash, bits of bone sticking out here and there, many of the skulls small, far too small for those of adults. The children's bones were often surrounded by those of adults as if the parents, guardians and older siblings had tried desperately to shield them up until the end.

It was a horrific sight, one that neither Mai nor Zuko could quite process. It was one thing seeing the bones of Air Nomads dead one hundred years, but another seeing the skeletons of people who were alive just a few months ago, people they had spoken to, people they had fought for and protected.

"It's my fault," Zuko whispered to Mai as they continued to walk in a sort of daze.

"Stop it, Zuko. You tried to help. We tried to help. How could we know just how disturbed those men are?"

"But, if we'd just left things alone, someone would still be alive."

"You can't know that. And if we'd left things alone, all those young girls would have been raped and who knows what else. They may have decided to kill everyone even if we hadn't stepped in. Zuko, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Our people did this," Zuko said through clenched teeth. He made a sweeping gesture with his arm, taking in the entire town. "Our people; is this really what we've become?"

Iroh and Jee approached from behind them, somber expressions on both their faces.

"There's nothing we can do here," Iroh said quietly. "But maybe, just maybe, we can help stop more of this from happening."

"I should have killed them," Zuko hissed. "Next time, I won't hesitate, not for filth like that."

"Nephew, the people here made their choice to let the Rhinos go. They were good people trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah," Zuko laughed bitterly. "Because doing what you think is right always works out."

He pressed fingers savagely into his scar and then looked around the town again.

"Let's go," he said in a commanding tone.

The prince hopped up onto his komodo-rhino and turned it around, guiding it back to the middle of the blackened mess that used to be a town full of life and vitality. He stood in front of the Fire Nation banner and without hesitation set it ablaze, watching intensely until it was nothing but ash.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please let me know what you think.

Alabaster


	14. Chapter 14

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 14: Coming to Terms**_

It was days before Zuko said another word. He rode ahead of the other three, pushing the komodo-rhino to go faster and for longer, as if by doing so he could somehow erase the sight of that village from his mind. Nights he stared into the fire as if mesmerized and picked at his food, barely eating anything. Mai watched him from the corners of her eyes, wanting to reach out but instinctively knowing that her betrothed needed time to himself before he could come back to them.

It still hurt though; it hurt to see him in so much pain and distress. Mai could better deal with the anger that radiated off Zuko as well.

"He looks…broken," Mai said to Iroh and Jee a few days after their discovery of the decimated village.

Zuko sat apart from them, not moving, sifting something back and forth in his mind, trying desperately to come to terms with all that he now knew. Mai and Iroh and Jee could almost see the movement inside his head, like the gears of some complex machine.

"What about you, dear; how do you feel about what you saw?" Iroh asked.

"Sick," Mai replied succinctly.

"Yes," the former general agreed. "That sums everything up, doesn't it?"

"I want to help him," Mai stated.

She took a small spoonful of the evening's fish soup and then put her bowl down on the ground. Scattered rocks were their seats this time. They were camped beside a small river that ran through the forested area they were traveling in. Mai could see small hints of spring, from green shoots poking their tiny heads out of the moist, still partially snow covered soil to the occasional insect buzzing irritatingly close to her ear. It had warmed up enough in their ten days of travel since leaving Omashu to remove their gloves and loosen their cloaks. Soon, neither would be needed at all.

Mai reached in her pocket for a hair tie and pulled her thick black tresses into a ponytail.

"I'm not that hungry," she said, excusing herself, and walked toward the river.

* * *

Jee and Iroh exchanged a glance. Mai was always hungry. Iroh shifted on his rock and watched her walk briskly, back and shoulders straight, looking every bit the regal noble she was despite her surroundings. Once at the river, the young woman crouched down, scooping up water with her hands and splashing her face over and over again, until it felt numb. Standing up again, she looked off into the forest feeling purified somehow; her head was clearer than it had been for the past few days. She looked and she thought, about home and where she was now.

Mai missed daily baths and her comfortable bed. She missed her dining room and her perfect nails, painted black preferably. But despite all that she missed, all the horrors she had witnessed over the past year and all that she was trying to understand, Mai was happier than she had ever been.

Despite the fact that she was 'dead' to her family and her nation and despite the fact that both considered her a traitor, she was freer now than at any other time in her life. She was a girl traveling with three men, well two men and a teenage boy, and she could share her thoughts and feelings without hesitation. For the first time in her life, people besides Zuko actually listened to her, respected her and accepted her fully. For the first time in her life, she felt like a complete person. Given the chance to do things over, she would leave with Zuko, no hesitation at all. No amount of luxury could compare to what she had now. Besides that, she loved Zuko and absolutely refused to live her life without him.

"Are you alright?" Jee asked when Mai came back to their small camp and began to pick away at her now cold soup.

She shrugged and then looked over at Zuko, as if to say, 'I'm okay, it's him I'm worried about.'

"He'll come around," the lieutenant said. "Prince Zuko doesn't let things defeat him. He's a strong young man."

Mai just nodded her agreement and gave Jee a grateful smile. The lieutenant was a good man and Mai was glad he decided to stick with them.

"Is everyone finished their soup?" Iroh asked pleasantly. "I'll get started on the dishes."

"Yeah," Mai replied and discreetly dumped hers out behind the rock she sat on.

She helped Iroh clear up, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder momentarily before taking his bowl, still mostly full, out of his hands. He didn't look up or say anything, but Mai was certain that she saw the tension in his shoulders ease just a little bit.

Sometime during the night, Zuko moved his bedroll closer to Mai's, close enough so that he could reach out and touch her. When she awoke the next morning, Mai felt the comfortable weight of Zuko's arm across her middle. She moved so that she could see his face. His eyes were still closed but he was in the process of waking up. He looked lost and vulnerable even while mostly asleep. Eventually, his eyes opened slowly, gold irises meeting Mai's.

"Hey," he said, smiling faintly.

Things were better then, not perfect, but better. Zuko rode along with Mai again, still not saying a lot, but at least he answered when she spoke to him. His appetite picked up and he began a training ritual of his own after dinner every evening.

"Can I watch?" Mai asked as Zuko swung his swords in a gentle arc, loosening his muscles.

He nodded and then quirked his lips upward. She settled herself down on a ragged tree stump and looked on as her betrothed fought an invisible opponent, licks of fire snaking their way down the wide, flat blades.

Wanting to make things more interesting, Mai pulled out some of her knives, caught Zuko's eyes, and then threw them in his general direction. The prince dodged and swatted gracefully, until Mai ran out of weapons. He helped her retrieve them all and they went through the routine again, despite the rapidly falling darkness.

So _his_ routine became _their _routine.

* * *

They skirted around Anshan, Jee picking up some supplies for the rest of their journey and followed the coastline as they continued west, sometimes camping right on the beach. Mai and Zuko would go for a swim, wearing nothing but their underwear. The feel of water all around her, even salty water, was incentive enough to endure the embarrassment of Jee and Iroh laughing at the both of them. The sea was still cold from the long winter and the two emerged frigid and pink skinned. Zuko wrapped Mai's cloak around her and then his arms, sending heat pulsing through her body. She would never get used to just how good his arms around her felt.

"How much longer?" Mai asked Iroh on the fifteenth day of their journey.

"Oh, I'd say we have another week at least," the old general replied. "That's according to the map Bumi gave me."

"And where are we going again?"

"We're going to stay with another member of the Order of the White Lotus. He actually lives very close to a Fire Nation colony."

"Great," Zuko put in sarcastically. "I can't wait to see who we run into there."

"It will be fine," Iroh admonished. "It's just a small town of merchants and fishermen. It's close to a large river."

"So, will we be camping?" Mai asked tentatively. "Or are there houses to stay in?"

"I'm not sure," Iroh replied. "But surely you're used to camping now, Mai?"

"Used to, yes, but I'll never actually like it."

The two older men burst out laughing and Mai rolled her eyes, looking for support from Zuko.

"Beds are nice," Zuko said neutrally. "But I'm more worried about other things. I want to improve my bending as much as I can and my swordsmanship and my fitness. I want to be ready to fight."

"Easy, Zuko," she said as if trying to calm down an over stimulated child or an upset animal.

He shot her a glare and pushed on ahead, leaving her alone at the end of the small group.

"Jerk," she muttered but didn't mean it.

"Trust me, nephew, you will have ample opportunity to work on your bending."

"Why are you being so mysterious, Uncle?"

"I don't know what you mean," the man winked. "Just be patient. You'll find out who we're staying with soon enough. It's not like you know the man anyway."

"Fine, fine," the prince grumbled and edged around the two men, wanting to be alone again.

"Do you recall your teenage years?" Mai heard Iroh ask Jee as she closed the distance between them and herself.

Jee chuckled and ran a hand through his grey hair.

"I do; they were good for the most part. The young ladies were particularly nice."

Mai rolled her eyes again.

"Ah, yes, nubile young women," Iroh said in a soft tone. "Those were the days."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Mai right behind him.

"Of course, there was school and training and all those changes we go through at that age."

He looked back at Mai again and gestured her forward. She pressed her knee into the komodo-rhino's side and it sped up a bit, moving forward to join the two men.

"I never thought about your schooling, Mai. What exactly are you missing?"

"Trust me, nothing," she replied. "Falsified Fire Nation history, poetry, etiquette; like I said, nothing."

"Hmmm, I still feel responsible. Have you read all your books?"

"Yes, a few times."

"We'll see about getting you some more if we can, alright?"

"Sure," Mai said.

She looked ahead, her eyes on Zuko's straight back. His dark brown hair, quite long now, was pulled up into a tight topknot and it bobbed up and down with the motion of the animal. Mai wondered what he would look like with shorter hair and bangs perhaps. It wasn't traditional Fire Nation style but that wasn't really an issue any more.

"I _must_ be bored," she said under her breath.

By the time they had set up camp for the night, Zuko was calm again. He threw Mai a sheepish look and she twisted her lips into a sort of smile in response.

"Sorry, again," he whispered a few minutes later, when Mai served him his rice. "Can we take a walk later?"

"I suppose," she replied stiffly.

He kept his eyes on her as she moved about the small camp, serving Jee, Iroh and then herself. He watched as she ate, careful not to spill anything anywhere.

"What?" she finally asked irritably.

"Nothing," the prince replied.

Iroh cleared his throat loudly.

"Zuko, are you and Mai training after dinner again?"

"_I_ am," he replied. "I don't know about Mai."

The retired general looked at Mai.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It's not like there's anything else to do."

"Good, good, now you two didn't have an argument, did you?"

"No," Zuko answered quickly. "We're going for a walk later, right Mai?"

"Mmmmhmm," she nodded.

"Well, just be careful," Iroh warned. "Jee and I will clean up so you can go whenever you're ready."

"Thanks, Uncle," Zuko said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the young couple left the camp and walked briskly southward, toward the ocean. The night was mild but with a strong breeze off the sea.

"Lots of stars tonight," Zuko began haltingly. "It's pretty."

"Zuko?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You know that you can talk to me, don't you. I mean about what happened in the town. Don't brood anymore."

"It's not brooding, it's thinking," he corrected. "There's a difference."

"Looks like brooding to me," Mai snapped back.

"Okay, maybe it is brooding," Zuko confessed. "I just, I can't get it out of my mind."

"Maybe that's a good thing; remembering will remind you why we're doing what we're doing….whatever that is exactly."

"I guess you're right," the prince agreed and sat down on a rock damp with sea spray. "Agni, it was so terrible. I didn't know things like that happened. No one ever mentions_ that_."

His words were angry and sorrowful. He picked up a stone and flung it into the water, watching as it disappeared. Then he picked up another and another and threw until his arm ached. Mai stood close by, saying nothing but lending her support anyway.

"I don't know why you stick with me," he muttered.

"Well, right now, I've got nowhere else to go," she replied with a smirk.

"Ha, ha," Zuko said, feigning laughter.

"You know why," Mai said more gently and touched his arm with her fingertips.

She looked down at the ring on her other hand and smiled. Zuko reached for her hand and then pulled her down onto his lap. They sat like that, one side of Mai's face pressed tight into Zuko's chest, looking out at the sea and the darkening sky. They forgot about their training and they forgot about Jee and Iroh back at camp. For those few minutes, they were the only ones in the world and everything was good.

* * *

As they approached their destination, turning inland away from the ocean to follow a river, they began to see more and more travelers. Most were farmers or merchants or fishermen, moving goods from one village or town to the next. Everyone was friendly enough, but eyed the komodo-rhinos warily. They were a Fire Nation animal, after all. Zuko kept his head down and remained silent whenever someone passed by. It was as if he were ashamed. Iroh, however, always gave a cheerful greeting and asked about conditions further on.

"It's the only way to get information," the old man told Zuko, clapping his nephew on the back.

"Yeah, yeah," the prince agreed.

Pohuai Stronghold, a Fire Nation fortress well known to both Iroh and Jee sat on the opposite side of the river from where they were riding. The group could just make out its intimidating pagoda styled tower. The sight of Fire Nation architecture wrenched at Zuko's heart and he felt a fresh stab of homesickness.

"We got many of our supplies from Pohuai," Iroh recounted. "Remember, Jee?"

"Yes, I remember and I've been there a few times. There's a contingent of Yu-Yan Archers stationed at the fortress all the time. You don't want to mess with them."

"So they're as good as the books say?" Mai asked.

"Better," Jee replied with a grin. "They can pin a fly to a tree without killing it."

"I wonder if I could do that with a knife," she mused, her interest obviously piqued.

"I think you could," Zuko said immediately and shot her a knowing look.

She met his gaze and flushed briefly, edging her rhino over so that she could touch her betrothed if she wanted to. They rode along cautiously, keeping a look out for anyone Fire Nation. With both a fortress and a colony nearby, the possibility was far greater than it had been so far.

The scenery changed the closer they got to the mysterious Order of the White Lotus member. Things began to look almost swamp like. Many smaller rivers joined up with the major one that flowed out into the ocean. As they moved further inland, away from the refreshing sea breeze, the humidity increased and they found themselves shedding layers of clothing despite the fact that it was still early spring.

The trees, all thin trunked and scrawny looking, seemed to lean into the river as if seeking something within its murky looking depths. Sprawling bushes covered much of the ground and the roadway soon became more of a path. Insects hummed incessantly and swarmed around their heads. Mai wore a grim expression, and swatted occasionally at the pests, but to no avail.

After riding for a ways up a steep incline, with thick forest on both sides of them and the river somewhere to their left, they came to the summit of the hill. Wooden stairs led down to the water and simple wooden huts were scattered here and there, one on a tiny island near the river's centre.

"Down this way," Iroh instructed everyone. "See those stairs there."

They all nodded in reply and guided the animals down the steps, out of the forest and into the bright light. A scruffy looking man who had been fishing from a rock in the river looked up at their arrival and smiled.

"You must be General Iroh and Prince Zuko," he yelled.

Everyone winced.

"Not so loud, my friend," Iroh chastised kindly. "We can't be sure who's listening."

"Oh, yeah," he yelled again. "Sorry. I'll get my master."

"His master?" Zuko asked as he dismounted.

"Yes," Iroh said. "Jeong-Jeong, firebending master, former admiral in the Fire Nation navy and the first deserter ever."

The man, his name was Chey they later learned, hopped his way across the river on steps of stone and then crossed a small wooden bridge to Jeong-Jeong's hut. He knocked a few times before a gruff voice answered.

"Go away, Chey, I'm busy," the man shouted rudely. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?"

"But, but, we have visitors," Chey stuttered.

"I don't care if the Fire Lord himself is here. I'm busy."

The group exchanged puzzled glances and then looked back at Chey who shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"Sometimes he's a bit grumpy. But he's a great man, a genius really," Chey said as he joined them back on the river's bank. "Come with me. I'll get you set up. Maybe Jeong-Jeong wil see you later."

"We're going to have one great year," Mai said sarcastically and leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"At least you don't have to train with him," the prince retorted.

"Yeah, there's that," Mai smiled. She gave him a quick kiss. "Have fun."


	15. Chapter 15

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 15: Of Stealth and Plans**_

Mai and Zuko lazed on the river's steep bank. They both lay on their backs, hands behind their heads and bare feet skimming the water. It was late afternoon; they had finished a rigorous morning of training and eaten lunch. Iroh had suggested they relax together for awhile.

"We've been here two days already!" Zuko exclaimed, "and Jeong-Jeong still hasn't come out of his hut. I'm beginning to think that 'crazy' is a prerequisite for being a member of the Order of the White Lotus."

Mai snorted but said nothing. She wiggled her toes, enjoying the feel of the cool water. Her eyes were closed against the sun's bright glare and the beginnings of a smile played with her fine lips.

"Well, what do you think?" Zuko insisted.

"I think," Mai replied after a long pause, "that you shouldn't worry about it."

"But he's supposed to train me. What is he doing in that hut anyway? It's weird."

"Chey said that he's eccentric. I guess we'll have to wait for him to decide that he's ready."

"And this guy was a general," Zuko said derisively.

"When he finally does come out, maybe you'll wish he hadn't," Mai giggled. "I bet he's going to be tougher on you than your uncle has ever been."

"Hmmph," Zuko grumped. "We'll see."

"Hey, do you think that maybe we could sneak into town one day? It's so dull here and _I've_ got no master to train me."

"A Fire Nation town; yeah, I don't think so."

"They're a bunch of shopkeepers," Mai stated. "What exactly are they going to know? And we don't have to be obvious."

"This," Zuko replied, pointing to his scar, "kind of makes me stand out."

"Then pull up your hood or we'll go in at night."

"Wait a minute, how about after everything's closed and everyone's asleep."

"The masks," Mai said simply.

"Yeah, the masks; we can practice our stealth. Besides, if we're going to be sneaking around places, there's somewhere I would rather go," the prince said pointedly.

"Pohuai Stronghold," Mai whispered. "Now that's crazy."

"Yeah," Zuko smirked. "But at least we can do some damage there."

"We need to plan. I'm not just going in there cold," Mai said firmly. "We use the town as practice and when we're ready, we break into Pohuai, after observing it for at least a day."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, looking pensive and suddenly irrisistably adorable to Mai.

She rolled over onto her stomach, inched her way closer to Zuko, placed her lips on his and began to kiss him passionately. Zuko gripped her waist tightly, pulling her even closer, until Mai lay on top of him, her body fitting snugly against his. Mai could feel Zuko's arousal beneath her and she wiggled suggestively against it.

"Mai," the prince said breathlessly when she finally pulled away. "I want, but we…"

"Soon enough," Mai said calmly, covering up her own intense longing. "I can't wait much longer either. But for now we've got more important things to do. We need to become as stealthy as we can possibly be. Pohuai is very heavily guarded, Zuko; and they have the Yu Yan Archers there. If we screw up, we could die."

With that she rolled back off her betrothed and stood up, smiling down at him. Zuko stared at her unabashedly, admiring the sight.

"Oh, and when we go to town, we're getting books and soap. I need them both."

"K," Zuko agreed.

At that point he would have agreed to anything Mai said.

* * *

On the morning of their third day in Jeong-Jeong's hideout, the deserter emerged, cranky and sour looking, from his crude hut and went in search of Iroh. Zuko and Mai stood aside as the white haired man pushed right by them and stood in front the Fire Lord's brother, giving him a curt bow. Iroh bowed back, _his _deep and long, and gave the deserter a delighted smile.

"Jeong-Jeong, it is an honour to finally meet you. I hope that you can teach us all much, especially my dear nephew."

"Hmmph, that's up to him," he said gruffly and finally turned steel hard eyes on the prince of the Fire Nation.

Zuko squirmed under his gaze, feet shuffling around like those of a nervous child waiting to be punished for some misdeed or other. The firebending master was dressed in simple brown pants and a matching tunic. Overtop he wore a black poncho, far too warm for the weather they were having. He scrutinized Zuko's face, staring long and hard at the livid scar. His inspection was so intense that Zuko turned away.

"Don't you look away from me," the old man growled.

His voice was rough like it hadn't been used much for years. Zuko scowled angrily but turned back to face the man, pointedly inspecting _his_ scars. They ran down the right side of his face, one twice as long as the other, in jagged red lines. The shorter one cut across his eyebrow and the outer corner of his fierce gold eye. Though obvious enough, Jeong-Jeong's marks were nothing compared to Zuko's.

"These," the deserter began, jabbing a finger at Zuko's face and then back at his own, "symbolize all that is wrong with the Fire Nation and the art of firebending itself. Fire is death and destruction, pain, loss and sorrow. There is no longer any control or restraint. Everything is about power. You, young prince, need to learn of the subtleties and intricacies and beauty of firebending, something that has been lost these last hundred years. It's all buried beneath the corpses of our so-called enemies. I left the army years ago, distraught and demoralized, ready to take my own life as payment for all the men and women and children I tore form this world. But whether because of cowardice or some sort of intervention, I did not give in to death. Now, I want to see your basic stance. Young lady, move aside."

Mai stepped back and then went to join Iroh and Jee.

"He's insane, isn't he?" she whispered, her tone completely flat and dry.

"No, no," Iroh replied. "He's simply, well, um, intense."

"It's all wrong," Jeong-Jeong shouted at Zuko.

He grabbed the prince's arms, adjusting them and then bent down to arrange his feet the proper way.

"I've been bending since I was six. I know how to stand," Zuko protested.

"I say you don't! Who taught you?"

"Master Sato and my Uncle Iroh taught me. Are you going to contradict them?"

"Yes," Jeong-Jeong stated.

Zuko looked over at Iroh who shrugged helplessly.

"What's the point of unlearning everything I've learned already? My uncle is one of the best firebenders. He taught me properly."

"Is he going to whine and complain constantly?" the deserter turned to ask Iroh. "If he is I refuse to teach him."

"Now, now, let's everyone settle down," said Iroh reasonably.

"I am settled," Jeong-Jeong replied indignantly. "Your nephew needs to learn how to listen and to learn control if he is to properly master fire. He must remember that fire will grow and move on its own, destroying everything in its path, if the bender does not HAVE CONTROL!"

Zuko flinched. He took a sidelong peek at Mai and saw that her shoulders shook with laughter. He would have to get her back for that somehow.

"You're distracted by the pretty girl; do you want me to make her leave?"

"No," Zuko roared, angry now. "You leave her alone. No one tells her where to go."

Iroh tapped Mai on the shoulder. She looked over at him, her face pink from the strain of repressing her laughter and now her pleasure at Zuko's comment.

"Perhaps we should leave those two stubborn men to fight their battle. How about we have some tea behind our hut and perhaps a game of pai sho?"

"Alright," Mai agreed reluctantly.

Nothing would be as entertaining as the Jeong-Jeong and Zuko duel of wills.

* * *

Zuko was completely wiped out for the first week of his training with Jeong-Jeong. The master made him practice just his stance for two days until he was finally satisfied. After that it was breath control. And after that, Zuko was finally allowed to make small fires, performing activities that required intense mental concentration. He flopped down on his bedroll, tucked into a corner of the hut shared by all four of them, at the end of every day, supper still fresh in his stomach.

"Gee, you're a lot of fun," Mai said one night and gave Zuko a poke. "What about sneaking into town? You don't want me to smell, do you Zuko?"

"Tomorrow night, I promise. Jeong-Jeong's letting me work on my own tomorrow while he does some meditation stuff all day. I'll be less tired."

He yawned and turned over, falling promptly back to sleep. Mai sighed and walked back outside, joining Iroh and Jee by a small fire.

"Have some tea, Mai," Iroh said, offering her a cup. "It's spicy chai, just like what we drank back home."

Mai took the cup and sipped thoughtfully.

"How is your knife throwing coming?" Jee asked politely. "Perhaps we could set up some targets for you."

"Sure," she replied distractedly.

She looked at her hands holding the cup, so much more rough looking than they were thirteen months ago, then at her almost ragged green and brown clothes.

"What's the matter, Mai?" Iroh asked gently. "Are you bored here?"

"Hmm, a little," she replied, gazing around the barren looking camp. "There's not much to do here. And Zuko's occupied all day."

"I agree that things are a bit sparse around here. A pai sho tournament might be in order."

"You could go fishing," Jee suggested. "Or we could take the rhinos for a ride. I think that Kusogaki is sulking."

Mai smirked.

"Maybe _I _should take her for a ride then. She likes me better."

"Yes, yes, I realize that the beast hates my guts. I still don't understand why."

"She prefers a woman's touch, I guess," Mai teased.

"Hmm, I think she does," Jee agreed.

They passed the rest of the evening in quiet and then joined Zuko in the hut.

* * *

The next night, the young couple waited until both Iroh and Jee were snoring loudly before they tiptoed carefully out of the hut and made their way to where the komodo rhinos were tethered. Their masks were hidden beneath a tree, under cover of some long grass and they stopped to scoop them up, shushing the anxious rhinos at the same time.

"You're sure that you want to do this?" Zuko asked for the third time in just a few minutes.

He was dressed completely in black, his long hair tied back in a loose ponytail, much like Mai's. She wore black too and had her money pouch stuffed inside the pocket of her loose tunic.

"Yes," she hissed quietly. "I'm dying to get out of this little valley, even if it's only for a few hours. Besides…..soap."

"Okay, okay, let's go."

They spurred the rhinos gently into action, talking softly to the animals in an effort to keep them quiet at least until they reached the top of the hill. Once a fair distance away from camp, Zuko and Mai breathed sighs of relief and rode quickly toward their destination. It was about midnight and they were hoping to find the town completely asleep, except for maybe a tavern or two.

When they reached a notice board, strange looking in the middle of a clearing, they stopped to read whatever information if offered. Zuko looked around and discreetly made a small flame in the palm of his hand. It flickered playfully, making undulating shadows on the white papers.

"Do you see?" Mai asked with something akin to both pride and wonder.

She pointed to a wanted poster. Depicted in bright colours were Zuko's mask, blue and white and laughing maniacally and her own, starkly pale with that slash of red at the mouth, looking like a wound.

"Agni," Zuko breathed. "I'm the Blue Spirit and you're the White Spirit. We're enemies of the Fire Nation and if captured will be punished severely."

He laughed quietly and looked at Mai; his eyes were alight with a mischievous fire.

"I say it's time to put them on again," Mai declared.

She tied on her mask and Zuko followed suit. They rode until the town was visible and then tied the rhinos off, being careful to keep them mostly hidden by thick brush. Stepping almost silently along the path, keeping their breathing soft and even, they moved closer and closer to the town square. Zuko kept his hand up, ready to unsheathe his swords while Mai had one hand on a blade, poised to withdraw it and throw.

They communicated with hand gestures and nods of the head, both thoroughly enjoying the escapade. It was as if each was born to it, both used to fading into the background rather than standing out. The town was silent. There was no tavern or restaurant or inn still open. A circle of lamps burned around the square, lighting up 'Hiro's General Store' and 'Misato's Fine Clothing'.

"There," Mai motioned with her hand, pointing to the general store.

They crept up to the front door and Mai picked the flimsy lock with one of her pointiest daggers. Business owners often lived on top of their shops and silence was imperative now. The door creaked slightly as Mai pushed it open and stepped across the threshold. Zuko followed close behind. They stood still for several minutes, just listening, waiting for footsteps on stairs or the panicked alert of a nonexistent watchman.

When nothing happened, they browsed quickly, Mai picking up several items, soap, three volumes of poetry and one play, a nail file, shampoo, material for bindings and a lightweight tunic and pants in neutral and terribly dull brown. Zuko found a book for himself, some soap of his own and randomly picked up a sewing kit.

Mai tapped him on the shoulder and then indicated the needles, scissors and spools of thread. He just shrugged and tucked them into a sac that they found on the counter top. Leaving sufficient coinage behind, they snuck out of the store, closed the door and ran back to the clearing. When they had untied the rhinos and ridden a fair distance they stopped, pulled off their masks and then dismounted.

"So," Mai said.

"Sooo…..that went well. You got everything you wanted, right? How about we go back in a few weeks, or less?"

"Yes, I did and we're going back alright. Too bad there isn't another town nearby," Mai mused.

She dropped down onto the long grass that grew beside the trail and stretched out luxuriously. The moon was about half full and stood out large and bright in the bluish black of the night sky. The stars gave off their cold white light too, and Mai lazily pointed out constellations, recalling Zuko's lesson of months before.

"Did I get them right?" she asked as he flopped down beside her.

"Mmmm, yes" he replied. "You're a good student."

His voice was teasing now and so full of love that Mai's heart constricted in her chest and her breath came haltingly. She turned over onto her side and looked at him closely. Mirroring her movement he turned too and they were face to face, only a few exceptionally tall stalks of green between them. Pushing them aside almost angrily, Zuko moved his face even closer to hers, looking deep into her eyes. Mai saw wonder and affection and a powerful love in his and behind all that a pain that never seemed to go entirely away. It was startlingly intimate, looking at the other so closely. Afraid to break the moment, both held their breaths for as long as they could before inhaling deeply and then pressing their lips together in a sweet, slow and lingering kiss.

It was with great reluctance that they rode back to Jeong-Jeong's hideout, tethered the animals again and crept into the hut. They kissed again, and then crawled into their bedrolls. Both fell asleep within minutes and slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"What is that you're reading, Mai?" Iroh asked the next morning, looking over her shoulder at the red bound volume of verse.

"Poetry," she replied briefly and continued with a gory ode to war.

"It doesn't look familiar," the man continued to prod. "By any chance did you and Zuko take a little trip to town last night?"

Mai sighed, put the book down on her lap and met Iroh's inquisitive eyes.

"Yes, we did. And we paid for everything."

"Hmmm," the former general said, stroking his beard. "I'm not sure that was a good idea. Chey can get what you need."

"It was fine, really. And we used our masks. Oh, and we're wanted by the Fire Nation, by the way; the Blue Spirit and the White Spirit."

"Yes, I suppose the Rough Rhinos would love to see you brought to Fire Nation justice for interfering with them. Now, do you understand why I worry?"

"We're very careful," Mai placated the man.

"I just hope that you and my nephew don't have any bigger plans," Iroh said suggestively. "Plans such as those could be deadly."

"Mmm," Mai hummed noncommittally. "I understand."

Iroh walked away muttering something about the folly of youth. Mai caught Zuko's eyes as he finished a mid level firebending form, Jeong-Jeong looking on dictatorially, stroking his own thin beard and moustache. She shrugged and indicated the disappearing form of Iroh with a turn of her shoulder. Zuko shrugged back.

"Do I need to smack you upside the head," the deserter shouted, spittle flying from his mouth.

"No, sir," Zuko replied meekly.

For the next three hours his attention never wavered.

* * *

A/N: My Christmas gift to you…I wrote that quickly. Enjoy! Remember, reviews are much appreciated. Let me know what you think, please.

Alabaster


	16. Chapter 16

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 16: From Words to Action**_

_Jeong-Jeong's hideout, 4 months later_

Spring along with more than half of summer had passed in a haze of training for Zuko, training so rigorous and intense that the prince found himself faster and stronger than he had ever been in his life. He and the grumpy deserter had arrived at a sort of understanding and followed a morning routine that only changed slightly from week to week. Jeong-Jeong, it turned out was an excellent teacher if a bit rough and with expectations that reached beyond the sky. Zuko had developed a grudging respect for him and followed his instructions now with very little questioning.

After lunch and a brief rest, he and Mai did their own training, some involving their blades and some involving games of stealth in the surrounding forest. They were good now, very good at sneaking in and out, around and about. Iroh and Jee could never see or hear them coming. Poor Chey suffered several near faints at their unexpected approaches. They continued to 'visit' the nearby Fire Nation colony town and take what they needed, leaving money and a lot of broken locks behind.

Their reputation grew, though no one had actually seen them during their midnight jaunts. The curious and slightly frightened townspeople somehow assumed that it was the Blue Spirit and the White Spirit making off with their goods in the middle of the night. No one wanted to set up an actual watch, reminding others that the goods were always paid for, oftentimes with more money than they were actually worth.

The rumors that Chey brought back with him after _his_ trips to town, thrilled Mai and Zuko more than either would care to admit; their 'Spirits' were supernatural in origin, moving with the speed, dexterity and soundlessness usually attributed to those that inhabited the Spirit World or they actually emerged from the Spirit World and performed mischief just for the fun of it and so on.

"I didn't realize our people could be so superstitious," Mai said to Zuko one day after Chey related a particularly funny story about the break-ins.

"When nothing else makes sense, I guess they make up something that does," the prince replied.

"But those stories make the least sense of anything," Mai protested.

"Yeah, you're right," Zuko agreed. "Maybe they're looking for a little excitement in their lives."

The pair sat in the hesitant shade of one of the gnarly and spindly trees that lined the riverbank. They were pressed together, side meeting side despite the tremendous heat and humidity that seemed to settle in their little valley like a smothering blanket. Mai picked up a pebble and tossed it into the water, watching the ripples spread outward from the impact point. She yawned and leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"Your uncle's still ticked at us, isn't he, even though we haven't gotten caught? He gets this look in his eye every time it comes up."

"Yep, he is. But he enjoyed the box of tea we got for him."

Mai smirked and then looked pensive for a few minutes.

"So, just after our birthdays, right; that's when we're going to Pohuai Stronghold?"

"Mmmhmmm," Zuko agreed. "We'll say that we're taking a camping trip to celebrate. Naw, we should just tell Uncle. He's figured it out anyway."

"Let's tell him then. We'll do it later over dinner."

* * *

Zuko's fifteenth and Mai's fourteenth birthday were about a month away and they had been secretly planning their expedition for weeks now. The whole thing would probably take a week in itself; a week away from training and a week away from any adult supervision or aid. Both could understand, at least partly, why Iroh objected to the whole idea. It was dangerous and maybe a little bit insane, but the pair was determined. And once Zuko got an idea in his head, it was virtually impossible to remove it.

They waited until Iroh was sated with a delicious dinner that both Mai and Zuko had cooked, and leaning back comfortably with a cup of jasmine tea in his hand. Jee had his own cup of tea cradled carefully and he sipped away looking at the young pair with eager and expectant eyes.

"You've got something to tell your uncle, I take it. Would you like me to leave?" the grey haired man asked Zuko, though it was obvious that he wanted to stay.

"No, it's fine, Jee. Actually, we'd like your opinion too."

"Don't bother," Iroh said testily, sitting up stiff and straight, a stern expression on his normally happy looking face. "I know what it is you've been planning for weeks. Don't insult my intelligence. This, this foolhardy idea of yours upsets me a great deal. If I lost one or both of you, I might not recover. And what of your duty to the world? Dead or captured people can do nothing."

"We _are_ thinking of our duty," Zuko insisted angrily, his fists curled and his cheeks growing red. "We're going to hinder the flow of supplies to the Fire Nation military. Someone needs to make things difficult for them for a change. Mai and I can do it. I know we can."

He gave his betrothed a smile that managed to convey love, pride, excitement and a little bit of lust all at once. Mai let the corners of her delicate mouth turn upwards in response, that slight movement saying even more than Zuko's bigger smile.

"The two of you are cocky. Just because you can break into a shop or two in a town full of nothing but merchants and tradesmen, women and children does not mean that you can break into the most heavily guarded and well built Fire Nation fortress in both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation combined. I cannot stop you from going. You're too old now to turn over my knee or send to bed without dinner. You can make your own decisions. Just know that your choice regarding Pohuai is quite probably the worst one of your young lives."

"We have to do it, Uncle. It's hard to explain."

Zuko looked to Mai for help but she just shrugged her shoulders and took a drink of tea.

"Iroh," Jee began hesitantly. "Perhaps they have the ability. Look at how much the two have developed over the last few months. They are both fine warriors in their own right. I realize it is a daunting task, but I think they're up to it."

Mai and Zuko both looked to the lieutenant, surprised by his support _and_ his contradiction of Iroh. He gave them a wink.

"Really, Jee, I would think that you'd know better."

"I'm certain Mai and Zuko will survey the situation before rushing in and use their heads. Mai has the ability to calm your nephew down and make him see reason. I trust her to do that in this case too. If she thinks it's possible than it probably is."

Flattered, Mai gave Jee a smile and he returned it tenfold.

"See," Zuko said. "We'll be fine and we've got another month to train."

"Jeong-Jeong won't be happy," Iroh stated ruefully. "Prepare for misery."

* * *

"You're going to** what**?" the man in question shouted, the force of his voice driving Zuko back a step.

The prince had chosen a poor location to make his confession. They were near the top of a moderately high and rocky cliff, working their way swiftly upwards and then down again in order to strengthen Zuko's legs and further increase his endurance.

"Leave for a week," Zuko repeated quietly, his face scrunched up in an exaggerated flinch.

"Hmmph," Jeong-Jeong snorted, managing to sound somehow dignified in the offense that he took. "Missing a week of training is not good."

"But, eventually we'll be leaving this place, you know, moving on, um, somewhere. So you'll have to stop training me one day."

"You're just starting to improve and really discover your own abilities. Your confidence and control have grown. I could almost say that you've become a decent pupil. But if you leave, I might not take you back."

"But why?" Zuko spluttered as he struggled to maintain his balance on the steep slope. "I've done everything you ask of me. I've worked really, really hard. I wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't important."

"And this young lady of yours, this Mai, is she going with you?"

"Yes," Zuko replied firmly. "She is."

"So, it's some sort of lovers' tryst. You cannot afford distractions when you train and certainly not when you do battle."

"She is a warrior as much as I am. Have you _seen _her throw knives?"

They were at the summit now and Zuko concentrated on leveling out his breathing, trying to control his frustration.

"Knives do not interest me," Jeong-Jeong replied dismissively.

The deserter looked off into the distance down at the river far below. His hands were clasped behind his back and he leaned forward a bit, as if reaching toward a thought that he couldn't quite put into words.

"Like I said, it's important," Zuko reiterated. "It's actually part of the fight."

"What do you mean?" Jeong-Jeong snapped. "And stand straight. You're slouching. Firebenders do not slouch."

He wasn't even looking at Zuko but could tell everything about the way the young man held himself. This unnerving ability of the deserter's always surprised the prince. He straightened his body, assuming the posture that Jeong-Jeong approved of.

"Mai and I are planning to cause some trouble at Pohuai Stronghold. We're going to ride down there, observe the fortress and then break in, maybe destroy some Fire Nation army supplies."

"That's terrorism, not honourable battle. And besides that, you'll be killed."

Zuko dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

"I want to do something _now_. I don't want to wait until the comet comes. That's two whole years away. I can't sit back, not after what I saw."

"You've seen nothing, boy. I lead troops for twenty years and have seen every conceivable atrocity."

The prince was angry now, but through great force of will, kept his fire at bay.

"I've seen enough to know that my nation's war machine needs someone to give it some trouble. Mai and I are willing to do it."

Under his breath he added, "And besides that she's bored."

"What does your uncle think of your plan?" the deserted asked, still looking down at the river.

"He's not happy with the idea," Zuko sighed. "But he won't stop us either."

"Fine; then I won't stop you and if you make it back here I will continue with your training. When are you leaving?"

"In about a month," Zuko replied.

"Well, then, the upcoming few weeks will be the most difficult of your young life."

Zuko moaned his protest but Jeong-Jeong held up a hand to stop the flow of complaints.

"Take it or leave it," the old firebender said harshly.

"I'll take it," the prince said.

* * *

Jeong-Jeong made good on his promise and worked Zuko so hard that he required an afternoon nap, collapsing onto his bedroll often without lunch. Iroh would tiptoe inside the hut and lie down himself, his nap more a luxury than an actual need. That left Mai and Jee with Jeong-Jeong. The master firebender sometimes watched Mai from a distance; his piercing eyes boring through her back and making her feel uncomfortable.

"Young lady," he called on the fifth day of Zuko's intense training. "Your stance too could use improvement."

"You're talking to me," she replied, mock surprise on her face. "I didn't realize that you were aware of my existence."

"Would you like the benefit of my expertise or not; I don't like sarcasm and I won't tolerate disrespect."

Mai cleared her throat and then bowed respectfully to the old man.

"Show me," she said succinctly.

By the time Zuko woke up, Mai and Jeong-Jeong were busy over by her targets. He was giving her tips on stances and breathing and she was demonstrating her considerable skills. Zuko watched wide-eyed as the two conversed, Jeong-Jeong more effusive than the prince had ever heard him. He looked to Jee and then pointed over at Mai.

"I know," Jee said and shrugged. "It's strange."

The lieutenant was going through firebending forms, trying to keep himself limber and ready for battle along with the rest of them. Zuko stretched then joined Jee, following the same forms, moving in a loose, relaxed way so different from the way he moved just months ago. They began to spar, sending gentle balls of fire at each other, dodging and twisting, making a game out of it and enjoying themselves. After an hour they sat down on the grass laughing, the older man almost losing his breath.

"I didn't think you knew how to play, Prince Zuko," the lieutenant jibed.

"Hey," the young man protested. "Actually, I've never had much of a chance to play. It's, well, it's fun."

"Indeed it is. My brothers and I used to practice like that. That was many years ago."

"I didn't know you had brothers, Jee. I guess I don't really know much about you, do I?"

"Three brothers; they're good men, all of them. One was badly injured in the war. He's back home. The other two are younger and as far as I know they're still fighting."

"What would they think of you now?" the prince asked softly.

'They probably wouldn't understand," Jee replied. "At least not at first."

"I'm sorry," Zuko said, hanging his head.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're an honourable young man, one I will be happy to call Fire Lord one day. You're doing what you need to do."

"Thank you, Jee," Zuko said with a smile.

"Eh, it's nothing. I'm going to get a drink of water. I think your girl is finished with Jeong-Jeong. She's headed this way."

Jee got up slowly, flexing his stiffening muscles and left Zuko to talk with Mai.

"Hey," Zuko said. "What was grumpy trying to teach you?"

"He gave me some really good pointers about breathing and my throwing stance. They actually helped."

"Good," Zuko replied. "So you're even better now?"

"Yep, even better; the Yu Yan Archers had best beware of me."

Zuko wasn't sure if she was kidding or not. He had a feeling that she wasn't.

* * *

Their birthdays came and went. Zuko and Mai enjoyed a private picnic a little further up the river and Iroh prepared a special dinner for them. Even Jeong-Jeong made an appearance, wishing the pair well and giving each an in depth analysis of their skills, reminding them of things they needed to work on.

"Um, thanks," Zuko told the gruff firebender. "I'll keep all that in mind."

"Yeah, thanks," Mai added.

"More tea anyone?" Iroh asked.

He picked up the plain porcelain pot and refilled everyone's cups. A simple cake, bought by Chey in town followed dinner and then the pai sho board came out, Iroh setting up a sort of tournament. Zuko, who had little patience for the game, was knocked out first, followed by a reckless Jeong-Jeong and a mediocre Jee. Mai and Iroh played the final game and it went on for more than two hours, with Iroh finally defeating the newly fourteen year old.

"I'm impressed," Iroh declared. "Your strategies are sound and you're patience unfailing. You could be an expert one day."

"Now there's something to look forward to," Mai said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Now, now, Mai; Pai sho is an ancient game and you should be proud that you have such a good grasp of it already."

"If you say so."

"I do, I do," Iroh chuckled. "I hope you use that fine mind of yours wisely when you and Zuko go to Pohuai Stronghold. I'm depending on you to keep my nephew in check."

"Come on," Zukjo objected. "I'm not some little kid, you know."

"No," Iroh agreed, "but you do tend to act without thinking things through. Mai is your counterpoint; she balances you. Listen to her, please."

"I will," the prince replied with a heavy sigh.

Mai moved to stand behind him, giving his shoulders a quick rub and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes," she whispered into his ear. "You will."

* * *

With summer officially over and the signs of early fall starting to appear, Mai and Zuko packed economically for their brief journey, bringing only what was absolutely necessary. Iroh hovered, looking on anxiously and still trying to talk them out of what he saw as a blatantly foolish enterprise.

"We're going, Uncle," Zuko said firmly, gazing at the old man with molten gold eyes. "We can handle it."

"You're confidence has certainly improved in your year and a half of banishment," the former general observed. "Just don't be over confident."

"Stop," Zuko shouted. "I'm sick of you trying to talk us out of this. Just leave us alone."

"I won't say another word," Iroh replied sadly. "I wish you good luck."

With that he walked away, leaving a still fuming Zuko alone with Mai.

"That was harsh," Mai stated.

She frowned at her betrothed and gave him a little smack on the arm.

"I know; I feel terrible enough. But, Agni, he was driving me crazy."

"He cares," Mai stated simply.

"Yeah," Zuko groaned. "I know. Look, let's just get out of here so we can get back."

"I'm ready," Mai declared and tied her bag onto the back of her favorite komodo-rhino.

"So am I," Zuko added.

They left, giving everyone a brief wave. Iroh paced the hideout for the rest of the day. His entire body thrummed with upset nerves. Not even tea could calm him.

* * *

The couple rode steadily, stopping for a brief lunch, letting the animals rest and eat as well. By the end of their first day, they set up camp in sparsely wooded area, ate and then went to bed early. They didn't bother with the pretense of sleeping apart, rather spread their two bedrolls on the ground, snuggling together, a thin blanket pulled over top of their bodies along with Zuko's heat to keep them warm.

At the end of their second day, Pohuai Stronghold came into view and it was every bit as impressive as everyone made it out to be. Built on the bay that the river they lived near flowed into, a bay filled with three Fire Nation vessels as they looked on, it was made of stone and had several levels. Each had its own set of guards pacing its own parapet and one huge pagoda styled tower that dominated the entire structure. A wide road busy with wagons bringing goods led up to the main gate which was also heavily guarded. Nothing moved beyond the gate without a close inspection first. It wouldn't be easy to get inside and maybe harder to get back out. Mai and Zuko watched, hidden by thick brush at the side of the road, saying nothing, just sizing the situation up.

"We could always destroy the wagons," Mai suggested. "That way, supplies would still be compromised but we would be safer."

"Yeah, that's an option," Zuko agreed. "It wouldn't make as much of a statement, though."

"Fine, we'll keep watching, but I suggest we put our masks on just in case."

The pair slipped their masks on, tying the cloth at the backs and readied their weapons. They were crouched down low, heads beneath the level of the surrounding scrub. They moved their attention from the road to the fortress itself and watched as the shift changed and a new set of guards took over.

"We need to find out exactly when and how often the guards change," Zuko whispered. "That would be the best time to infiltrate. Either that or we ride in on a wagon."

It turned out that the guards had four hour shifts, giving them six changes in the period of one day. And wagons seemed to roll in constantly.

"What about capturing a wagon way back there and just riding in as if we were the drivers?" Mai asked. "Trust me; no one really looks at the hired help. Once we're inside we slip away and do our thing. It can't be too hard to find their supply depot. It's getting back out that worries me, though. It may be a fight. And what exactly are we going to do to the supplies? Burn them? You can't bend in front of anyone or does it matter anymore? Maybe thinking that one of their own is working against them will be a bigger blow."

"No bending," Zuko said firmly. "If we go in during the evening, there will be lots of torches we can use to burn things. But I think you're idea is great."

Settled on a plan, they left their perch by the rode and rode back to their hidden camp. They observed for one more day, watching from early morning to late evening and vowing to do the deed the following evening, but only if everything remained exactly the same.

* * *

They slept long and hard, not waking up until well past sunrise, had a leisurely meal and then sparred for a few hours. By the time evening of their fourth day rolled around, both Mai and Zuko were ready to take on the challenge of Pohuai Stronghold.

They left their rhinos tied up well back from the road and in a spot they would recognize and remember. A solitary tree, spindly and half dead looking grew at the road's edge directly in front of where they left the animals. That taken care of, they put on their masks again, checked over each other's appearance and trotted alongside the road, away from the fortress. Sure enough they came upon a lone wagon, with a lone driver; easy pickings.

In complete silence, they took the driver out, Mai pinning him to his seat with her blades and Zuko quietly threatening with his duel swords. The man, about Jee's age, almost collapsed from fright and they had no trouble gaining control of the ostrich horse that pulled the wagon, unpinning the man again and dragging him off into the brush where they tied him to a tree with his own rope and gagged him with a piece of his own robe, one that Mai neatly sliced off.

His eyes were full of terror and Zuko felt a twinge of guilt. He hoped the Fire Nation didn't punish him for screwing up. He patted the guy on the shoulder and could actually sense Mai rolling her eyes behind her mask.

They left the man behind and then slipped their masks off again, tucking them into small satchels that both carried across their chests and over their hips. Mai put a large makeshift bandage over Zuko's left eye, covering his scar. They hopped up into the wagon and urged the ostrich horse forward. Keeping a steady pace, not too fast and not too slow, they made their way to the gate. Once there, two guards approached the wagon.

"Where's Sun," the first guard immediately asked. "And why are there two of you?"

Zuko could feel his face turning red. He reached for a reply and found nothing. Mai, cool as ever, saved the day.

"Sun has a stomach ailment," she stated emotionlessly. "He's throwing up everywhere. In fact, I think I may have a bit on me. It was really dis….."

"Alright, alright," the Fire Nation man said, raising a hand as if to deflect any more words from Mai. "Let me check the back."

He took a quick look and then waved them on. The huge gate swung open and they were inside.

* * *

A/N: So they're in the belly of the beast now. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and for the reviews which I can never get enough of.

Alabaster


	17. Chapter 17

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 17: It's Called 'Stronghold' for a Reason**_

Pohuai was alive with activity. Once inside its main gates, Mai and Zuko saw many other wagons and lots of Earth Kingdom men unloading them. The Fire Nation guards watched everyone casually, occasionally barking out an order or a demeaning slur. It was obvious to them both that the guards were comfortable in their safety; once you were inside the gates, you had passed inspection and didn't need to be worried about.

"This way," one guard yelled at Zuko and Mai, waving his hand in the direction of a good sized building with a wide open door.

It was a supply depot and filled with all kinds of goods, from rice to weapons, from bolts of cloth to dishes and writing supplies. Neatly organized, everything was stacked in piles or pushed into specially made slots in the walls. Zuko drove the wagon as close to the building as he could and then looked over at Mai. She shrugged and hopped off their borrowed transportation, keeping her face down. Zuko followed and they walked around to the back of the cart, let down its little gate and reached in for the barrels that were stored inside.

"That's it, bring them in here," the guard encouraged and pointed to the far wall of the depot. "Stack them up there and then go to the office to sign your forms."

"Office?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, office; you go through that door and down the hall. There's a sign that says 'office' in big, black characters. Agni, you Earth Kingdom types are stupid."

"Then why aren't you doing the work yourselves?" Mai asked under her breath.

The guard moved away and began talking to a friend, Mai and Zuko already forgotten. Once inside the depot, they moved slowly, waiting for everyone else to clear out so that they could whisper their plans.

"Apparently, just about everything is here," Mai stated. "I say we burn it."

"Hang on a minute," Zuko replied. "I see barrels of blasting jelly in the corner. Light those up and this whole building will blow along with part of the actual fortress."

"Okay. But should we have a look around first? By the time they wonder why we haven't come out yet, we'll be Agni knows where in here."

"If you think we can manage it, Mai. I trust your judgment."

"We're here now; let's find out what we can."

They stacked their last barrel and then pulled their masks out of their bags, tied them up and moved silently into the hallway. Zuko unsheathed his sword, separated it and led the way, Mai following immediately behind. The corridor was empty but they could hear distant shouts and laughter. They passed by the office that the man spoke of and saw two men inside, hunched over their desks. Further on there were more hallways branching off from the first one and several sets of stairs leading to the different levels. They stopped to look in several small rooms, one of which was a document archive of sorts. Signaling Zuko, Mai motioned to the papers and then to the torch on the wall outside. Zuko nodded, taking a look at the important documents first; letters from officials back in the Fire Nation capitol and orders from the Fire Lord himself. Zuko stared at his father's seal, anger and pain warring within him. Placing a comforting hand on his arm, Mai indicated the torch again and smirked behind her mask.

The Fire Nation prince grabbed the torch and lit up the papers, watching for a moment as they burned, changing from crisp white parchment to crumbly, black ash. It was cathartic and he could feel an old tension and weight finally leave his body. It wasn't a cure or solution for all that was wrong in his life, but somehow it was a start, a symbolic action that that he hoped would eventually be one of many.

"Let's go," Mai signaled and they left the room, closing the door behind them. An alarm would sound soon enough and they needed to get moving.

Deep within the fortress they found the office of Colonel Shinu, top military man at the installation. A torch was lit inside and a half finished cup of tea sat on the desk along with a plate of biscuits. He would be back and soon. With a swiftness that impressed Zuko and a sense of mischief that she rarely displayed, Mai took out a blade and calmly shredded every document on the desk along with the plethora of maps that were piled in corners, unrolled here and there or pinned to the walls.

"Sir," they heard someone shout from far off down the stone corridor. "There's been a small fire in the archives room."

"What do you mean?" Shinu replied angrily. "Did some idiot leave a lamp burning in there?"

"No, sir; there was no lamp. I'm sure it was deliberate. Whoever did this targeted correspondence from the Fire Lord."

"What?" Shinu snarled. "So we have some kind of anarchist in our midst, a rebel, maybe even a traitor?"

"I really couldn't say sir."

"Increase the security along the hallways. I want this person captured."

"Yes, sir!"

Mai and Zuko slipped out of Shinu's office, both shaking with uncontrollable and ill timed laughter. They slipped into an alcove and waited for a moment, trying to gain control of themselves. A guard stomped by, this one coming from the opposite direction, on his way to see Shinu. His face was panicked looking and he wiped a thin sheen of perspiration from his forehead.

"Colonel Shinu, sir," the man called as he approached the office.

The man still stood outside, shaking his head and wondering at everyone's incompetence.

"What is it now?" the old man asked. "Can't you men do your jobs?"

"Sir, um, well, it seems that two of the Earth Kingdom delivery people went into the supply depot but never came back out."

"Never came back out," the colonel repeated. "Do you think that maybe those two are responsible for the fire in the archive?"

"What fire, sir?"

"Documents in the archive were purposely burned."

"Oh," the guard said dumbly. "Perhaps you should retreat to your office sir and post some guards outside."

"Oh, and are you in control now? Should we switch titles perhaps? I can call you colonel and you can call me guard."

Shinu's voice dripped sarcasm, slow and smooth like honey from a spoon.

"No, no, sir, of course not; you're in charge, sir."

"Very good, guard; now move along, and make sure you get me a fresh cup of tea. Mine must be cold by now."

Shinu turned around, a disgusted look on his face and entered his office. He let out an undignified yelp and called for a guard; the poor man, already halfway to the kitchen, didn't know what to do.

* * *

With guards running down the hall toward the records archive and Shinu's office and the attention taken off the supply depot, Mai and Zuko turned themselves around, went up a floor and headed back in the direction they had come from, hoping beyond hope that they would find a staircase that led back down again, close to the depot. They encountered several guards on the second level, all of whom they dispatched with ease and then shoved unconscious into rooms. They destroyed the locks as they left. It was exhilarating and a little terrifying and neither had ever had so much fun in their lives.

Eventually they did hit a staircase and snuck down cautiously. There was no need. That part of the stronghold was silent. Edging their way back to the supply depot they entered it and found it empty as well. Peeking outside the main door, Mai saw four guards milling about. Looking up, she spotted a row of Yu Yan Archers standing rigidly alert on a nearby rampart. Their face paint looked eerie in the failing evening light and the flickering orange glow of the torches. Mai ducked back inside and made a motion like drawing back a bow. Zuko understood. If things went right, the explosion would be enough of a distraction to let them slip out the main gate unnoticed. It was controlled by a simple lever; all they needed to do was pull it and run.

Zuko grabbed a torch form its holder on the wall and looked to Mai. She nodded and then held her breath. Slowly, the prince moved to the barrels of blasting jelly, pulled off the lid on one and dipped the orange flames downward. As soon as the jelly ignited, he grabbed Mai's arm and they sprinted out of the depot and into the courtyard, not pausing for anything.

The door of the depot blew outward, sending splintered bits of wood and metal flying at high speed through the air. Covering their heads out of instinct, the couple made their way toward the gate and that was when the arrows started to fly. Zuko blocked with his sword. He spun like a child's top, kicking up bits of dirt with his swift feet. Mai released her own arrows, aiming confidently at one archer. Though much smaller than the ones used by the elite group, they were effective enough. The archer dropped, arrows sticking out from the sensitive flesh of his thigh and upper arm. With one of her shuriken she knocked the bow right out of another archer's hand, damaging flesh and bone at the same time.

They continued to move backward, heading for the gate, making slow progress. It seemed much further away than the hundred or so feet it was in actuality. The archers were taking all their attention and they heard rather than saw the large group of guards pounding their way out of doorways and into the courtyard. The disorganized men shot balls of fire their way, trying to surround the pair in a circle of fire. Zuko stepped in front of Mai, prepared to block the flames and to protect her with bending if necessary. His swords and quick reflexes kept the fire at bay while Mai focused her attention on the remainder of the archers. She didn't have many blades left, however, and that could pose a very serious problem. * She reached down and grabbed the two that remained in her ankle holster. She needed to make the most of her shots. Giving Zuko a quick nudge, Mai indicated her remaining knives and then began moving backwards at a quicker pace.

The heat from the flames was making her sweat, and drops of salty perspiration ran down her forehead and into her eyes. The mask prevented her from wiping them away, so she blinked as hard as she could, aimed and threw. Two archers went down but not before a single arrow was loosed, hitting Mai just below her right shoulder in the large muscle of her upper arm. Blood, warm and sticky, flowed sluggishly out of the partially sealed wound and the pain was sharp and searing. She could feel her awareness slipping away and reached for the offending projectile, wanting to pull it out.

Zuko looked over at her, saw the arrow and let out a soundless scream. Scooping her up, he ran, not giving her a chance to protest. The prince cradled her in his arms and held his wide blades out on either side of her body.

"Go," he felt her say, her warm breath hitting the fabric of his black tunic and letting him know that she was very much alive and still able to give orders.

He ran faster, reached awkwardly for the lever and pulled down. He could feel the encroaching heat of the flames behind him as the guards grew closer. Their shouts were muffled and distant sounding, like he was hearing them from underneath water or below the earth. The gate seemed to creep open more slowly than usual just to mock Zuko and he pulled at it desperately as a spear landed inches away. He couldn't believe they were both still alive. He couldn't believe that they hadn't been captured.

Finally, the gate opened wide enough for him to slip out sideways. With the butt of his sword, he knocked out the two stupefied guards who stood just beyond the outer wall, pulled down the lever on the outside of the gate and then snapped it off, jabbing at it viciously with his sword.

Throughout it all, Mai hung on weakly to Zuko's neck, occasionally whispering encouraging words. He sprinted down the road like their lives depended on his speed, and for all he knew, Mai's life did. Zuko silently thanked Jeong-Jeong for his training. He was barely winded yet. When he reached the ostrich horses, off the side of the road in the brush he took a second to look back. Out of shape guards were stumbling their way down the road, some leaning over to catch their breath, others moving at a mere crawl, trying to ease the pain of burning muscles.

Zuko lifted Mai up, and sat her one of the komodo-rhinos. He sheathed his sword and then hopped on behind her, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist and using the other to hold onto the reins of the second rhino. The animal bolted forward, inspired by Zuko's knees pressed hard into its sides, and Zuko guided it deeper into the forest and further away from Pohuai Stronghold. After half an hour's hard riding, when he was certain that no one would discover them, he stopped.

Gently, he pulled Mai off the rhino and laid her down on the ground, putting a bedroll underneath her head. He made a flame in his fist and looked down at her arm, examining the situation and willing himself to remain calm. His first fear had been a poisoned tip, but that, it seemed, was not an issue.

"Zuko," Mai whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. "It's not that bad, just pull it out gently and use water to clean the wound."

"You need to see a healer. What about infection?"

There's no healer around here, is there? So we'll have to make do."

Her voice was sharp now and Zuko put it off to the pain she must be suffering, minor wound or not.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mai," the prince said softly.

"Then I'll do it," she replied and reached over with her left hand.

"Okay, okay, first I'm going to cut away your sleeve."

He pulled out his Earth Kingdom knife and sliced the material away from the wound. Black threads were entangled around the arrow's shaft. He looked at Mai and she nodded firmly.

"Do it," she insisted and Zuko pulled.

Mai clenched her teeth together, biting back the scream she wanted to send echoing through the night air. Zuko tossed the arrow aside and poured water into the wound. He did his best to swish it around and then pulled back the edges of the small gash, looking for bits of wood left inside. It was clean as far as he could see and he let the edges go. Brushing Mai's bangs back from her forehead, he placed a kiss on her clammy skin.

"I should bandage it up now, okay?"

"Go ahead; use my nightgown. It's in my bag."

"Why did you bring that?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. I just did," Mai snapped.

He rooted around in her satchel, found the white nightgown and pulled off strips of material, binding her wound tightly.

"It's not too tight, is it?" he asked.

"No," Mai replied. "I'm cold, though, Zuko."

"Hang on then," the prince said reassuringly.

Zuko got some kindling, using his own fire for light while he searched. He constructed a makeshift fire pit with some stones he found and then lit the bundle of twigs. Slowly, he added bigger bits of wood until the fire was roaring. He helped Mai move closer to the warmth and then sat with his legs outspread, letting Mai wriggle against him, so that her back was pressed into his chest. He rested his chin on her left shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"You're sure that you're okay? If something happened to you…"

"I'm fine, really. I wonder what they're all thinking at Pohuai right this very minute."

"I have a feeling that the Blue Spirit and the White Spirit are major enemies of the Fire Nation now. We actually accomplished something, Mai. All those supplies destroyed and all those documents too. Plus they will be on edge for awhile at least."

"Yeah," Mai agreed. "We did okay."

Her head was nodding and she found it difficult to keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep," Zuko said softly against her hair. "I'll hold you all night."

And he did.

* * *

They woke before sunrise, huddled together, Mai curled up tight against Zuko's chest and his arms still around her, just looser now. With a practiced movement of his wrist, he started up the fire again and shifted on the uncomfortable ground.

"Agni, my muscles are stiff," he complained. "How are you, Mai?"

"Mmmm," she yawned. "My arm's sore but other than that, I'm okay."

"Let me have a look," he replied, eyes wide with panic now. "Maybe it's infected."

Without waiting for a reply, he shifted his position and then peeled back the makeshift bandage on her arm, peering intently at the wound.

"Well?" Mai asked.

"It looks the same; but you should get it stitched up. Damn, I wish there was a town nearby, an Earth Kingdom town."

"I don't suppose you brought that sewing kit of yours, did you?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed. Then his face dropped. "But that means that I'll have to do it."

Mai shrugged and looked over at his bag.

"Fine," he sighed. "But don't blame me if something goes wrong."

He retrieved the little kit, picked out a needle and pushed some course black thread through the eye.

"You need to put a knot on the end," Mai instructed.

"Oh, yeah," Zuko agreed and made the knot. "I should sterilize the needle, shouldn't I?"

Mai just nodded and watched as Zuko made a tiny flame emerge from the tip of his index finger and then ran it down the length of the steel.

"I can't do much about the thread, though."

"No," Mai said. "It's fine now. I'm ready."

With great care and a frown on his face, the prince stitched Mai's wound. She never made a sound, just kept her hands clasped tightly together. After he knotted the end, Zuko heaved a sigh of relief and checked over his work again.

"I'm impressed," Mai remarked dryly. "Maybe I can get you to make me some robes."

Zuko glared at her and then proceeded to put the kit away and make them a quick breakfast.

"I think we should head home as quickly as possible."

In passing, he wondered why he had used the word 'home' and then continued on with his work. After eating, they rode, Mai on her own rhino again, and didn't stop until nightfall. Zuko fussed over her again, made dinner and set up the bedrolls.

"I'm perfectly capable of helping, you know, but since you're so intent on pampering me, I might as well just sit back."

"You need to rest," Zuko said, sounding every bit a husband worrying over his beloved wife.

They slept side by side, Zuko folding himself around her like the sea hugging the land. Sometime during the night, his hand strayed, whether consciously or unconsciously, Mai wasn't certain. His warm fingers caressed her breast and his soft breath hit the back of her neck. She made no effort to remove his hand but pushed herself against his body as if signaling her approval.

* * *

They made it back to Jeong-Jeong's hideout at around noon of the following day. Iroh's face broke into a huge relieved smile and he ran over to meet them, pulling both young people into an almost painful bear hug.

"Careful, Uncle," Zuko warned. "Mai's arm is injured."

The former general's whiskey coloured eyes grew wide with concern.

"Are you alright, dear? Let me see."

"I'm fine, really. Zuko took good care of me."

She smiled at her betrothed and he smiled back warmly.

"Did something else happen on your trip?" he asked mischievously.

"Uncle," the prince shouted, turning bright pink at the man's implication.

"Fine, fine, now please, tell us everything. Jee's been worried and believe it or not, I think that Jeong-Jeong fretted more than the rest of us."

"I hate leaving training incomplete," the gruff firebender stated as he joined them. "Don't think that my worry had anything to do with affection."

"No, of course not," Zuko replied.

As the prince looked at his master, the old man ducked his head as if to hide a smile.

*I've always wondered about Mai's knives…what does she do when she runs out? Does she retrieve them later or just constantly buy new blades? Once she's out, how useful is she in battle? I suppose it's one of those 'suspension of disbelief' things.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, action scenes always scare me….I have no clue what I'm talking about. Hopefully, it wasn't too painful to read. And Mai getting injured and Zuko 'rescuing' her was not a shot at the power of the female. I simply chose to write things that way.

Hey, the review button isn't rigged to explode. So don't be afraid to use it.

Thanks for reading,

Alabaster


	18. Chapter 18

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 18: Quiet Times**_

The young couple related the tale of their adventures to the four men. They all listened raptly and didn't ask any questions until the end. Iroh's was the most succinct.

"Was it worth it?" he asked and looked at first Mai, then Zuko.

"Maybe we were in over our heads a bit, but we did some real damage. I'm just sorry that Mai got hurt," Zuko replied.

"So your answer is 'yes'?" Iroh asked.

Zuko and Mai exchanged a glance. She nodded.

"Yes," Zuko stated.

The former general stroked his beard and turned to Jee and Jeong-Jeong. Both men sipped on their afternoon tea, a ritual begun by Iroh.

"What do you think the chances are of the Fire Nation taking out their frustrations on any local Earth Kingdom people?"

They thought for a long, hard minute and then Jee spoke.

"It's possible; I'd say there's a fifty-fifty chance."

Zuko looked horrified. Mai put her hand on his arm and rubbed up and down.

"I, I never thought of that," he said sorrowfully. "Do you really think they will? I mean, we could have been anybody."

"I don't know, Zuko. But it's possible. Every action has a consequence, sometimes many. I want you think about what they might be before you do anything like this again. Then you'll have to decide whether your actions have merit or not."

The prince looked crestfallen. He dropped his head and looked at the autumn green grass beneath his feet. His fingers, which had been linked loosely together, tightened on each other with bruising force. Iroh reached over and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Zuko," he said. "I'm not saying that you were wrong to go to Pohuai. I just want you to be more aware. Choices we make almost always affect others and not always for the good. That being said, I think that inaction is worse than anything. I'm proud that both you and Mai want to help end the war. I'm not sure that either of you realize just _how_ proud I am."

"Really?" Zuko asked and looked up into his uncle's wise and kind eyes.

"Really," Iroh replied. "Now, while you were gone, Jee and I along with Jeong-Jeong were making some plans. Do you want to hear them?"

"Sure," Zuko sniffled.

"Good. We also have the issue of Mai's weapons. She needs more."

"All I have left is the dagger you gave me for my birthday," Mai agreed.

"You may have to make do with a few shuriken that Chey can pick up in town. Once we get where we're going, you'll have a full arsenal again."

"And where is that?" Mai asked.

"Let me fix the two of you some tea and a late lunch. Then we'll discuss things. Perhaps you should have a bath, both of you. It looks like you could use one."

"Subtle," Mai replied with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Over the course of the summer, Jee, Iroh and Chey had built a sort of privacy area that surrounded a small section of the river. Whenever anyone wanted a bath, they could do so in peace, without the worry of anyone catching a glimpse. Mai especially appreciated it.

She groaned softly as she sunk into the cool water and began to wash her hair, then her body. The gently moving swell of the river felt good against her injured arm. She touched the stitched area gingerly and grimaced with pain. Even if she had knives now, throwing them would be an exercise in masochism. Perhaps it was just as well. She hoped that after another week, it would be healed enough to withstand vigorous activity.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked from behind the slatted wood.

"I'm a big girl," she replied irritably. "I know how to take a bath."

"I know, I know; I just worry, Mai."

He could sense her intake of breath and knew she was going to sigh.

"I worry because I care," Zuko continued.

"Yeah; I'm glad that you care, really I am. But you don't need to worry quite so much."

"Okay, I'm going," Zuko stated, sounding defeated.

"Wait," Mai said sternly.

She stood up, her head above the top of the barrier, her body covered. Zuko looked at her expectantly.

"Kiss me," she ordered.

"Uh, okay," Zuko stammered.

He moved closer to the fence and placed his lips against hers, running a hand through her wet hair. He let his mouth linger for a moment before pulling away.

"That was nice," Mai stated. "I won't be long."

Zuko wasn't really listening anymore. He walked back to the camp in a sort of daze. Kissing Mai tended to do that to him.

* * *

"Lying low for a few months is probably a good idea," Jee said as they all sat together on the grass eating their pigchicken stew. "Undoubtedly, the Blue Spirit and the White Spirit will be high up on the Fire Nation's list of enemies. I realize that no one knows what you look like but sometimes the way someone walks or holds himself or some other small detail might be recalled by someone at Pohuai. We don't want to risk our lives for the sake of a bit of time. Besides, Jeong-Jeong here has a lot more to teach you, both of you."

"I will teach you all I know of martial arts and defending yourself without bending or weapons. Mai, you could benefit from this most. Without your knives you are helpless, are you not?" the deserter asked.

"Gee, I never thought of it that way, but I suppose you're right. Doesn't having a good mind count for something?"

"Indeed it does," Jeong-Jeong replied. "But it never hurts to learn more. Are you willing?"

"Well, I'll have to let all my friends know that I won't be able to attend this season's parties and dances. Once I do that, I'm all yours."

The old deserter shook his head and gave Mai a strange look.

"A 'yes' or 'no' would have been sufficient to answer the question."

"But my way is more fun," Mai quipped.

"So where do we go from here?" Zuko asked. "I mean when we're done, sometime in the spring?"

"Since Jeong-Jeong has graciously allowed us to stay until the end of winter, yes, we'll be moving on in the spring, to Gaoling."

"Gaoling?" Zuko repeated.

"Yes, it's a fair sized city in the south, sort of in the middle of the mountains. I hear that it's a lovely old town that the Fire Nation never bothers with. And one of our younger Order of the White Lotus members lives there. He's not a bender, in fact he's not a fighter at all. But he is a history expert and a very knowledgeable man. And he's wealthy, has a big house that all of us could disappear in. You and Mai can pick up a lot from him. And besides that, he's very good friends with Piandao."

"You mean the sword master?" Mai asked with the barest hint of excitement.

"I do," Iroh said. His eyes twinkled. "I thought you might like to meet him, Mai, and you too, Zuko. The man is a genius with the sword."

"Yeah, I've heard the stories," Zuko said. "Is he a member of the group too?"

"For a good ten years now," Iroh replied. "We're making arrangements for Piandao to join us there for awhile. He's going to bring a lot of weapons too. Mai, you'll be able to have your pick of the best. And if they don't suit, I'm sure Gaoling will supply the rest."

"Real baths again," Mai sighed. "And weapons; what else could I ask for?"

"You're not whining about the conditions here, are you?" Jeong-Jeong growled. "You can leave earlier of it suits you."

"No, no, the river's great," Mai appeased. "Girls just like baths. We can't help it."

"Hurumph," Jeong-Jeong snarled. "I wouldn't know about girls."

"Maybe that's why he's so damn grumpy all the time," Mai whispered to Zuko and then repressed a laugh.

* * *

Autumn came full force a few weeks later; leaves changed from uniform green to a fiery blaze of reds, oranges and yellows, and thick frost clung to the grass until the heat of the sun was strong enough to burn it off. Training took up most of the day, but Mai and Zuko managed to fit in quite a few private walks in the woods. Sometimes they just wanted to be alone.

"He's a real task master," Mai grimaced as she rubbed her aching calf muscle.

She and Zuko sat underneath the canopy of a wide tree, golden coloured leaves drifting down around them and adding to the already thick blanket that coated the ground. The smell of earth and leaves and life slowing down was everywhere.

"He is," Zuko agreed and pressed his lips against her loose black hair.

"I'm weirdly attached to him, though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Could you rub my shoulders?" Mai wheedled. "Please."

"Sure," Zuko replied and began a gentle circular motion with his fingers, trying to work out the knots in her muscles.

"Over to the left more; that's it," the young woman encouraged.

She moaned softly as he hit the sore spots and tilted her head to the side, exposing a patch of pale, smooth neck. The sight of that bit of skin combined with the sounds that Mai made began to arouse Zuko. He could feel himself hardening and desire swam through his veins, like liquid fire. He moved around on the leaves, trying to ease the pressure he felt building.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked innocently.

"Nothing's wrong," Zuko snapped. "It's just, well, you look really gorgeous, your neck I mean. Not that the rest of you isn't gorgeous too."

"What are you babbling about?"

"This," Zuko said emphatically and bent down to kiss her long, elegant neck, letting his lips linger on the soft, alabaster skin.

"Oh," Mai replied. "You can keep doing that."

Mai turned to face him. He pushed back her hair and kissed her neck again, then moved to her lips. They stayed like that for a while, kissing gently, enjoying the taste and feel of the other. When they pulled apart and looked at looked at each other, they knew that the time was right. Awkwardly, Zuko began to remove his tunic. Mai followed his actions and disrobed, shivering in the cool autumn air. The prince laid his cloak on the ground as a sort of blanket and rolled up his tunic for a pillow. Gently he pressed Mai downward.

* * *

Winter passed in a haze of training and secret lovemaking. Once they had a taste of each other, there was no turning back. From the time she was old enough to grasp even a bit of the concept, Mai was taught that sex was for producing heirs, something done in the dark, shameful and dirty, a duty, not a pleasure shared between two people who thought the world of each other. How wrong her mother had been, Mai thought constantly throughout those long months. It wasn't shameful, it was glorious and it got better and better. When she dreamed that she was back home and had never left with Zuko, and that wasn't very often, a smothering panic finally woke her up, breathing heavily, tears streaking her cheeks. She looked over at her betrothed, sleeping restlessly, like he almost always did, and the sweetest sensation of relief filled her. She cherished her time with Zuko and thanked Agni that she'd had the courage to leave with him.

As spring approached, everyone talked more and more of Gaoling. The komodo-rhinos were traded for ostrich horses, an animal native to the Earth Kingdom and sure to attract less attention. Jeong-Jeong gave them their final lesson about a week before they left and after that withdrew again as if to protect himself from the upcoming loss he would undoubtedly feel. He was gruff, moody, had high expectations and was sometimes just plain rude, but there was kindness and wisdom in his heart too and a desire to better the world. Zuko, Mai, Iroh and Jee, but especially the young people had become like a family to him and whether or not he would ever admit the fact, he would miss them terribly.

"Zuko," Mai said on the day before the next leg of their journey. "I think you need a change."

"What are talking about?" the prince replied.

Mai brandished a pair of sharp scissors and indicated his hair, which had grown to unmanly lengths.

"Hair cut," she said emphatically. "Sit!"

"I don't have a say in this, do I?" he asked.

"No, you don't."

He sat and Mai cut and cut until Zuko's long hair was short, just covering the back of his neck and falling in jagged bangs over his forehead.

"I imagined this once, months ago," she said. "It looks very attractive and much less Fire Nation."

Zuko ran his hands through his hair. It would be easier to take care of certainly and he liked the way if felt so light on his head.

"I'll have to take your word that it looks good but it does feel great."

"There, I was right. Do you think that you could trim mine?"

"What, your bangs?"

"Yes, and the ends," Mai replied. "Here's the comb and the scissors."

Zuko huffed and then combed out her hair carefully, instructing her to sit still. Slowly and carefully he trimmed a good bit off the ends of her thick black tresses and then tackled the bangs, cutting enough so that her eyes were uncovered again.

"There," he said and sighed with relief. "Not bad."

He looked at Mai, really looked at her, and marveled at how much she had changed in the two years since they had left the Fire Nation. She was taller, more angular, and her breasts were fuller. Her lovely face had lost any baby fat she might have carried and was a study in beautiful planes and angles. She was strong for her fine build, almost pure muscle covering her delicate bone structure. She was the most beautiful person or thing that Zuko had ever seen or ever would see; he was certain of that.

"You're looking at me with a weird expression," Mai complained. "Are you sure my bangs are straight."

"They're straight," he replied.

Iroh and Jee, finished their packing, joined the young couple.

"Ah, nephew, what a change; you did well, Mai. How about taking some of my hair off as well? A little trim will do me just fine. Maybe Jee would like one too."

"If you don't mind?" the lieutenant asked Mai politely.

"Why not?" she shrugged and spent the next hour cutting grey hair.

* * *

"Two years," Iroh remarked, shaking his head. "How the two of you have grown."

The former general was in a contemplative mood as they took a last look around the valley and said goodbye to Jeong-Jeong and Chey. He stood between Mai and Zuko, a hand on each of their shoulders. The deserter stood across from them looking strangely calm and a bit sad.

"Two years away from the Fire Nation does not completely erase the lessons we learned as children," Jeong-Jeong replied thoughtfully. "But these two are well on their way. Both are fine warriors with good hearts and minds. You should be proud, Iroh."

Zuko's jaw dropped and Mai's eyes widened. Praise of any kind was rare from the old firebender but words like those were unheard of.

"I am proud indeed. They'll make fine children one day too," he said with a wink.

Zuko was almost used to random embarrassing remarks from his uncle, but not quite. Pink tinged his pale cheeks and he hung his head to hide the blush. Mai just chuckled, her voice raspy and slightly deeper than it used to be. She reached for Zuko's hand and held on loosely. The thought of one day having children with him made her feel good and whole and warm.

"Well then, goodbye," Jeong-Jeong stated.

He took Mai's free hand and held it between his own for a moment, looking into her eyes, trying to convey what he couldn't put into words.

"I know," Mai replied. "Thank you."

Jeong-Jeong nodded and then patted Zuko awkwardly on the shoulder, giving him the same searching look.

"Thank you, Master Jeong-Jeong ," Zuko said respectfully and then bowed deeply to the man. "You taught me much and I appreciate all of it."

The deserter had a few words with Iroh and Jee and then retreated to his hut instead of staying to watch their departure. Chey, on the other hand, watched until they were out of sight, up the hill and in the forest, on their way to Gaoling.

* * *

"So another journey begins," Iroh said philosophically. "I hear that Gaoling has many pretty women. Perhaps I can have as much fun as Mai and Zuko. What do you think, Jee?"

Groaning, the young couple pulled ahead, and waited at the notice board near the Fire Nation town. They looked at the wanted posters. Jeong-Jeong figured prominently as usual. Deserters were frowned upon as much as traitors were. The Blue and White Spirits were still there too, but the warnings were much stronger now and the reward for their capture or 'death' much greater.

"Hmmm, at this rate we'll be famous," Mai remarked.

Iroh and Jee caught up and took their own look at the board before they all moved on. The air was fresh smelling and bits of bright new green were everywhere. Warm sunlight hit their shoulders and by afternoon everyone had shrugged off their cloaks.

Later that evening they set up camp by the river. As Zuko and Mai sat beside the fire they wondered what lay in store for them in Gaoling, what they would do and who they would meet.

* * *

A/N: Bye Jeong-Jeong, hello other cool people. Sort of a quiet chapter with a lot of time passing, but like I've said, there can't be constant action.

So, I wasn't entirely certain about Mai and Zuko having sex, but they've been building toward it and the time seemed right despite the tenderness of their ages. They're shouldering a lot of responsibility and working hard. I suppose if they can manage all that, they can manage the next step in the obviously loving relationship that they have. I felt that less was more when writing the scene. And it's not a lemon anyway.

As per usual, thanks for reading and reviewing. I love them reviews!

Alabaster


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **2 questions keep coming up...will Mai get pregnant and will the gaang be in the story. There will be NO pregnancy. And yes, the gaang will play a large part in the tale, just not as large as in the show since it is a Mai and Zuko story.

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 19: Of Meetings and Awkwardness**_

Gaoling finally came into sight more than three weeks later. Their ride was uneventful, boring even, but they were all grateful for that. The city itself was nestled amongst mountains, a cheerful patch of green surrounded by browns and greys. It reminded Mai and Zuko of the Fire Nation's capitol city. It was neat and organized with everything in its proper place. Streets were swept clean and vendor's stalls and storefronts were all kept immaculately. The people were polite and friendly but only up to a point. Even Iroh's famous charm couldn't quite melt every person they encountered.

"We'll be living on the outskirts of town," Iroh informed everyone. "Keung lives on a rather large estate."

"So he's wealthy?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, the estate has been in his family for generations. They made their money in trade. Keung, though, has abandoned the family business. He was the only son and inherited when his father died. But he decided to continue with his studies in history and culture and open his home to those who wish to learn rather than trade in copper and gold."

"Is that when he became a member of the Order of the White Lotus?" Mai asked.

"He came to our attention because of his love of beauty and knowledge. We offered him a place with us and thankfully, he accepted."

They continued riding through town, catching a few curious looks here and there. When he saw an apothecary, Iroh stopped his ostrich horse and tied it up to a convenient post.

"Just wait out here," he instructed everyone. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh," Mai said, and looked over at Zuko.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"He's getting something for me, for, you know, preventing pregnancy."

"Oh, **OH**," Zuko replied. "That means we're going to get 'the talk'."

He rubbed his face with his hands and groaned.

"Yes, we are," Mai agreed.

Iroh came out of the shop, a small package in his hand. He smiled knowingly at Mai and handed it to her.

"We need to talk once we get settled in; you and Zuko and me; I should have done it months ago. I apologize for that."

"Uncle, really, it's okay."

"No, it's not. At the very least I need to give Mai the instructions for using these herbs. If you are going to engage in activities that can have unwanted consequences then you need to be informed and to protect yourselves. I'm sorry that I didn't talk with you back in the fall."

"Were we that obvious?" Mai asked with a faint blush.

"You were even happier together than before. I figured it out," the former general replied with a wink.

"That's all great but do we have to have this discussion on a public street?" Zuko whined. His eyes darted back and forth as if looking for eavesdroppers. "I'm sure that Jee's not interested either."

"Doesn't bother me," the lieutenant said mildly.

"I forgot where we were," Iroh stated with a shake of his head. "As soon as we get to Keung's and say hello, we're having a chat. It won't take long."

"Fine, fine," Zuko agreed irritably. "Can we just _go_ now?"

Iroh hopped nimbly up on his ostrich horse and they rode on through the town proper. The buildings grew further and further apart and eventually there were mansions surrounded by huge well kept grounds, lush and green, filled with blooming trees and flower beds. Each estate was fronted by an ornate gate with some sort of family crest or mythological animal representative figured prominently. Iroh stopped in front of a gate with an eaglefox.

"Here we are," he said excitedly.

Iroh fished around in his pocket for the old, worn white lotus tile that he treasured so highly. He showed it to the lone guard who stood sentry and they were let in without question. Once up the long drive that led to the house, a servant met them, took the ostrich horses off their hands and instructed them to use the ornate door knocker.

"Here we go," Iroh said and rubbed his hands together.

After a few knocks another servant opened the door, a woman this time. She ushered them inside, tisk tisking at their less than perfectly coiffed appearance and announced their arrival to the master of the house, Keung.

He wasn't what one would call handsome, but Keung's face was interesting, a mix of shapes and sizes that didn't match yet somehow worked perfectly despite that. His nose was small and delicate while his chin was broad and square. His dark brown eyes were small, almost beady but full of great intelligence. He had long brown hair pulled back into a neat topknot and crooked teeth that looked funny when he smiled which seemed to be quite often.

"Welcome, welcome," he said and then made a wide sweeping gesture with his arm. "My home is your home. You may go anywhere you please but my private office and my bedroom. Please, come into my sitting room. Grandmaster Iroh, it is an honour to finally meet you." He bowed deeply to the former general and then lifted his head again, a huge grin on his face. "You must introduce me to the rest."

Iroh bowed back and flashed an almost mischievous grin.

"My nephew, Prince Zuko, our hope for the future; his betrothed, Mai, a highly skilled warrior and bright young woman…."

"A real beauty too," Keung interjected, looking Mai up and down innocently enough.

Zuko fumed which made Mai giggle quietly to herself.

"Yes," Iroh continued. "She is indeed. Jee, a good man who served under me in the military. He's joined us on our journeys and we're all very glad."

"Prince Zuko," Keung said with another bow. "You have a hard road ahead of you. I admire your determination and courage. And Mai, your road will be difficult too, supporting your betrothed and finding your own path along the way."

"What is this guy, a philosopher?" Zuko whispered to Mai as soon as Keung moved on to Jee.

"No, but I _have _studied philosophy," the man said with a smirk. "And I have_ very _good hearing."

"Sorry," Zuko mumbled, more like an ordinary fifteen year old boy than a member of the Fire Nation royal family.

"Don't worry about it. I tend to ruminate about people a lot. I like to look at them and try to imagine where they might be in a few years. I can tell a lot about a person after just a few minutes."

"Sir," the servant broke in. "Should I show them to their rooms?"

"Yes, Liang, that's an excellent idea. You must be tired," Keung said, turning back to them. "I took the liberty of providing a variety of clothing for each of you. Pick out what you like. The clothes that you're wearing will be washed for you. Feel free to take a bath or a nap or whatever suits you. Dinner is served at 7 every evening."

"Thank you, Keung," Iroh said. "Your hospitality is much appreciated. I hope that we don't become tiresome after a few weeks."

"No worries," the middle aged man replied. "I can go places in this house where you will never find me. Besides, you are the ones trying to end the war. I'm delighted to help in any way that I can. And young Zuko and Mai, our lessons will start tomorrow."

"Um, sure," the prince replied.

"This way please," Liang said and they followed her up a huge set of stairs.

* * *

"Zuko, Mai, come into my room," Iroh instructed as soon as the servant left.

The couple sat down on a pair of chairs across from the sofa where Iroh had flopped down. They waited without saying anything, shifting uncomfortably every few seconds.

"Don't be embarrassed," Iroh began. "Sex is natural and a wonderful thing and obviously you know how it works. I'm glad that you have each other. I admit that I was hoping you would wait a bit longer but I understand. I see the closeness that you share and it was the next natural step for you. But, I don't think either of you wants to be a parent right now. Am I right?"

They both nodded.

"Either you've been lucky these past months or Zuko, you haven't …"

"**That's right, I haven't**," Zuko shouted before Iroh could say the words.

"Alright, alright, that's good," Iroh stated. He made a calming gesture with his hands. "Now these herbs, Mai, you need to put a pinch in a teacup and add hot water, like you're making ordinary tea. One cup a day and you'll be protected."

"Is it a guarantee?" Mai asked.

"My dear, death is the only guarantee. But it works very well if taken every day without fail."

"I can do that," she stated. "Does it work right away? Or do I need to take it for a few days before I,we…"

"The woman in the apothecary said a week," Iroh replied. "So, if you plan to make love.."

Zuko turned a brilliant shade of red and closed his eyes.

"Just kill me now," he said dramatically.

"Nonsense, Zuko, we're all mature people here. I _did_ have a son, remember?"

"Yes, Uncle," the prince squeaked.

"So if you plan on making love before the week is finished, use the other method just as a precaution. Do either of you have questions?"

Two heads shook from side to side.

"You're sure?" he asked once again.

"Yes, can we leave now?" Zuko begged.

"Fine, fine, you may leave. Mai, start the herbs tonight, before bed perhaps, but make sure that you take it the same time every day."

"Okay," she replied.

They got up from their seats in a hurry and retreated to their own rooms saying only a quick goodbye to each other.

* * *

By the time they had rested and bathed and dressed in their new clothes, it was almost time for dinner. Zuko knocked on Mai's door and when she opened it his breathing stopped for a moment as he took in her beauty. She wore robes of the palest green trimmed in white and gold. They fitted her arms and breasts tightly and then flowed loosely to the floor. Her hair was pulled up in a sort of twist and decorated with two dangling hair ornaments. She wore paint on her lips and a hint of colour on her cheeks.

"I take it you approve," Mai remarked.

"Ye,yes," Zuko stuttered. "You're so beautiful. I'm so lucky."

"You look pretty good too," she added and he did.

Zuko wore a simple dark green tunic over black pants. A gold sash tied off to the side added a bit of flare.

"Do you want to go for a walk before dinner? The gardens looked nice."

"Yeah," Mai replied and stepped into the hallway.

They made their way down the stairs, through the foyer and out the front door without meeting anyone. A guard patrolled the grounds but he never even glanced their way. The couple walked aimlessly, enjoying the warm spring air and the last of the day's sunshine. Keung's gardens were impressive. There were many small ponds stocked with koi fish, little curved bridges crossing the water in the center. Flowering plum trees were everywhere, littering the ground with petals and providing dramatic splashes of pink wherever the head turned. There were peach trees and bamboo and pines. Stone benches were placed frequently so that one could sit and enjoy the peace and beauty that the gardens provided.

Zuko led Mai to one of the benches that sat underneath a tree laden with white blossoms. They drifted down in the wind, landing in their hair and on their shoulders. The prince brushed a few from Mai's bangs and then kissed her.

"It drove me crazy, all that talk about sex. We haven't had a chance since we left Jeong-Jeong's," he said when the kiss ended.

"I know," Mai said softly. "Soon."

"I hope," Zuko replied.

Their opportunity came later that night.

* * *

Dinner was traditional Earth Kingdom fare, course after course of delicious foods that Iroh especially enjoyed. Keung was the perfect host, including everyone in the conversation and trying his best to appeal to everyone's interests.

"Piandao will be here in a few weeks," Keung announced. "He's already written to me about teaching Mai how to use a sword. What do you think of that?"

"I think that's a great idea," Zuko enthused.

"I don't know," Mai said hesitantly. "I can't picture it."

"I think you'll do well," Jee said. "You have the concentration and the discipline already with your knives. You'll pick it up quickly."

"Give it a try," Iroh encouraged her. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"I stab someone," she replied drolly.

Keung laughed.

"I like your dry wit," he declared.

"My mother didn't," Mai said in an even drier tone.

Keung laughed again.

"Oh, you've got a real gem there, Prince Zuko."

"I know," Zuko said and the words were hard and brittle coming out of his mouth. "I don't need you to tell me."

The last part he said quietly enough so that only Mai heard. She gave him a perplexed look and grabbed his hand under the table, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. It calmed him and he felt the inexplicable surge of jealousy disappear.

"How about we retire to the sitting room and have some drinks," their host suggested once the meal ended.

The men got into the whiskey. Mai and Zuko watched and listened as the conversation got stranger and stranger and the men got drunker and drunker. After two hours, the singing began. Mai and Zuko left, finding their way to Mai's room through the dimly lit hallways.

"Retiring for the night?" Liang asked as they walked by the kitchen.

"Yes," Mai replied.

"Ring if you need anything," she stated.

"Thanks," Zuko replied. "I've got everything I need."

He looked at Mai with soft eyes and grabbed her hand, leading her quickly to the staircase. They entered Mai's room and locked the door, lighting only a small lamp. Their shadows mimicked their movements, a pantomime played out on the pale walls. Mai took her time undressing. She enjoyed the look on Zuko's face as piece after piece of clothing dropped to the floor. When she stood naked before him, she unpinned her hair and it fell like a black cape over her pale skin.

Zuko was less graceful. He yanked his robes and shoes off, leaving them in a crumpled heap by the bed. They stood before each other, not talking, not touching, just looking; soaking up the sight of the other. When she was ready, Mai climbed on to the bed and her betrothed followed, placing kisses everywhere, lingering at his favorite spots.

Wanting to be the one in control, Mai urged Zuko to lie on his back. He complied. Zuko would do anything to please her. Mai ran her hands through his short hair and over his face, touching the edges of his scar with a poignant tenderness. She caressed his chest and the hard muscle of his stomach before venturing lower.

Zuko's eyes were glazed with love and lust and passion and he was pliant under her ministrations. When she finally lowered herself onto him, they both gasped loudly, the pleasure was so intense. And when it was over they curled up together, legs and arms entwined, looking like one person and unwilling to separate for the night.

When Iroh stumbled by Zuko's room hours later and found it unoccupied, he smiled widely then chuckled to himself.

"No point trying to keep them apart," he said loudly, slurring his words. "You can't deny true love."

Once in his room, Iroh collapsed on his own bed, still fully dressed and spent the rest of the night that way.

* * *

"Good morning," Keung said brightly to his guests when he joined them at the breakfast table. "I've got great news."

The scholar was completely unaffected by the alcohol he had imbibed the night before. Iroh and Jee on the other hand looked like a pair of rummies who had spent the night by the side of the road.

"You're shouting," Jee complained. "There's no need to do that."

"I'll whisper then." Keung replied. "My neighbors, the Bei Fongs, have invited us all to dinner tonight. Iroh and Zuko, you'll both need to use different names, however. You'd better think of them and not forget."

"Great, a fake name," Zuko whined.

"Let me choose it," Mai said with a grin. "How about Deshi*; I think it suits you."

"Oh, okay, sure; Deshi it is."

"Good choice, Mai, I've got mine too," Iroh added. "Shen**"

"Deshi and Shen," Jee repeated. "I've got it."

"_I'll_ probably be the one to forget," Keung stated.

"What are these Bei Fongs like?" Iroh asked.

"Pleasant people, sort of uncomplicated; it's an old family like mine with a lot of money."

"Sounds dull," Mai observed. "It sound like what I left behind."

"I can't promise excitement, but I'd like you all to try to blend in while you're here. Refusing to visit with people would be seen as suspicious."

Breakfast continued in quiet and when it was over, Keung crooked his finger at Zuko and Mai, beckoning them to follow him. He led them to a massive library. It was bright and sunny with two levels, both filled with books and shelves of pottery and paintings. Tapestries hung on bare patches of wall while potted plants filled every corner. Lounge chairs were placed here and there as if to accommodate the reader who found something intensely interesting and wanted to get started right away.

At the centre of everything was a large desk; Keung's desk. It was organized neatly, much like the house and the city. And when you looked closely, you could see the outline of a white lotus in the shiny stone of the floor.

"I'm going to tell you about a time in Earth Kingdom history, a time long before Kyoshi, a time when the world was at peace and the elements in balance."

The lesson took more than an hour and when it was over, the scholar gave them permission to train in his huge courtyard at the back of his house."

"Just keep the firebending subdued. We don't want any neighbors to see it."

No neighbors saw anything, but one girl knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

The group walked down the long drive, out the gate and half a mile or so down the road to the Bei Fong estate. They were all dressed formally, in various shades of green, little bits of white and yellow giving variety.

"Exercise is important," their host said. "I refuse to get soft."

"Ah, I agree," Iroh said and clapped Keung on the back.

Two ornately dressed but barefoot guards stood in front of the large wooden gate. A flying boar, the Bei Fong family symbol, dominated the space above the door, carved into heavy marble and resting beneath the pagoda styled roof of the gate house. The guards opened the gate, and then closed it behind them, continuing their silent watch. A long, wide path that led through the gardens took them to the house proper. It was white with a green tiled roof as were the smaller buildings like the raised watchtower.

There was a huge pond with a curved bridge and tidy hedges and bushes made up the majority of the vegetation. Unlike Keung's garden, there was little colour. It was like walking through a sea of green. To their right, as they walked toward the house, and outside the white stone fence, a narrow river flowed.

A servant opened the main door almost immediately and they were ushered inside and told to wait in a tiny sitting room off the main hall. After a few minutes, three people entered, a man, a woman and a girl who looked to be about ten or eleven years old. She was pretty with black hair and fine features. A milky white film covered her eyes, yet despite her blindness, she moved with a cocky confidence, striding along behind her parents and taking in the group with unnerving acuity.

"Lao, Poppy and young Toph," Keung exclaimed brightly. "How wonderful it is to see you. I should introduce my guests. They are from a small town in the northwest. This is Jee, Mai, Shen and Deshi. They're here to learn from me."

Lao bowed to each in turn. He was a handsome man in his thirties, with black hair and brown eyes, and a long, thin moustache that hung down past his chin. His clothes were of obvious exquisite quality and he wore them with ease and dignity.

Poppy had a wide, heart shaped face and wore white paint on it, a sign of great wealth. Her eyes were narrow and green, her mouth and nose tiny, almost getting lost in the breadth of her face. She was pretty, though, and was also dressed elegantly with rings on her fingers and a lovely necklace of green gems around her neck. Demurely, she bowed to her visitors.

Toph didn't bow, just nodded and then tilted her head to the side as if listening intently. Her dress was filmy white and fell almost to the floor, not quite covering her bare feet. Her hair was piled on top of her head, two bits hanging down to frame her face. She looked bored. Mai sympathized immediately.

"Please," Poppy began in soft tones, "come into the dining room. Cook has prepared a wonderful meal. And you can tell us all about yourselves."

"Thank you, kind lady," Iroh/Shen said in his sweetest tone. "We're very happy to make your acquaintance."

He made a sweeping, exaggerated bow and Poppy giggled. Another woman won over.

* * *

Dinner was awkward. Zuko made stammering replies to any questions posed and eventually, after a kick from Mai, kept his replies to 'yes' and 'no'. Iroh and Keung picked up the slack, weaving a tale that anyone would find believable enough. Throughout it all, Toph, who it turned out was eleven years old an earthbender of moderate ability***, and blind from birth, wore a smirk on her face. Mai was positive that the girl sensed something about them. But she kept up the pretense. She was just a simple girl traveling with her betrothed and his family, staying in Gaoling for a few months of education. The older men were great believers in nurturing the mind.

Mai was taken back to her days in her own home, or her parents' home to be more precise, where dull conversation and endless meals were the norm. Toph's parents reminded her a bit of her own. They made slightly disparaging remarks about non nobles and they avoided delving too deep into any topic. They would pick at the surface of one and then move onto the next.

When dinner was finally over and they moved to the sitting room for dessert, Zuko sighed with relief. He just wanted to go back to Keung's place where he didn't have to pretend. Lying was never his strong suit. He got red in the face and stumbled over his words, making the falsehood evident to anyone but a complete idiot.

"Father, is it alright if I take Mai and _Deshi_ out into the gardens for a walk?"

"It's dark, Toph! Goodness knows what could happen to you."

"It's always dark for me, Dad."

Mai's lips twitched. She liked this Toph already, three years younger or not.

"We'll look after her, sir," Zuko said gallantly.

"I suppose it's fine but don't be too long."

"Thanks, Dad," Toph said sweetly.

She led them out into the garden. The moon shone down brightly and illuminated the grounds well enough to make walking easy. Waving away the guard who wanted to accompany them, Toph took them to a far corner of the estate, whirled on them and grinned broadly. She began to laugh, a cackling, harsh sound, completely unladylike and perfectly suited to her.

"So," she said. "Just who are you, _really_?"

Mai and Zuko exchanged nervous looks, hesitating for as long as they could.

"I know that you just looked at each other and I know that you're both nervous. I may be blind in one sense, but I can see way more than almost everybody. So spill it. I'm not letting you leave until you do."

The diminutive girl assumed an earthbending stance and within seconds, both Mai and Zuko were surrounded by a wall of earth, hard and immoveable.

"Since we obviously have no choice," Mai said dryly, "I'll begin."

*means virtuous in Chinese

**means spirit in Chinese

***remember this is everyone else's view of Toph...we know she's got much more than moderate ability

* * *

A/N: I was laughing when I wrote the 'talk' part. I can just picture Zuko's face.

Of course Toph can see through anything, so confession time is next. Ah, Toph, she's so much fun to write.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Keep them coming..they're inspiring.

Alabaster


	20. Chapter 20

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 20: Confession is Good for the Soul**_

Toph tapped her bare foot impatiently as she waited for Mai to speak.

"How long will this take?" the eleven year old asked.

"I'm thinking," Mai stalled.

"Don't bother with making up another lie," Toph threatened. "I can tell when someone is lying. The rate of their heartbeat changes for one."

"You can hear all that?" Zuko asked incredulously.

His voice was high pitched and his good eye was wide with wonder.

"Yeah, I can. I'm pretty incredible. If you stick around and get to know me, you'll figure that out for yourselves."

"Then why do your parents worry about you so much?" Mai asked sagely.

"Don't try to change the subject. I want to hear about you. Oh, and which one of you four is the firebender? Or are all of you?"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," Zuko replied, his face growing red.

"Maybe I can squeeze it out of you," the earthbender snarled and tightened the earth cages around them.

"Give up, Deshi," Mai said with a roll of her eyes. "You can't lie. You never could. If we tell you the truth, Toph, what will you do?"

"I guess that depends on what the truth is," the girl replied.

She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot again.

"Alright, alright," Zuko shouted. "We're all firebenders except for Mai."

"That was the truth," Toph said happily. "Now what's _your_ real name?"

She pointed to Zuko and hit him in the head with a small rock for emphasis.

"Zuko," he replied dejectedly.

"And your uncle's real name is?" Toph continued.

"Iroh," Zuko stated.

"Okay, that's a start."

She released them from their prisons. Mai daintily brushed the dirt from her robes while Zuko just glared at the earthbender. A guard appeared from around the corner.

"Are you alright, Toph?" he asked. "Be careful out here. You know how delicate you are."

"I'm fine," the girl replied demurely. "My new friends and I are just getting to know each other a little better."

Suddenly she was a frail blind girl, timid and afraid. The change in her voice and the way she held herself was extraordinary.

"You've sure got everyone fooled," Mai said as soon as the guard left.

"My parents won't accept the truth. I've tried, believe me, I've tried to tell them what I can do, how powerful I am. But all they see is a helpless, blind girl, who needs to be hidden away from the world so that no one can ever hurt her. I hate it." The last words were spat rather than spoken. Toph wiped at her damp eyes with the sleeve of her dress. "And don't you dare think I'm weak because my eyes watered a little bit."

"We don't think that," Mai said quietly. "In fact, I can relate to you quite a bit. My parents wouldn't let me be me either."

"So where are your parents?"

"In the Fire Nation," Mai replied. "They think I'm dead."

"Wow, how'd you manage that?" Toph asked admiringly.

"Long story," Zuko spoke up.

"Well then give me the short version."

Toph got back into an earthbending stance. Zuko and Mai shared a look and then related the entire complicated tale up until that point, including Zuko's status as Prince of the Fire Nation. The earthbender listened dumbfounded.

"So you're the Fire Lord's son and he burnt off half your face."

Toph stood on tiptoe and reached her hand out. Zuko grabbed hold of her wrist before she could touch the scar.

"_No_ one touches that except Mai," he growled.

"Geez, relax, Zuko," Toph said. "I didn't know."

"Now you do," the prince snapped.

Mai placed a calming hand on Zuko's arm. She rubbed up and down for a few seconds and he relaxed into the touch.

"What _do _you plan on doing?" Mai asked Toph.

"I'm not going to tell on you, if you're worried about that. It seems obvious that you're good people and you're trying to stop the war. It's rough that your family is so rotten, Zuko, and that neither of you can go home. But you're lucky too; no parents to tell you what to do, wandering around wherever you like."

"It's not like that," Zuko stated. "My uncle is like a parent and so is Jee. And we don't go where we want, we go where my uncle decides and that's to get more training."

"Whatever," Toph shrugged. "It's still cool. I wish I could do it."

"You never said what you were going to do about us," Mai said irritably, getting the conversation back on track.

"Hmmmm, it would be nice to have some company. Sometimes I sneak out of the house at night. Maybe you could come along and we could, you know, do stuff in town."

"Like what?" Zuko asked suspiciously. "And wouldn't it just be easier if you came to Keung's house to visit or we could visit you again."

"Well, there is an Earth Rumble coming up. I'd love to go. And I guess it's possible my parents would let me go to Keung's house. They trust him."

"What in Agni's name is an Earth Rumble?" Zuko asked with a shake of his head.

"It's an earthbending competition. They're held every year in this underground arena. I was thinking of actually participating this year. You could watch. It would be fun."

"When is this thing?" Zuko asked.

"Next week….the day in the middle, I'll meet you outside Keung's gate at sundown." Toph cracked her knuckles and began to laugh again. "I can't wait."

She turned around and headed back to her house.

Mai shrugged and followed, pulling a confused Zuko along by the sleeve.

* * *

"So did you have a nice time with Toph?" Iroh asked them on the walk home.

"She knows everything," Mai stated without preamble.

"Excuse me?" Iroh said.

"She can sense everything through vibrations. She knows when people are lying. She earthbended a wall around us and demanded we tell her the truth. She even knew that Zuko was firebending yesterday. She could sense it from her garden."

"Well," Iroh replied stroking his beard. "That might make things interesting."

"Huh," Keung said. "I always knew there was something about that girl. We'll have to have her over. I'd love to talk with her in more depth, maybe teach her some things too."

"Yeah, we mentioned that," Zuko stated. "She's meeting us in a few days. We're going to something called Earth Rumble."

"So she sneaks out of the house?" Keung asked. His eyes twinkled and he nodded his head appreciatively. "Good girl; she doesn't let them keep her down."

"I think she could get in and out of just about anywhere," Mai remarked. "The kid's pretty amazing and she knows it."

"Yet Poppy and Lao treat her like a delicate piece of glass ready to shatter at any moment," Iroh mused. "Can't they see her for what she really is?"

"She's tried to talk with them but they won't listen. They have their expectations for her and that's it," Mai replied. "I know just how she feels; trapped."

"That's unfortunate," the former general mused. "I hate to see talent wasted."

"I'm going to send an invitation tomorrow? We'll see how Poppy and Lao react," Keung stated.

"If they're anything like my parents, it won't be good," Mai predicted.

"It's still worth a try," Keung replied.

* * *

Good as his word, the next morning Keung sent a letter to the Bei Fong house inviting Toph over for lunch and an afternoon of conversation. The Bei Fongs sent a letter back thanking Keung but refusing on their daughter's behalf, citing her delicate condition and fatigue.

"That girl is anything but delicate," Mai stated. "Idiots."

"We'll try again in a few days, perhaps after you see her for that Earth Rumble," Keung said soothingly. "Let's get back to our lesson."

Keung was relating tales of the Earth Kingdom sages. He had a book of religious customs, generations old, written during a time when the sages played a much more prominent role in Earth Kingdom life.

"No disrespect," Zuko interrupted, "but how is learning about Earth Kingdom sages going to help me when I'm, if I'm Fire Lord?"

"I hope that you'll be a different kind of leader than your father and grandfather and great-grandfather. I hope that you'll show respect for other people and cultures. Having knowledge about other people makes you better able to relate to them. An Earth Kingdom leader will appreciate that you took the time to learn about his people. He'll respect that knowledge and he will respect you. All that mutual respect leads to good relations and a better world. And Zuko, you can never know enough."

"Oh, yeah, I get it," Zuko replied.

"And Mai, as Zuko's future wife it won't hurt you to know these things either. I can't see you as one of those women content to sit back and say nothing. I know you'll want to help Zuko and you're very bright. You'll give good advice. Certainly your time as a member of a noble family won't hurt either."

"If you say so," she stated.

"I do," Keung grinned, showing off his crooked teeth. "It's up to _Iroh _to teach you all about what it means to be a Fire Lord, your duties, the expectations placed on you and so forth. I'm sure he'll drop words of wisdom here and there for you. Now, let me finish this lesson and then you can eat lunch and spend some time training outside. It's a beautiful spring day, perfect for young lovers."

Mai suddenly found her fingernails very interesting and Zuko dropped his head, letting dark brown bangs partially cover his face.

Keung laughed.

* * *

"Where is she?" Zuko asked impatiently as they stood outside the main gate of Keung's estate.

As if she had heard, and it was entirely possible, Toph emerged from a tunnel she had made with her earthbending. She grinned and slapped her hands against her knees. A cloud of dust drifted upwards and Mai coughed.

"You're a little dirty, Toph," she observed with her usual understatement.

The young girl wore simple clothes of green and yellow instead of her fancy dress. Her wrists and ankles were covered with bands of cloth and a green and yellow hair band with two puffy white balls, one over each of her ears, sat on her head.

"A good coating of dirt never hurt anyone," Toph replied. "I spend too much time being clean."

"I take it you had no trouble getting out?" Zuko asked.

"Does it look like I had trouble?" the girl asked, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Uh,no," the prince replied.

He looked as though he had been chastised by his favorite teacher.

"Right then, let's go. Earth Rumble is waiting for us."

"Oh joy," Mai stated.

"It is for me," Toph declared. "If I win, I get a belt and a bagful of gold. _That_ might come in handy one day. Oh, before I forget, don't sit in the first few rows; unless you enjoy being pelted with hard clumps of earth."

"We'll try to remember," Mai replied.

"So, why didn't your parents let you come over the other day?" Zuko asked. "You weren't really fatigued, were you?"

"Of course not," Toph answered. "But they assumed that I was. I'll work on them. Keep trying. They don't want to offend Keung either. He's well respected around here."

"Hmm," Zuko hummed.

They strode down the road, made of hard packed dirt, at a good pace. Toph manipulated the earth as they walked, creating people, animals and buildings with a few brief movements. Mai and Zuko marveled that she knew in such detail what all these things 'looked' like.

"So who will you compete against tonight? Mai asked politely.

"Wait and see," the young girl replied.

Earth Rumble V was held in a massive underground stadium, lit by strange crystals native to the Earth Kingdom. At the stadium's centre sat a large rectangular arena. A sort of trench like space separated the arena from the stands where spectators sat. The first four or five rows of seats were empty. On a podium, high above the arena stood an announcer waiting for the event to begin. They paid their small fee and looked around the cavernous place disbelievingly.

"I've got to go enter," Toph explained. "You guys find a seat. I'll meet you at the same entrance after it's all over. I'll be the one with the championship belt."

"Under confident, isn't she?" Mai asked Zuko dryly.

They sat about eight rows back, purposely avoiding any contact with other spectators. The crowd was filled with mostly men of younger middle age and teenage boys but there were a few families too. Xin Fu was the host's name. Earthbending himself down into the arena, he waved his arms around in a wide sweeping motion, his long brown hair moving dramatically. He was theatrical and over the top, exactly what one would expect form an event like this. He explained the rules, or rather the _rule_; knock the other guy out of the arena using earthbending.

The first battle was between someone called 'The Dirt Beater' and a fat man, who looked uncomfortably like a huge baby, called 'The Hippo'. Within seconds the 'Dirt Beater' flew out of the arena and landed on the second row of stands, the stone cracking under the pressure of weight and velocity. Groaning, the defeated man got up, shook his fist at 'The Hippo' and then the crowd as they booed him resoundingly. Huge animals, badgermoles apparently, with a rider on each of their backs, cleaned up the arena between battles.

"Next up, we have Fire Nation Man…"

The crowd stood up as one, throwing their own rocks at the arena, doing their best to hit a bulky man who proudly waved the Fire Nation flag. He wore his hair in a traditional Fire Nation topknot and was dressed in typical Fire Nation clothing.

"How can he be an earthbender?" Zuko whispered to Mai.

"I don't think he's really Fire Nation," Mai replied. "It's just a gimmick to get the crowd all riled up."

She smiled at his naiveté and grabbed his hand.

"…..versus a new contender, a young girl who calls herself 'The Blind Bandit'."

"Here she is," Zuko stated.

Toph walked out like she owned the place. A wide grin split her face and she raised her hands triumphantly as if she had already won. As Xin Fu earthbended himself back to the podium, Fire Nation man chucked rocks in her general direction. Toph just laughed, avoiding them all, sensing where they were coming from and exactly where they were headed. She stood still, head cocked as if listening, her feet moving, picking up the vibrations from her opponent.

"Aren't you up past your bedtime, little girl?" 'Fire Nation' man asked with a grin.

"Who are you calling little girl?" Toph retorted. "You're nothing but a big baby. Just watch."

The crowd laughed uproariously.

"She's a natural," Mai stated. "And she loves the attention."

"Maybe because she never gets any, unless it's negative," Zuko sighed, thinking of his relationship with his father.

They watched, awestruck as Toph made quick work of Fire Nation man and moved on to the next round, dispatching of that opponent as well. In the end, it came down to a battle between Toph and 'The Boulder'. The spectators were wild with excitement and put most of their support behind the spunky blind girl no one had seen or heard of before.

"Do you think she can take him?" Zuko asked, interested despite himself. "'The Boulder' is good but Toph is amazing."

"I think so, unless she gets too cocky," Mai mused.

"Children don't belong in the arena," the man shouted across to Toph. ""The Boulder feels bad about hurting a little blind girl.'"

"Wimp," Toph cackled. "You're not a boulder; you're not even a rock. You're a bit of dirt under my foot."

"'The Boulder' doesn't feel bad anymore," he declared angrily and sent a huge chunk of earth straight at her.

Toph simply shifted a bit to the right and avoided the projectile handily. Her sensitive feet picked up the man's every movement, his breathing and his heart rate. She knew almost before he did exactly when, how and what he would throw her way. She might be only a child, but it was child's play for her to dispose of her opponent. Sensing his precise location, she stomped her feet and created three tall and slender pillars of earth that sent him airborne, over the side of the arena and down onto the ground with a painful sounding crash.

Xin Fu swooped down on an ever shrinking mound of earth, until he stood in the arena again. He gestured for Toph to come over and then in his loudest, most enthusiastic voice, announced her as the champion of Earth Rumble V. A female assistant, dressed in what would be considered swim wear in the Fire Nation at least, handed a huge green belt and a green sac full of money to Xin Fu.

"Oh, ho, thanks to our gorgeous assistant, Lili, for all her help. We couldn't function without you, baby."

Lili gave him a withering look and pranced off the stage waving at the crowd, most of whom were either ogling her openly, many getting slapped by wives or taking secretive peeks at her slender legs and abundant cleavage.

Fu handed the belt to Toph and she raised it above her head. The crowd cheered again.

"It's bigger than she is," Zuko exclaimed.

"Wear that in good health little lady. Last year's champion, 'The Mountain' died recently. Hope it isn't catching."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere," Toph retorted.

The sac of money was handed over next and the earthbender cradled it almost affectionately.

"Once again, ladies and gentlemen, here's our new champion, winner of Earth Rumble V, 'The Blind Bandit'."

As the crowd burst into applause again and began to rush the stage, Fu bent down and whispered something to Toph.

"You damn right I'm blind," she roared in response and sent the man on a ride he wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Toph asked Mai and Zuko when they met up again a few minutes later. "Was I great or what?"

She blew the black bangs off her forehead and stared directly at them, her translucent eyes eerily perceptive. Mai glanced at Zuko and rolled her own eyes.

"I can _feel _that, Mai," Toph reminded her.

"Good," said Mai. "Tone down the arrogance. It's getting annoying."

"What's wrong with telling it like it is? Are you jealous or something?"

"I'm hardly _envious, _Toph. I'm perfectly capable myself. But I don't go around boasting all the time."

"Well aren't you a perfect little lady?" Toph said, dripping sarcasm. "Maybe you should go home to your perfect little house in your perfect little city, in your…."

"Stop," Zuko said sternly.

Both girls turned to face him, arrested by his very princely and commanding tone.

"Wow," Toph said. "Maybe you will make a good Fire Lord."

"I know he will," Mai agreed and linked her arm through Zuko's.

* * *

Toph earthbended her way back home again after their goodbyes and promises to see each other again. Mai and Zuko walked hand in hand through Keung's garden, taking their time before going back into the house.

"I like her," Mai declared though Zuko hadn't asked. "She's brash, obnoxious, loud and a bit annoying, but I like her."

"Yeah, I like her too. I was going to tell her that she could give Bumi a run for his money but figured that her head is swollen enough already."

"Soon she'll be declaring herself the world's greatest earthbender," Mai chuckled.

"Do you wanna sit here for awhile?" Zuko asked, indicating one of the many benches scattered throughout the large gardens.

Mai nodded and they sat, leaning back and looking at the spring sky.

"Do you ever wonder what your father and sister are up to or what they thought of your death?" Mai asked after a few minutes of contemplative silence.

"No good," Zuko replied bitterly. "But yeah, once in awhile I do."

"My mother must have been scandalized and worried about their reputation," Mai stated without emotion. "My father might have been a tiny bit sad. My uncle, remember I told you about him?"

Zuko nodded. "The prison warden, you mean?"

"Yeah, I hope he….I hope he remembers me fondly."

The moonlight glimmered in her tear filled gold eyes. Zuko put an arm around her, and she let her head rest on his chest for a moment before lifting it again.

"Kiss me, Zuko," she demanded softly.

He dipped his head down and pressed his lips against hers, gently inserting his tongue after a moment. The kiss grew heated and hands started to roam.

"Let's go to your room," Zuko pleaded.

"Mmmm," Mai agreed.

They jumped up from the bench and scurried to the mansion, quietly entering the foyer and hoping to sneak upstairs.

"Ah, young love," they heard Iroh remark from the living room.

"I have some memories of that," an unfamiliar voice replied with a deep laugh.

"Zuko, Mai," Keung called. "Don't go upstairs yet. Piandao arrived a few days early and he's eager to meet you."

"Damn," Zuko hissed but he complied with Keung's wishes.

They pushed the living room door open the rest of the way and nodded politely to Iroh and their host. The other man, dark skinned and dark haired with a close beard and hazel eyes, looked them up and down good naturedly.

"I'm very happy to meet you, Prince Zuko and you as well, Mai."

He inclined his head and then smiled. Both Zuko and Mai bowed.

"We're pleased to meet you, sir," the prince replied.

"Good, good; now Mai, I suggest you get over here. I've got a few things for you."

She walked over to where Piandao sat and noticed a huge case sitting on the floor.

"Open it," the sword master instructed.

Mai undid the hasp an opened the case. Inside was a dizzying array of finely crafted projectile weapons, better than any Mai had ever used or seen. She was dumbfounded.

"Yes, they're all for you," Piandao said though Mai never said a thing. "I have a few swords for you to try out too."

"I don't know what to say," Mai finally uttered.

"Thanks is good enough," Piandao laughed.

"Thank you," Mai said

Her voice was full of awe and she caressed the weapons each, one at a time.

"Oh, and both of you had better get a good sleep tonight. I plan on working you hard."

Zuko caught Mai's eye and shrugged. There would be no bed sharing tonight.

* * *

A/N: thanks so much for all the great reviews. I appreciate them more than you know.

Everyone seems to be looking forward to when Zuko and Mai meet up with Aang. I think I've finally figured out when that will be in the show's timeline.

Things to look forward to…..Azula and her new lackey, lots of Zhao and more Ozai..but all that is a little bit in the future.


	21. Chapter 21

**Equivalent Exchange **

_**Chapter 21: Swordplay**_

Everyone watched as Mai handled a sword for the first time. Piandao had brought three along with him besides his own, each a slightly different weight and size. The young woman, accustomed to throwing sharp projectiles of all kinds, had chosen the one that felt the best in her hands and now the sword master adjusted her fingers on its handle.

"Like this," he explained kindly. "It will feel more comfortable."

"Okay," she replied and moved her fingers accordingly.

Mai was wearing simple green pants that went down to her knees and a sleeveless tunic, perfect for training. Her feet were bare and her hair was in a ponytail that hung more than halfway down her back. Zuko watched admiringly as she mimicked Piandao's simple moves, trying to get the feel of the weapon. The firm muscles of her arms and calves flexed and relaxed as she jabbed and swiped, going through a series of both offensive and defensive moves.

"Are you admiring her form or admiring her _form_?" Iroh asked with a chuckle from a seat beneath a large umbrella.

"I think you have a bit of drool on your chin, Prince Zuko," Keung joked.

"Oh, funny," Zuko replied and resumed his staring only after giving both men a good humored glare.

The prince sat on a stone ledge that surrounded a large fountain right in the centre of the spacious courtyard behind Keung's house. His own sword was in its sheath on his back and he was awaiting_ his_ time with the master. He wiped at his forehead, damp with perspiration already, though he sat still. The day was hot for spring and Mai's clothes seemed to cling in all the right places. Zuko could feel his own pants tightening down front and silently cursed his almost constant state of arousal when around Mai.

Piandao spent another hour with his betrothed and then assigned her some simple exercises to sharpen her senses.

"Good," Piandao praised when Mai finished. "Now when I'm done with the prince, I want you to show me what you can do with those weapons I brought you. We've got targets set up over there."

He pointed to a spot at the far end of the courtyard. Mai followed his gaze and saw dummies along with traditional targets. She looked over at Zuko and he gave her a dreamy smile.

"Zuko, over here; demonstrate your technique for me."

Zuko was too busy watching Mai to hear the sword master's words.

"Uh, Zuko, Piandao is calling you," Mai said, sitting down beside her betrothed and giving him a nudge.

"Oh, uh, sorry," he called and flushed a bright red. "I'm coming."

He bowed to the older man and unsheathed his sword, splitting it apart dramatically and going through most of the moves that he had perfected over long months of practice.

"Hmm," Piandao said, a finger on his chin. "You came up with all that yourself?"

"Yes, sir," Zuko replied.

"I've never used the dual sword before. It's very different from what I know but I suppose that the basic principles are the same. Yours are heavier and a bit more awkward. They have a single edge while the jian has a double edge. And your dao have that slight curve at the tip. It's a sturdy weapon excellent for chopping and relatively easy to gain mastery of. Now, that's not to say that you haven't done a wonderful job teaching yourself, because you have. They truly are extensions of yourself when you use them. Can you incorporate your bending with the swords?"

"Mmmhmmm," the prince answered.

He held out the blades, crossed in front of him and summoned his chi, creating flames that seemed to erupt from the blades themselves.

"Now that's something I'll never be able to do," the master conceded. "Now, I'll only ask you once and won't be offended if you refuse."

Zuko nodded.

"Do you want to stick with the dao or would you like to start over with the jian?"

"I prefer these," Zuko replied instantly.

He recalled the day Mai had bought them as a gift, a day that seemed so long ago.

"Alright then; I suggest you keep doing what you're doing. I'll keep my eyes on you and give you any pointers that come to mind. But, I need to concentrate on Mai. Learning to master a jian usually takes about a year, less for someone with a real knack for it. I want Mai to be able to protect herself when all those shuriken and arrows are gone."

"So do I," the prince replied emphatically. "She got hurt once and I don't want it to happen again."

"Spoken like a man in love," Piandao joked. "Now let's go join your girlfriend."

* * *

Mai demonstrated her knife throwing for Piandao and he was suitably impressed. She then put her new sword across her back, in its black leather scabbard and tried to throw again. Everything was completely different. The extra weight and the way the sword hung threw her off balance.

"You'd better learn to throw with that on your back, young lady," Piandao grinned. "Adjust your balance, make accommodations and you'll be fine. Those weapons are like a part of you. You're so comfortable handling them and your aim is remarkable."

"I had a lot of free time," Mai quipped.

Piandao laughed heartily and placed an affectionate hand on her shoulder,

"Well, at least you did something with it," he joked back. "A lot of natural ability doesn't hurt either. Some people could never achieve your level of skill even if they practiced for decades."

"Thank you," Mai replied.

"I think you've had enough for today. I believe that Keung's got some other work for you later on anyway. I'll see you at lunch."

Zuko and Mai each gave the sword master a bow as he left then looked at each other. Both of them were tired and sweaty and hungry.

"Ugh," Mai said and wiped the sweat from her brow. "I'm going to my room and having a bath."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "I need one too. So what do you think of him?"

"He's pretty amazing," Mai enthused. "I'm really glad he's here. The sword still feels weird though. I don't know if I'll ever get the hang of it."

"You'll manage it," Zuko said. "You taught yourself how to throw knives on your own. I think you can do anything you set your mind to."

"You would say that, but thanks anyway," Mai replied and gave him a kiss.

They walked inside together, hand in hand.

* * *

Three nights later as they all sat outside in the garden having tea and cookies, Toph suddenly appeared up out of the earth like a groundhog from its hole. None of them were surprised.

"Hey guys," she said. "I decided to pay you a visit. I didn't want to wait anymore. But I _think_ my parents are wearing down."

"Toph," both Mai and Zuko stated.

"Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked. "I brew a delicious jasmine."

"Don't mind if I do," the earthbender replied and plopped herself down beside Zuko.

Iroh poured the tea in one of the extra cups and handed it over to her.

"Try it," Iroh urged.

Toph blew on the hot liquid, sniffed the air and took a sip.

"Not bad," she agreed. "So, who's the new guy?"

"Toph," Keung began, "the _new_ guy, as you call him, is Piandao, a sword master from the Fire Nation. He's also a member of the Order of the White Lotus. He's generously giving of his time to train Mai with the jian and help Zuko with his dao."

"Oh, so you fought in the war too?" Toph asked.

"Yes," Piandao replied. "I was valuable fighter for the Fire Nation until I saw the error of our ways. Then I traveled the world and learned from many skilled people of all nations. Now I live comfortably on one of our smaller islands."

"Piandao once fought off one hundred Fire Nation soldiers who were ordered to capture him for desertion." Iroh said admiringly.

"Wow, one hundred men, and with just a sword?" the earthbender asked.

"Just a sword," Piandao agreed.

"Then I could probably manage twice that many with my earthbending."

"Overconfidence has been the downfall of many a man and woman," Piandao chided softly. "Confidence on the other hand is essential. There is a fine line between the two. I suggest you learn to walk it, Toph. Maybe you can give a bit of your bravado to Zuko. He can be far too hard on himself."

The earthbender's face scrunched up with irritation and she began that foot tapping of hers, something that seemed a habit.

"I didn't come here for a lecture," Toph snapped. "I came here for some fun."

"We old men can't help ourselves," Iroh soothed. "When we see an opportunity to teach, we leap on it. Don't be offended, young lady. Accepting constructive criticism is a valuable thing to learn."

"Whatever, it's just that I'm told all the time that I can't or shouldn't do anything. I'm the only one who thinks I can."

"Yes, and it is remarkable how you've developed. All three of you young people taught yourselves a skill…it would be wonderful to have you on our little team, Toph."

The young earthbender's face lit up for a moment and then she frowned.

"Yeah, like my folks would ever let me go anywhere with you."

"No, of course they wouldn't. You would have to run away. And it would be wrong of me to encourage that," Iroh conceded. "But an old man can dream."

"Maybe when I'm a bit older," she replied softly. "I, I don't think I'm ready yet."

"That's fine," Keung said kindly and patted Toph on the arm. "But maybe you could sit in on some of our lessons. I firmly believe that education is essential. What kind of education are you getting at home?"

"Well, I know proper table manners and how to properly address everyone and how to make boring small talk and how to act and dress at a party. Plus, I can do math."

"What about history or geography or literature?"

"Nope, I suppose they think because I'm blind I don't need to know anything. I'll just get married off to somebody and live on some boring estate for the rest of my life. "

"If that's not what you want, you'll need to find another path, Toph," Keung encouraged. "You're strong enough. I could teach you if you want. Look, I'll pay a visit to your parents tomorrow and convince them to let you spend some time with us. Perhaps you could stay for the whole day and throw some rocks at Mai. "

"Oh, thanks," Mai stated.

"We'll see how many you can deflect with your sword; Zuko too," Keung laughed.

"Sounds like fun, the throwing rocks part at least," Toph declared.

She finished her tea and grabbed a couple of cookies. She slurped and chewed in a distinctly unladylike manner and when she was done, burped.

Mai lifted her eyebrows and wrinkled her nose.

"Manners aren't all bad, Toph," she observed.

"Yeah, well, I like to let it all hang out whenever I can."

"I've noticed."

After Toph left, the group retired for the evening. Mai and Zuko especially were ready for bed. They slept almost as deeply as the dead.

* * *

Toph did join them the next day, dressed in frilly white silk, her hair pulled back in a sophisticated bun. As soon as she entered the library with Mai, Zuko, Keung and Iroh, she found a chair, moved it around so that it faced a small side table and placed her bare and slightly dirty feet on top of it.

"Feet off," Keung said firmly. "And come over here with us, Toph."

She grumbled audibly but did as she was told.

"What's the point? I can't see your dumb books."

"Books are not dumb," Keung exclaimed vehemently. "They are treasures, all of them."

"Hmmmph, says the guy who can read."

"Besides," Keung continued, "I'll be reading some things aloud to Mai and Zuko. You can listen, can't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can listen."

For Toph's benefit, Keung related some interesting legends, like the story of Oma and Shu, and some old folk tales. She listened raptly enough to those, but when he began to speak of great benders in Earth Kingdom history, she really listened.

"Wait, go through that part again," she demanded.

Keung chuckled and repeated the story of Chung, an earthbender who lived about five hundred years earlier and helped to build the more modern Ba Sing Se that existed in the present age.

"I wish I could have met him," the young girl said wistfully. "That's so cool."

"I'm going to be using some maps now," Keung said. "Feel free to wander around the library, Toph. There are lots of artifacts that you can get your hands on. Just be careful, please."

"Don't worry," she said and got up from her seat. "Have fun, kids."

Mai shook her head but she was smiling. It was difficult not to feel affection for the brash girl. She was unlike anyone Mai had ever met, unlike anyone she was exposed to as a child. Her independence and outspokenness was admirable.

"Look this way, future Fire Lord and Fire Lady," Keung chastised. "I'm going to point out the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Here, do you see them all?"

"I learned about them in school," Mai replied.

"Yeah, my tutor mentioned them too."

"So you know what they're called and where they are?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"But," Iroh stepped in. "Do you know what will become of them once the war is over, should we prove successful that is, and I believe that we will?"

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"When you take over the position of Fire Lord, the colonies are sure to be a point of contention," Iroh explained. "That issue will be thorny and problematic, with both sides wanting their way. What will you do? I think that everything about _who_ you will be as a Fire Lord will be summed up in how you resolve that issue.* I want both of you to ponder that problem and I want an answer tomorrow. And then I will rip your idea to little bits."

"Ha," Toph cackled from across the huge room. "Fire Lord sounds like a terrible job."

Zuko shook his fist at the girl.

"I can feel that, remember," she called and went back to running her fingers along an ancient clay vase.

* * *

The entire group fell into a comfortable routine. Zuko's and Mai's days were a whirlwind of intense training with Toph now added to the mix at least three times a week. She was merciless with the couple and both were bruised and battered at the end of each day. Piandao worked intensely with Mai while Iroh and Jee continued the work that Jeong-Jeong had began with Zuko.

Mornings were physically relaxing but intellectually stressful. Iroh and Keung threw more and more puzzles their way and they often spent evenings discussing the issues in Mai's bedroom. They still hadn't come up with a satisfactory solution to the colonies issue. Iroh continued to prod them, making them think probably harder than they ever had before.

"The first few years are going to be really hard," Mai said as she leaned against Zuko on the sofa.

"I'm glad you'll be there to help me," the prince replied honestly. "I would hate to have no one."

"I'll be there," Mai reiterated. "I just hope the old fogies in the council don't start clamoring for an heir right away."

"Would that be so bad?" Zuko asked softly.

"No, not bad at all; I just think that the first year or two at least will be too busy and stressful to worry about having children."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's funny how we talk like it's all going to happen according to plan. We might lose you know. My father and sister aren't exactly pushovers and neither is the Fire Nation. If we had the Avatar, I might feel more confident."

"Yeah," Mai sighed, "the Avatar."

She snuggled in closer to Zuko, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He reached up with his hand and stroked her long hair, held back in its ponytail, a style she found useful for training. Mai lifted her head then and Zuko turned so that he could kiss her.

"How tired are you?" he asked.

"No that tired," she replied with a smirk.

Zuko got up to lock the door.

* * *

Piandao stayed with them an entire month and on the day before he left engaged Mai in a mock sword battle. It was the best way to see exactly how far Mai had come. With her training outfit on and her hair pulled back tightly, Mai wore a determined look on her face. Without warning, Piandao lunged at her. Reflexively, Zuko made tight, anxious fists and his knuckles whitened. But Mai managed to parry the thrust, though she was thrown off balance and nearly tripped.

"Whoa, Mai's almost down already," Toph whispered to Zuko.

"She's got her balance back," Zuko retorted, quick to defend his betrothed. "Besides, she's just a beginner and he's the best in the world."

"Yeah, yeah, but she'll need to do better than that in a real fight."

"Shut up," Zuko hissed. Now his mind raced, placing Mai in all manner of horrible situations in which she might get hurt or worse. "Thanks a lot."

"Just calling them like I _see _them," she joked and punched Zuko in the arm.

"Stop," he whined. "You're breaking my concentration."

He turned back to see Mai leap gracefully onto the fountain's edge and run along its circumference away from Piandao. She was trying to put enough distance between her and the master in an attempt to regain her composure. Piandao was relentless, coming at her again and again. Perspiring now, Mai quickly wiped the back of her hand against her forehead and then faced her opponent head on. He made a thrust at her legs and she moved aside smoothly avoiding the blade before making a thrust of her own. With terrifying ease, he blocked her blow and then thrust again, this time landing the point of his sword against her throat.

"You're dead," he said seriously.

Mai frowned.

"Well that was a poor display," she said dully.

"You're wrong," Piandao countered. "I think you did very well. You're not going to encounter any master swordsmen in your battles, Mai. I think you'll be able to handle yourself. You remembered the proper techniques and you made use of what was around you. With lots of practice, you'll only get better. You should be proud. Make sure that Zuko spars with you. It's better practice than just going through movements on your own."

"Hey, you did great," Zuko said lovingly and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, you were awesome," Toph added. "Zuko was worried but I told him that you could handle yourself."

She gave Mai a punch on the arm and the older girl winced. Zuko narrowed his eyes at the earthbender but kept his mouth shut.

"Thanks everyone," Mai replied.

She felt strangely proud.

* * *

Piandao left the next morning. Mai especially was sad to see him go. It was good to have a non bending warrior to look up to. She felt that he could teach her so much more.

"I feel better knowing that the future of our nation is in your hands," Piandao said and bowed to Zuko. "I wish you well on your journey and I'll help in any way that I can."

"Thank you," Zuko replied with a faint blush. "We appreciate the help you've already given."

Next, he bowed deeply to Mai and then grinned.

"Goodbye, pupil; it was an honour to teach you."

Mai bowed in return and murmured her own thanks.

Iroh and Piandao chatted for awhile before the carriage that would take the sword master to the coast arrived.

"So what do you_ really_ think?" Iroh asked the man softly.

"I think you've done well, Iroh. There's hope now, at least. That's more than I've had for many years."

* * *

**_Fire Nation palace, same day_**

Azula stood inside a massive training room deep inside the palace. Ty Lee, dressed in pink, her long brown hair in a braid, practiced her chi blocking technique on several dummies hanging down from the ceiling.

"How's that Azula?" the girl asked brightly, eager to please.

"Fine," the thirteen year old princess replied curtly. "But I want you to be more vicious. What kind of warrior attacks while humming?"

"Oh, of course, I won't hum anymore."

Ty Lee stood with her hands behind her back, a nervous smile on her face.

"Good; Ayaka never hums. She never smiles either unless she's just hurt someone. I can't wait to see her actually make a kill. Maybe she'll even laugh."

"Yeah, Ayaka's really tough," Ty Lee said uneasily. "Is she coming today?"

"Yes, she'll be here soon. She had classes at the military academy this morning. They're not quite finished with her yet."

Ty Lee shuddered.

The military academy had a special section, one only a few people were accepted to. These trainees were all war orphans with no ties to anyone. Ayaka's parents were killed in the war when she was just two years old. Her parents' commanding officer had recommended that little Ayaka be placed in training. Both her parents had been particularly cold and methodical killers. Neither took much pleasure in anything but wiping out Earth Kingdom villages. Many wondered how they had managed to produce a child at all. When they were crushed by earthbenders in a random attack, the Fire Nation lost two of its best soldiers.

But the wily old general figured that Ayaka might make up, in some small way, for the terrible loss. From that young, impressionable age of two, she was taught to feel nothing but hate for the rest of the world's people and a desire to avenge her parents. Killing was pleasure; hurting was pleasure. There was nothing else, _ever_. All hints of compassion and kindness, any curiosity or questioning were wiped out before the age of five. She was, quite simply, a weapon and nothing else.

Naturally, when Azula heard of this group, she investigated with her father's blessing and made her selection. Who needed a traitorous bitch like Mai? Ayaka wouldn't betray her because she couldn't feel anything. She wouldn't fall in love or develop loyalty to anyone else. She simply did what Azula asked. She was fourteen years old.

"I'm here," Ayaka said dully a few minutes later as she entered the training room.

"Ah, good," Azula replied. "Let's see what _you _can do with those dummies."

Ayaka, slightly taller than both Ty Lee and Azula, and more muscular than both combined, had brown hair and brown eyes, set in a plain face. She used a pole weapon called a woldo; a six foot long handle topped with a blade almost three feet long. Swinging it over her head, spinning it faster and faster until it became nothing but a blur, Ayaka stalked toward the hanging dummies. Her teeth were clenched and her jaw was set, her eyes showing nothing but a fierce single-minded drive. With three brutal slashes, she opened each dummy up, their 'guts' spilling onto the polished marble floor.

"That's very good, Ayaka," Azula said as if talking to an animal rather than a human being. "Would you have a problem doing that to some Earth Kingdom rabble?"

"No trouble," the girl replied mechanically. "In fact, I can't wait."

*Thanks to Tribun for putting that idea in my head.

* * *

A/N: So, Mai and Zuko have some fun to look forward to. I wouldn't put it past some people in the Fire Nation to raise killers. What a perfect weapon…no desire but to murder and maim. And Azula would latch onto someone like that. I feel bad for Ty Lee. She's terrified (no circus for her in this story).

I can't describe sword fights worth a damn, so I made everything sort of brief. Very soon, we'll hear news of the Avatar's return and that will change things for everybody.

Thanks for your reviews and thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 22: Of Ends and Beginnings**_

Spring ended and summer came in a wave of heat and humidity. They began to train in the early morning, spending a few hours in the courtyard before the sun was at its midday peak. As each day passed, Mai grew more and more comfortable with her sword. She and Zuko would spar for a good hour at least and then he would go through firebending forms with Jee and Iroh.

The targets at the courtyard's far end beckoned her afterwards and she threw her new collection of blades, ones she was very grateful to Piandao for. They were so finely crafted that it was almost a pity to use them. When she took them all off before her post training bath, putting them back in their carrying case after she was clean and dressed again, Zuko would often catch her touching them reverently.

"It's okay, I still love you more," she deadpanned. "But it's close."

"Good to know," Zuko replied dryly.

Mai closed the lid on the case and sidled up next to Zuko, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"Is that proof enough?" she asked.

Zuko kissed her back, deepening it, pushing her down onto her bed. When he finally pulled away they were both flushed and breathless, Zuko's hardness a throbbing heat between them.

"I wish we had time," he whispered in her ear and then ran his tongue down the length of her neck.

"Later, if we still have the energy," Mai replied. "We've got to go; Keung's waiting and so is Toph. You know her. She'll come stomping into my room and catch us. The girl has no couth sometimes."

"True," Zuko sighed and crawled back down her body and off the bed.

He held out his hand to her and she accepted with a smirk. When they got to the library, Toph was hunched over the desk with Keung. She was feeling the raised characters on an engraving, running her fingers over and over them.

"It's a wonder that no one has come up with a way for the blind to read," Keung remarked when they joined them at the desk. "Look, Toph can feel the characters. She could learn them all. But there would have to be special books made."*

"Eh, it doesn't matter," Toph said derisively. "What do I wanna read for? I would have less time for bending. Besides, my parents would probably think it's too dangerous."

"They've been letting you come here for weeks now," Zuko protested. "Maybe they're changing."

"No," Toph replied emphatically. "They only let me visit you because Keung convinced them I would be sipping lemonade and discussing the finer points of bonsai, not bending rocks at you guys and learning bizarre facts about the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh," Zuko uttered. "That's too bad."

"Yeah, well, they just don't get it and they probably never will." Mai put a hand on Toph's back but the girl shrugged it off. "I'm fine. Hey, this has been the best spring and summer I ever had."

"We're glad, Toph," Keung stated. "Now, I want everyone to take a seat."

He spoke of Kyoshi Island and the small group of female warriors who dressed, painted their faces and fought like Avatar Kyoshi had. He spoke of Ba Sing Se's beginnings as an underground city built around natural caverns filled with beautiful crystals, and he spoke of different Fire Nation campaigns in the Earth Kingdom.

When Keung finished, Iroh and Jee entered.

"Jee came up with a wonderful idea," Iroh said as he rubbed his thick hands together.

"What's that?" Mai asked.

"Let me explain," Jee replied. "I'm going to represent the Earth Kingdom in the debate about the colonies. Iroh will represent the Fire Nation and Keung will represent the colonists themselves. You, Zuko, will be the Fire Lord and Mai will be your lady."

"You'll be thrust into the middle of many debates like this one, nephew. Let's see how you do."

Zuko looked panicked for a moment but then a resolve seemed to settle over him and he questioned each party on its position. The more the different representatives argued, the angrier he got however and soon he was shouting at everyone to shut up. Mai giggled behind her hand and received a nasty look from her betrothed.

"I can't help it," she finally breathed out through her laughter. "You look so adorable when you're angry."

"That's not the way the people in the council room will see it, Mai," Iroh said sternly.

Mai saw the corners of the old general's mouth twitching too.

"Sorry," she said and cleared her throat. "Toph what do you think should be done?"

"Earthbend all the colonies into the sea or the lake or whatever; then the people can choose to live in either the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom."

"That's not a bad idea as a last resort," Zuko said, stroking his chin like an old professor.

"I don't think so," Iroh said emphatically. "It's a big problem and inevitably, someone will be unhappy with whatever decisions Zuko comes to. Nephew, you must remember that no matter what you do, you can never make everybody happy. So you need to stick to your principles and make a decision that is as fair as possible. And learn to accept that there will always be those who dislike you."

"I can handle dislike," Zuko replied. "I've had enough of that."

"Did you get a taste of what council might be like?" Iroh asked seriously.

"Yeah, and I hate it already. I've got a headache."

"That's where Mai comes into play," Iroh winked. "I suggest that she sit in on meetings too. Two minds are better than one and she is someone you can place your complete trust in."

"I know," Zuko said and glanced over at Mai.

"I think he puts more than that in her," Toph said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Zuko asked, whipping his head around to look at the earthbender. "And _how_ old are you?"

"Nothing important," she answered meekly. "I'm just making observations on your relationship with Mai. And I'm only eleven."

"Sure," the prince retorted. "An eleven year old monster."

"Come on, Zuko; she's pure innocence," Mai continued, "a demure little lady."

"Stop, you're making me blush," Toph joked.

"Alright now," Keung said, bringing everyone's attention back around. "I suppose that lessons are over for the day. Mai and Zuko, why don't you accompany Toph back home."

"Sure," Zuko replied.

"Stupid parents, stupid escorts," Toph muttered. "No one would stand a chance against me. I can feel everyone coming from a mile away."

"Just go along with things for now," Iroh advised. "One of my biggest hopes is that your folks finally see you for who you really are."

"You like long shots, don't you?" Toph asked.

"Yes, I suppose that I do," Iroh replied, his voice taking on a philosophical tone.

"I'm ready," Toph announced and walked out of the library.

* * *

Mai and Zuko followed, moving quickly to catch up. As they stepped outside Keung's gate and onto the road, Toph's face looked serious.

"So when are you guys leaving? I know that you're not going to stay here forever."

"We don't know," Mai shrugged.

"Iroh's planning some sort of birthday celebration for us so we'll be here a few more weeks at least," Zuko added.

"Birthdays, huh? Are they on the same day, your birthdays I mean, 'cause that would just be too romantic?"

"No, they're a few days apart," Zuko replied. "But we celebrate them together."

"Cool; so am I invited?"

"I'm sure," Mai said.

"I won't be able to get you anything since I can't go into town. Being a secret from almost everyone really sucks."

"That doesn't matter," Mai replied.

"Do you really think that you can defeat the Fire Lord, your father, Zuko?"

"I try not to think about it a lot. I concentrate on training and, and on Mai."

He gave his betrothed a sidelong look, a blush colouring his good cheek.

"Geez, you two have it bad. All this mushy stuff is making me sick."

"Maybe one day, you too will enjoy 'mushy stuff'," Mai retorted.

"Yeah, in my nightmares," Toph sneered.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Zuko and Mai linked their fingers together and enjoyed the almost cool afternoon breeze. The sky was a clear blue, untainted by clouds and the road was dusty and dry. It hadn't rained for a good while. Toph moved ahead of them a bit as if she wanted to be alone. When she spoke again, her voice was wistful.

"I sort of like you guys. You know that, don't you?"

Mai and Zuko nodded, forgetting the girl's blindness but then quickly realizing she could sense the movement anyway.

"I wish that I could go with you. I guess that I could run away but I…."

"It's okay, Toph. When everything's over we'll see you again," Zuko said and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't, I'll find my way to the Fire Nation and kick both your butts."

She laughed then, the sound loud and abrasive but still music to Mai's and Zuko's ears. They sort of liked her too.

* * *

"Sixteen years old," Iroh said with wonder and shook his head back and forth. "I recall the day that you were born. I was home for a few days, on leave from my duties as General, and your mother went into labor five weeks early."

Zuko had heard the story more than once but never tired of it. Any recollection involving his mother was close to his heart. Mai leaned against Zuko on the comfortable green sofa in Keung's sitting room and waited for the story to continue.

"She was upset and worried and asked me to sit with her. Your father was busy in a meeting with Azulon, our father, your grandfather. Ursa didn't want to bother him. He didn't like being interrupted during anything important."

"And the birth of his son wasn't important?" Mai asked bitterly.

"Well, Ozai never put much stock in family and love and children, unless he could use them for something. I'm sorry, Zuko. I know he's your father and you wish that things were different. He is my brother. Maybe I could have done more to nurture something good in him."

"I've let go of that hope, for the most part anyway," Zuko said quietly. "I know that Ozai doesn't love me. He probably never did."

"Your mother did, though, with a fierceness that was almost intimidating."

Zuko smiled fondly as he thought back to good times with his mother. Mai reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, letting him know that she was there to lend her quiet support.

"Anyway," Iroh continued. "You came quickly after just a few hours of labor, but they were hard on your mother. She lost more blood than she should have and was very tired and weak. You were tiny and frail looking and didn't want to breathe right away. The midwife worked on you for a few minutes before you finally took a big gulp of air and let out a bellowing cry. I remember your mother laughing through her tears when she heard that beautiful sound. She held her new son for a few minutes and then handed you over to me. I could see determination on your face back then, nephew. And I loved you from that first time I held you."

Iroh wiped tears away from his eyes and Zuko looked embarrassed but pleased nonetheless.

"So, are you looking forward to your little celebration tonight, both of you?"

Mai and Zuko nodded their heads 'yes'.

"I wish I had an anecdote to share about _your_ birth, Mai," Iroh said sadly.

"No need," Mai replied. "My parents were disappointed. End of story."

"They were very foolish then," Iroh responded angrily.

"They're the ones missing out," Zuko added and placed a kiss on her head.

"Thanks," Mai said gratefully. "I'm glad that someone appreciates me."

* * *

Party preparations were almost complete. A table and chairs were set up outside in the courtyard, decorated beautifully with Keung's best tableware and vases full of fresh flowers from the garden. Wonderful smells emanated from the kitchen and Liang was working happily, moving from pot to pot to oven, checking her special dishes and humming under her breath.

Mai lounged on the window seat in her room and looked out at the gardens; the faint noises of people working outside drifted in through the open window. It was time to get dressed but she sat a bit longer, enjoying the cool late summer wind that played mischievously with her black hair.

With a reluctant sigh, she got up and selected an outfit from the many that hung in the wardrobe. Zuko seemed to like simple best and so did she. A soft green dress trimmed in white and with the wide sleeves that she loved would do. Mai pulled off her plain pants and shirt and changed into the dress. She stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at herself. She would be fifteen years old the next day. In some ways she felt far older than that. Yet it was hard to believe that two and a half years had passed since the day she had first boarded Zuko's ship after her spontaneous decision to join her betrothed on his banishment. It was the best decision of her life, one of the few she actually had a chance to make back then.

Everything in her life was so different now and despite the danger that was surely coming and the things she had seen and dealt with, she was truly happy. Her twelve year old self would have hardly believed that possible. With a wry smile she ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up into a loose bun, leaving tendrils to hang down and soften her face. She already wore plain studs in her ears; that was enough. After one last look, Mai left her room and walked next door to Zuko's.

"Are you almost ready?" she called through the thick wood.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Zuko called back.

Mai considered walking in on him; she'd seen him naked countless times already after all. With a shrug, she decided to wait. He opened the door a few minutes later looking handsome in the same pale green that Mai wore.

"Great minds think alike," Mai remarked when she saw his choice of outfit.

* * *

It wasn't much of a party in the sense that both Mai and Zuko were accustomed to. Toph was the only guest after all. But it was a celebration nevertheless. Everyone else was already outside, waiting patiently for the guests of honour.

"There they are," Keung declared when he spotted the couple. "Happy birthday to both of you."

"Thanks," they replied simultaneously.

"Hey you old geezers," Toph greeted them.

The earthbender wore a huge grin on her face and sat between Iroh and Jee, cracking her knuckles every so often.

"Hey, Toph," they replied and took their seats.

"I hope you enjoy the food. Liang has been working in the kitchen all day," Keung stated.

"I'm sure we will," Mai replied politely.

"I think you're both old enough to have some wine with dinner. Would you like some?" Iroh asked with a wink.

"Um, sure," Zuko said with just a hint of hesitation.

"Alright," Mai agreed.

Iroh poured the wine and Liang served the tasty food.

"Hey, Iroh, how about pouring a little wine for me?" Toph asked brashly.

"Absolutely not," the tea lover replied. "You're far too young and if you went home drunk imagine how restrictive your parents would become."

"Oh, yeah," the eleven year old acknowledged. "I forgot about them."

Conversation moved between speculation about the future, from Mai's and Zuko's marriage and eventual children (there was much blushing) to the coming comet and the power it would bring to firebenders to plans for defeating Ozai and stories about the past.

Iroh told every embarrassing story he could think of that involved Zuko. Toph literally lay on the ground and stamped her feet, uncaring of the dirt that clung to her best dress. She howled with laughter, tears running down her cheeks.

"If you think that one's funny, let me tell you about the time young Zuko came out of the water on Ember Island with a crab attached to his…"

"Enough," Zuko pleaded.

His face was scarlet and his eyes were narrowed.

"Aww, come on," Toph wheedled. "They're getting really good now."

She dried her eyes and took a seat again, digging into the roast duck with gusto.

"No, I think my nephew has reached his limit. Those are all fond memories of mine, Zuko. "

"Well, they're not fond for me," the prince replied tartly.

"One day they will be," the former general assured his nephew. "Here, have some more wine."

He refilled both Mai's and Zuko's glasses. By the time cake arrived, the couple was pleasantly tipsy. Mai practically sat on Zuko's lap as she picked away at her cake and then brought the spoon to her mouth, licking the frosting off it like a cat licked its tail.

"I think they're drunk," Toph stated to Jee.

"Could be, a little bit; but they've got a right. There are tough times ahead for both of them and for Iroh and myself too. The more I think about it, the more_ I_ want to drink."

Jee poured himself some more and Keung laughed. Their host pulled the small pile of gifts from underneath the table and placed them on top. Toph added something too.

"Well, open them," the earthbender demanded.

"Okay, okay, take it easy," Mai replied, her voice slightly slurred.

She took a package and tore it open. There was a pair of elegant earrings sitting atop a bed of silk.

"Oh, those are from me," Zuko said and began to laugh.

Mai kissed him full on the lips. She didn't care who was watching. There was a new wrist holster for Mai and a sharpening stone too. Zuko got books as well as a small knife, one easily hidden almost anywhere. There were two more items on the table. One was wrapped in red cloth and Iroh urged Zuko to open it.

"Is this what I think it is?" the prince asked.

"Yes," Iroh replied seriously. "I think you should have it now that you're sixteen. I've been holding onto it long enough."

"Roku's head dress, the one that Sozin gave him," Mai said. "It's lovely."

"Thank you, uncle," Zuko said.

His voice was full of awe and he turned the red and gold artifact over and over in his hands. It was like touching history and a part of his family at the same time.

"Well, I don't know if my little present can compare," Toph began, "but here."

She tossed a cloth sac at them. It jingled when Zuko caught it. He pulled the drawstring and looked inside. Mai peeked too and then looked over at their friend.

"We can't take that, Toph," Zuko said and closed the sac again.

"Oh yes, you can," the earthbender insisted. "I've got no use for the money but you guys, who knows what you might need."

"You're right," Mai said. "We could use it. Thank you, Toph."

"I like a practical girl," the earthbender laughed.

* * *

"So do you like the earrings?" Zuko asked later that night when he and Mai lay together on her bed.

"Mmm, they're pretty," she replied and snuggled closer to him.

"_You're _pretty," Zuko stated with a distinctly girlish giggle.

"Well, you're handsome," Mai responded.

Zuko shifted and then leaned over Mai, pressing a kiss to her lips. She reached up and dragged her fingers through his hair, then tugged on the strands hard, making him flinch.

"More," Mai demanded.

Zuko increased the pressure of the kiss and Mai opened her mouth, allowing his tongue inside. They lay like that, kissing luxuriously for minutes before they undressed and when they finished, _many_ minutes later, Zuko whispered 'happy birthday' in her ear.

* * *

Fall came and fall went with bursts of colour and increasing cold. They continued to train outside, adding layers of clothes as the weather changed. Toph continued to visit and the bond between the three young people grew stronger. Iroh still had no plans for their next destination. Keung was happy to let them stay for as long as they needed to. He enjoyed sharing his vast array of knowledge with others and would miss his guests when they left.

Their routine was comfortable; _they_ were comfortable. It was a few weeks later that word came about the Avatar.

* * *

**_Southern Water Tribe, early winter_**

Brother and sister paddled their way through the maze of icebergs that populated the frigid waters of the South Pole. They were looking for fish, trying to provide for a tribe depleted of men, men who had left about two years earlier to help in the war.

Sokka, fifteen years old, and Katara, one year younger, bantered back and forth like typical siblings. The girl was consumed with practicing her waterbending, a gift that no one there could help her with. She was the last one of her tribe. The rest had been gone for years, taken by the Fire Nation in an attempt to weaken the Southern Water Tribe beyond any hope of recovery. The boy was consumed with his role as man of the tribe. He was sarcastic and bossy and wary of everything and everyone.

When the icebergs grew in number and began to collide with each other, no amount of good steering on Sokka's part could prevent the crushing of their canoe. Stuck on an iceberg and at the mercy of the ocean's currents, Katara's anger spilled over. Her anger fueled her waterbending prowess and icebergs split open all around them.

"What is that glowing thing?" Sokka asked as a lighter coloured iceberg emerged from the sea.

A boy was inside, a boy with arrows on his hands and on his head. The arrows began to glow as well.

"There's someone inside and he's alive!" Katara declared. "We have to help him."

She leapt along small ice floes until she reached the one with the boy. With Sokka's spear in hand, she hacked away at the ice until it exploded open with a whoosh of air. A beam of bright white blue light shot straight up into the sky. The boy emerged, arrows glowing and then fading. He collapsed and Katara caught him, cradling him in her arms.

When he awoke, and after Sokka threatened him, he sneezed, flying high into the air. Appa emerged next, a huge six legged bison that the boy swore could fly.

"My name is Aang, by the way," he said.

His voice was cheerful and his large grey eyes sparkled with good humor.

"Are you an airbender by any chance?" Katara asked almost hopefully.

"Well, of course," Aang replied. "I can give you a lift home if you like. It looks like you could use one. Just give Appa a few minutes to get used to things."

Sokka's and Katara's eyes, both a beautiful blue like the seas that surrounded their home, met and a knowing look passed between them. Aang was too busy petting Appa and crooning words of affection to the animal for him to notice. Grabbing a hold of her brother's parka, Katara pulled him aside for a moment.

"Do you think it's possible?" she asked.

"Well," Sokka mused, stroking his chin. "Let me think about it. I'm older and wiser after all and have a superior intellect."

Katara picked up a piece of ice and tossed it at her brother's head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for being a jerk. Now what do you think?"

"He's an airbender. I mean, look at his clothes. Obviously he's not from around here. And the Fire Nation killed all the airbenders, right?"

The girl's jaw grew rigid and her eyes flared with rage at mention of their enemy.

"Right," she agreed.

"And the last Avatar in the cycle was an airbender. No new Avatar has been born in the Water Tribes, so it all fits. Aang must have survived the massacre somehow and got stuck in an iceberg for one hundred years. Wow that sounds crazy, even to me."

"What are you guys talking about?" Aang asked as he joined them in their little huddle.

"We were just discussing the fact that you are the Avatar," Sokka blurted out.

Aang's face blanched and he looked down at his feet, all cheerfulness suddenly gone.

"Yeah," he finally admitted. "I am. I haven't known for very long. The monks, they were going to make me leave Gyatso and stay at another air temple. See, they thought there was a war coming and that I needed to prepare. I got upset and ran away. I guess I really should go home and explain. They're going to be worried."

Katara's eyes filled with tears and Sokka looked subdued.

"What's the matter?" Aang asked.

The waterbending girl put a comforting arm around his small shoulders.

"Take us home," she suggested. "There's a lot we need to tell you."

*something Tribun mentioned in one of his reviews

* * *

A/N: Next time, Mai and Zuko will get word of the Avatar's return as will other important players. The hunt will be on. They'll have to say goodbye to Toph and Keung and hit the road again, hoping to meet up with Aang. That doesn't mean that they will all be traveling together all the time and things won't be all sweet and wonderful either. We're going to meet up with lots of characters eventually. It seems that every time I finish a chapter, something new pops into my head or someone mentions something and I just have to include it.

Thanks for reading and extra thanks for the reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I'm going to answer a few questions here. Wonders of My World, you're pronouncing Ayaka's name perfectly. Someone asked about Suki…I might be a real rebel (yeah, right) and leave her out altogether. I'm not sure yet.

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 23: News Travels Fast**_

_**The South Pole**_

Aang was in shock. He'd been in that iceberg for one hundred years. His people were all dead. He was the only airbender left and the world was at war. It was too much to take. Katara kept talking about how he was the last hope for peace, how the Fire Nation was evil and needed to be stopped before there was no world left. She spoke of her dead mother and her father, gone to help in the war. What was he supposed to do against the entire Fire Nation, a country that wiped out his people mercilessly simply in an attempt to kill the avatar? Was it his fault that everyone died? Maybe if he hadn't run away, the Fire Nation would have taken_ him_ only and let the other airbenders live. Distraught and almost crying now, he snuggled in closer against Appa, his animal guide, his best friend. The animal's warmth and the rumble of his breathing were comforting. Were all the air bison gone too? Was Appa the last of _his_ kind?

More than anything right now, he wanted to go home. He wanted to see the Southern Air Temple. Unless the devastation was there before his eyes, he wouldn't really believe that it had happened. Katara also said that she wanted to find a master to teach her waterbending. The North Pole was the only place where they could find such a person. _He_ needed to learn it too, and earthbending and firebending. But that took the other avatars years and years. Should he go? Should he just leave in the dark, leave Katara and Sokka behind, the only people he knew now? Or should he take them along?

"Can't sleep?" Katara asked.

She stepped outside of the tent she shared with her brother and her grandmother and sat down beside Aang, giving Appa a gentle pat.

"Too much to think about," Aang replied brokenly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I, I want to visit the Southern Air Temple. That's where I lived. I have to see it for myself. After that, I don't know."

"If you don't have a plan, then why not go to the North Pole? You need to learn, Aang. You need to learn if you're going to help the world."

"Couldn't we just go penguin sledding instead? It's much more fun."

The Avatar's eyes looked at the girl hopefully. Maybe everything was just a bad dream. Maybe penguin sledding was all anyone had to worry about.

"No, Aang. I mean we can, but just once and then you need to make a decision."

"What are you doing out here, Katara?" Sokka demanded as pushed back the tent flap and rubbed at his sleepy eyes. "How do you even know you're safe with him?"

"Oh shut up, Sokka. He's the Avatar. Of course I'm safe with him."

"Well, maybe he's an evil avatar. They're people too you know and people can be bad, so maybe he's really bad and is just tricking us."

Both Katara and Aang stared at Sokka with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard and you babble when you're tired."

"I'm just sayin'," Sokka drawled. "We don't know this guy."

"Well, I trust him," Katara said. She stuck her bottom lip out and crossed her arms. "Aang wants to visit his old home and I think we should go with him."

Sokka snickered.

"You just want to get to the North Pole. This whole thing is about you and your stupid magic water."

"Oh, bending isn't stupid, Sokka," Aang said, suddenly bright sounding. "It's awesome."

"Yeah, you're _flying _bison was really awesome," Sokka replied sarcastically.

"Hey, he's just tired," Aang defended the animal.

"Tired! He was asleep for one hundred years. He should have enough energy to fly around the world nonstop."

"Leave him alone," Katara hissed.

She scuttled closer to Aang and moved between him and her brother like a mother puma bear protecting its cub.

"Alright," Gran-Gran's stern voice came from inside the tent. "Both of you get back to bed. Let Aang think. He's got some big decisions to make."

Grumbling, Sokka and Katara reentered the tent. The waterbender gave Aang a look that said, 'I believe in you'. Aang wondered why. Like Sokka said, she really didn't know him.

* * *

He slept finally but when he woke up in the morning, Aang felt more tired than he had before going to bed. His dreams had been, well, nightmarish; visions of the entire world on fire, images of Gyatso and all his friends at the temple reduced to nothing but ash.

"You look awful, Aang," Katara observed as she handed him a bowl of seaweed stew. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"Poor boy," Gran-Gran fussed. "Here, have some seaweed tea."

"Yes, ma'am," Aang replied and took the bone cup.

He sipped and then his eyes bugged out.

"Don't like the taste?" Sokka laughed.

"No, no, it's fine, just a bit seaweedy."

Aang looked around at the Water Tribe people, decimated by the war, vulnerable to attack. He looked out at the huge Fire Nation ship, the one that had brought Katara's mother's killer, sitting awkwardly on top of a wave of ice, suspended in time and motion, and then he looked at Katara herself. She smiled at him warmly. Her pretty face was alight with hope and anticipation, and he felt something stir inside.

"I've made up my mind," he announced, his voice strong and sure.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"I'm going to the North Pole to learn waterbending. Katara's welcome to come along."

"What about me?" Sokka asked, his voice wounded and his eyes big.

"I thought you didn't trust him," Katara snapped.

"I don't. So I should go along as protection."

Gran-Gran walked into the tent and came back a few minutes later with two sleeping bags folded up neatly.

"You'll need these," she said and looked at both of her grandchildren. "We'll manage without you. Aang is here for a reason. You discovered him for a reason. Your destinies are entwined now."

Two hours later they were on their way to the Southern Air Temple.

"You know," Sokka mused as he looked down at the sea far below. "You're like our secret weapon, Aang. No one but us knows that you're back and everyone thinks that you're supposed to be a really old man anyway. It's great. Watch out Fire Nation!"

"He has a lot to learn first, Sokka," Katara chastised.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But it's still cool."

When Aang found the lemur at the temple and named him Momo, he felt almost hopeful. At least there was _some _life there. But after Aang found his friend and mentor and father figure, Gyatso, nothing but a skeleton now, surrounded by quiet and emptiness, he lost it. He entered the Avatar State and within days, everyone important in the world knew he had awakened. He wasn't a secret any longer.

* * *

_**Gaoling**_

Enjoying some rare idle time, Mai and Zuko sat in comfortable lounge chairs, each reading a book, while Iroh and Jee talked about the old days over a cup of green tea. Keung was busy in his office while Toph was stuck at home with a minor cold. Her parents wouldn't let her out of the house and had actually posted a guard at her door.

Half an hour later, Keung burst into the room, a letter in one hand and his reading spectacles in the other.

"I think that you'll all want to hear this," he announced.

Everyone looked up, giving their full attention to the scholar.

"It's the Avatar," Keung began. "He's back."

No one said anything for a full minute and then the questions came fast and furious.

"Let me read the letter," Keung said firmly. "It's from an Earth Kingdom sage that I correspond with occasionally. He lives at the Avatar Temple."

"Please, Keung, read. We're listening," Iroh said and took a long draught of his tea.

Everyone inched forward in their seats, full of anticipation.

_My esteemed colleague,_

_I have wonderful news! The Avatar has returned. Today, just this morning, while I was meditating in front of a huge portrait of former avatars, a light burst forth from the head of each avatar represented. Such a light means that the Avatar Spirit has awakened. He is out there somewhere. Whatever kept him away for all these years doesn't matter anymore. There is help for us after all. _

_It was a beautiful sight, Keung, and warmed my heart. Already I feel hopeful that this terrible war will soon end._

_Sage Zheng_

"Agni," Iroh said softly. "That's incredible."

"If temples lit up, doesn't that mean the one on Crescent Island did too," Mai said seriously. "That means the Fire Lord also knows that the Avatar is back. And he'll want to capture him. We need to warn him, get to him first."

"But we have no idea where he is," Zuko countered. "He could be at one of the poles for all we know."

"True," Mai agreed. "So what are we supposed to do, wait until he appears in Gaoling? Or do we randomly wander the Earth Kingdom hoping to hear something about him or interrogate any man who looks one hundred years old."

"The Avatar could be a woman too," Iroh mused. "It's a difficult thing. But perhaps it is time to move on, much as I will miss our host."

"How about you stay for another week and then leave. Perhaps I'll receive some more news," Keung suggested.

A week it is," Iroh agreed. "After that, it's aimless wandering."

"Great," Mai said. "No baths… again."

* * *

_**Fire Nation Palace**_

Ozai sat in the throne room, a high wall of orange fire surrounding him. He was bored. The war was going well. His meeting had just gone well and Azula was improving her skills so rapidly that every day she was better than the one before. He was impressed with the new girl, Ayaka, whom Azula had handpicked from a select group of specially trained warriors. He chuckled to himself. What was not to like about the girl? She had one ambition in life and that was to slaughter as many Earth Kingdom soldiers and citizens as she could get her hands on. And her loyalty to Azula was unwavering, almost slavish. She never questioned anything or balked at an order. That Ty Lee girl was another matter, however. Ozai wasn't quite so sure about her. He glimpsed compassion in those big eyes of hers sometimes. Compassion had no place in war. It had no place with _him_.

"My lord, please excuse me, but you have a letter," a timid servant said as he slowly approached the throne.

"I've told you not to bother me in here before," Ozai responded coldly.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but the letter has two red seals."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" the Fire Lord roared. "Two red seals indicates urgency, you idiot. You should have run here. Bring it over and then leave. And don't come back. I'll find a competent replacement for you."

"Yes, my lord," the man said with a quavering voice.

He backed out, keeping his eyes on the floor, and once he reached the hallway he ran. Ozai used a long sharp nail to break the seal on the scroll. He unrolled the paper curiously and began to scan the neatly painted characters. The letter was from a fire sage on Crescent Island, home of the Fire Nation's Avatar Temple.

_Most esteemed Fire Lord,_

_I will get to the point. The Avatar has awakened. There is no mistaking it. The temple light shone brightly indicating the Avatar State. I do not know where he is in the world, but he is very much alive._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Sage Nagami_

Ozai's eyes narrowed to slits and he crumpled the paper savagely in his right hand. With a quick motion from his left, he set the letter ablaze and then dropped it the floor, looking at it with disgust and the slightest hint of fear. Perhaps things had been going just a little too well.

* * *

_**Seas near the Southern Earth Kingdom**_

Commander Zhao's ship prowled the seas of the southern Earth Kingdom. He stopped to resupply at Whale Tail Island and then proceeded on, looking for any stray Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe ships to engage in battle and promptly destroy.

"Sir," the lookout called frantically from his post. "Look up!"

For just a moment Zhao considered blasting the man from the highest point of the ship and letting him fall to his death for the impertinence of his words; the nerve of him giving an order. But the commander thought better of it. Good lookouts were hard enough to come by. He looked up.

In the sky overhead was a huge animal, white, with some kind of brown markings. Zhao could see what looked like three people on board. It was an air bison and _airbenders_ flew air bisons. Could it be? Could it really be the Avatar? Who else? Zhao ordered the helmsman to follow at a discreet distance. He would capture the old man and bring him back to the Fire Nation in chains. The Fire Lord would surely give him another promotion after that, something grand.

But the airbender wasn't an old man after all. He was a young boy, twelve years old at the most and when Zhao caught up to him and his two friends on Kyoshi Island, his defeat was humiliating. He'd never fought an airbender, of course, and it was disconcerting. His flames and those of his soldiers were blown away by whooshes and blasts of air. The boy was agile, like a dancer almost and flitted about, popping up here and disappearing there. He was like the wind, Zhao supposed, ever changing and unpredictable.

The commander did manage to set the village on fire, though. It would serve them right for helping the brat. All the air in the world wouldn't stop those fires. All the face paint and fans and katanas in the world wouldn't stop them either. He hoped the cursed village burned to the ground and all the people too. As he boarded his ship again and regained his fragile composure, he looked back at the island and watched as the Avatar put out the fires, using that sea serpent like a giant water spout.

Zhao cursed the boy and vowed to capture him if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

_**Gaoling**_

During their last week at Keung's, on their last day there, actually, a letter arrived from Bumi via his fastest messenger bird. It brought more shocking news.

"He's just a little kid," Zuko said again with disbelief. "And he was stuck in an iceberg under the water for one hundred years. No wonder I couldn't find him."

"Twelve years old," said Mai, "and he's supposed to save the world; poor guy."

"At least Bumi told him and his friends all about us. That should save us some trouble," Zuko mentioned hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe, but we have to find him first. They're headed to the North Pole but I don't think they're taking the direct route."

"I'll bet they're following along the western part of the Earth Kingdom and will fly over Jeong-Jeong's place on the way to the North Pole rather than Ba Sing Se. There are more towns on this side than on the east," the prince reasoned.

"Hey, that's some pretty deep thinking there, Zuko," Toph called from the doorway.

"I thought you were sick," Zuko retorted.

"Keung convinced my folks to let me say goodbye. You're leaving tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yeah," Mai agreed.

"So, the Avatar is really back and you need to find him. What are you going to say when you do?"

"I don't know," Zuko replied. "I'm not good at that stuff."

"Sooo, maybe all of you will visit Gaoling one day," Toph said softly.

"Maybe," Mai replied. "We'll miss you, Toph."

The tiny earthbender moved closer to her two friends and gave each a solid punch on the arm.

"Something to remember me by," she blurted out and then ran from the room.

"Toph," Zuko called but the girl was long gone already, pushing her way by Liang and out the front door where her escort waited for her.

"Leave her, Zuko," Mai advised as she watched her betrothed make a move to the door. "She doesn't want to cry in front of us. She's got that whole tough thing going on."

"Oh, oh yeah," the prince agreed.

"We'll write to her through Keung. He'll read the letters to her."

"Okay," Zuko nodded. "I feel bad. Besides you, I've never had a friend. I don't even know how to act half the time."

"I'm no better off," Mai replied.

They sat thinking about their friend for a few moments before resuming their interrupted conversation.

"What do you think about the boat idea?" Zuko finally asked.

"It's fine," Mai stated. "A boat's more comfortable than the ostrich horses so I can't complain."

Keung had hired a boat and pilot to speed their travel up. They would follow the coastline northward while keeping watch for a huge flying bison.

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds," Zuko complained.

Mai giggled. "I guess it does, but what choice do we have? "

"I know. We_ need_ to join forces with the Avatar. Our chances of taking down my father will be much greater. But he's not even fully trained yet. I mean, he's not even close. So how powerful can he be? I was hoping for some real help, not a little kid."

Zuko's voice rose in pitch and he looked agitated.

"Zuko, would you calm down. Let's just wait and see, okay?"

Mai looked mischievously thoughtful for a moment and then got up from her seat, shut the sitting room door and turned the lock. She walked back toward Zuko, swaying her hips seductively. He licked his lips as he watched her graceful movements. She stopped directly in front of the prince's chair and looked him right in the eye before straddling his lap. She began to kiss him, slowly at first and then with more fervor. Zuko clumsily loosened the silk sash that held her pretty top closed and ran warm hands up and down her back, then over breasts constrained by snug bindings. He tried to reach up inside but Mai slapped his hands away.

"We'll do that later," she whispered hoarsely.

"What if I don't want to wait?" Zuko replied, his face buried in her chest. "I'm almost there already. I want you, Mai, all the time."

Mai felt a lump form in her throat and tears well up in her eyes at the vulnerability, honesty and raw emotion in her betrothed's voice.

"I know," she answered softly. "I want you too. But at least you're not worrying about the Avatar." She slipped off his lap and adjusted her clothing, tying her sash and rearranging her skirt. "It's time for lunch anyway. Iroh will come looking for us." She looked down at Zuko's lap and smirked. "You'd better cool down for a few minutes unless you want _everyone_ to know what we were doing."

Predictably, Zuko flushed bright red and pulled at the front of his loose pants.

"I'll meet you in the dining room," he mumbled.

* * *

Gaoling was close to the coast and it took only a short ride by ostrich horse to get there. Keung led the way in a carriage pulled by his _own_ animal. Toph hadn't appeared, but Mai and Zuko knew that she wouldn't. Her punches of the day before were her goodbyes and both young people could still feel where her fist had impacted their arms. Something to remember her by indeed. Zuko looked back a few times and watched Toph's house fade into the distance. He had a real fondness for the strange girl and so did Mai. Come to think of it both Jee and Iroh liked her very much too.

"Thinking about Toph?" Iroh asked his nephew.

Zuko nodded. "I hope things get better for her."

"So do I, Zuko, so do I," the former general admitted.

They arrived at the coast after a hard hour of riding and like Keung had promised, a ship waited for them, captain and two man crew already aboard.

"These good men will follow your orders," Keung told them. "It's the finest design of sailing ship we have in the Earth Kingdom and it moves swiftly, well as long as the wind is right."

"Well, friend, I suppose we won't see you for some time," Iroh stated. "We've enjoyed ourselves and your hospitality was wonderful. Thank you for everything, especially the time you spent with Mai and Zuko."

Keung clapped Iroh on the back and smiled his crooked toothed smile.

"It was great just to have the company. You four did _me_ a favor."

Everyone said their goodbyes. The ostrich horses were loaded onto the large ship, led down a ramp and tied off below deck. The travelers carried their bags and satchels and weapons aboard next and waved to Keung until he was nothing but a green speck in the distance.

"Good luck," they heard him call. "I have faith in you."

"Hope it isn't misplaced," Zuko said under his breath and then turned to look out at the sea.

"It isn't," Mai said.

Zuko looked over at her. How had she heard that or had she sensed his thoughts as she so often did?

"You're so easy to read," Mai continued with a wry chuckle. "I have faith too, as weird as that sounds coming from me. I've always believed in you, long before we left on this freakish journey of ours. You were the only one."

They stood together on the deck for a long while, watching the waves, not saying anything. It was perfect.

* * *

Everyone expected days, maybe weeks to go by before they spotted the Avatar in the sky, if they ever did. So when Jee, who was looking through a telescope, scanning the sky every few minutes, cried out with excitement just over a day later,* everyone was shocked.

"It's the Avatar's bison," he called. "Zuko, come look."

Zuko ran down the deck, wet with ocean spray and took the telescope from Jee.

"Agni, it really is," he breathed out quietly. "But there's only one person riding it and it's not the Avatar. It's a girl and she's wearing blue."

"We need to get to shore and ride, nephew," Iroh said urgently. "We can't afford to waste time on speculation."

The captain brought the ship as close to the shoreline as he could while everyone gathered their belongings and ran below deck to untie the ostrich horses. Shortly after they were racing along the coast, eyes upward, following the huge beast. As soon as they noticed the bison descending they all pushed their animals to the limit.

When they came upon a small village, partially destroyed by Agni knew what, the group of four pulled their ostrich horses up short. The bison sat near the village gate and the girl in blue was petting its nose and talking to it. Her face wore a sad look.

Zuko approached slowly and cleared his throat. Villagers gathered around, curious about their latest visitors.

"Excuse me," Zuko said tentatively. "You're traveling with the Avatar, right?"

Katara whipped around and looked at him curiously, examining his scar and then letting her blue eyes move up and down his body.

"And you're Prince Zuko. Bumi told us to expect you."

*you'll have to give me a little creative licence with the time/distance thing.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry. Katara isn't going to accept our little group that easily. I'm sad to see Toph go but she will return, many, many chapters from now. This story is going to be so long. I get anxiety when I think about it.

I made the decison to leave the whole attack at the South Pole out of things. Aang needed to leave anyway to master the elements. That was enough of an excuse to move things along. I suppose he seems a bit more serious than he was in the show, but his playful, young side will show itself too. And really, I didn't want to write about Zhao or whoever spotting him at the pole and I didn't want to write the attack on Kyoshi (done that once before). It's enought to know that Zhao knows of Aang's existence now and is hot on his little heels.

It's a Maiko story after all.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I thrive on feedback.

Alabaster


	24. Chapter 24

**Equivalent Exchange **

_**Chapter 24: Discoveries**_

Zuko moved forward a bit and Katara stepped back, the two looking like they were engaged in some bizarre dance.

"Don't come any closer," she ordered angrily. "Just because Bumi said we could trust you, doesn't mean that I do or that I ever will."

The prince's good eye widened and he reached out with his hand for a moment before dropping it back down by his side. He felt Mai move up beside him. She linked arms with him and then edged backward, dragging Zuko with her.

"Look at the girl, Zuko," she hissed. "I mean, really look at her. What do you see?"

"Um, what do you mean?" he asked.

Mai rolled her eyes and gave his arm a tug. Katara was watching them warily.

"She's terrified for one thing and she's furious," Mai observed. "Look at her posture. Look at her eyes. And her hand is hovering over that water pouch thing of hers."

"Oh, oh yeah, I see," Zuko stated.

"You're going to have to learn to read people better, Zuko. You'll need that skill when you're Fire Lord."

There was that 'when' instead of 'if' again.

"I'll work on it. So, what should I do?" the prince asked.

"Try again," Mai said and gave him a little push.

Iroh and Jee meanwhile watched all this with amusement. Zuko gave the girl the friendliest smile he could muster up and then started again.

"I understand why you don't trust us. The Fire Nation has given you no reason to ever trust it or anyone from there," he began more eloquently.

"At least you're telling the truth about that," Katara agreed. "The Fire Nation killed my mother. It took my father away to fight in the war. The rest of the men in our tribe are gone too. And Aang is the only airbender left because of **you** people."

She pointed at Zuko and the rest of the group. Her eyes blazed with a terrible fury and pain.

"I know," Zuko said softly. "We visited the air temples. We saw."

"What were you doing there, learning from the work of your ancestors?"Katara asked viciously.

"No," Zuko replied honestly. "I was looking for the Avatar. When my father banished me he gave me one hope to cling to; if I captured the Avatar, I could come home again with my honour restored."

"So you admit that you were hunting Aang?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I admit it, but I realize now that the world needs the Avatar and I want to help him all that I can."

"I don't believe you," Katara replied. "You're all the same; you and your prissy girlfriend…"

Mai arched her delicate eyebrows and crossed her arms under her breasts; prissy indeed.

".…and your uncle and that other guy. You finally walked out of the palace and saw the real world. Aren't you wonderful? I guess we should all be grateful the prince of the Fire Nation wants to help."

Zuko dropped his head into his hands and groaned with exasperation.

"What can we do to prove our good intentions?" he asked. "I know that Bumi's a little bit strange but he's certainly not stupid. Don't you think he would have seen through any lies we told?' We lived with him for six months!"

"I don't know," Katara replied. "I'll go along with what Aang wants. But I'll be watching you, all of you."

"Geez, do I have to beg?" Zuko muttered under his breath. "Why is it always so damn hard?"

"That went well," Mai remarked dryly.

"Let me have a go," Iroh suggested.

He walked toward Katara slowly and smiled that warm smile of his, the one that lit up his amber eyes.

"Young lady, what is your name first of all? We can't have a decent conversation if we don't know each other a little bit. I'm Iroh and Zuko is my nephew. So, yes, the Fire Lord is my much younger brother. And the lovely young woman over there is Mai. She and Zuko are very much in love and will marry one day. The other man is Jee. He came along on Zuko's banishment as a favor to me and decided to stick with us after Zhao blew up our ship."

"Fine," the waterbender pouted. "My name is Katara and I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. My brother's name is Sokka and well, you already know about Aang. Wait, did you say Zhao?"

"Yes, Zhao, do you know the name?" Iroh asked.

"He attacked us on Kyoshi Island. He was horrible and even tried to burn the entire village down because he was so angry. He really wants to capture Aang."

"Sounds like Zhao," Mai agreed.

"Ah, already," Iroh said and shook his head. "I'm certain that pursuit will be relentless. Commander Zhao enjoys the hunt and he enjoys the kill even more. We can help you with him, if you let us."

"Like I said, I don't trust you, but I'll do what Aang wants. He's the one this Zhao is after."

"So where is Aang and where is your brother. You seemed upset when we arrived."

"They've disappeared. An angry spirit has been taking people at night and attacking the village. Aang tried to help and then Sokka joined him. Now, they're both gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Iroh replied. "Perhaps they've been taken to the spirit world. I'm sure they'll be returned safely."

The conversation stopped then and the ensuing silence was awkward. Villagers milled about Zuko's group, curious about the newest strangers. Iroh talked someone into making tea for everyone and he and Jee with Mai and Zuko nearby, sipped and waited. Katara eyed them darkly every so often then went back to petting the air bison and staring forlornly through the village gate into the decimated forest.

When sunset came, the Avatar reappeared, sailing through the sky on his glider. As soon as he landed, Katara was upon him, asking about her brother. Aang just shook his head. The girl pointed over at Zuko sitting on the steps of the village hall. Aang approached them and Katara followed right behind.

"He's so small," Mai whispered to her betrothed.

"Don't underestimate him because of his size," Iroh chastised mildly.

Zuko stood up when Aang reached the steps and gave the Avatar a traditional Fire Nation bow. The boy returned it and then grinned at Zuko.

"My friend, Kuzon, taught me to bow like that. He was from the Fire Nation too."

"Oh," replied Zuko. "So, I guess you know who I am and why I'm here."

"Yes, Bumi told us everything. I appreciate your help."

He took in Mai, Jee and Iroh with his grey eyes giving a friendly smile to each.

"I'm glad _you _do," Mai drawled and then glanced at Katara.

The waterbender's eyes narrowed and she frowned at Mai.

"Look," Aang said. "I can't talk. The spirit will be back now that the sun is setting. I need to figure out a way to calm it down so we can get the villagers and Sokka back. You might want to get inside. And there's something else too. I'll tell you all about it later."

Heeding Aang's advice, the group along with Katara headed inside.

"He seems reasonable," Mai observed. "He didn't even bat an eye."

Shortly after, spirit crisis over, Sokka and the missing villagers returned, Aang informed them of his news.

"I have to talk to Roku," he said urgently. "His animal guide came to me in the Spirit World and took me to Roku's temple on a crescent shaped island. I have to speak to him there on the solstice."

"But that's tomorrow," Katara stated.

"I know. I need to get going now."

Throughout Aang's speech, Sokka shot looks at Zuko, eyeing him up and down critically and moving to protect his sister if the prince so much as scratched his neck.

"Are you going to tell them where this island is?" Zuko asked.

"Oh yeah," Aang replied meekly. "It's in the Fire Nation."

"What?" Sokka exclaimed. "We are not going to the Fire Nation, uh, uh, no way."

"You're right," Aang replied. "You're not. I am. I won't endanger either of you. You're like my family now."

"Wait," Zuko interjected. "Let me go with you. The temple is full of fire sages and they're not loyal to the Avatar any longer. They're loyal to my father. They'll fight you. They'll try to capture you. And even if you make it _by_ them, how are you going to get inside to see Roku? You need firebending to open the temple door. And besides all that, Roku is my great grandfather. I would like to see his temple. I might not get another chance."

"Roku is your what?" all three of them asked at once.

"He's my great grandfather, my mother's grandfather."

"I don't believe you," Katara spat venomously. "That's a lie. You just want to get close to Aang."

"Zuko can't tell a lie without stammering and going red," Mai informed them. "When he's lying, you'll know."

"And why should I believe you? You're nothing but a, but a girlfriend, waiting to marry into the royal family."

Mai sucked in her breath and stared icily at the waterbender.

"You know _nothing _of my relationship with Zuko. I'm warning you now, to keep your petty comments to yourself."

"I assure you that Zuko is telling the truth," Iroh said, stepping in firmly. He put a hand on Mai's shoulder, both reassuring and restraining. "He has in his possession the head piece that Roku wore for most of his life, the one that Sozin gave him."

"This is getting too weird," Sokka remarked. "I can't believe we're talking with the Fire Lord's son and brother. And now we find out that Aang and Zuko are sort of related, in a weird, Avatary, spirit kind of way."

"Stop it everyone," Aang shouted. "This isn't the time to argue or discuss things. I need to get going now. And I think that Zuko should come with me."

"If he's going, we're going," Katara said adamantly.

She indicated herself and Sokka.

"Then I'm going too," Mai stated. "I'm not leaving Zuko alone with the two of you."

"Katara, it's the Fire Nation," Aang pleaded.

"We're not staying behind and that's that," the blue eyed girl declared.

"I suppose that Jee and I will wait here with the ostrich horses then, if that's alright with these fine villagers. Remember Zuko and Mai, if you get caught, it could be your lives. Please, take care."

There was a mumble of assents. The village leader moved forward to thank Aang for his courageous assistance and offered to help in any way he could.

"Well, when we get back, you could resupply us," Sokka suggested. "I'm all for practicalities."

"Yes, with pleasure," the man replied. "Now, the sun has set. You really must be on your way. Crescent Island is a long journey."

Zuko took Mai's hand and followed along behind Aang, Katara and Sokka. They both looked back at Iroh and Jee, lifting their hands goodbye.

"Good luck and be careful," the two men shouted. "And try to get along."

As the five young people approached Appa, Mai's grip on Zuko's hand grew tighter.

"I'm not sure I want to get on that thing," she whispered.

"He's not a thing," Aang said brightly. "His name is Appa. And he's great. Hop on."

Mai climbed up onto the saddle gracefully. Appa bellowed loudly and then snorted. Zuko followed and sat beside Mai. The Water Tribe siblings took seats across from Mai and Zuko while Aang sat on the bison's head and steered.

Mai looked at Katara and Katara looked back at Mai.

"This isn't at all awkward," Mai stated and leaned into Zuko.

Appa took flight and within a few minutes they were over the ocean and on their way to the Crescent Isle.

Commander Zhao sat below deck eating his breakfast. He was irritable now and had been irritable for days. After the fiasco on Kyoshi Island, which he had dutifully reported to Fire Lord Ozai, minus a few embarrassing details, he had been assigned to head up the blockade of Fire Nation waters. It was the largest gathering of vessels in one spot that Zhao had ever seen. He didn't understand the need, personally. It was obvious that the Avatar was headed north, not south or west. The little boy was not planning an invasion of the Fire Nation. And neither the Earth Kingdom nor the Water Tribes had ever dared to even approach Fire Nation waters. So why exactly was he here? Perhaps it was a punishment for his failure.

He wanted to follow the Avatar, catch the miserable brat and watch him squirm in chains while he got promoted to Admiral, not sit on his hands here waiting for something to happen. Soon enough, he thought, willing himself to calm down. But he was not a patient man.

Sokka had one hand on his boomerang and the other on his club. He sat close to Katara, almost in front of her and never took his eyes off Mai and Zuko. Mai had one hand up her sleeve, resting on the hilt of a knife.

"So, Princey, what's your real story?' he asked.

"You know everything you need to know," Zuko replied. "I think the war is wrong and I want to help end it. Why is that so hard to believe?"

It was morning now, the sun just coming up and the sky was a spectacular palette of oranges and yellows and pinks. Zuko and Mai had seen their share of ocean sunrises but not from this height. It was magnificent. The couple looked around them taking in the scenery. It was easier than staring ahead into two sets of wary blue eyes.

"Well, let's see," Sokka mused. "Your father is the Fire Lord, you're from the Fire Nation and Fire Nation people are evil, you're the prince of the Fire Nation. Shall I go on?"

"Yes, my father is the Fire Lord but I can't help that. He's never been a real father to me anyway. He gave me this," Zuko pointed to his scar, "and banished me from my home because I spoke out of turn at a war meeting. And during the first few months of my banishment he sent Zhao to check up on me and gave him permission to kill me and Mai and my uncle and everyone else aboard my ship. Any loyalty I had to him is gone now. The guy is a bastard and needs to be taken out."

"Wow, your family is messed up."

"You don't know the half of it," Zuko replied and thought of Azula.

"So where's your mom?" Sokka asked, continuing to probe Zuko.

Mai squeezed Zuko's hand. He looked over at her and smiled gratefully.

"She's gone. I don't know if she's dead or alive. She vanished when I was ten years old."

"Oh, uh, sorry," Sokka responded.

"At least you have hope that your mother is still alive," Katara said bitingly. She touched the pendant that hung from a blue ribbon around her neck and looked sorrowfully down at the water. "Ours is dead. I was only five."

"I'm sorry," Zuko said. "I really am."

"Sure," Katara sneered. "Sure you are."

"He's not responsible for your mother or anything else," Mai said calmly. "When you were a little kid, so was he. Zuko can't help the family he was born into."

"Hmmph, and why are you here? Do you want to end the war too?" Katara asked.

"I'm here for Zuko."

"Is that all?' Sokka inquired. "I mean can you fight or anything?"

"There was nothing for me at home. Zuko, Zuko is, I wanted to be with him, so I joined him on his banishment. And yes, I can fight. Do you think the sword on my back is for show or these?"

She pushed back her sleeves and revealed an impressive array of projectile weapons. Sokka's eyes bugged out.

"Cool," he said admiringly. Katara smacked him on the arm and he cleared his throat, changing his tone from enthusiastic to serious. "So your parents were okay with that, leaving I mean?"

"I didn't tell them and no, they wouldn't have been okay with it. They would have locked me up somewhere so that the family name wouldn't be tainted."

"Banishment is a disgrace. Mai joining me was a huge sacrifice. She gave up a comfortable life to come with me," Zuko stated proudly.

"I gave up the most boring life ever," Mai corrected her betrothed.

"Yeah, it must be so dull being rich and pampered and never having to do any work," Katara countered. "Poor you."

"You'd have to live it to understand what I mean," Mai replied. "There are plenty of expectations on children of noble families."

"Hmmph," Katara retorted and looked back down at the ocean.

She nudged her brother and he looked down too.

"Um guys, I think we have a problem," Sokka stated.

Mai and Zuko looked over Appa's side. They were fast approaching a Fire Nation blockade and they had been spotted.

Looking skyward and spotting the Avatar on that infernal bison of his was becoming a habit. Zhao put the telescope down and ordered his men to ready the trebuchets. He would blast the beast and its passengers into the sea, scoop them up and take them to Ozai in the best chains that the Fire Nation made. He smiled at the thought.

"Tanaka," he yelled brusquely. "Get over here."

"Sir," Tanaka replied immediately.

"Supervise the trebuchets. I want to keep my eye on the Avatar."

Zhao put the telescope to his eye again and adjusted its focus. He looked, blinked and then looked again. There were four people on the back of the bison, while the Avatar himself sat on the beast's huge head, guiding the animal. He increased the magnification and checked once again. Damn. There was no mistaking that scar. Prince Zuko was very much alive and so was that Mai girl. Chances were good then that Iroh was too.

He began to sweat and his heart thumped in his chest, banging against his ribs as if trying to escape the cage of bone. When Ozai found out that his son and brother were alive, he would not be pleased. No, that was a severe understatement. Ozai would be livid with fury. Perhaps he could kill Zuko and Mai now, and worry about the old geezer later. Yes, that's what he would do, once he captured them, of course.

As Zhao continued to watch, the massive fireballs began to soar.

"Whoa, fireball," Sokka shouted. He ducked as one went flying overhead. "Wait, I mean _fireballs_."

"Hang on," Aang yelled back at them. "It's going to get crazy."

That was all the warning the group got as Appa began to dip and twist and they moved from one side of the saddle to the other, Zuko slamming into Mai and then Mai slamming into Zuko. She felt nauseous but fought it, swallowing down the bile that threatened to rise. Zuko looked at her closely, concerned for her safety.

"I'm fine," she said when they were pressed together again.

"I'm going to help," Zuko told her. "I can diffuse the fireballs."

"Then they'll know there's a firebender up here," Mai reminded him.

"I don't care," Zuko replied and shrugged his shoulders. "It's Zhao down there. I saw him the last time Aang swooped down low. And he's seen us, Mai. He knows we're alive and now he'll want to kill us more than ever."

"Oh, this day is getting better by the minute. Be careful, will you?"

Zuko nodded and then got on his knees, trying to maintain balance on the jerkily moving bison. As the fireballs approached, he inhaled, summoned his internal fire and then pushed his hands out from his chest as if sweeping the enemy fire away. Between the prince's firebending and the Avatar's airbending, they made it safely across the blockade and proceeded toward Roku's temple as fast as the bison could fly.

"Damn!" Zhao shouted angrily. He was infuriated now and clenched his fists tightly. "Can't you men do anything right? It's always up to me, isn't it? You're all pathetic. I should hire a new crew."

The commander's spittle hit Tanaka in the face and he backed away as discreetly as possible.

"What are your orders, sir?" he asked timidly as he dabbed at his cheeks with a cloth.

"What do you think, Tanaka? Follow the bison, of course. They must be headed to the Crescent Isle so the Avatar can make contact with Roku. That's what they do, isn't it, talk to their past incarnations? Maybe he's trying to get more power. Whatever it is we have to stop him and that damned Prince Zuko too. He really is a traitor now."


	25. Chapter 25

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 25: The Crescent Isle**_

Once they were on the other side of the blockade, the group could relax a little at least. But time was definitely of the essence with Commander Zhao, ever dogged, in pursuit and with sunset approaching fast.

"Thanks for your help, Zuko," Aang stated as soon as Appa put down in a small clearing surrounded by rock.

The bison would be hidden there and wait patiently for the group's return. He was tired anyway; the flying had been difficult and the extra weight of two people, however minimal, did make a difference.

"Um, yeah, you're welcome," Zuko replied and rubbed the back of his neck. "We won't have much time, not with Zhao."

"We know that," Katara stated. "Aang's in charge, not you."

"Hey, I thought that I was in charge, being the oldest and everything," Sokka objected. "Who put the little guy on top?"

"He's the Avatar; that trumps age," Katara said sagely.

Mai shook her head and began walking toward the temple. The bickering between brother and sister was already grating on her nerves. Maybe it was a good thing that her parents had never had another child. Zuko followed after Mai, forgetting about the others. When he caught up, he took hold of her hand and gave her a shrug and a smile.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"About them?" Mai replied. "It's all I can do not to use my blades."

Zuko chuckled.

"Yeah, we're not used to a lot of, um….."

"Other young people," Mai supplied. "Or siblings."

"Right, that," Zuko agreed.

He looked around at the volcanic rock, took in the smell of sulphur and absorbed the heat. It felt like home. It was home. The Fire Nation was nothing but a string of volcanic islands with the capitol city even sitting right inside a volcanic crater. Everything was familiar and it made the prince nostalgic. He felt tears prick at his eyes.

"So we got home after all," Mai quipped, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We did," Zuko agreed.

He turned around and saw the Avatar and his friends quickly catching up.

"Be careful in there, okay," he said quietly and gave Mai's hand a squeeze.

Mai turned, looked directly at Katara and then turned back to Zuko, giving him a passionate kiss. She wound her arms around Zuko's neck and the prince, never able to resist any kind of physical contact with her, kissed back just as fervently. Sokka's eyes bugged out, Aang stared down at his feet and the waterbender muttered something that sounded like 'Can't they do that in private? Ugh that's disgusting.'

"You be careful too," Mai whispered in his ear.

Zuko could feel her smirk.

"You're bad," the prince replied as they untangled themselves.

"And you like it," Mai retorted with no hesitation.

Katara cleared her throat exaggeratedly. "We have a mission to accomplish and I _don't _think that kissing is part of it."

The group continued on its way. Roku's temple, built in traditional Fire Nation architectural style was perched on the top of a small mountain of craggy black rock. An active volcano, taller than the mountain, bubbled away busily behind. Red lava poured down its sides and ran directly underneath the raised stone pathway that led to the temple. The five walked abreast with Aang in the middle, a sort of peacekeeper.

"Remember what I said about the sages," Zuko urged. "They're powerful firebenders."

"Okay," Aang agreed. "Stop worrying so much."

"He does that," Mai remarked.

It looked deserted from the outside, but then again the environment wasn't conducive to outdoor activity. As they approached the shiny steps that led to the beautiful main door, framed by a decorative flame, the group ducked down behind some more rock and observed for a moment.

"Who's going in first?" Zuko asked.

"How about we just walk in together," Aang suggested. "Like a team."

"That sounds good, Aang," Katara replied supportively.

Zuko and Mai exchanged a look and stood up from behind the rock. Mai's hands went to her sleeves, ready to pluck a weapon out should she need one and she was almost certain that need would arise. Zuko reached a hand back over his shoulder and unsheathed his sword, splitting it into its two parts.

"Oooh, sword," Sokka remarked enviously.

He unhooked his boomerang and looked down at it. Beside Mai's arsenal and the prince's dao, it seemed feeble and plain. Still, it had served him well over the years and had proven effective enough in a fight.

"Don't worry, boomerang. I'll always love you, even if I get a shiny sword one day."

The boomerang didn't reply. Momo, the Avatar's recently acquired pet lemur did, however. He jumped up onto Sokka's shoulder and chattered happily in the boy's ear.

"Thanks buddy," Sokka said and gave the little creature a pat.

They climbed the steps as a group and once they reached the top ran to the massive main door. It opened easily enough and the great hall on the other side was eerily quiet. It was shaped like an octagon and huge pillars lined its edges. The ceiling was high and the floors were so shiny that you could see your reflection as clearly as if through a mirror. It was almost like being in the Fire Nation palace. Zuko's breath hitched a bit as he looked around and memories flooded his mind. Mai's hand was on his arm immediately. He didn't need to tell her what he was thinking. She stroked his arm for just a moment but it was enough to bring him back. He sought out her eyes and thanked her silently, his anchor, his support through everything.

The glow of lantern light pooled softly on the walls and floors of the hallways as the group tiptoed forward, careful to be as silent as possible. Eager to see Roku, Aang skipped on ahead. Things were going too well, always a sign of something bad coming. Mai nudged Zuko a moment later and then peered over her shoulder. Five old men wearing the red robes of the Fire Sages stood a few feet behind them.

"We are the Fire Sages, guardians of the temple of the Avatar."

"Cool," Sokka replied. "We're just browsing."

Mai rolled her eyes and ran a hand through thick dark hair. This Sokka character was unreal.

"Hi," Aang said. "I'm the Avatar."

"We know," the head sage declared. "And we've been expecting you."

"Watch out!" Zuko shouted as the sages assumed firebending stances and began to pelt them with fireballs.

He easily dispersed the fire, swords in hand and waited for more. He wouldn't actually attack unless he had to. Mai's knives were in full view now and she was ready to throw.

"Go," Zuko shouted to the others. "Mai and I will hold them off."

"But Zuko," Aang protested.

The Fire Sages looked shocked at the sound of the 'dead 'prince's name. They examined him closely, took in the huge scar and the features so like those of the Fire Lord. Prince Zuko had returned from the dead and was an enemy of his nation, dressed in enemy clothes, a traitor who needed to be captured and brought to their lord. Zhao was mistaken about his death or perhaps he had lied. Zhao would be in trouble. And the prince's betrothed was with him too. That meant that Iroh might be skulking around the temple. Ozai must be told, as soon as the young pup was taken care of.

"Yeah, it's Prince Zuko," Mai called to the ancient sages. "He's very, very much alive."

"Your father will be displeased," the eldest sage called out. "But right now the Avatar is our bigger worry. If he contacts Roku, his power will be enormous. Now, get out of our way."

They tossed more fireballs and Zuko handled them elegantly.

"I can do this all day," he said smartly. "Keep them coming."

A barraged of fire flew at the pair in response.

"Why did you say that?" Mai asked irritably.

She looked at the group of five sages and then threw two blades, effectively pinning three of the men together, their wide sleeves hopelessly tangled. She pulled out two more shuriken and nailed the final two sages.

"Let's go while they're immobilized," she called to Zuko.

They turned and ran at full speed looking for the Avatar and his friends. When they finally caught up to the trio, they were talking with another sage. Zuko skidded to a stop with Mai beside him.

"What are you talking to _him _for?" the prince shouted. "Five of them just attacked us. I told you, the sages are loyal to the Fire Lord."

"This is Shyu, Zuko. He's not loyal to your father. He wants to help me get to Roku. He's been waiting for me to come."

Zuko and Mai eyed the sage warily. He looked sincere enough.

"Prince Zuko," Shyu said and bowed Fire Nation style. "I'm so glad that you are alive. When I heard of your death my hopes for a better Fire Nation died too. I know that you are not like your father and your sister. I know that you can change our proud nation and help end this war. You must become the next Fire Lord."

Zuko shifted from foot to foot looking embarrassed.

"I'll do my best, Shyu," he finally said and returned the bow. "Mai and I both will."

"Yes, good; I'm glad to see the prince's betrothed alive as well," the sage said with a smile. "I may be stationed here on this island, but I have my ways of obtaining information. You make a lovely couple. Now, we must get going to Roku's sanctum. The solstice is upon us."

Shyu opened a secret passageway to the sanctum and everyone followed.

Zhao and a twenty of his finest soldiers, wearing their intimidating skull shaped face plates, disembarked from his ship and began the climb to the Avatar's temple. The brats were trapped now, all of them. He fantasized about killing Zuko, setting him ablaze or putting a huge hole in his chest. He should have been dead for two years already. How had they survived that blast? Damnable bastard; he had a habit of surviving. And his betrothed was here too. He smiled then, a cruel smile, and imagined how much more beautiful Mai would be now that she was almost a woman. Oh, the things he could do. His mind drifted as they walked.

As the sage closed the door again, voices reached them. The other sages had extricated themselves from Mai's blades and were searching for their group.

"So, they don't know about this secret staircase," Sokka said to Shyu.

"No; when Avatar Roku called this temple home, he formed these stairs from the magma. They're magnificent, aren't they?"

Zuko looked around him. It was like being in the heart of a volcano without the boiling lava. The area was cavernous, rich shades of red and orange everywhere, pillars of magma joining ceiling and floor.

"My great grandfather made this," he whispered to Mai.

"I heard," she replied.

At the end of Roku's passageway there was a huge spiral flight of stairs, coiled like a snail's shell.

"The sanctum is at the top of these stairs," Shyu said.

They walked quickly, going around and around until they reached the top where the sage pushed open a sort of trap door. The sanctum itself was incredible. There was an anteroom of sorts and in that room were five magnificently carved dragons, perched upon pillars that reached higher than two people stacked on top of each other. The dragons, with their front legs reaching to the sky, looked like they were holding the ceiling up. Their tails curved round and round the pillars, finally ending at the floor. They were fierce looking and beautiful. Zuko felt a stab of sadness at the dragon's extinction. That was yet something else his nation needed to answer for.

"No," Shyu exclaimed dramatically. "The sanctum door is shut. We need five firebenders to open it; five simultaneous blasts of fire, or a fully realized avatar."

"Oh," Aang said sadly. "What do we do now?"

"We'll think of something," Katara said kindly and placed her hand on Aang's back.

Zuko and Mai examined the door, the prince running his hands over the thick carving that represented dragon tails. There were five dragon heads, each requiring a blast of fire to be shot inside it. Things seemed hopeless now.

"Wait a minute," Sokka said as he stroked his chin. "I just had a great idea."

The group turned to look at him expectantly.

"I'll bet," Mai said quietly.

But when she actually heard the idea, she was surprised by its ingenuity.

Zhao and his men reached the main door, pulling it open roughly and stepping inside.

"We need to find Avatar Roku's sanctum," Zhao ordered. "Go!"

The soldiers ran, peering down hallways as they went. Their boots made loud, clomping sounds that echoed through the chamber. The commander followed behind, looking and listening. He could hear others up ahead shouting amongst each other. They sounded like old men not children. The sages must be after the Avatar too.

"I learned this from my father," Sokka began.

He reached up and pulled a lantern off the wall, then knelt down and dug in his bag for something.

"See, I seal the lamp oil inside these handy animal skin casings. Shyu or Zuko lights the oil soaked twine that I tie around them and there, fake firebending."

"That's actually very inventive," Mai remarked.

"I know, huh?" Sokka replied enthusiastically. "When you're not a bender, you need to use your brain."

Mai smirked. He was right up to a point. The Water Tribe warrior stuffed the bags into the dragon's mouths and stepped back.

"The other sages will hear the explosion and come running," Shyu warned them. "As soon as the door opens, Avatar, you must rush inside. Remember, when the light hits Roku's statue, you will be able to communicate with him."

Shyu lit the five pieces of twine with a long stream of fire. The mini bombs exploded, filling the chamber with smoke as everyone ducked behind pillars. Momo, ever curious, climbed up the door and slipped inside a small opening at the top.

"Go, Aang," Shyu shouted.

The Avatar ran headlong at the doors and yanked on the handles with all his might. Nothing happened. The doors were still locked. Visibly upset now, Aang turned to the rest of the group with imploring eyes.

"I'll never get in," he said mournfully.

"Wait a minute," Sokka said as the group converged on the door. "It may not be open, but it_ looks_ as though it is."

They could hear people rushing toward the chamber.

"So we hide," Mai continued. "And the sages will think that we're all inside the sanctum and open the door themselves."

"And then Aang can rush in and lock the door again." Sokka finished smugly.

He and Mai shared a triumphant look.

"That might work," Zuko conceded. "We'd better hide now."

The sound of footsteps was louder now and behind that noise was something different, thunderous, almost ominous sounding. Everyone cowered behind the huge pillars again and waited, breaths held, for the sages to arrive. And arrive they did, angry, determined looks on their faces. The group of five stopped in front of the massive door and examined the five openings.

"Look," one of them cried and pointed at the blackened holes. "They're already inside. We must remove the Avatar before the light hits Roku's statue."

Together, all five blasting flames at the same time, they opened the sanctum door. It moved slowly, inching itself ajar and as the crack widened, a blinding light emerged. The sages blinked reflexively and then looked inside the sanctum. There was no Avatar inside, only Momo.

"We've been fooled," the oldest sage growled.

Aang made his move then, leaping over their heads, actually using the sages like stepping stones, and forced himself through the small opening. The door closed behind him and the locks grinded back into place. Momo, in the foyer once again, jumped on one sage, covering his entire face. The old man tried to rip the lemur off, but Momo clung on, digging sharp claws into vulnerable skin. Zuko, Mai, Katara and Sokka went after the other sages, the Water Tribe siblings pulling robes up over two old heads, effectively blinding them. The men stumbled about the foyer, bumping into columns and eventually falling down. Zuko and Mai meanwhile, subdued the other three. Sokka tossed them some rope from his bag and the couple tied the old men up tightly.

Zhao's voice penetrated the sudden quiet of the room.

"Well, well, well," the commander began contemptuously. "What do we have here?"

Zhao's twenty men moved forward, flanking their leader. The four young people along with Shyu watched all this with a mixture of curiosity and trepidation.

"Why don't _you _tell us?" Mai replied. "I think you can manage that."

"Tough words from such a pretty mouth," Zhao replied with a lecherous leer.

He moved ahead, walking until he was within touching distance of Mai. Without thinking, Zuko stepped between the two.

"Never," he snarled through clenched teeth.

"We'll see," Zhao replied smugly. "Men, capture these traitors and their new friends. Hmm, royalty and peasants….interesting allies; you've really sunk low, haven't you Zuko? What's next? Are you going to wallow in the mud with some earthbenders?"

"You can't even kill people properly," Zuko retorted. "I wonder how my father will react when he learns that I'm alive."

"He won't know, because I'll make sure that you're dead this time."

"I have no intention of dying," the prince stated confidently. "And if I were you, I'd be worried about the Avatar. He's talking to Roku right now. "

"Five of you, over to the sanctum door; open it," Zhao bellowed.

Five soldiers obeyed dutifully. The door wouldn't open.

"It's not working," one of them called frantically.

"Move aside," Zhao said curtly, pushing one of his men forcefully out of the way.

He walked to the door and took the place of the middle soldier.

"Again," he ordered.

Even with Zhao's flames, the door remained sealed.

"It's Roku," Zuko stated triumphantly. "He's protecting Aang."

"You shut up," the commander roared.

He shot a burst of flame at Zuko, one the prince easily deflected.

"Take out your chains men, tie the traitors up, and their little friends too. I need to think of an appropriate death for them all."

Twenty soldiers swarmed them and they were encircled, surrounded by hideous emotionless masks. The armored men unwrapped chains from around their waists, conveniently carried there in anticipation of capturing prisoners. There was no use fighting. Zhao had untied the five sages, so that made twenty-six on the commander's side. And they were only five, including Shyu.

Subtly, Mai removed a blade from her sleeve and closed her hand around it. Zhao watched contentedly as his prisoners were tied up to the pillars, chains wrapped around and around their middles. Zuko and Mai were beside each other on one, while Katara, Sokka and Shyu were on another. The waterbender glared at Zuko as if the whole thing were his fault. For his part, the prince desperately tried to think of a way to escape their situation.

"That's better," Zhao declared as he approached Mai and Zuko. "Perhaps I'll take you up to the volcano and toss you in…when I'm finished with you. Mai, you've grown since we last saw each other. You're lovelier than ever."

He touched Mai's cheek with the backs of his fingers then ran them across her mouth. Out of pure instinct, she bit down, hard, . Zhao removed his hand and sucked on the cut finger. Drops of blood pattered down on to the floor.

"How dare you?" he shrieked.

Zhao swung back his arm and smacked Mai, palm open, across her left cheek. Her head hit the pillar behind it, making a sickening sound as it impacted. Tears pricked her eyes, but out of pride and with stubborn will, she forced them back.

"I'll teach you a lesson and then I'll kill you too."

Zuko was enraged. He struggled against his binds, the chains digging into his flesh the more he moved.

"Don't you ever touch her again," he threatened, but he was helpless to stop it.

"What? Like this?" Zhao asked smugly.

He trailed fingers down Mai's chest, settling them on her breasts for a moment before continuing downward.

"Damn you, Zhao. You'll pay for everything one day," Zuko cursed. "You're despicable, a miserable excuse for a man."

"Hmm," Zhao replied with a smile. "I'd like to show Mai just how much of a man I am."

That was it. Mai had had enough. Their situation was precarious at best, and escape seemed impossible. So she rejected caution and reached out as far as she could with her bound arms, hidden blade still in her hand, and slashed. Zhao bellowed loudly as blood oozed from a deep gash on his upper thigh. He dropped to the floor dramatically, clutching his wounded leg and rolling about in agony. His men crowded around him, trying to help. It was at that moment, thankfully, that Roku chose to make an appearance.

Blinding white light poured from beneath the sanctuary doors. Everyone closed their eyes automatically.

"Hurry, you idiots; get the Avatar when he emerges!" Zhao ordered from his position on the floor.

Ten soldiers assumed firebending stances outside the door, waiting for the little boy to appear. When the door finally opened, all that could be seen were two large eyes, glowing ethereally, and curls of smoke emerging from the now dark chamber. Zhao's men shot blast after blast of fire toward the sanctum, but none of them entered. Instead, they were being gathered into a massive ball of swirling fire. The fire ball opened up to reveal Avatar Roku.

"Roku," Shyu cried.

"Roku," Zuko whispered and looked over at Mai.

"Aang," Katara shouted. "No!"

Roku took the huge fireball and thrust it outward, knocking all of Zhao's men down as easily as a child would toy soldiers in a game. The heat from the fire melted everyone's chains. Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Katara and Shyu wasted no time in moving away from the pillars. They huddled together in a group, Zuko putting his hand on Mai, touching her back, her arm, her hand, reassuring himself that she was fine. There was a blossoming bruise on her cheek however and Zuko placed a quick kiss there before turning his attention to other things.

Roku was like a living, breathing, monumental presence in the temple now and half of Zhao's men had already run away terrified. The previous Avatar, dead for more than one hundred years now stood in the sanctum doorway. He raised his arms and brought them down again, creating huge cracks in the temple floor. He brought his arms upward then, calling the magma to him. The temple was being destroyed from the inside out.

The fire sages cowered on the floor and when Roku turned his eyes on them they ran away, crawling like snakes low to the ground. Zuko looked at Roku, fascination in his eyes. That was his great grandfather standing there, in spirit form. He longed to talk to him, communicate somehow or at least get some reassurance that he was on the right path. As if he had heard, Roku looked at Zuko, holding his eyes for a full minute, and the prince knew. Zuko smiled.

"We need to go," he told everyone. "Roku's going to destroy the temple."

"We can't leave without Aang," Katara wailed.

Roku continued to bring the magma up from deep within the earth. It exploded throughout the temple, shooting as high as the ceiling and running along the floor. Deeper cracks opened up beneath the group and they began to move forward. Zhao's remaining men helped him to his feet and they left with him, heading out of the sanctum and toward the stairs. The commander took one last look back. His eyes sought out Mai and Zuko and his stare was filled with murderous rage.

"I think Zhao's ticked," Mai observed lightly.

"We haven't seen the last of him," Zuko replied, his voice thick with emotion. "Bastard."

The solstice came to an end and with that end, Roku's display of awesome power stopped too. He faded away back into the sanctum, leaving a glowy eyed Aang in his place. The boy collapsed to the ground and Katara and Sokka ran to his side.

"We need to go, Aang," Katara pleaded. "The temple is going to sink into the volcano."

"Okay," Aang replied. "Where are the others?"

"Zuko and Mai are there and Shyu is…. I don't see him," Sokka answered. "Look we don't have any more time."

They sprinted then, trying to keep ahead of the destruction. Pillars were being pulled from their mountings. Walls collapsed. As they neared the steps, the five young people saw the lava licking at them, eager to reach the top.

"We're trapped," Sokka shouted. "Now what do we do?"

"Over there," Zuko pointed.

Appa was approaching, Momo on his back. The lemur had gone for help as soon as it could. The bison flew as close to the top of the stairs as he was able and the group jumped one at a time on to his back.

"Whew," Sokka said exaggeratedly. "That was a little too close, if you know what I mean?"

They sat in the same arrangement as they had on the way to the temple. But this time, Sokka and Katara didn't glare at Mai and Zuko. Rather, the siblings looked at the lovers with thoughtful blue eyes, considerably less icy than they had been previously.

"How's your cheek?" Sokka asked Mai. "I think _I_ felt that slap."

"It's fine," Mai replied. She added "thanks," as an afterthought.

"I wonder what happened to Shyu?" Aang called back to them. "I hope that he's okay."

"Of course he is, buddy," Sokka said reassuringly.

"Guys," Aang continued. "I've got some bad news. Roku told me lots of things."

"It's alright, Aang," Katara soothed. "Tell us."

"Well, see, there's this comet coming at the end of summer and the Fire Lord is going to use its power to end the war for good, in a bad way. So, I need to master all the elements in the next few months and defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes."

Zuko and Mai exchanged a look.

"Tell us something we don't know," the blades master stated.


	26. Chapter 26

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 26: For Every Action, there's a Reaction**_

_**Zhao's ship, approaching Capitol City**_

Zhao's thigh was heavily bandaged and the gash beneath was held together with thick, wiry stitches. He lay on the hard, stiff mattress in his ship's cabin and contemplated all that had happened on the Crescent Isle. Even Zhao had to admit that things did not look good for him. But, he would not go down without a fight. And part of that fight was down in the prison hold. Five fire sages were chained up, awaiting their own destiny in the Fire Nation capitol. They were Zhao's offering to Ozai, five traitors to soften him up before delivering the disturbing news about Zuko and the Avatar. Of course, they weren't really traitors. The commander knew that but he didn't care. He would do anything to preserve his life; lie, kill, it didn't matter.

He wondered then just how angry Ozai would be. Zhao shuddered beneath the thin blanket and recalled the Agni Kai that had marred Prince Zuko's face so terribly and been the catalyst for his banishment. Would such a thing happen to him?

He tapped his thick, strong fingers on the bedside table, making sounds that resembled a soldier's march. He needed to convince the Fire Lord of his value, his worthiness, despite the mistakes he had made. A plan began to formulate in his mind, the pieces joining together slowly and almost painfully. The origins of this plan came from a visit he paid, years before, to a library, deep in the Earth Kingdom's largest desert. Yes, he would propose the plan to Ozai, distract him from the disconcerting revelation that his son and brother were very much alive and very much enemies of the state.

It would work. It had to. There was so much left that Zhao wanted to do; capture the child Avatar, lie with Mai while the prince was forced to watch and then kill them both slowly and painfully. The commander believed firmly in goals and ambition. His lips curled upward in an ugly facsimile of a smile.

* * *

**Earth Kingdom Village**

Once back in the small Earth Kingdom village, alive and relatively uninjured, both Mai and Zuko were pulled into a bracing hug by first Iroh and then Jee. The young people were their children now, their hope and their futures. If something happened to either one, both men would be devastated.

After everyone was disentangled, Iroh turned his attention to the Avatar and his Water Tribe friends.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked the grey eyed boy kindly.

"Well, yes, I guess so. My connection with Roku is strong again and he gave me some information. But, as Mai said, you already know about the comet coming."

"Ah, yes, the comet," Iroh repeated. He stroked his long beard and looked at the boy thoughtfully. "You have much to learn, don't you? The pressure, I'm sure, is difficult to bear. And you're alone in the world, despite your fine new friends."

"I'm the only airbender yes, but Katara and Sokka are like family already and now we have you guys too."

"_They're_ hardly like family," Katara interjected sourly. "We don't know them. I'm still not sure that I trust them either. But, they did help at Roku's temple. I'll give them that."

"What's it going to take?" Zuko asked the girl. "We're on your side."

Katara tugged on her long brown braid and examined Zuko through narrowed blue eyes.

"I don't know," she replied softly. "Time, I guess. Can you really blame me?"

"No," Mai stepped in calmly. "You have your reasons and we understand, don't we, Zuko?"

"Yes, Mai," he agreed.

Katara looked at Mai gratefully and a sort of understanding passed between the two young women.

"You're all in luck," Iroh announced, rubbing his hands together. "These wonderful villagers, whom I had a lovely time getting to know while you were gone, are planning a feast for us. They have rooms and baths set aside for all of you. So before continuing your journey, Aang, you can rest up. And I hope that you will allow our little group to help yours in the future. We can follow along behind on our ostrich horses."

"We don't want anyone holding us up," Katara answered quickly.

"You know, sis, there are three firebenders over there and Aang needs to learn firebending too. I think it would be smart to accept their help and maybe bend just a little. Ha, ha bend just a little; do you get it? And how many other Fire Nation people do we know?"

"Oh, I forgot about that," she amended. "I suppose that we do need you after all. But Aang's concentrating on waterbending first."

"So what, we're supposed to magically appear when you need a firebender?" Mai asked.

Her voice was flat but there was a glint in her gold eyes.

"I don't know," Katara replied. "Follow us if you want, help if you want. I don't really care anymore. Look, this whole thing is hard for me."

The waterbender stomped off and sat down on the steps of the village's central building, a community centre of sorts.

"How do you live with her?" Mai asked Sokka. "She's all over the place."

"She's my sister," he shrugged. "She looks after me and now Aang too. I know that Katara can be a little, uh, moody, but she's a good person. She has a good heart. "

"Will she ever accept us?" Zuko asked this time.

"Sure, she will. Just let her figure things out and keep doing what you're doing. The Fire Nation really hurt us. It's hard to forge that."

"Come on now, everyone. Let's go see what's cooking for dinner," Iroh said with a wide grin. "It's been a few hours since I ate."

"Uncle," Zuko began. "We need to talk. It's important."

"Alright then; can it wait until after dinner or do you want to talk now?"

Zuko looked to Mai, willing to accept whatever choice she made.

"Let's do it now," she decided.

"Is it private or shall I stay?" Jee asked Mai as she led the men to a quiet spot in a corner of the village square.

"Um, stay," Mai replied.

She had nothing to hide from Jee. He was dear to both her and Zuko, a loyal friend and another sorely needed father figure in their lives. They sat down on the ground, in a sort of circle, facing each other. Zuko began.

"We flew over a Fire Nation blockade and Zhao was there."

"Oh Agni," Iroh sighed. "That's not good."

"No, it's not," Zuko continued. "Once we made it by the blockade he followed us. He already knew that Aang had a firebender with him. I needed to diffuse some of the fireballs. He had one of those huge telescopes so I'm sure he knew it was Mai and I even before he got to the island."

"He knew," Mai said firmly.

She grimaced and then wiped at herself as if removing the remainders of Zhao's unwanted touch.

"He wanted to capture all of us. Aang was inside the sanctum already but he chained the rest of us up. He must have had twenty men along with the five fire sages who tried to stop Aang. When we were tied up, he, he, um, did things to Mai, he touched her …"

"I think I understand, nephew," Iroh said gently and placed a hand on his arm. "There's no need to say more. Are you alright, dear?" he asked, looking directly at Mai.

She nodded but her hand went to the large bruise on her cheek.

"He did that to you?"

"Yes, _after_ I bit his finger. He had them all over my face. Then his fingers roamed other places. I cut the slimy creep's leg with a blade I kept hidden in my hand. That stopped him."

"Well done," both Jee and Iroh applauded. "Too bad you didn't aim a bit more toward the middle." *

"I know," Mai moaned.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that, Mai. Zhao is lower than a snake and something really needs to be done about him," the former general continued.

"He'll be after us, Uncle, and Aang as well. And he'll be reporting to Ozai. There'll be a bounty on my head now and on Mai's."

"Indeed, your father will be very displeased to learn that you're alive. It's been over two years already. I'm certain that he's grooming Azula for the throne. You're a threat again, to both of them. And Mai, your parents, what will they think?"

"I'm sure my status as enemy of the state will embarrass and humiliate them. They'll wish I was really dead."

She reached for Zuko's hand then and linked her fingers through his. He squeezed letting her know that he was there for her.

"I want to kill Zhao," the prince stated suddenly and viciously. "He doesn't deserve to live just like those Rough Rhinos. He's threatened Mai more than once now and if he ever gets his hands on her, what he would do would be unconscionable. I won't let it happen. I _will_ kill him first."

"I understand that, Prince Zuko," Jee finally said. "We'll do our best to keep you and Mai both safe from _any _harm. But killing is serious business. You live with every life you've taken for the rest of your own. You're not a murderer, Zuko; a protector, yes, but not a murderer."

"I won't hesitate, not if someone is threatening Mai. I won't," the prince said defiantly.

"Zuko," Mai said. "Don't get all worked up. I'll be fine. Zhao won't get his hands on me. You're not the only one who'll do what it takes."

He knew she spoke the truth. Mai would defend him as strongly as he would her. And she would take nothing lying down. He was so proud of her in so many ways.

"Are your new friends aware of all this?" Iroh asked.

"They heard Zhao. They know he wants us dead," Mai replied.

"Hmm, yes; and traveling together will unfortunately make it easier for the commander and anyone else who might be after us. We're all in one convenient group," Jee reminded everyone.

They thought about that then, the difficulties and trials that certainly lay ahead for all of them. Quiet reigned for a few minutes. The sounds of the village reached them as they mused; children laughing, mothers calling them in to dinner, men talking. It was peaceful.

"I think we need to stick with Aang for awhile at least," Zuko mused. "He's naïve, young. He'll need protection sometimes and we can provide that. They need to make it to the North Pole unharmed."

"Agreed," Iroh said with a grin. "Now let's eat."

Mai turned over on the narrow mattress meant for a child. Katara slept next to her on another mattress. They were in a tiny bedroom at the back of a house that someone had kindly opened up to them. Both the girls had bathed and the village healer had applied an ointment to Mai's bruise. Her cheekbone was very sore and there was a slight swelling as well.

"Very attractive," Mai whispered to herself as she gently pressed her fingers into the tender flesh.

She was restless and couldn't sleep. It was odd having an almost complete stranger lying a few feet away. The men were all in the community centre sleeping in their bedrolls on the wooden floor. She missed having Zuko beside her. Being together at night was routine now, though she never got over the wonder of it; the sound of his breathing, the beating of his heart, warm arms coiled around her, sleepy eyes, kisses and so much more.

Sighing, she sat up and looked over at Katara. The Water Tribe girl looked peaceful. Her breathing was soft and even. Mai took the time to examine her. She was pretty and though a year younger seemed curvier than Mai. Her hair was a chestnut brown colour, long, thick and wavy and her skin was several shades darker than Mai's own. It was obvious to anyone with any kind of observational skills, that the Avatar was infatuated with the girl, in love with her maybe. Well,_ Zuko_ probably hadn'tnoticed. But then, his ability to see that sort of thing was limited. Mai smiled at the thought of her sometime clueless betrothed.

She stood up then and left the bedroom, eager to get some fresh air and stretch her legs. Perhaps that would help her sleep. Tiptoeing through the house, she made it to the only door, opened it gingerly and walked outside, closing the door silently behind her. She could see Zuko down the street, standing on the steps of the community building. He looked her way and smiled sheepishly. In his hands were a blanket and his bed roll.

Eager now to feel his arms around her, Mai ran down the wide dirt street that cut through the village's centre.

"I couldn't sleep," he whispered into her ear when she pressed her face into his chest and he encircled her with warmth. "Not with you so far away."

"I was only a few buildings down from you," Mai replied dryly, but she knew exactly what he meant.

"Let's go," he whispered again and began to pull her around the back of the meeting hall and out into the forest that still grew green and strong there.

Once well into the woods, Zuko stopped and pressed her against the trunk of a large oak tree. He kissed her eagerly, his hot tongue poking its way into her mouth and then exploring every corner, every curve, running along teeth and then entwining its way around _her_ tongue.

"Zuko," Mai said hoarsely when they broke apart and gulped in the cool night air.

He began to tug at her clothes, wanting to feel bare skin beneath his hands. She helped, skillfully stepping out of them and then standing naked before him. As always, she literally stole his breath. And as always, he simply stared for a few minutes. Mai was accustomed to this inspection of his now and had even come to enjoy it. She felt powerful and womanly and very, very loved.

The prince touched her everywhere then, his caresses light and gentle, only growing more insistent after Mai made it known that she was ready. Her skin was cool to the touch and little raised bumps covered her body.

"Here, do you feel warmer now?" Zuko asked as he allowed his chi to flow and his hands became like dully burning embers.

He ran his hands up and down her arms and then her thighs. Mai shivered not from cold now, but from delight.

"Feels so good," she finally replied.

Zuko gave her a smirk and then began to kiss her again. They ended up on the forest floor, clothes scattered everywhere and Zuko's bedroll somewhere beneath them. Discomfort didn't matter. They didn't notice it anyway. They were so completely lost in the moment. Their passion burned as bright as any fire Zuko could make and when it was finally sated, for the moment at least, they crept back into their clothing and curled up together, wrapping the blanket Zuko had brought around them snugly. They both drifted into sleep with ease.

The young couple slept deeply until well past sunrise. When they finally stirred and walked back into the village, everyone was waiting for them. Mai's hair was in a mess and Zuko's tunic was on inside out. Sokka stared openly and gave Zuko a sly look as he walked by. Katara glared disapprovingly.

"I couldn't sleep," Mai gave by way of an explanation, daring Katara to verbally express that disapproval.

The waterbender kept her mouth shut but followed the couple with her eyes.

"We were worried," Iroh said mildly when Mai and Zuko joined him. "Breakfast has already been served. Go grab something to eat and get ready to leave."

"Alright, Uncle," Zuko replied.

As soon as the couple was inside the meeting hall, Katara pelted Iroh with questions.

"They're not even married, right?" she asked the former general. "Do you condone what they're doing?"

"Young lady, their lives have taken very different paths than the ones set out for them from birth. They've struggled and worked hard and seen a lot. They love each other deeply and that love grows daily. I accept it all as a wonderful miracle for both Mai and Zuko. I will not deny them the comfort they take in each other's arms."

"Comfort," Katara sneered. "I think it's more than that."

"Um, Katara, it's really none of your business," Sokka interjected.

He hauled on her arm, trying to pry her away from Iroh. But she dug in her heels and wouldn't go.

"He's right," Iroh winked. "It is none of your business."

She looked affronted then but ceased her questioning and stomped off behind her brother.

An hour and a half later, clean, well fed and packed, Mai and Zuko mounted their ostrich horses and led the way northward, following the coastline. The prince looked at the startling purple bruise on Mai's cheek every so often and then clenched his hands tightly on the reins. He hated Zhao and he wanted to make the commander pay dearly for all that he had done.

"I'm okay, Zuko. It only hurts a bit," Mai said reassuringly when she noticed his glances.

"He, he violated you, Mai and he should pay."

"I wouldn't go that far," the young woman said reasonably. "But he wanted to and probably still wants to and the thought makes me feel sick. I don't want any man to ever touch me but you."

Zuko blushed lightly and looked up at the sky, his eyes trained on the large bison flying ahead of them.

"It's going to be hard to keep up with them," he observed.

Two days later they were camped by a pretty waterfall a few miles inland. The water thundered down into a river that grew wider and wider until it reached the sea.

"I think Aang and I should practice our waterbending here," Katara informed the Fire Nation group.

"Fair enough," Iroh agreed amicably. "Zuko and Mai can train as well."

"And just what am I supposed to do?" Sokka whined.

Aang handed him a brush.

"You can clean between Appa's toes. He really likes it."

"Oh, thanks," the young man grumbled. "I get all the fun."

Once done with Appa he approached Mai and Zuko, sitting off to the side at first and watching them train with their swords.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked crankily.

"I'm just watching. I love swords and knives. Do you think I could hold yours, or Mai's?"

"When I'm done with it," Zuko replied.

He was true to his word and allowed Sokka to hold the dao. He even gave him a few pointers while he went through some firebending forms.

"Amazing," Sokka said dreamily. "I'm going to have my own one day."

"If you think that's amazing, watch Mai with her blades."

The young woman picked a target and threw knife after knife and shuriken after shuriken, leaving her holstered arrows for last. By the time she finished, the Water Tribe warrior's mouth hung open and he looked at Mai with deep respect.

"You're like my hero," he stated.

Mai gave him a small smile.

"It took years of practice," she explained.

"Mai taught herself," Zuko added proudly. "She's incredible."

"Zuko taught himself the dao," Mai informed Sokka. "We had a lot of time for awhile."

"Cool, and who taught _you_ the sword?"

"Piandao, legendary sword master; he came all the way from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom to teach me and help Zuko," Mai explained.

"Wow, maybe one day I'll meet him."

"Maybe," Zuko agreed.

"Sokka," Katara called. "We're going in to that port town in a few minutes."

"You guys coming?" Sokka asked the couple.

Iroh appeared from somewhere and wrapped an arm around his nephew's shoulder.

"Yes, we are. I'm thinking about buying another sungi horn. I miss making music."

Mai and Zuko groaned.

* * *

_**Fire Nation Palace**_

Zhao paced nervously outside Fire Lord Ozai's throne room. He'd been waiting for an hour already. The princess had walked by twice, looked at him disdainfully and then continued on. He watched as she moved down the long, wide hallway. At only fourteen years old Azula walked with authority. He could almost smell her power. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she frightened him and so did her father.

"You may enter now, Commander Zhao," a servant announced.

The young man held aside the thick curtains that covered the room's opening and then left, leaving Zhao alone with the Fire Lord. As he walked, not too slowly and not too quickly, he kept his eyes on the shape partially hidden by a wall of orange and red flames. He bowed deeply when he stood directly in front of Ozai and waited for permission to speak.

"Go ahead," Ozai finally said, somewhat dismissively. "Give me whatever news you have. Since the Avatar is not in one of the basement rooms hanging from chains, I assume that what you have to report is not good."

Commander Zhao cleared his throat.

"Have you heard, my lord, of the destruction on the Crescent Isle?"

"Yes, yes, I heard. The volcano erupted and the temples were drowned in lava."

"I brought you five traitors, five fire sages who serve you no longer."

"Yes, yes, a pittance. Go on."

Zhao gulped; so much for the traitors softening up the Fire Lord.

"The Avatar was there, my lord. He caused the destruction. Well actually it was Roku's spirit. You see the boy traveled to the Crescent Isle to communicate with his past life on the solstice."

Ozai raised a hand and the flames went down. He peered at Zhao now, his eyes narrow and cruel looking.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Commander Zhao; were you not in charge of a blockade around our islands?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And yet, the Avatar managed to get behind that blockade."

"Yes, my lord. But he had help."

"Really, two Water Tribe children outwitted you?"

"You see, the bison managed to dodge a lot of the fireballs and, and your son, Prince Zuko, took care of the rest."

For a moment, Zhao was certain that Ozai hadn't heard. He thought about repeating the last dreadful words, but the flames rose then, almost touching the ceiling and the heat that came off them was suffocating.

"My son is alive?" the Fire Lord roared. "You assured me more than two years ago that his ship exploded and he along with it. Did you lie to me?"

"No, no, I was certain that he died along with Mai and Iroh and the crew. I don't know how they did it. Perhaps they escaped in one of the smaller boats."

"Perhaps, you say; you disappoint me, Zhao. I promoted you to Commander for killing the damnable pest. And he's been walking around the Earth Kingdom, free as a bird, gathering forces against me."

"We don't know that, my lord."

"He's joined forces with the Avatar, my biggest threat. What does that tell you?"

Zhao hung his head and said nothing.

"And you couldn't capture my weak son either or his girlfriend? My faith in you is waning, Zhao. I think you need to be punished."

"But my lord, Zuko, he's changed; he's stronger now, more sure of himself."

"Surely, not stronger than you?" Ozai asked mockingly.

"Roku, he helped them, my lord. It wasn't my fault. I tried my best. All I want to do is serve you well and bring honour to the Fire Nation."

"That," Ozai said, "that I believe. Because of your loyalty, I will spare your face and the humiliation of a public agni kai. But for your failure and your incompetence I will burn you. Open your tunic."

With shaking fingers, Zhao bared his chest.

"Move closer," Ozai ordered.

The commander inched his way forward. He had to force his feet to move. When the blast came, quickly and without warning, Zhao lost consciousness for a moment. When he awoke, he was on the floor, his chest a mess of seared and blackened flesh. The pain was mind numbing.

Ozai stood over Zhao. He knelt down to whisper in the man's ear.

"Now, when you dress every morning, think of me, think of my power, my rage. Do not make any more mistakes. I will not be so kind next time. You have three days to recover. I'll provide a room and a healer. After that I want you gone. You will capture the Avatar and you will capture my son and my brother along with the girl. Do you understand?"

Zhao blinked, trying to focus on anything but the pain.

"Y,yes, my lord. Wait, I have a plan. You must hear it…the Northern Water Tribe… I can destroy it. I need a flotilla of ships. Give them to me and everything that you want will be yours."

"Hmmm," Ozai replied coldly. "I'll need to hear more. I'll come to see you tonight, after dinner with my daughter. Really, Zhao, you could take a lesson from her."

* a few of you mentioned that in reviews so I thought I would mention it here.


	27. Chapter 27

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 27: Evil Lies in Wait**_

The port town was raunchy, full of criminals and low lives and full of men and women looking to cheat unsuspecting people like the Avatar. Iroh loved it. He walked up and down the main street, talking and haggling, making strange eyes at curvaceous women and generally having a great time. Sokka loved shopping as much as Iroh and walked alongside the old man like they were best friends.

The rest of the group stayed a bit behind, looking around warily at the criminal element the other two seemed oblivious of. When a barker solicited their business, going on and on about goods from all over the world, neither Iroh nor Sokka could resist.

"Come on, everyone," Aang suggested. "We should look too. That nice man said he's got curios. I wanna see some."

Mai rolled her eyes at the Avatar's enthusiasm but stepped onboard the floating shop anyway.

"You do realize," Mai informed the bald boy, "that the word 'curios' is just that pirate's way of making his junk sound alluring, don't you?"

"He's a pirate?" Aang whispered. "How can you tell?"

"Just go,' Mai replied and gave the boy a gentle nudge up the gangplank.

The ship was full of curios, alright, strange items from all corners of the globe, most of them, as Mai had predicted were cheap, useless items, poorly made, tacky and overpriced. Iroh was in his glory. He picked up almost everything, turned each item over and over in his hands and spoke with what appeared to be the owner of the ship.

"Handsome lizardparrot you have there," Iroh said while observing the strange creature perched on the man's shoulder.

"Hmph," he replied. "That boy's lemur is intriguing. I could get a lot of money for him. Hey, boy!"

Aang turned around and looked at the owner.

"How about we haggle over that lemur? He's a fine looking animal."

"Momo is not for sale," the Avatar replied indignantly. "He's priceless."

Momo clung to Aang as if he understood the owner's intentions. From behind Aang's head, he peeked at the man with large green eyes, chattering occasionally in what sounded like upset tones.

"Fine, but you might regret that choice one day," the owner replied.

Iorh cleared his throat. "I see you have a sungi horn over there. I'll give you one gold piece for it."

The haggling began and in the end, somehow Iroh paid only half that. Meanwhile Mai and Zuko leaned against a wall, holding hands and watching everyone, bored expressions on their faces. Katara poked through a shelf full of scrolls until one caught her interest.

"Look, Aang, it's a genuine waterbending scroll. It could really help us with our training. Maybe we can buy it."

"Let's ask how much it is," Aang said optimistically.

"You won't be able to afford it," Zuko predicted gloomily. "That actually looks genuine and it's probably rare too."

"Yeah, well, it belongs with the Water Tribes, not with a pirate from the Earth Kingdom," Katara huffed. "He should sell it to us out of decency."

Mai chuckled dryly. "Good luck with that."

Katara approached the table behind which the owner stood.

"How much for this scroll?" she asked politely, giving the man what she hoped was a sweet smile.

"That's sold already to an Earth Kingdom nobleman; unless you can give me more than one hundred gold pieces for it."

"Oh," Katara replied.

She looked downcast for a moment but then tried again.

"Don't you want this genuine Water Tribe scroll back in the hands of someone from the Southern Water Tribe? It would be like returning a piece of our culture to us."

The man pushed back his wide brimmed hat and then laughed loud and long until it became a hacking cough instead.

"Let me see," he finally replied, "culture or money? Hmm, I'll take the money."

'Aww, come on," Aang stepped in. "I've got two copper pieces. You can have them both."

"I'm getting angry now," the man hissed. "I said no."

"Now, now," Iroh interjected. "There's no need to get upset. We can work something out, can't we?"

"It's simple; Give me one hundred and one gold pieces and the scroll is yours," the pirate replied firmly.

The group watched with avid interest now as Iroh turned on the charm. He praised, cajoled, wheedled and confused until the owner wasn't sure which way was up. Katara considered just stuffing the scroll into her sleeve and running but she caught Sokka watching her out of the corner of her eye and decided against it.

"So, that's ten gold pieces plus the sungi horn for the Water Tribe scroll, right?" Iroh asked, looking for confirmation at the end of the negotiations.

"Oh, Iroh, I can't let you do that," Katara said.

"It's okay, Katara. I'm glad to help. This gentleman has a good business head. He knows that ten gold pieces in his hand are worth more than one hundred pieces promised. And besides that, he gets his sungi horn back."

"Thank Agni for small mercies," Mai said quietly to Zuko who smirked in reply.

"Um, well, yes, I suppose that will do. Those ten gold pieces will come in handy. Who knows if I ever would have gotten the money from the nobleman? You know how tight that type can be."

"Certainly, certainly," Iroh replied. "Here is your gold and here is the horn."

Iroh sniffed exaggeratedly when he passed the instrument back to the pirate.

"Here's the scroll," the man said gruffly and handed it to Iroh.

The former general bowed and slipped the scroll into his wide green sleeve.

"Alright everyone, time to leave," he suggested.

Zuko, Mai and Jee who had joined them in their cynical observations, peeled themselves off the wall and made their way down the gangplank. Katara talked excitedly with Aang while Sokka and Iroh took one last longing look around the shop. Once outside, Iroh urged them to hurry along.

"When he finally realizes how little he got for that scroll, he'll be furious. And I have a feeling a furious pirate is something that none of us want to see."

* * *

_**Fire Nation Palace, Zhao's temporary room**_

Zhao reclined in the comfortable bed in the comfortable room that Ozai had provided as promised. He was woozy from pain suppressing herbs that the healer had practically shoved down his throat. But he supposed that he should be grateful. The pain from the burn was excruciating, enough to make him actually vomit three times. He looked over at the basin that sat on the bedside table. It was full of bloodied scraps of material and chunks of dead skin that the healer had indelicately removed. His wound was covered lightly now with gauzy, filmy white. Zhao had an almost irresistible urge to peel back the cloth and run his fingers over the burn. But infection was the last thing he needed so he bit down on his tongue, drawing blood and that sharp, new, insistent pain distracted him.

All the commander could do now was wait for Ozai to show up, put in the remainder of his allotted time and leave again. He was surprised to still be commander. Perhaps a demotion would come later, yet another humiliation.

People would pay for all the suffering he had endured. He closed his eyes and pictured Mai. She was beautiful, far too beautiful for someone like Zuko. It was almost a pity she had to die, but he could never tame her anyway. Better to use and then toss aside. He smiled a bit then, the movement creaky and slow. When he pictured the banished traitor prince, his face grew dark and anger smoldered there. Smoke curled from his clenched hands and his heart beat harshly in his ravaged chest.

"What are you doing?" the crusty old healer asked when he walked into Zhao's room. "I told you to rest, not get all excited. You're a fool, just like the Fire Lord said."

Zhao snarled at the man and attempted to sit up. He wanted to wrap his hands around the scrawny throat and squeeze.

"Guards are stationed outside your door so don't even think about it. Now settle down."

Zhao growled low in his throat but eased himself back down onto the pillows. Revenge would come soon enough and when it did, oh, how sweet it would be.

* * *

_**Fire Nation Palace, dining room**_

Ozai dismissed the servants with a wave of his hand and a grunt. They left hurriedly, leaving the Fire Lord alone with his daughter. She concentrated on her fish and rice, taking small, measured amounts and placing them in her mouth, chewing slowly and thoroughly each time. At fourteen years old, Azula was lovely to look at, with her perfectly made up even features and her mature body. But she gave off no warmth. Her beauty was cold and without heart. Her mind ticked away like some frantic machine, always planning, always looking ahead and _always_ trying to please Daddy.

Ozai considered her for a moment and then took a bite of his own. After downing a small glass of chilled water, he spoke.

"I have some rather unsettling news, daughter."

"What is it, Father?" Azula asked calmly.

"It turns out that Zhao is a blundering fool. Your brother along with Mai and I'm assuming Iroh are very much alive."

The princess showed no outward sign of distress. She coolly put her chopsticks down, sipped at her spiced wine and then looked her father directly in the eyes.

"Perhaps I should be sent to track them, father. I'm certain that I can do a better job than that pitiful excuse for a commander. I saw him pacing outside the throne room, terrified out of his mind. He's weak. I'm strong."

"Your time is coming soon, I feel it. I want you to train for a few more weeks. Zhao has some sort of invasion plan he wants to tell me about. If I give him permission and he fails again, you will take over the hunt for both the Avatar and your brother."

"Thank you for your confidence in me, Father. I will never let you down."

"One Zuko is enough," Ozai replied ominously. "To think that a child of my loins would turn traitor against me, actually travel with the Avatar and help him. And your former friend, Mai, is right there with him. Her parents need to be told, Azula. I want you to do that tomorrow."

"What exactly should I tell them, Father?"

"Well, tell them that Mai is alive, a traitor, an enemy of our nation and she will be hunted down and brought back here in chains; that's if she isn't killed by someone like Zhao first."

"What price will there be on her head?"

"That reminds me; I'll need portraits painted and wanted posters made for all three of them. I want those placed all over the Earth Kingdom. And the price on Mai's head will be two thousand gold pieces. Zuko's and Iroh's will be three thousand. I think that's enough of an incentive."

"That's perfect," Azula smiled cruelly.

"Go see Mai's mother and father tomorrow morning, immediately after breakfast."

"Yes, Father. I wonder how Ayaka will react to seeing Mai; that is if I get the chance to hunt her."

"I'm sure she'll want to kill her. Mai is the original come back to life."

"Hmm, yes, she'll be a wonderful asset then, won't she, Father?"

"Indeed, she will, Azula. It's the other one I don't trust."

"Ty Lee is loyal. She's too afraid of me to be anything else."

"Keep a close watch on her. That's all I ask."

"I will."

"Now, finish your dinner. I need to go speak with Zhao."

* * *

_**Fire Nation Palace, Zhao's room**_

His room was shrouded in darkness now, only a bit of light seeping in from the corridor, pooling under the closed door like liquid gold. Zhao was almost asleep. Those damnable herbs did things to his body that he couldn't seem to fight. The blanket was in a crumpled pile at the foot of the bed and the scarlet sheet was damp with perspiration. He reached for the pitcher of water and knocked the entire thing onto the carpeted floor.

"Damn," he cursed and shouted hoarsely for the guard.

It was Ozai who entered his room, however.

"Clumsy as ever, I see," Ozai remarked coldly.

"My lord," Zhao replied. "Forgive me, please."

Ozai stood, hands behind his back, and looked at the commander consideringly. His presence was intimidating; regal robes, cold smile and piercing gold eyes that seemed to cut right through Zhao's skin and see into his heart, his very soul even. The commander trembled a little. He grabbed hold of a bit of sheet and held on tightly.

"Speak," Ozai finally ordered.

Zhao's head felt as though it were stuffed full of cotton. His thoughts were lost in there somewhere and he tried valiantly to gather them up and make a coherent whole of them.

"I read something important once…..about the moon spirit."

"I'm not interested in spirits, Zhao. That's more my useless brother's domain."

"Wait, please; the moon spirit has taken physical form and lives in an oasis deep within the Northern Water Tribe. If I have enough ships, I can invade, make my way to the oasis and kill the moon spirit. Once I do that, the Northern Water Tribe will be powerless."

"The Northern Water Tribe city is strong and difficult to breach. Do you really think that you can do this and find this moon spirit you speak of?"

"I do, my lord; just give me another chance."

Ozai stood silently for a full minute and considered the proposal.

"Alright, I'll give you one hundred of our best ships. They will sail north slowly, while you search the Earth Kingdom for the Avatar and my treasonous son. I want this all finished by the end of the winter. And if you fail, Azula will take over the hunt and you will die by my hand."

"Yes, my lord, thank you; I won't disappoint you again."

Ozai turned and walked to the door then. Before he left, he looked back at Zhao over his shoulder.

"I've changed my mind."

Zhao's heart froze for an instant.

"I want you gone by tomorrow at midday. Quite frankly, the sight of you sickens me."

Once the Fire Lord was gone, Zhao breathed deeply. He had his chance and he would make the most of it.

* * *

_**Capitol City, Fire Nation**_

Azula relaxed in the royal palanquin as it took her to the former home of Mai, her former friend. Red cushions surrounded her and red curtains kept her hidden from view. She could sense the people of the city parting for her, though, and she smiled.

Zuko and Mai were alive. That was a shock. She had already mostly forgotten both of them. She rarely gave either a thought. Occasionally when she walked by Zuko's old room, some mundane recollection of her brother would surface. And sometimes when she watched Ayaka handle a knife she would remember Mai's much more graceful movements. But she certainly didn't miss them. Her brother's 'death' especially had been a boon to her. A clear path to the throne was nothing to sneeze at. But now, the very fact that he lived and breathed, changed things; his resurrection gave rise to other possibilities, ones that Azula was not happy with at all.

The palanquin stopped at the foot of the staircase leading up to the home's front door. Azula stepped out and walked up the steps, ordering the palanquin bearers to stay put until she was ready to go home again. The princess knocked sharply on the door and the servant who answered almost fainted from shock.

"Princess Azula," she said and then bowed as she let the teenager pass.

"Tell them I'm here," she ordered curtly.

"Yes, my lady."

Azula could hear the cries of Tom-Tom, the Ikeda's almost two year old son. She wished he would shut up. The sound was grating and loud.

"I'd rather die than have a child," she muttered to herself.

Sen and Masami appeared a few minutes later, apologetic and harried looking.

"Please forgive us for making you wait, Princess Azula," Sen said and they both bowed. "We're honoured to have you in our home."

"Yes, yes, where can we talk?"

"This way, Princess," Masami replied and led the way to a tiny parlour with comfortable chairs.

She shut the door, smoothing her elegant robes as she turned, and gestured for the girl to sit down. Azula perched on the edge of a chair and crossed her legs.

"Mai is alive," she blurted bluntly.

The two adults stared at Azula as if she were insane. Masami's mouth hung open slightly and Sen gripped the arm of his chair. The princess paid no heed to their reactions. She simply continued with her prepared words.

"She was seen recently in the company of my brother, the Avatar and the Avatar's friends. She has been declared an enemy of the state and as such there is a bounty of two thousand gold pieces on her head. All effort will be made to capture her and Zuko. Should they resist capture, lethal measures will be taken."

Azula stopped then and looked at Sen and Masami.

"How can this be?" Sen finally asked. "I've grieved for her, put her to rest and now she's alive and will be hunted down like an animal."

"She's a traitor; they are worse than animals," Azula replied.

"Who knows about all this?" Masami asked next.

"Oh, you're worried about your reputation. Everything Mai said about you is true then. I'm sure that word will spread somehow. Perhaps you should take a posting outside the capitol; perhaps even in the Earth Kingdom. Speak with my father about it. If you're fortunate, he'll help you out."

"Perhaps," Sen replied.

"That's all I have to say," the princess finished.

"Of course; I'll see you to the door," Masami offered.

"Don't bother."

With those two words, Azula rose from her seat and left.

Masami turned to Sen, her eyes damp with tears.

"Why couldn't she just stay dead?"

* * *

_**Earth Kingdom**_

The forest that the group of seven traveled through was thick and dense, full of huge, beautiful trees, tall and majestic and covered with leaves of fiery read. Sokka had decided that he, Aang and Katara should walk for awhile at least, keeping the very noticeable Appa out of the sky. Zuko and his group followed behind, leading their ostrich horses.

"Why do you get to make the decisions?" Katara whined.

"I've told you, I'm the oldest, well besides Iroh and Jee and Zuko, that is."

"Who cares?" Mai asked in a bored tone. "Just walk."

Katara glared at Mai and continued.

"They're not really part of our group. They're like a sub group or a secondary group."

"Who got you the scroll?" Mai asked snarkily.

"Look, Katara; one day I'll let you make a decision, but right now I think I should be in charge."

"Ugh, you're such a jerk!" Katara said through gritted teeth.

"That comes with being a leader, I suppose."

Iroh and Jee were laughing so hard they could hardly see where they were going. Tears rolled down their cheeks and they were hunched over, grabbing their stomachs. Katara picked up a handful of nuts and whipped them at her brother. He retreated and walked alongside Mai and Zuko for a few minutes.

"Sisters," he declared. "You've gotta love them."

"Obviously, you haven't met Zuko's," Mai retorted smartly

"You have a sister too?" Sokka asked with interest. "Is she younger? Do you miss her? What's she like?"

"She's fourteen, two years younger than I am. I don't miss her at all and she's terrifying. I can only imagine what she's like now."

"Oh," Sokka replied. "I guess I don't have it so bad after all."

"Trust us," Mai replied. "You've got a great sister. She cares about you."

They walked in silence for a while and then Sokka spoke again.

"So, when do we start using those fake names of yours, Deshi and Shen?"

"I guess as soon as we run into some people," Zuko replied. "It's just safer, for us and for you."

"Okay then, _Deshi_."

"Very good,_ Sokka_," Mai stated.

The Water Tribe boy gave her a look of mock hurt and covered his heart with a tanned and calloused hand.

Mai rolled her eyes at his antics but there was a smile beginning on her face.

"Hey, where did Momo go?" they heard the panicked Avatar ask.

"He's probably looking for food," Katara replied immediately. "He's fine."

As they rounded a turn on the path, they saw Momo approach a neat, too neat, pile of nuts placed on a leaf.

"It's a trap," Zuko shouted but Momo reached out and was pulled up into the trees, caught in a metal cage.

"How did you know that?" Katara asked, whirling on Zuko suspiciously.

"That's a Fire Nation trap. I've learned about them and the fact that they are here means that there are Fire Nation soldiers close by. There must be an encampment just ahead."

"I need to get Momo down," Aang said and airbended his way into the trees.

"Here, let me," Sokka said and threw his boomerang expertly, its honed edge slicing through the rope with ease.

"Nice," Mai commented.

"Hey, thanks," Sokka replied. "Me and boomerang, we've been through a lot."

"Let's stop and think for a moment," Iroh said. "Zuko's right. The Fire Nation is close by and unless you want to fight, I suggest we move ahead very slowly and very carefully."

Heeding Iroh's and Zuko's advice, everyone tread as silently as possible, looking about for any other signs of Fire Nation activity. The path was clear until they came upon a thick bunch of trees blocking their way. Without thinking, Aang pushed them aside.

"Uh oh," he said. "I think we found the Fire Nation."

The small Fire Nation encampment, set up in the clearing, held about twenty soldiers. There were three tents, a wagon, some supplies and not much else. The men sat around a large campfire talking amicably and eating what must have been lunch. As soon as the leaves rustled, they were alert and stared at the strange group of people.

"Great," Zuko moaned. "I guess we have to fight. Why did you just walk through the trees, Aang? I told you to be careful."

"Sorry," the Avatar whispered. "I wasn't thinking. I'll make it better, okay?"

Before he had a chance to say anything else, the soldiers began tossing flames their way. Zuko, thinking quickly, unsheathed his sword and deflected the fire.

"Hey," the boy dressed in airbender orange and yellow shouted. "We're friendly, see; just let us go and no one gets hurt."

The soldiers guffawed and then one dropped to the ground like a stone, an arrow sticking out of his armor.

"Who did that?" Mai asked.

"Look, up in the trees," Sokka cried.

A young man about Zuko's age, dropped from the trees, using a pair of hook swords to ease his descent. He was cocky looking and had a stalk of grass in his mouth. He proceeded to take out soldiers, whirling around with his blades like they truly were a part of him. Zuko stared for a moment and then got to work himself. He took on two soldiers, skillfully removing their weapons and sending them flying. Mai had two more pinned helplessly to trees, looking like butterflies trapped in a spider's web.

Suddenly, there were more people. They dropped down from above and took on the rest of the men, leaving Zuko and Mai nothing to do. Arrows and knives flew, heads were banged together, and bodies were tossed every which way. When it was all over, Mai retrieved her blades and let the soldiers run off into the forest after the rest of their company.

"That was some fancy blade work, you two," the charismatic leader said when he approached. "My name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters, Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke and Pipsqueak."

"Oh, uh, hi," Zuko replied. "I'm…."

"Don't mind him," Mai said, saving Zuko from further stammering. "I'm Mai and he's Deshi. The two in blue are Katara and Sokka, the airbender is Aang, and those two gentlemen are Jee and Shen."

"Nice to meet you," Jet grinned. "You and Deshi, you're not together, are you?"

Zuko's nostrils flared and he stepped in front of Mai.

"Yes," he stated loudly. "We _are_ together."

"Okay, okay," Jet said and raised his hands defensively. "You're one lucky guy."

"Yes, I am," Zuko replied.

"So, I see you've had an encounter with the Fire Nation too."

Jet stuck his face close to Zuko's and peered at the huge scar covering nearly half of the prince's face.

"Yeah, something like that," Zuko replied sullenly and backed away.

"Cool, I get that you don't want to talk about it. Look, we're going to take all the supplies here back to our hideout. That's what we do, see; we ambush the Fire Nation, block their supply routes, steal from them and so on. They've taken over this valley and we want the scum gone. One day soon, we'll get rid of them for good."

He sad the last words ominously and a darkness came over his face. His brown eyes grew hard and cold. Then just as quickly, he was wearing a cocky, lopsided grin again and wrapping an arm around Zuko's shoulders.

"Bring your friends. Come see our hideout."

"Did he say hideout?" Aang and Sokka both asked.

"I did," Jet winked. "Follow us."

They did but both Mai and Zuko felt uneasy about the charming leader of a bunch of refugees. There was something about him, something not quite right.


	28. Chapter 28

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 28: Dual Nature**_

The hideout Jet spoke of was high up in the trees, a series of ramshackle little wooden constructions; bridges and platforms and private rooms, all hidden from view by the vast canopy of branches and leaves. The only way up was with a pulley system, unless you were Aang, of course, or could swing through the trees like Jet. The Water Tribe siblings along with the airbender all checked it out eagerly and even agreed to spend the night. Zuko and Mai took a look around but quickly declined the invitation.

"What's wrong, are you afraid of heights, or something?" Jet jibed.

"If I were, would I be up here?" Mai retorted. "We just prefer to make our own camp."

"Fine, whatever makes you happy," the Freedom Fighter replied. "So, I've heard Katara's and Sokka's story, what's yours?"

"There's nothing much to tell," Zuko replied.

He glanced quickly at Mai.

"We're travelers; we met up with the Avatar and his friends and decided to help them," Mai added.

"Hmmm, so where did you learn how to fight?" Jet asked.

"We taught ourselves," Zuko answered. "And Jee and Shen helped as well."

"None of us ever had any training either," Jet stated. "The Fire Nation burned down my village and killed my parents when I was only eight. Everyone else here has a similar story. All of us want to hurt the Fire Nation. All of us want to make them pay. We can't save the whole Earth Kingdom, but we can save this valley."

Zuko blanched at Jet's words. He looked over at Katara and she looked back with a sorrowful expression.

"That's terrible," Zuko finally replied. "My mother's gone too."

"So why don't you stay for a few days and help us."

"What do you plan on doing?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I'm doing surveillance with Smellerbee, Longshot and Sneers tomorrow. Why don't you come, Sokka? It's the perfect job for a smart guy like you."

Sokka puffed out his chest a bit and any doubt he had regarding the leader of the Freedom Fighters dissipated, at least for the moment.

"Sure, glad to help," he agreed firmly.

"What about me and Aang?" Katara wondered.

"I'll think of something," Jet smirked. "Just give me some time."

He gave the waterbender a lingering look and her cheeks flamed. Embarrassed, Katara looked down at the hands in her lap.

"I see you brought the barrels of blasting jelly back to your hideout," Zuko remarked. "What do you plan on doing with them?"

Jet looked sideways at Smellerbee and Longshot before replying.

"You never know when anything might come in handy. I take everything the Fire Nation has to offer."

"Hmmm," Mai mused. "Blasting jelly has one purpose…..blowing things up."

"True, true," Jet agreed. "So it's better in our hands than in theirs, right?"

Mai nodded grudgingly but something wasn't sitting right with her again. Zuko, who was holding her hand, gave it an urgent sort of squeeze and she responded in kind. It was time to leave so they could talk privately.

"We're going to join Jee and Shen now. We should help them set up camp," Mai stated.

"Okay, but the offer for dinner is still open," Jet said in a persuasive tone. "How many chances are you going to have to eat up in the sky?"

"I'll live," Mai replied drolly.

She and Zuko left without any further talk.

* * *

"So," Jet said as soon as Mai and Zuko were gone, "they're not very friendly, are they?"

"Naw, they're fine," Sokka contradicted. "It's just that they're all lovey-dovey all the time and like their privacy. All these people would cramp their style."

"Hmm, I get it," Jet replied with a knowing grin.

Katara blushed again and she wasn't quite sure why. Jet made her feel all warm and tingly, like a small fire burned away inside her. He was handsome and so easy to talk to and made her feel special. And he was one of the few boys besides her brother she had ever laid eyes on. He was smooth and there was something adult and maybe dangerous about the Freedom Fighter that thrilled her.

"So, Katara, is there a special boy in your life?"

"Wh,what?" she stammered, blushing a deep red this time. "No, of course not; there aren't any boys in the Southern Water Tribe any more besides Sokka and toddlers. And Sokka doesn't count."

"Hey," Sokka objected. "I do too count."

Jet laughed at their antics, settling back comfortably. Aang meanwhile kept stealing looks at Katara, a faint blush tinting _his_ cheeks as well.

"And," the Water Tribe warrior continued. "I have a girl."

Katara snapped her head up and stared at her brother incredulously.

"What girl?" she demanded to know.

"Suki," Sokka replied. "We kind of got close while we visited Kyoshi Island. She's a warrior and really amazing and she kissed me on the cheek."

"Wow," Jet exclaimed. "On the cheek, huh; you're practically a man now."

Sokka glared at Jet, his face twisted into a frown. He didn't like the Freedom Fighter's mocking tone.

"So, who cooks dinner?" Katara asked, wanting to change the somewhat uncomfortable subject. "I could help."

"Some of the younger ones do it and you're free to help. I'll walk you to the kitchen area now."

Sokka muttered to himself as soon as Jet was gone.

"Stupid jerk, thinks he's so great; 'Oooh, look at me. I'm a Freedom Fighter. I live in a big tree house.' Blah, blah, blah."

"Are you okay, Sokka?" Aang asked. "You're talking to yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just great. Dinner better be worth it."

* * *

Mai and Zuko spread out their bedrolls near the cozy fire and then helped themselves to the stew that Iroh and Jee had cooked up. Their camp was set up in a tiny clearing amongst a thick grove of trees, a few hundred feet from where the Freedom Fighters' home in the trees was.

"So, how was the hideout?" Jee asked conversationally.

"Well, it's actually pretty amazing what those kids have done," Zuko replied. "But that Jet guy, there's something off about him."

"He's taken on a great responsibility," Iroh replied. "Look at all the youngsters he has to provide for."

"Yes, but he provides by stealing," Zuko reminded his uncle. "Maybe they've got no choice. They're all orphans because of the Fire Nation. I suppose taking some supplies from them isn't really so bad. I understand that he wants to make things hard for the Fire Nation here. Mai and I did the same thing at Pohuai Stronghold."

"I get the feeling that Jet and his friends would have slaughtered those soldiers if we weren't there," Mai added. "He wants to drive the Fire Nation from this valley so why leave the soldiers alive?"

"Maybe so they can tell other soldiers about the Freedom Fighters," Zuko mused. "If word of rebellion spreads, maybe the Fire Nation will think twice about invading these small towns."

"Maybe; or maybe he's not a killer," Jee offered. "It's possible."

"He's just too smooth; I don't like him," Zuko reiterated.

"Perhaps you don't like the way he admired Mai," Iroh suggested with a broad wink.

Zuko's growl was almost feral. It was true. He hated the way Jet's eyes had roamed over Mai's body almost hungrily. She was his and no one else could touch her. He also hated that he felt so possessive and jealous. It was undignified and immature. Besides, he knew that Mai loved him with all that she had. There was no need for jealousy.

He felt his betrothed's hand on his and looked up into her eyes. They shone with warmth and mirth and a powerful love. They said, 'You don't ever have to worry, you idiot. So don't waste your time.' Zuko nodded and silently mouthed his thanks.

"We're only going to be here another day or do, so what does it really matter. As long as he doesn't figure out who we really are, we should be okay," Mai reminded them.

"True enough, dear. Let's see how things play out," Iroh replied.

With that they finished their meal, cleaned up and went to sleep. Zuko lay next to Mai but his rest was fitful. Small noises continually disrupted his sleep. At first he thought they were made by forest animals, but when he got up to look around, he saw Smellerbee, Longshot and Jet huddled together under the trees, deep in an intense conversation. Zuko watched for a moment and then stealthily walked back to his bedroll.

"I wonder what that was about?" he asked himself quietly.

He lay down and curled his arms around Mai. She moved in her sleep, backing into him until there were no gaps of air between their bodies. The warmth and the closeness finally sent the prince off to sleep until the sun rose.

* * *

"Are you ready, Sokka?" Jet asked the next morning after everyone finished breakfast.

"Sure," the blue eyed boy replied. "Where are we going?"

"Follow us," the head Freedom Fighter replied and gestured down the wide path that led through the forest.

Sokka walked behind Jet and his two friends for about ten minutes. Jet had one hand on a sword and the other held onto the grass stalk that seemed to stick out from his mouth perpetually, like it was a part of him.

"See, Sokka, we're going to watch the path and if any Fire Nation 'people' come along, we'll question them."

"Oh, okay," Sokka agreed amicably enough.

"Climb up this tree and make yourself comfortable, but stay alert. I'll whistle to the others if we hear anything."

"Sounds simple enough," the warrior replied.

Sokka soon discovered that surveillance was incredibly boring. His body felt stiff after the first hour; maintaining the same position, trying valiantly not to move was intensely tiring too. And no one was coming. An idea came to him and he struck the massive main branch of the tree he perched in with his Water Tribe knife.

"Whatcha doing?" Jet asked curiously.

"I can pick up vibrations," Sokka replied. He kept a hand poised on the knife's handle and cocked his head. "Wait, there _is_ someone moving down the path."

"How many?" Jet asked almost urgently.

"Just one, I think," Sokka answered quickly.

Jet signaled his fellow Freedom Fighters and they waited for the mysterious person to appear. It was an old man, dressed in Fire Nation red, hunched over, using a cane and carrying a satchel. Jet dropped from the trees and landed in front of him, sneering and hurling insults.

"Fire Nation scum," he hissed. "You don't belong in our forest. We should send you back to where you come from."

He brandished his hooked swords and placed one underneath the man's throat before knocking him to the ground. Smellerbee swooped in and grabbed the old man's satchel. She held it up gleefully, showing it to everyone. Sokka hung back, conflicted and unsure.

"Come on, Sokka, join in the fun," Jet said easily but there was that darkness again, giving his pleasant voice an edge that set the Water Tribe boy's pulse racing.

"He's just an old man, Jet" Sokka protested. "What harm could he do?"

"He's Fire Nation; Fire Nation people are all dangerous. They rape and they kill and they torture. They should all die."

The man struggled to get up and run away while Jet was distracted, but he bumped into the hulking body of Sneers and bounced off the massive chest, hitting the path again. He scrabbled at the dirt and looked at Sokka imploringly. Jet raised a foot to kick him in the head. As he moved his leg forward, Sokka grabbed hold of it with his bone club. Jet's balance was thrown off but he recovered gracefully and turned on Sokka.

"I thought that you might understand, being older than Katara."

"Understand what?" Sokka asked.

His blue eyes were wide with shock and disgust.

"We're at war and war gets dirty. Things need to get done and you can't flinch or show mercy. The Fire Nation never shows mercy, does it Pops? The Fire Nation didn't show mercy when it burned down my village and raped my mother and then cut her throat. It didn't show mercy when it burned my father alive. So why would I, Sokka? Why, huh, tell me?"

"Killing an old man won't help anything," Sokka replied. "All it will do is make you a murderer. But you're probably one already."

"Alright, then, Mister High and Mighty, we'll let the geezer live, but we're taking his stuff."

Jet pushed by Sokka then and gave him a searing look. He gestured for Smellerbee, Longshot and Sneers to follow. Sokka didn't move for a moment. He looked down helplessly at the old man, uncertain just what he should do. Quickly, he helped him up and dusted him off, turned and then ran after Jet. He couldn't wait to tell Katara and Aang what had happened.

* * *

He found Jet already up in the hideout talking with his sister and the Avatar.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Sokka asked disdainfully. "He attacked a defenseless old man walking through the forest. What kind of hero does that?"

"And what kind of man was he?" Jet replied with his own question. "Was he Earth Kingdom?"

Katara and Aang watched the struggle between the two young men with tense expressions.

"No," Sokka admitted. "He was Fire Nation, but what difference does that make?"

"Are you going to tell them about the knife?" Jet probed next.

"What knife?" Sokka replied incredulously. "He didn't have any weapons."

"Really, then how come this was in his satchel?" Jet inquired.

Dramatically, he presented a wicked looking blade that Sokka knew the old man had not carried. There was a ring on the butt of the knife.

"I didn't see any knife," Sokka insisted.

"Maybe you weren't paying attention. You were too worried about the old Fire Nation man's feelings," Jet replied derisively.

The Freedom Fighter pulled on the ring and help up a vial of pinkish coloured liquid.

"See, he wasn't a harmless civilian. He was an assassin sent to kill me. The Fire Nation would love to eliminate me. I'm a thorn in their side."

"That's terrible," Katara said sadly and moved closer to Jet.

"It's the price of being a Freedom Fighter, Katara. But I'm willing to pay it."

"You're nothing but a thug," Sokka insisted. "And I won't stay here with you another night. Katara, Aang, are you coming?"

The waterbender and the Avatar exchanged a look.

"Sorry, Sokka," Aang finally replied. "We're going to help Jet with something really important tomorrow. He says that the Fire Nation plans to burn the forest down. We're going to fill up the reservoir so that the Freedom Fighters can battle the fires."

"Yeah, right, I'm sure that's all there is to it," Sokka replied.

"You're just jealous because Jet's a better leader than you are. Seriously, Sokka, grow up," Katara added.

Sokka looked at Katara searchingly and then turned away. He hadn't seen what he wanted to in her eyes.

"Fine, when you're done with the jerk, come find me."

The Water Tribe boy slung his bag over his shoulder and left the hideout. He decided to spend the night with Mai and Zuko instead. They were more levelheaded at least. Maybe they would understand.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Mai inquired blandly of the Water Tribe boy.

"I need to talk with you guys and I don't want to be anywhere near Jet," Sokka replied.

He had a serious look on his face, different from the often goofy sort of expression he wore.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"Ah, young Sokka, may I offer you a cup of tea. It's oolong and it's fresh."

"Um sure, Iroh, that would be great. Thanks."

The former general hummed happily as he poured Sokka a cup and then sat down near the trio. Jee joined them too. The blue eyed boy took a few calming sips, then tugged on his wolf's tail, before beginning his story.

"Look, there's something very wrong with Jet. I did surveillance with him this morning. I thought that we would just watch the path and see if any soldiers were coming. But he attacked an old man, a defenseless civilian. He was going to really mess him up, but I stopped him. I mean, I'm not the biggest fan of the Fire Nation either, no offense, but I wouldn't hurt anyone like that."

"That is disturbing," Iroh mused, stroking his grey beard.

"And then he told Katara and Aang that he had a knife on him and it had a vial of poison inside and he was sent to assassinate Jet. And they believed him. They believed him over me. Katara just thinks I'm jealous of Jet."

Sokka's voice was s squeaky sounding sort of shriek by the time he finished.

"She's infatuated with him," Mai shrugged. "She blushes every time he looks at her."

"That figures," Sokka moaned. "So what do we do? I just know that the Freedom Fighters are up to something else bad. I can feel it."

"We spy on them," Zuko answered simply. "Mai and I are pretty stealthy. Can you be quiet, Sokka?"

"Can I be quiet, the prince asks. You don't sneak up on giant leapordwalruses by being noisy, now do you?"

"So that's a yes?" Mai asked.

"It is indeed."

"Alright, once it gets dark, we'll watch the hideout and follow anyone who leaves," Zuko decided.

"Well, unless he or she is using the bathroom," Sokka added. "I don't need to see that."

Mai rolled her eyes and reached for one of her blades.

"I think I'll practice for a bit," she stated. "It might come in handy tonight."

"Can I watch?" Sokka asked eagerly.

Mai shrugged by way of an answer and he followed her to the grove of trees that surrounded their camp.

"What are you going to do nephew?" Iroh asked pleasantly.

"I suppose it's as good a time as any to train with my swords," the prince replied. "I'll move over there, so I don't bother you or Jee."

"No bother," Jee replied. "I enjoy watching."

"Okay then," Zuko shrugged.

The remainder of the day was spent training, drinking more tea, making and eating dinner. When the sun was down, Mai, Sokka and Zuko made their move.

* * *

The three of them hid behind a large tree trunk and watched as activity in the hideout waned and the sound of laughter and talk slowly dissipated until it was completely gone. It wasn't until much later, though, almost dawn, that Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot, the Duke, Pipsqueak and Sneers came out of the trees, dragged the Fire Nation wagon out of the bushes, and loaded the barrels of blasting jelly.

The trio let them get a bit ahead before following. Zuko gestured with his hand for quiet and they proceeded slowly, just keeping Jet and his friends in sight. Moonlight filtered down through the thick covering of trees and lit up the gang's faces enough to see their excited expressions.

Mai nudged Zuko and raised her eyebrows. He shrugged and pointed ahead. They trod silently, careful to avoid twigs and leaves and followed until the sun rose. The path led to a cliff which overlooked the valley below. Jet stared down thoughtfully, grass stalk in his mouth and a pleased expression on his face.

"Katara and Aang will fill the reservoir this morning with their waterbending. That forest fire story I told them really worked; fools!"

Sokka hissed angrily and Mai put a hand over his mouth. She shook her head and he calmed down a bit.

"Remember," Jet continued, "don't blow the damn until I give the signal. The water has to be high enough for this to work. We don't want any Fire Nation soldiers surviving."

The Duke, so small and helpless looking with his runny nose and a helmet too big for him, spoke up.

"But what about the people in the town; won't they die too?"

"It's a necessary sacrifice, buddy. You can't think about that."

Jet put an arm on the boy's shoulder and gave him a sad sort of smile. The Duke nodded while Longshot looked on impassively.

"I want those barrels down in the valley, against the base of the dam. Start wheeling them down now. Katara and Aang are already filling up the reservoir like I asked them too. Look!"

Sokka was twitching now and Mai placed a restraining hand on his arm. She shook her head again. When the Freedom Fighters finally had their backs turned and were walking away, all three came out from behind the bushes. Sokka called out to Jet.

"So, you're more than a thug. You're a cold blooded killer. And you're willing to sacrifice an entire village, mothers, fathers, kids, just to kill a few Fire Nation soldiers."

"I really thought you would get it Sokka. What about you Mai, or you Deshi? Don't you see what we're trying to do? This valley will be free. It will be in Earth Kingdom hands once again, like it should be."

Zuko just shook his head in amazement.

"It's wrong. There is no way to justify your actions, Jet," the prince stated.

"And whose hands exactly would the valley be in?" Sokka asked. "Everyone would be dead."

"Doesn't matter," Jet replied with a smirk. "Getting rid of Fire Nation filth is all that counts."

"We won't let you," Zuko said.

"Well, then I guess you'll need to stop me, and the rest of them. The jelly will be at the damn soon; one whistle from me and Longshot fires. Your friends might get caught up in it too. They don't have a clue about what's going on."

Zuko and Mai silently sized up the situation. There were six Freedom Fighters and only three of them. They weren't sure exactly how good Sokka would be in battle and they knew that Jet was extremely skilled with his unique swords. Zuko would have to occupy him while Mai and Sokka attempted to prevent the blasting jelly from making its way down to the dam.

Jet's swords were out now and he swung them around ominously. He grinned crookedly at Zuko.

"Let's see just how good you are," the Freedom Fighter suggested. "The rest of you take care of Mai and Sokka."

Smellerbee lunged at Mai, curved knife withdrawn. Mai moved aside easily and then reached inside her sleeves. With one precise, powerful throw, she knocked the knife out of the young girl's hand. While she had the advantage, Mai made her move, kicking Smellerbee to the ground and then pinning her with four blades. The girl snarled while she struggled, wriggling her body along the ground like some strange painted and clothed worm.

The Duke meanwhile clung to Sokka like a leech, tiny arms wrapped around the boy's neck, constricting Sokka's air flow. The Water Tribe warrior was twirling around like a dancer, trying to force the kid off. It wasn't working and instead of tending to Mai, Sneers and Pipsqueak laughed uproariously at the sight.

"Idiots," Mai said under her breath and crept up behind them.

They were both much taller and much heavier than Mai and short of killing each with one of her blades Mai had few options for disabling them. She worked her way to the front of them and as they finally picked up on her presence, gave each a crippling kick in the groin. They both dropped to the ground moaning loudly. Mai smirked and moved to help Sokka.

"Where's the archer guy?" Mai asked as she gave The Duke's leg a brutal twist.

The boy dropped off Sokka's back and gave Mai a nasty look.

"Oh, crap," Sokka replied. "He probably took off with the jelly."

Out of the corner of her eye, Mai saw Zuko and Jet battling evenly. Neither was out of breath and each moved about gracefully, deflecting the other's blows.

"We need to take care of the big guys," she continued. "Is there some rope we can tie them up with?"

Sokka nodded. They approached Sneers and Pipsqueak with caution, found rope on each of them and proceeded to tie them both up. They took care of Smellerbee too, Mai retrieving her blades and Sokka tying both her hands and her feet together. She glared from underneath the fringe of dirty hair that covered her forehead. Her war paint gave her a wild look.

"You'll pay for this," she grunted.

"Whatever," Mai replied dismissively.

They chased after The Duke then and put him next to his comrades, rope snuggly tied around his wrists.

"We need to find Longshot," Sokka told her, grabbing a hold of her arm.

Mai looked over at Zuko then, still battling intensely with Jet.

"He'll be fine," Sokka said reassuringly. "He can handle himself."

"You're right," Mai agreed and the two of them took off down the cliff, picking their way amongst boulders and smaller rocks.

"I thought that cart was really heavy," Sokka remarked. "How is Longshot moving it by himself?"

"It's downhill," Mai reasoned. "That helps."

Sure enough, the tall boy with the quill on his back was making steady progress with the cart. They hurried to catch up with him.

* * *

Zuko caught glimpses of Mai as she took care of business. Agni, she was efficient and cool and he loved watching her move. But he needed to concentrate on Jet who was proving to be a very difficult opponent and a chatty one too. The prince hated that. He wanted to fight in silence; grunts and the sound of metal hitting metal the only exceptions.

"Losing your breath, Deshi," Jet taunted as he blocked one of Zuko's thrusts.

Zuko refused to answer. He tried to block out the boy's voice and focus everything on the flashing of blades, the movement of Jet's feet and the lean of his body. He needed to anticipate Jet's next move, not just wait for it and then block.

The Freedom Fighter bent low and swung the hooks out in an attempt to trip Zuko up. The prince jumped up and over, avoiding the sweeping movement of the swords. Jet lunged at him then but Zuko was ready, his dao positioned to make the block.

"I can do this all day, you know," Jet declared. "Can you?"

'Shut up,' Zuko thought to himself. 'Fight, don't yammer on.'

"What's the matter? Does my conversation bother you?" the Freedom Fighter sneered.

Zuko decided then to move offensively instead of just defending himself. He could push himself further, make Jet run. Besides, he wanted to be where Mai was, help her instead of wasting his time with this arrogant jerk.

He got his bearings and then ran forward, both parts of his sword moving so fast they were difficult to see. Jet looked surprised for a moment and backed up. One chop from the blunt end of Zuko's sword, knocked Jet's hook sword from his right hand. Zuko kicked it away, never taking his eyes off his opponent. Jet's brown eyes were filled with fury now, and he held his remaining sword outward, making jerky thrusting motions with it.

"You're finished," Zuko finally said.

His voice was calm and he was proud of that. Mai would be proud too. The prince used his two swords to swoop in and disarm Jet, kicking that one out of the way as well.

"Now," Zuko demanded. "Walk down that cliff in front of me. We're going to see Aang and Katara."

Jet chose to lunge at Zuko instead, teeth bared and hands ready to grab hold of Zuko's throat and choke the life out of him. There was nothing to be done but knock the Freedom Fighter out. With the butt of one sword, Zuko hit Jet hard on the back of the skull. He dropped like a stone, blood trickling down his neck. The sight made Zuko almost queasy. He had done that.

Finding more rope, he tied Jet up, checking his pulse. It was strong and steady.

"It'll take more than that to kill Jet," Smellerbee shouted.

"I don't want to kill him," Zuko replied. "I just wanted to stop him from making a terrible mistake."

"Who are you to judge," the girl rasped. "Jet's always been a good leader. We follow what he says. He hasn't led us wrong yet."

"Today he did," Zuko stated and took off down the cliff.

* * *

Aang looked up from his work drawing water up from underground and listened.

"Hey, Katara, do you hear something? It sounds like yelling."

Katara stopped too and cocked her head to one side. She was damp with sweat and glad of a chance to stop. She wiped her palms off on her blue tunic and smiled at Aang.

"Yeah, I hear something too."

"Let's take a walk, then," the Avatar suggested. "We've done enough here."

They heard the sound of their names being shouted then. It sounded like Zuko.

"Wonder what he wants?" Katara asked.

Aang was already walking in the direction of the sound, glider in hand. Katara caught up and fell into pace beside him.

"I see Zuko," Aang said happily.

The airbender had already developed an attachement to the Fire Nation prince and that fact irritated Katara more than she was willing to admit. Still, the guy had been doing everything he could to help. Maybe she should try to be more open minded about the Fire Nation. Perhaps a few of its citizens weren't evil.

Zuko was beckoning them forward, waving his hands frantically.

"We need to help Mai and Sokka," he declared as soon as the pair reached him. "They're at the dam trying to stop Longshot."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked. "Stop him from doing what?"

"Blowing up the dam," Zuko huffed. "It was Jet's plan but we followed them and discovered it. We stopped the others. They're tied up on top of the cliff."

"Why would Jet want to do that?" Katara wondered. "Blowing up the dam would kill everyone in the village, all the Earth Kingdom people."

"He doesn't care," Zuko replied. "He called their deaths a 'necessary sacrifice.'"

"I don't believe you," the waterbender shrieked. "Jet wouldn't do that. He's a hero, fighting against the Fire Nation."

"No, Katara," Zuko said gently. "He's sick. Please, believe me."

"Why should I believe someone from the Fire Nation over someone from the Earth Kingdom?"

"There's good and bad everywhere, Katara," Aang stated softly. "I believe Zuko. Look at his face."

She looked then and saw the truth in Zuko's expressive gold eyes. She began to cry, a sorrowful wailing sound, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's okay. We stopped him," Zuko whispered.

He reached out tentatively and patted the girl on the back. She didn't shrug his hand off but let it rest there for a moment, taking comfort in its warmth.

"Come on, Katara, let's go," Aang suggested.

She wiped her tears and breathed deeply, calming herself.

"I'm ready. Let's go make sure Longshot doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

Mai and Sokka had already taken care of Longshot. He was sitting by himself up on the bank of the river, his face showing no emotion at all and minus his quill and arrows. Zuko gave Mai a curious look when he arrived with Aang and Katara. She gave him a small smile and shrugged, pointing to Sokka and his boomerang.

"He's good with that thing," she remarked and then pointed down at the ground.

Longshot's quill lay in two neat halves, arrows spilled out onto the dirt.

"I like to think so," Sokka agreed. "Mai and I are very similar when it comes to weapons. We make a good team."

"It really is true," Katara said softly as she took in the barrels of blasting jelly. "Jet was going to kill all those villagers. And you went along with it. What is wrong with you people?"

She turned to look at Longshot then, her eyes hard and angry. The archer said nothing. He simply stared off into the horizon, hands folded neatly in his lap. The wide brimmed hat he wore cast a shadow over his features. His silence irked Katara. She stomped her foot into the ground and turned back to her friends.

"What do we do with that stuff?" she asked Zuko, figuring he was the expert, being Fire Nation and a guy.

"We need to immerse it in water," the prince replied. "That will neutralize it."

The group rolled the barrels into the shallow depths of the river, popping open the lids and letting the water inside. With that taken care of, everyone walked back up the cliff, leaving Longshot alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Jet was conscious now, but groggy looking. He lay on his side on the grass, looking over at the new arrivals. Katara marched over to him, flipped back the top of her water skin and pulled out a stream of liquid. It seemed to hover between her hand and the skin. She whipped the water outward, hitting Jet in the face. The Freedom Fighter blinked water out of his eyes only to have another whip hit him, this one more forceful than the last.

"Let me explain, Katara," he pleaded. "It was for the overall good. Sometimes we have to make hard choices."

"How could you?" she hissed, her face a mask of terrible rage. "I trusted you and you betrayed me. This is what you do to help; kill innocent people just because they're in the way? You're sick and you need to change the way you live before you do something terrible that you can never take back."

"But Katara," Jet said. "Please try to understand. I just wanted to take this valley back from the Fire Nation. Is that so wrong?"

"If you still have to ask that question, maybe there's no hope for you," the waterbender replied.

She took more water from her skin, let it hang just above her hands, and then let her breath out, pushing the water toward the prone Freedom Fighter and freezing it at the same time. Within seconds, Jet was encased in ice up to his chin.

"Let's get out of here," she said to no one in particular. "I can't stand looking at him anymore."

The group moved forward silently and walked back to the forest path that led to the hideout. Mai linked her hand with Zuko's and whispered in his ear.

"Remind me never to get _her_ angry."

Zuko chuckled, a pleasing raspy sound and Mai smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Equivalent Exchange **

_**Chapter 29: Capture**_

Jet's forest was far behind them and as they moved further north, the territory began to look familiar to Zuko and Mai. Pohuai Stronghold was close and the pair took extra caution as they traveled. When the Fire Nation wanted to capture people badly enough, it would do anything to accomplish that end. Both had heard enough stories about the lengths their nation would go to from a young and enthusiastic Azula, tutors and instructors at school. They couldn't be too careful.

Appa was back in the sky where he felt most comfortable and Zuko's group was back to following behind on their ostrich horses. They made one large camp every night now and talked by the fire after every dinner. Katara was still smarting from the incident with Jet but her attitude to her Fire Nation comrades had improved considerably. Part of that softening could be credited to Mai, who despite her quiet and reserve, had opened up to the waterbender a bit.

"It's not your fault, you know," Mai said a few days after leaving the woods surrounding Jet's hideout.

They were huddled around a large campfire, all of them together under a huge outcropping of rock, trying their best to keep warm and dry. The rain was pelting downwards in cold miserable sheets and their breath blew out in steamy clouds. Mai was miserable. She pulled her cloak around her body tightly and tried to make eye contact with Zuko. He could improve her situation a bit with some of that handy inner fire.

Katara looked up in response to Mai's comment and flashed the girl an angry look, more out of instinct than anything else. Her expression softened, however, upon seeing Mai's surprise.

"Thanks, Mai. I feel incredibly stupid for believing in him. I mean, how naive could I be?"

"He flattered you. He made you feel like a girl instead of just a sister. And you liked it. There's nothing wrong with that," Mai explained reasonably. "And he_ was_ charming, in a smarmy kind of way."

"I suppose," Katara agreed. "I'm just grateful that the rest of you saw through him. I keep imagining that whole village gone and all the people killed. I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm naturally cynical," Mai smirked. "If you need help sorting out the jerks from the non jerks, ask me."

"Um, thanks," Katara smiled in reply. "You're lucky you've got Zuko."

Mai nodded. "We were betrothed from a young age. Fortunately we actually liked one another and when he was banished, I, I had to go with him."

"And now you've had more than two years traveling together. I can see how he adores you. It's so obvious."

"Yeah, he's a dork. Have you noticed how much Aang likes you?"

"Well, yeah, I know he likes me. I like him too."

"No," Mai corrected her. "I mean he's, you know, in love with you."

"But, he's like a little brother," Katara declared, her big eyes growing even bigger.

"I don't think Aang sees things that way," Mai protested. "Watch him more closely."

"Hey," Zuko said as he approached with a cup of tea for each of them. "I'm not intruding, am I? Oh, my uncle made tea for everyone."

"No," Katara replied. "We're done. Thanks for the tea. And thank you, Mai."

"Amazing; she wasn't ripping your head off," Zuko observed after Katara left to join Aang and Sokka.

"Yeah, well, she's still feeling stupid about the whole Jet thing, so I tried to make her feel better."

"Wow," Zuko chuckled.

"Hey," she said, giving him a slap. "I know I'm not miss touchy feely but I have some compassion."

"I know you do," Zuko replied seriously. "And I know that you're cold too. Come under here."

He lifted his arm then and his cloak spread out like a huge wing. As soon as Mai was tucked into his chest, Zuko wrapped the thick material around her and applied a gentle heat to her body.

"Oh," she groaned. "That feels so good. It's freezing and I hate feeling damp."

Zuko kissed the top of her head.

"I wish we could get even closer, but there are too many people around and it's too wet to sneak off anywhere."

"I know," she pouted. "I miss it."

"Then we'll have to look for an opportunity," Zuko smirked and kissed her hair again.

* * *

Another day's travel put them in an abandoned Earth Kingdom town. In its glory, the settlement would have been beautiful. Literally cut out of the mountain, the rock buildings began at the steep slope's bottom and continued on up to its summit. There were temples and businesses, schools and homes. Trees dotted the mountainside too, providing small splashes of colour to the wall of beige rock. Other mountains surrounded the one that the town had been hewn from, providing shelter and defense at one time.

"What a lovely place this is," Iroh declared as he dismounted from his ostrich horse. "How about we spend the night here? There is lots of good shelter for us, and lots of privacy."

The privacy part was for Mai's and Zuko's benefit, of course. He was certain they would make excellent use of it too.

"I agree," Jee stated. "A night out of the mud will do us all good."

Everyone else shrugged or muttered assents. They had to sleep somewhere and this spot was better than a lot of their other ones had been.

"You know," Sokka sniffled. "I'm really not feeling that well. I'd like to, to, to…"

He sneezed loudly then and wiped at his nose.

"Ugh, are you getting sick?" Katara asked. She felt his forehead in a motherly fashion, then his cheeks. "You feel warm."

"I'm just getting a cold," Sokka protested and then began to cough.

"That's it," the waterbender declared. "You're going to bed right now."

"But we haven't even had dinner yet," he whined.

"I'll bring you something to eat if you want and maybe Iroh can make you some tea. Let's go."

"How about that temple over there," Aang suggested helpfully. "It looks good."

"You're right, Aang. It's perfect."

Aang beamed at the older girl, obviously pleased with her praise. The three of them walked alongside Appa into the open air temple and set up their sleeping bags in the centre of the stone floor.

"I'll get some firewood," the Avatar offered cheerfully.

"He's like a little puppy, isn't he?" Mai asked Zuko quietly as she watched the boy scurry off like the wind that he could bend. "He's so eager for Katara's approval."

"He is?" Zuko asked. "I thought he was that way around everyone."

"Don't worry about it," Mai replied with a sigh. "You're oblivious."

"So, where are _we _going to sleep tonight?" Zuko asked. "There are a lot of nice empty places here."

He was much more concerned with having some time alone with Mai than with what his betrothed perceived as the Avatar's crush on Katara. Iroh joined them then, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"That little house _way _over there looks charming," the old general said with a wink. "Have dinner with everyone and then you can retire there for the night."

"Um, yeah," Zuko agreed and blushed at his uncle's implications.

The fact that they were correct did nothing to assuage his embarrassment.

"Nephew, you have no reason to be embarrassed. Enjoy your time with Mai. I've learned that we need to take our pleasures where and when we can."

"Yes, uncle," the prince said through gritted teeth. "I get it."

"Go then, set up your bedrolls, gather some wood for yourselves and then come help me make dinner. It's our turn tonight."

Mai and Zuko walked down the street filled with chunks of broken rock and entered the house, a house where someone once lived, a family probably. There was still evidence of that existence. Broken bits of pottery were scattered across the floor, and a few pieces of furniture remained; a large bed, too heavy to take anywhere along with a massive chest. A torn cloth doll slumped in the corner where it had been forgotten years ago probably. It was a sad place.

"It will be better with a fire and look, there's an actual bed we can sleep on," Mai stated.

"Just another thing we can blame the Fire Nation for," Zuko said angrily. "All these people ripped from their homes. Where did they go?"

"I know," Mai replied softly.

She put her arms loosely around Zuko's waist and pressed the side of her face into his chest. The prince didn't respond right away but eventually raised his arms and wrapped them around her tightly.

"Let's go help my uncle," he suggested. "This place is depressing."

* * *

"See, it's a bit more cheerful," Mai said later that evening as she and Zuko stretched out on their bedrolls near the blazing fire. "Though what would I know about cheerful, right? That's more Ty Lee's domain or Aang's."

It felt strange saying her old friend's name. Mai wondered briefly if she would ever see Ty Lee again. She shook her head, trying to physically dislodge the thought.

"I guess," Zuko agreed. "It's weird though. I feel like an intruder here."

"Well, you're not, so stop moping, okay. Let's enjoy our private time. It's limited now."

Zuko smiled and moved his bedroll closer to Mai's, right behind her in fact. He put his chin on her shoulder and stared into the fire, unconsciously making the flames rise and fall along with his breathing.

"What's that like?" Mai whispered.

"Hmmmm," Zuko replied.

He began to kiss her neck then and placed a hand just underneath her breasts.

"Zuko!" Mai snapped. "I asked you a question."

"What's what like?"

"Controlling fire," Mai replied.

"Oh, wow, that's hard to explain," the prince answered vaguely.

"Could you try?" Mai insisted.

"Sure; I guess it's, it can feel like power, but it's more than that, you know. It's like I'm one with the fire, it's a part of me, and I'm a part of it. Would it sound stupid if I said it feels almost spiritual?"

"No," Mai replied. "That makes sense, I guess. I wish I could feel it just once, feel the fire flowing through me. It must be exhilarating."

"Yeah, that's a good word too," Zuko agreed. "Do you really feel bad about not being a bender?"

"No, no, I'm fine with my own skills. I'm just curious, I suppose."

"Mai, you're amazing with your blades. And you had to train _yourself_. Not many people could do that and become so good. I'll bet you're one of the best in the world."

She snorted then and shook her head at Zuko's hyperbole. But it was sweet nonetheless and she pressed herself backward into Zuko's body in response. He went back to kissing her neck then, and eventually rolled over and pulled her on top of him. Their kissing grew heated and their breathing heavy.

"Remember that bed," Mai gasped as Zuko nipped at her ear.

"Oh, I remember," he smirked.

Mai stood up and Zuko followed, scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. She felt like a girl from one of those ridiculous romances her mother used to read. But, she could live with that, as long as Zuko was the hero.

* * *

"What is _that _noise?" Mai asked irritably early the next morning.

Zuko was already sitting up in the bed and reaching for his shirt.

"It sounds like Aang," he replied. "I'll go look."

He leaned over and put warm lips against her forehead before stepping onto the dusty floor. Mai watched appreciatively as he dressed, muscles rippling under pale skin. Zuko felt her eyes and a faint pink blush spread quickly across his cheeks.

"Hurry back," she giggled.

Zuko ran out into the street and looked for the Avatar. The boy was already talking with Iroh and Jee.

"What's going on?" the prince asked when he joined the huddle.

"It's Katara; she's sick now too. They're delirious, Zuko."

Aang sounded panicked and he looked imploringly at everyone.

"I thought that Sokka just had a cold," the firebender replied.

"Yes, but they have high fevers. I need to help them."

Zuko looked at his uncle and shrugged.

"I'll take a look at them, alright, Aang?" Iroh soothed. "Just relax."

"Yes, sir," the Avatar replied. "But I'm going to poke around the town for something that might help."

He sped off then, soaring into the sky on his glider and dropping down again to investigate different sections of the settlement.

"I'll go get Mai and we'll work on breakfast, okay, Uncle?"

"Yes, yes, thank you, nephew. I trust that you and Mai enjoyed your time together?"

"Uh, yeah, we did," Zuko answered, flushing yet again.

'I really need to get that under control,' he thought to himself and ran back to the little house.

* * *

Aang came back shortly after, a scroll in his hand.

"Look Zuko and Mai, I found a map," he exclaimed and proceeded to sit beside them, open the scroll and then spread it out flat, his hands smoothing out the paper.

"I see," Mai replied. "How will that help Katara and Sokka? Oh, and Iroh is giving them some of that special tea he makes."

"Good," the Avatar replied, sounding relieved. "But look on the map." He pointed to a far mountain which was marked with the symbols for herbs and healing. "See, there's an herbalists' institute right near the top of that mountain. I'll bet there's a cure for them there."

"Aang, they just have colds. They'll be fine," Mai stated.

"I'd still rather ask an herbalist, if you don't mind," he replied a little snippily.

"Whatever," Mai said.

"Whoa, Aang, Pohuai stronghold is nearby. That means there will be Fire Nation lookouts all over. If you take off and they see you on that glider, they'll shoot you out of the sky. Zhao will be after you and me and Mai. I'm sure that there are wanted posters for us all over the Earth Kingdom by now. You need to be careful."

"I will be. I don't need to fly, I can use my airbending to run really fast; watch."

The Avatar took off down the street and soon became nothing but an orange and yellow blur.

"He'll go no matter what I say, won't he?" Zuko asked Mai.

"Oh yeah," she replied. "It's for Katara."

Zuko dropped his head into his hands. "Damn."

"Where is the boy off to?" Iroh asked as he entered the shelter he and Jee had used the night before.

"Here," Mai replied and pointed to the mountain on the map.

"What is on the mountain?"

"An herbalist, he hopes. He wants some medicine for Sokka and Katara," Zuko said. "I warned him about Pohuai and lookouts but he's not worried."

"Well, he should be," Iroh stated angrily. "Foolish boy; he'll put all of us in danger."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Zuko agreed.

* * *

_**Pohuai Stronghold, the previous evening**_

Colonel Shinu watched proudly from one of Pohuai's many watchtowers as the Yu Yan Archers went through their practice routine. They were magnificent, each and every one of them, the best archers in the Fire Nation, and, Shinu was certain, in the world as well. They wore facepaint, creating the illusion of a mask, and their uniforms, from headband to shoes, to quills were mixes of solid brown and reddish brown with bits of rusty red trim. They would blend in well most places, whether sitting in trees awaiting the enemy or creeping through the brush.

He turned when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Commander Zhao, what a pleasant surprise," Shinu said sarcastically. "I heard about your little escapade on the Crescent Isle."

"I'm sure you did, Colonel Shinu. It's funny how Fire Lord Ozai has given me two very important missions while you sit here at Pohuai doing nothing but watching. And I seem to recall an infiltration not that long ago. There were two masked intruders, weren't there? It was laughably easy for them to get inside the fortress."

"They'll never get in again," Shinu replied smartly. "We've improved things around here. The guards are sharper and fitter."

Zhao laughed. "For your sake, I hope that you're right. I'm here to ask a favor of you."

"Oh," Shinu drawled.

"I want the Yu Yan Archers to accompany me. They may prove invaluable in my hunt for the Avatar and Prince Zuko. And when I invade the North Pole, I'll need them as well."

"Too bad, they're mine," Shinu replied abruptly. "I'm the superior officer, remember."

"You're wasting their talents here. They're nothing but glorified guards."

"I'll use them as I see fit," the colonel insisted with a glare.

Zhao crossed his arms then and flinched. His burn was still extremely painful, a shameful reminder of his encounter with the Avatar and the prince. He wanted revenge. He dreamed about it and he plotted it. If everything went his way, both boys would be dead before he reached the North Pole.

A messenger hawk, a majestic red and grey bird with a massive wing span, flew up onto the tower and landed on Shinu's outstretched arm. The colonel removed the letter from the tube strapped to the bird's back and read it quickly. His face fell and he handed the paper over to Zhao.

"I've been promoted to Admiral," Zhao stated smugly. "What excellent timing. I'll take those Yu Yan Archers now, _Colonel_. I'll be leaving again in a few days, after I'm resupplied. I want the archers ready to go when I do."

"Yes, Admiral," Shinu replied.

His fists were balled up at his sides and he cursed his most damnable luck.

* * *

"Why did Ozai promote me?" Zhao muttered under his breath.

He was pacing his comfortable room at Pohuai, trying to figure out the workings of Ozai's mind.

"I failed at the Crescent Isle and now he's rewarding me. Maybe it's some kind of trick. Maybe he's hoping I'll fail again. The fall of an admiral is far greater than the fall of a commander. Grrr, I wish I knew what the man was thinking."

The new admiral undressed in the dark, unwilling to look at his chest, where the burn that Ozai inflicted upon him, was still healing. He fumbled on the dresser for his jar of ointment and lathered it onto the burn, grimacing as his fingers touched it.

"Oh, Zuko and Mai, I will see you both dead, or die in the attempt. I will not go back to Ozai a failure again, even if it means taking my own life."

Somehow that declaration and that decision made Zhao feel freer than he had in a long while. He slept well that night.

* * *

_**Fire Nation Watch Post**_

"Do you believe this propaganda about the Avatar?" one guard asked the other.

They sat inside a small wooden guard post built into a tree alongside the mountain path. He held a wanted poster in his hand. Aang's likeness was printed on it as well as a description of his abilities.

"What, that he can run like the wind, creating mini tornadoes?" the second guard replied incredulously.

"Yeah, that."

"Uh, no; I heard he's just a little kid. How dangerous can he be?"

Suddenly, through his telescope, the second guard spotted something on the path below. Huge clouds of dust flew up and a boy dressed in orange and yellow, bald and small, ran by; well, running wasn't quite the best description. It was more like flying but with his feet still sort of on the ground. A powerful gust of wind toppled the guard house and as the two young men worked their way out from beneath the broken wood, one raised the horn that hung from a leather strap around his neck. He put it against his lips and blew with all his might.

"Now Pohuai will know," he said with satisfaction. "And maybe we'll get rewarded."

The first guard looked at the destruction around them and shook his head.

"I doubt it," he replied.

* * *

_**Herbalists' Institute**_

Aang waited impatiently for the ancient herbalist woman to finish with her bizarre concoction. If it helped Katara and Sokka though, the wait would be worth it.

"So, this will help my friends with their fever and coughing?" he asked hopefully.

"No, you idiot; this is for my cat. Your friends need to suck on frozen frogs. You'll find them at the bottom of the mountain. There's a river there. Just make sure that they spit the little critters out once they begin to thaw."

"Uh, okay, thanks lady."

Aang backed away from the strange woman, exited the circular building and began to run. A volley of red feathered arrows greeted him.

"Uh oh," the Avatar said. "I guess Zuko was right."

He dodged the projectiles gamely and used his bending to blow a lot of them off course. But there were at least ten archers and it was difficult to avoid them all. In a final attempt to escape the painted troupe, Aang dove downwards, over the side of a cliff and into the river below. Much to his surprise, the agile archers followed without hesitation. Once in the river, he submerged himself in the water and swam, hoping to lose the group that way. He felt around in the muddy river bottom, figuring that he may as well look for the frogs while he was there. The boy was thrilled to grab hold of a few and when he rose for air, gasping and dripping cold water down his bald head,stuffed them into his shirt.

The archers were waiting for him as soon as he emerged from the cold water.

"Persistent," he muttered to himself.

Arrows flew again and Aang stood no chance. He was pinned to a log, unable to wrench his arms free.

"Avatar," one of the archers said as he approached. "Admiral Zhao will be very happy to see you."

* * *

_**Abandoned Town**_

Zuko paced the temple where both Katara and Sokka rested uncomfortably. Mai walked alongside him, a hand on his back.

"Wearing out the stone won't help," she reminded her betrothed.

"I know," he snapped and then apologized with a look. "But Aang's taking far too long. If he's not back in another hour, we're going to look for him. I'll bet he's at Pohuai, all chained up somewhere and ready to be sent to the Fire Nation."

"Maybe," Mai said calmly. "And how are we going to get there with all the guard posts that may be around?"

"We know what to look for. If I know Aang, he wasn't being discreet and he wasn't observing his surroundings. Besides, we'll have darkness on our side too. We have to rescue him, Mai."

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked blearily. "I thought he would be back by now."

"So did we," Zuko answered. "We'll find him."

"Ooooh, thirsty," the waterbender moaned.

Mai sighed and handed the girl a cup of cold water. Katara spilled most of it onto her blue sleeping bag. She was asleep again within seconds.

"I hope _we_ don't catch this," Mai stated. "It's _so_ undignified."

* * *

_**Pohuai Stronghold**_

Aang was frightened, but despite that fear, he worried about Katara and Sokka and wondered how _they _were feeling. The thought of the waterbender in any sort of pain or peril upset him more than he really understood. It amazed Aang that he could have such strong feelings for someone he had known less than three months. As if reminding him of their presence and his failure, the frogs he had picked up in the river began to twitch sluggishly inside his shirt. He wished that Katara and Sokka had the frogs instead of him. They weren't doing anybody any good in this towering monstrosity of a room.

He was shackled, somewhere in a Fire Nation fortress, arms and legs stretched out painfully, and there was no way out of his situation, no way that he could see now anyway. Sighing, the Avatar tried his best to stay positive. Perhaps someone would come to rescue him. It was possible, after all. Didn't Mai and Zuko mention breaking into a place like this? Yes, they did, he was sure of it. They were his only hope now.

He looked up when the door opened and Zhao walked in wearing armor and a vicious looking smirk.

"Isn't this a wonderful sight," he declared triumphantly. "The Avatar in chains; Fire Lord Ozai will be very, very pleased. Now, if I could only capture Prince Zuko and the lovely Mai as easily."

"Why don't you unchain me so we can have a fair fight?" Aang shouted angrily.

Zhao stroked his chin as if considering the thought. Then he returned his hands to their position behind his back and smiled at Aang.

"Hmmm, tempting as a fight with you is, I'll have to pass."

"Coward," Aang cried defiantly.

Zhao snickered and walked closer, close enough to see into Aang's grey eyes.

"Tell me, little boy, how does it feel to be the_ last_ airbender?"

The admiral's voice was condescending and cruel. Aang fought back tears but looked straight into the man's cold eyes.

"Do you miss your people?" Zhao asked.

Yes, yes he did, more than he could ever possibly express but he wouldn't let Zhao know that. Aang couldn't look at the man anymore, though, and let his head drop.

"Don't worry, young Avatar, you won't be killed like they were. We'll keep you alive, but barely."

Aang raised his head suddenly, inhaled deeply and blew Zhao across the room. The admiral grunted and put a hand carefully to his chest.

"Blow all the air you want," he roared when he rose. "Nothing will help you now. I'll be back to interrogate you later. Don't go anywhere."

Zhao took one last look at the boy and left, letting the door close behind him.

"Maybe some_one_ will," Aang said softly.

Once outside in the hallway, Zhao's second in command scurried up to him.

"Tanaka," Zhao said curtly. "I need to write a letter to the Fire Lord. Come to my rooms with me. The sooner Ozai gets this the better."

* * *

A/N: Well, the whole Blue Spirit thing worked out to two parts. I suppose that I could have written one super huge chapter, but opted not to.


	30. Chapter 30

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 30: Rescue**_

Zuko was frowning and muttering under his breath about stupid kids who never listened. Aang still hadn't returned and the prince was positive now that something bad had happened.

"Are you sure that you and Mai can handle this rescue of yours?" Iroh's weathered face was twisted with concern.

"What choice do we have?" Zuko snarled. "He's got himself captured or worse and who else is going to get him? Mai and I have been there before at least. That gives us an advantage and a better chance than any of you."

He regretted the harshness of his tone the moment the words left his mouth. But Zuko's temper still got the better of him sometimes and he often didn't think before he spoke. He needed to work on that too.

"Hmmm," Iroh replied agreeably enough, choosing to ignore his nephew's burst of anger. "I suppose you have no choice. We can't leave the world's hope for peace with the Fire Nation, now can we?"

"No pressure," Mai drawled as she joined the two men.

She was checking her blades one more time, making sure that they were all there and all securely in place. Satisfied, she slung her sword over her back and her satchel over her hip. Inside was her mask along with any rope they could find. Sentries along the way would have to be silenced and immobilized. Zuko had his dao and a satchel as well, containing his allotment of rope and his blue mask.

"Well, yes, actually there is," Iroh replied with a wink. But he still looked worried. "I suppose you don't have a plan, do you?"

Mai and Zuko shook their heads.

"We'll figure things out as we go along. I mean, we don't know exactly where Aang is or even if he's in Pohuai. I have a feeling that the guards will be better prepared this time around," Zuko mused.

"Yeah." Mai nodded her head knowingly. "Colonel Shinu probably got a dressing down for last time."

She was gathering her long black hair into a snug ponytail. It hung halfway down her back and swung gently when she walked. Her clothes were dark and plain, pants and a tunic with an extra shirt underneath to combat the cold. She wished that she could wear her cloak too but it was a bright green, not exactly suitable for stealth. Zuko, wearing his own black clothes, grabbed hold of his ostrich horse. The animals had been fed and watered and were ready to go.

"Come on, Mai," the prince urged. "Let's get this over with."

She nodded her assent and swung gracefully up onto her mount.

"I wish you luck and safety," Iroh called as they disappeared down the path.

Zuko turned to give his uncle a brief wave.

"Please come back," the former general whispered to himself.

He watched until he could see them no more and then rejoined Jee who was tending to Sokka and Katara.

"You look like you used to when Lu Ten left for a skirmish," Jee noted and then dropped his head into his hands. "Oh, forgive me, Iroh. I wasn't thinking."

"Nonsense, Jee; I love hearing Lu Ten's name and having you recall him makes me feel good, not sad. I miss him every day, more than I could ever express but I have many, many wonderful memories of my son. And you're right, I imagine. I look upon Zuko as a son and I hope he thinks of me as more than an uncle. Mai, I love her as well."

"They make a good team, those two. I'm sure that they'll be just fine," Jee said calmly. "And they will bring the Avatar back as well."

"Yes, I believe that you're right," Iroh smiled. "But a cup of tea might help soothe me anyway."

* * *

The ostrich horses' hooves striking the hard packed dirt of the path, the occasional call of a night bird and the scurrying of small forest animals were the only sounds that reached Mai's and Zuko's ears as they hurried toward Pohuai Stronghold. Both were intensely alert, searching the trees for lookout posts and the telltale patches of red clothing that indicated a Fire Nation presence. When she finally spotted one up ahead, Mai reined in her animal and pulled off the path before tying it up. She didn't wait for Zuko, but darted up ahead, tying up her mask as she glided gracefully through the thick underbrush.

Unable to call out, Zuko grit his teeth together and darted after Mai's disappearing form. He wondered why in Agni's name she hadn't just waited instead of leaving him behind. Lookouts were always manned by two soldiers. Much as he trusted in her ability, two men, depending on their abilities, could end up getting the better of Mai. He could see the white of her mask as she crept along, keeping low to the ground and making virtually no noise. Zuko was so busy watching Mai that he tripped over a tree root, twisted his ankle and had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from crying out in pain. He hobbled about on one foot, clutching his injured ankle in his hands. Feeling ridiculous for tripping and childish for being angry at Mai, he sucked up the pain and continued onward.

When he made it to the lookout and stood beneath the canopy of the tree, Zuko listened closely for a moment. All he could hear were muffled but still indignant sounding cries of protest as Mai trussed the two men like festival day ducks. She climbed down the rope ladder a few moments later, guards' knives in hand and almost backed into Zuko. He was standing with his arms crossed now, and Mai could feel the peevishness oozing from the prince's pores. She shrugged, brushed by him and crept back toward their ostrich horses. As soon they were far enough away from the guards, Zuko grabbed hold of her elbow and pulled her around to face him.

"What's wrong with you?" he hissed. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I got the job done," Mai answered with another shrug. "What was the point in waiting?"

"You wait because we're partners and we work together. What if the watchmen had overpowered you?"

"I can handle two buffoons just fine; thanks for your confidence," Mai retorted acidly.

"Grrr," the prince growled. "I worry about you, okay. Is there something wrong with that?"

Zuko pulled the mask off his face and let it sit on the top of his head. With his jaw set rigidly and smoke curling from his fingertips, he peered at Mai, willing her to take her mask off as well. In a fit of her own petulance, Mai left it on and turned her back on Zuko.

"At least I can walk without tripping on a root; perhaps I should be more worried about you," she flung back over her shoulder. "Let's go. We have a job to do."

They encountered two more lookout stations and at each one Zuko hung back allowing Mai to do the job alone, making an exaggerated show of stepping aside for her and giving her a mock bow as she passed, shuriken in hand.

"Jerk," Mai snarled quietly as she walked by Zuko and headed to the third station.

Not helping Mai went against all of Zuko's protective instincts and made him feel terrible. But he was angry, even if the emotion was irrational in this case, and angry people did stupid things.

By the time the impressive sight of Pohuai was before them, all sturdy walls of stone and turrets, guards pacing everywhere, the prince's ire had cooled but Mai was still upset. She shoved his hand off hers and glared at him through the eyeholes of the white mask. Zuko held his hands out, palms upward, in a gesture of supplication. Sighing, Mai nodded slightly. They needed to work together now more than ever. Their little disagreement could wait until later.

* * *

Iroh and Jee shifted on the cold stone of the abandoned temple floor. They drank tea and recounted old war tales as they watched over the brother and sister from the Southern Water Tribe. Iroh's face radiated pride as he recounted a story about his dead son, Lu Ten, one that Jee had never heard. It was strange how so much of their father and son bonding had taken place during the young man's war service, strange how he could have so many good memories of something that had wrenched his only child from him and killed countless other sons and daughters, mothers and fathers.

"Iroh," Katara croaked. "Could I have some tea too?"

"Certainly, dear, let me pour you a cup."

He bustled about for a minute, warming up the tea, making sure it wasn't too hot, then handing it to the feverish girl. He smiled happily as Katara sipped eagerly at the brew.

"It's good, isn't it?"

She did her best to smile but the simple motion irritated her sore throat.

"Why don't you tell the girl some stories?" Jee gave Iroh a nudge and a wink. "Maybe something about your nephew will amuse her."

Iroh looked deep into the fire, an amused look on his features and then turned back to Katara. Her face glistened with sweat and she twisted and turned inside her sleeping bag as if trying to squish the cold out of her body.

"Your situation reminds me of a time when Zuko was sick. He and his sister, Azula, you might meet her one day, were at the Fire Festival on Ember Island. Now, Zuko had a weaknes for flaming fire candies and ate far too many of them…"

"Does this story have a point?" Sokka was awake now, achy and irritated. He tried to sit up but tired limbs wouldn't cooperate. "Can't you give us a story with more intrigue? I'm miserable feeling and need entertainment?"

Iroh considered for a moment, stroking his beard and sipping his tea.

"Has my nephew told you the story of how he got his scar?"

"No," Katara answered, joining the conversation. "He just said that his father did it."

"Ah," Iroh mused and scooted over closer, bringing his beloved tea cup with him. "It's a sensitive subject for Zuko, but not as much now as it was when it first happened. Those early months were terrible, but he's come to terms with things now. It all started when Zuko wanted to go to a war meeting. He thought that since he would be Fire Lord one day, he should …"

Iroh talked until both brother and sister were sound asleep.

* * *

As Mai and Zuko crept closer and closer to the Fire Nation stronghold, they heard the movement of many feet, all of them marching in one direction. They were at the back of the stronghold this time instead of the main entrance. Pohuai was built between the sea and solid mountain rock. The guards seemed to be concentrated at the front and the couple had no trouble moving stealthily around to the side of the structure where there were lower walls to scale. Once up and over, they moved along guard towers, climbing down stairs, going lower and lower, until they reached the main floor.

They could see soldiers gathered in a square of sorts, standing in four neat formations and looking upward to a balcony of sorts that jutted out from the wall. Mai and Zuko both sensed the excitement and jubilation in the air. No doubt the Avatar was here and someone was about to make a declaration. Zuko gestured toward the crowd as if asking Mai whether she wanted to stay and listen. She made no move to reply, just stayed rooted to the spot, inclining her head forward as if that would let her hear better.

When Zhao's oily voice boomed out into the square, Mai automatically tensed. She recalled the sensation of his hands on her, trailing across her intimate areas with no regard for decency and no thought for anyone but himself or _anything_ but his sick desires. She could kill him right there if she wanted to. All she needed was one blade and a clear shot. She wouldn't miss. Mai seriously considered doing it. Zhao's death would make everything so much easier for her and Zuko along with the Avatar. The world would be rid of a 'man' with nothing in him but the need to conquer, destroy and damage. She pulled out a blade and ran her finger along its sharp, shiny edge. Then she looked over at Zuko and put the blade back where it belonged.

He wouldn't blame her or judge her; she knew that. But killing wasn't something that Zuko ever wanted to do, no matter his talk of revenge. She knew him better than that. Taking a life, not matter the particular life that it was, should only be done out of necessity. Mai had to trust in the world's fickle sense of justice to take care of Zhao. Or perhaps his own stupidity would do him in.

The prince put a hand briefly on her arm. She allowed it to rest there for a moment before shrugging it off, a move toward forgiveness. They stood still then, listening to Zhao's words, meant to inspire the soldiers below with a sense of Fire Nation pride.

"You are the sons and daughters of fire. Your future will be glorious. Soon, the Fire Nation will own the world. We are well on our way to conquering it already. The Avatar cannot help the people of the world. He is chained in our lowest level right now, broken already, begging for release."

The crowd roared. Mai shook her head and Zuko shook his fists. But what they heard next shocked them into complete stillness.

"Some of you fine soldiers will accompany me to the North Pole where the Northern Water Tribe lives behind their fortress of ice. The waterbenders get their power from the moon, just as we firebenders get ours from the sun. What do you think would happen if the moon spirit died?"

Zhao paused for effect, letting his words hang dramatically in the air. He smirked as a ripple of excitement ran through the soldiers. He had them now, eager to hear more, eager to particpate in one of the Fire Nation's greatest triumphs. He continued then, gesturing wildly with his meaty hands, as if trying to infect the crowd with even more excitement.

"I'll tell you what will happen; the waterbenders will be helpless. No matter what motions they make with their arms, the water will not obey them. While I infiltrate the city, find the moon spirit in its physical form and wring the life out of it, you and the other soldiers already on my flotilla of ships, one hundred strong, will bombard the city until it falls. Then the waterbenders and their city will be ours. We will enslave the people and make them work toward our aim. Then only the Earth Kingdom will remain to be conquered."

Zhao's arms were upraised now, anticipating his great victory. Not wanting to hear anymore, Mai turned and began walking back in the direction they had come from. Zuko took one last look at the admiral and then followed, running tocatch up.

He gestured downward, and they followed dark sets of stairs into the lowest level of Pohuai Stronghold. A fresh determination filled them now. They would stop Zhao and they needed Aang to help with that. The Fire Nation was truly out of control. Ozai had given Zhao one hundred ships and his blessing along with a promotion to admiral apparently. He would be more than keen to prove himself. Zuko knew how his father worked and he was sure that Zhao knew too. There would be no chances after this. If he failed to conquer the Northern Water Tribe, Ozai would kill Zhao himself. The admiral would be at his most dangerous; desperate and depraved.

They encountered two guards walking through the next hallway. The two men blasted them with fire and Zuko neatly deflected it with his swords before knocking both out with one solid punch each. They dragged them into an empty room and then proceeded onwards. The hallways all looked the same but as the number of guards increased, both Mai and Zuko figured they were getting close to Aang.

They stopped and listened outside one last hallway, a hallway that led to a large door, protecting a large prison chamber, no doubt. Two guards stood in front of the door while two more paced the hallway. Mai gestured to the second pair and withdrew some blades. She waited until their backs were turned, and then threw, pinning each to the wall by the wrist. They stared at Mai's mask, horror on their faces, then down at Zuko in his blue mask, taking care of the two men who guarded the door.

"The White Spirit and the Blue Spirit," one said with awe. "They've come to rescue the Avatar. Admiral Zhao will be really angry."

They both struggled, trying valiantly to yank their arms free. Mai leaned in close, pulled loose their sashes and tied their feet together. Zuko meanwhile was using a bucket of water to douse one guard's flames, and pinning a signal horn to the wall with his own knife. With his dao, the prince silently disabled both men, giving each a quick, brutal blow to the head. They wouldn't awaken for hours.

The door to the chamber was unlocked. When Zuko opened the door, he gestured for Mai to walk in first. The Avatar was in chains all right. His arms and legs were stretched to their limits and he looked extremely uncomfortable. Feeling a surge of sympathy, Mai approached Aang, unsheathed her sword and broke the chains with a few quick chops. His eyes were huge as soup bowls in his face and he just stared at his masked rescuers for a moment.

"Mai? Zuko? Is that you?"

Mai nodded and then made a shushing motion, placing a gloved finger over the deep red of the mask's lips.

"Oh, okay, I need to be quiet. Thanks for coming guys. I knew that you would. And wow, you look really cool."

Zuko grabbed impatiently at the boy's shirt, dragging him along behind him and out into the hallway. Their time was limited; the alert would go out soon._ Someone _would notice guards missing. They followed the same route back, working their way _up _stairs this time, and toward the back of the stronghold where their ostrich horses waited. It had been easy so far, too easy and Zuko began to feel uneasy. They walked up the final flight of stairs and then out onto the final guard turret, where Zhao and five soldiers awaited them.

"The infamous Blue and White Spirits," Zhao chuckled. "And you've rescued the Avatar. Isn't that sweet. I wonder whose faces I would find behind those garish masks. You might want to reconsider your actions. The whole of the Fire Nation army will be after the both of you now."

Mai willed the bastard to just shut up. But he continued to talk as he and the guards all assumed firebending stances, sending a wall of flame in their direction. Aang stepped up, letting go a huge blast of air that not only doused the flames but also sent the men flying. While they were down, Mai and Zuko moved in, standing over them, the grinning blue and white and the expressionless pale mask with a red slash, leering down maniacally.

"What, you think that you're frightening?"

The admiral laughed again and swept outward with his feet, trying to trip one of them up. Mai and Zuko neatly dodged the attempt. Taking her sword out of its sheath, Mai dropped down, digging her knee hard into Zhao's chest and putting the large blade against his throat. The admiral gasped from the pain and then Mai pressed her knee in further, grinding into the flesh beneath the fancy robes. Something was wrong with him. Her knee shouldn't cause that much pain. Curious now, the young woman sheathed her sword and pulled out one of her blades. She looked over at Aang and Zuko, who were tying up the five guards. It was laughable really how incompetent all these men were. She repressed a giggle and then felt Zuko's hand on her shoulder. He pointed to the blade in her hand, trying to communicate that she would be giving away their identity. What did it matter, though; they were all being pursued by the Fire Nation. She was considered a traitor as Mai and a traitor as the White Spirit. So what was the point in hiding behind the mask? She _wanted _Zhao to know now. The urge to remove the mask was irresistible. Taking a deep breath, Mai untied the cloth straps at the back of her head and let the mask fall to the stone with a clatter.

Zhao grinned up at her. "I thought it was you."

"Aren't you the clever one?" She reached down with her blade now and cut open his tunic and the shirt underneath. "A present from Ozai?"

Mai stared at the burn and was reminded of Zuko's. But instead of feeling anger at Ozai as she had every time she saw her betrothed's bandaged face, Mai felt glee. There, right before her eyes, was tangible evidence of Zhao's suffering. And he needed to suffer. She ran her blade across the wound and watched as Zhao's face tightened.

"Does it hurt, Zhao?" Mai's tone was mocking and almost playful.

She felt Zuko's hand on her shoulder again and this time she stood up, giving the admiral a kick as she backed away.

"This isn't over, Mai," Zhao shouted as they dropped down the other side of the wall. "I'll see all of you dead, all of you! You will never see home again. And this world will go up in flames."

The sound of his furious words followed them.

* * *

The trip back to the abandoned town was quiet. After Zuko informed Aang of Zhao's plans regarding the Northern Water Tribe, the Avatar fell into a thoughtful reverie. Killing the moon spirit was beyond brash and stupid, it was potentially catastrophic to the entire world. There was a lot more than just a waterbending master waiting for them at the North Pole. The fight of their lives was waiting for them too.

"Mai." Zuko pulled up beside her and reached out, wanting things to be okay again.

"Just don't touch me yet. I'm still angry with you. You acted like a jerk."

"I worry about you, that's all." He was contrite now and reached out again, desperate for contact with her.

"I can take care of myself. It was a simple enough job, Zuko."

"I know that you can. But, I just want to protect you. You're in danger because of me, because you chose to come with me. I feel responsible. I can't help it, Mai, I just can't."

She didn't reply right away, but his words did have an effect. Honour was a huge part of who Zuko was and taking care of those he felt responsible for was a part of that honour. It all made sense but her anger was real too.

"I get it." The words finally came out and with difficulty. "Just stop being a jerk about it."

_Mai _reached out this time and Zuko linked his fingers with hers.

* * *

A/N: So a very different BS episode. I think that I'll include the Fortune Teller in some form. Thanks to Tribun for suggesting that Iroh tell Sokka and Katara the story of Zuko's scar.


	31. Chapter 31

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 31:**_ _**Good Fortune**_

It was approaching midnight, and the darkness that enveloped them was deep. Clouds had rolled in, covering up the thin sliver of a moon that had been providing their only light.

"I swear, if he gets captured again, I'll kill him," Zuko fumed.

"Not if I get to him first," Mai quipped. "How long does it take to find frozen frogs anyway?"

She tapped her foot against her ostrich horse's side and then randomly took out a blade, throwing it at a nearby tree. She moved the animal forward, retrieved the knife and then repeated the sequence over again. Zuko made a small light in the palm of his hand so that she could see her surroundings a little more clearly.

Firebending in the Earth Kingdom, dressed all in black, like bandits and thieves tended to do, was probably not the best idea, but the prince was fairly certain there was no one on this forsaken path but them. He began to play with the fire then, moving it from one hand to the other, twisting the flames into shapes. It felt good to bend. He'd done far too little of it lately. He thought of Aang then, and his need to learn firebending. Who would teach him; would Iroh or would he? Jee could do it too for that matter.

"Hey, Mai, do you think we should be teaching Aang firebending yet?"

Mai guided the ostrich horse back to where Zuko was and just looked at him, the tiniest hint of amusement on her face.

"Don't you remember? It's one element at a time, and Aang is still working on water."

"Yeah, I remember, but those avatars had years. Aang's only got a few months."

"Well, is it better to have him really good at water and air, or merely adequate at water, fire and earth and good at air?" Mai wondered.

She stopped when she saw the familiar flash of orange and yellow blazing up the steep incline and onto the path in front of them.

"I got them!" the airbender declared triumphantly. "Let's hurry. If they unfreeze they won't be any good."

Aang took off down the path toward the abandoned village, quickly leaving them far behind.

"Oh, thanks for waiting," Mai called after him.

She and Zuko did their best to keep up.

* * *

Katara and Sokka were sucking on the frozen frogs by the time Mai and Zuko made it to the village. Aang was encouraging the pair, repeating the herbalist's words, and watching with wide eyes as the frogs slowly thawed and began to move around. The green legs, sticking out of their mouths, began to jerk and twitch. Mai put a hand over _her_ mouth and swallowed hard.

"Okay, now _that_ is revolting!"

"They're just frogs," Aang grinned and turned to look at the young woman. "See!"

He held one out to her, snatching it up from the stone floor.

"I know what they are; that does not negate my disgust. Zuko, if you ever put a frog in my mouth, I'll have to kill you."

"Okay, no frogs," the prince reassured her. "But if you're delirious, you won't know, will you?"

"I'm certain there will be some sort of amphibious aftertaste," she insisted. "I'll know and then you will die."

"She's kidding, isn't she?" Sokka asked as the fuzziness began to clear from his brain.

Iroh felt the boy's forehead. A pleased smile crossed his face and he hummed happily.

"You'll learn that Mai has her own brand of humor."

"Dark," Zuko continued.

He nudged Mai playfully and she gave him one of her famous eye rolls.

"Now that Sokka and Katara are feeling better, perhaps they would enjoy hearing the story of Aang's rescue," Iroh stated. "I know that I would."

"Uncle, we have much more serious things to discuss."

Zuko's face was shadowed now and he pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to get rid of a headache.

"I'll make some fresh tea then and you can give us all the bad news."

Over steaming hot green tea, Zuko and Mai related Zhao's plan to invade the Northern Water Tribe and kill the moon spirit, essentially eliminating waterbending as a threat. Katara gasped and looked horrified. Waterbending was just now becoming an essential part of her life. The more she learned and the better she became, the more integral to her_ very_ being bending was. She thought about no longer being able to manipulate her element, making it curl and twist and lash out, adhering to_ her_ will, her spirit. It was a powerful feeling and it left Katara breathless with the need to learn more sometimes. If that were ever taken away from her, she might just wither up and become nothing but a dried husk instead of a vital young woman.

"Well, that changes some things, doesn't it?" Iroh looked deep into his teacup. He swirled the liquid around, watching the tiny waves as they rose to the top of the cup and then receded. "_We _weren't planning on going to the North Pole. We have no way of getting there, after all. But now, now we need to find a way. I won't sit back while Zhao attempts to destroy an entire culture. That won't happen again."

He raised his head then and looked piercingly at Aang. The Avatar returned the older man's gaze and then nodded.

"We'll find a way for you then," he started firmly. "Someone has to have a boat, right?"

"Dad," Sokka whispered. "If only we knew where he was or how to get in touch with him. I know he'll want to go to the North Pole too. We'll need everyone we can get to help."

"He's somewhere in the Earth Kingdom?" Jee asked.

"Yeah, he and the rest of the men left two years ago to help in the war. We haven't heard from him."

"That must be difficult," the firebender sympathized. "I hope that we run into him somewhere."

"Yeah, that would be great." The young warrior pulled out his boomerang and ran a finger along its sharp edge. Hakoda had made the weapon for him when he was seven years old. It had stayed with him, even at night in bed, from that day. He missed his father intensely. Not knowing where he was or what kind of danger the man was in ate at Sokka, though he rarely let those feelings of worry show. He hid a lot behind his silliness; that carefree grin and oddball humor covered up a lot more than he was willing to reveal.

Katara put an arm around her older brother's shoulders. "He's strong and he's smart. Dad is fine. I just know it."

Why was Katara always comforting him? He was older; shouldn't _he_ be comforting _her_? That's who she was, though; someone who took care of people. Since their mother was murdered in cold blood by Fire Nation invaders, Katara had become like a mother herself, perhaps unconsciously hoping to keep their mother's spirit alive. Sokka had a brief image of a beautiful face, so kind and warm, humor in her blue eyes, always ready with a hug. He felt his eyes mist up and embarrassed, swiped at them with his free hand.

"Katara's right, I'm sure," Jee added.

"Mmmhmmm," Sokka agreed. "Yeah, we still don't know how to get you Fire Nation people to the North Pole. And, might I add, they're going to _love_ you guys up there."

"We'll put in a good word for them," Aang reminded everyone. His voice was positive and he looked at his new friends happily.

"Just make sure you put in that good word before they waterbend us to death."

"Ha, you're funny, Mai; almost as funny as Sokka." Aang slapped his knees, startling Momo, who, happy that Aang was back, clung to the boy's shoulders with a death grip. "Oh, I'm sorry, Momo. It's alright. I'm safe now thanks to Mai and Zuko."

"That reminds me, young Avatar; I don't mean to sound harsh, but I hope you learned your lesson, about listening to good advice, I mean. Zuko told you there would be grave danger and yet you flitted off without a care. My nephew and his betrothed were put in danger because of your poor choice. Please, use more caution in the future."

The former general's face was serious and he looked directly at Aang, trying to import his crucial message with the power of his amber eyes. Aang looked ashamed, a blush rising to his cheeks. He stuttered a reply.

"I, I'm s, sorry. I should have listened but I wanted Katara and Sokka to get better. I'll try harder from now on."

"That's all I can ask," Iroh nodded approvingly. "How about we all get some rest now. We have a long journey ahead of us still. Tomorrow we continue northward."

The group parted then, Iroh and Jee going to their little camp and Zuko and Mai returning to the house where they had slept the night before.

"I never asked you about seeing Zhao again," Zuko mentioned when they entered the broken down building.

"It felt good to make him hurt. And when I saw that burn, a burn that Ozai gave him for screwing up, I felt vindicated a bit. Does that make me bad?"

Mai looked at Zuko searchingly and waited for his reply. She put a hand on his forearm, willing him to stop and consider her question.

"You're not bad, Mai. He tried to kill us and he's promised to do terrible things to you; no wonder you felt good. I did too. I'm glad that you hurt him. Zhao is a coward and he has no honour. He's cruel and he's sick. We all want to stop him."

"I hope that we can," Mai whispered. "Things are really serious now."

* * *

It was midmorning by the time everyone was ready to leave. They headed north, skirting around Pohuai and the path that led to the stronghold. It made their journey longer and more difficult, but with Zhao nearby and plenty of troops at his disposal, it was better to play things safely. Appa flew as low to the ground as he could, bumping off tall trees occasionally, and placing broken branches in the path of the others.

They made a simple camp that night and rose with the sun the following morning, making good progress. The night after that, the group made camp by a tiny lake. Mountains, tall and covered in green surrounded them. The river that flowed into the lake began near the summit of one of the peaks, a small trickle gradually becoming many feet wide, rapids here and there.

Grateful for the cool, clean water, everyone washed up as best they could without disrobing and Aang and Katara got in some waterbending practice. Sokka battled with a fish that appeared to be smarter than the boy. Frustrated and soaked, he whined until Aang airbended the moisture out of his clothing.

"I hear something," Aang cried. "It sounds like a platypus bear is attacking someone."

Mai and Zuko exchanged a confused look. How could Aang determine that? It didn't matter. The Avatar had leapt to the rescue, bounding over boulders and leaving the camp behind almost instantly. Only the breeze he left behind gave any indication that he had ever been there. Mai sighed.

"I suppose we have to follow him, don't we?"

"Of course; he might be in danger." Katara looked indignantly at Mai. "It's our job to protect him."

"It's _his_ job to be more careful," Mai countered. "He's too quick to dart off somewhere without thinking."

"Come on, Appa," Katara urged. "Let's follow Aang."

The impressive beast bellowed loudly and lumbered forward, not nearly as graceful on land as he was in the air. The waterbender made a point of ignoring Mai.

"Whatever," the raven-haired girl muttered.

She gathered up her belongings and stepped onto her ostrich horse, waiting for Zuko to do the same.

Aang was right about the platypus bear and the attack. The group joined Aang in time to see the boy chase the angry animal away, saving the life of an older man dressed in Water Tribe blue and white. He repeatedly mentioned a woman named Aunt Wu who lived in his village and apparently told fortunes and predicted the future. Katara was excited about visiting the village while Sokka was characteristically skeptical.

"You won't regret it, I promise you. Without Aunt Wu, no one in the village would know what to do."

"Sounds creepy," Mai interjected. "Can't you make your own decisions?"

"Ah, Aunt Wu has won over many a cynic with just one reading. She is amazing. You must come."

"What does this Aunt Wu look like?" Iroh inquired with a wink. "Perhaps I could get a reading too."

"Uncle!" Zuko chastised.

"What is it, nephew? Why should you and Mai have all the fun?"

Iroh was doubled over with laughter now and Jee joined in. Zuko's reactions were so predictable and it was so easy to upset him that sometimes Iroh simply couldn't resist. Mai's lips twitched too and when she caught Iroh's eye, she laughed.

"Take it easy, Zuko. He's just playing with you."

"Disgusting," the prince muttered under his breath.

Iroh clapped a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Love isn't exclusive to the young; you'll do well to remember that." Zuko shook the friendly hand off and stomped away down the path. "What's with him?"

Mai stared after her betrothed, a bemused look on her face. "I don't know. Sometimes he's just grumpy." She decided to hang back and let Zuko walk alone. Perhaps he needed to think about something. She would ask him later on in the day what was bothering him if anything.

* * *

The village was surrounded by evergreen forests and a large snow capped mountain loomed in the background. The dirt path became carefully laid sand coloured stone and several well maintained buildings came into view. They weren't the typical Earth Kingdom green, but a neutral sort of beige instead with roofs of brown and yellow. The only_ green_ roof sat atop Aunt Wu's establishment, the largest building in the entire village.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you," a man dressed in black greeted them. "Step inside. She would love to tell your fortunes."

"Oooh, yes," Katara agreed and barged right in.

Aang and Sokka followed while the others continued on through the village, looking for a place to spend the night.

"I like the looks of this rooming house," Jee declared with a smile. "And Mai, there is a bathhouse too."

"I'm sold," she stated succinctly. Dreams of warm baths with soaps and oils, soft cloths and shampoos were already filling her mind. "Did you hear that, Zuko? Bath-right now if we want one."

"Yeah, I heard. That sounds good."

The prince's voice was calm now and his posture was loose and easy

"Moody much," Mai muttered and reached for her betrothed's hand. "Let's go see our room."

* * *

A bath and a change of clothes later, the four Fire Nation natives wandered out into the town square. A crowd was beginning to gather.

"What's going on?" Iroh asked a young man who was rushing to the front of the covered stage.

"Aunt Wu is going to read the clouds," he answered excitedly. "It happens every year at this time."

"And that means what exactly?" Mai turned to Zuko and made a strange face. "Is everyone here crazy?"

"Hey, wait up you guys. I had my fortune read and it was awesome."

Aang barreled into them, almost knocking Mai off her feet. "Oh, sorry, Mai; I'm just excited. Aunt Wu said that if I trust my heart, I'll be with the one I love. Isn't that great?"

"So, she really put herself out on a limb, did she?"

Mai shook her head and then looked at Sokka who appeared equally dismissive of the whole fortune telling thing.

"I know, right," the warrior agreed. "She's so vague that all her predictions can't help but come true."

"Sokka, you're just upset because Aunt Wu said your future would be full of struggle and anguish, most of it brought on by you."

Katara had sidled up beside her brother and gave him a resounding smack on the back of the head.

"What was that for? I don't have to believe in that stupid hocus pocus just because you do."

"No, but you don't have to be disrespectful either."

The waterbender gave him another smack. Sokka turned huge, imploring eyes on Zuko.

"Are you _sure_ that your sister is worse than mine?"

"I'm sure," Zuko replied authoritatively. "Katara is a dream compared to Azula."

"Gee, thanks, Zuko; what a compliment."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Zuko looked to Mai for help. She simply shrugged and walked on toward the stage.

"Hey, Mai," Katara called. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She trotted to catch up and when she did, tugged on the sleeve of Mai's tunic.

"What is it?" Mai didn't relish talking with the girl about stupid predictions but decided to be kind anyway.

"Well, Aunt Wu said that I would marry a powerful bender and I wonder if you have any ideas about who that might be."

"Um, how would I know that? What about Aang? Isn't he the only powerful bender you know who isn't either taken or ancient?"

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess so, but Aang's just a kid." Katara sounded almost disappointed.

"Kids grow up," Mai reminded her sagely. "Give him a few years or less even."

"I can't imagine it," Katara breathed out softly. "He's sweet and kind and everything, but….."

"Wait and see; that's my advice."

Mai left Katara behind then, found Zuko and linked arms with him. This cloud reading thing might prove amusing.

* * *

Mai and Zuko watched dumfounded as Aunt Wu stood on the stage, cloud reading book in hand, and stared up at the sky. Looking every bit the performer, she assessed the cloud shapes and then announced their meaning. Apparently crops and twins would both have good years ahead.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, she's going to make a prediction about Mount Makapu next," an excitable man squealed from behind them.

Mai turned to look at the man. "Wait, you let Aunt Wu tell you whether the volcano will erupt this year or not?"

"Why, yes. We used to walk up there and check the volcano ourselves. But ever since Aunt Wu moved here twenty years ago, we haven't bothered."

"And that doesn't worry you?" Mai continued.

"We're still here, aren't we?" the man answered with a wink. "Aunt Wu knows everything."

"Wow," Mai whispered to Zuko. "It's like their brains have been sucked out."

Coming from the Fire Nation, both Mai and Zuko knew the danger of volcanoes; it was drilled into them from an early age. And every active one was checked regularly. The fate of _their_ people did not fall into the hands of a soothsayer. Aunt Wu made a dramatic flourish and then announced, "And a cumulus cloud with a twisted knob coming off the end of it-the village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year."

The crowd burst into raucous applause. People clapped their friends and neighbors on the back, and headed off to celebrate.

"I think I'll see if the lovely Aunt Wu can give me a reading now." Iroh strutted up to the stage and began to blatantly flirt with the woman. Mai and Zuko and Jee could hear her giggling and watched as she flirted back just as brazenly.

"Agni," Zuko gasped. "They wouldn't, you know, would they?"

"Like the man said, love isn't just for the young." Jee was laughing now, both at Zuko's traumatized expression and Iroh's antics.

"Just don't think about it," Mai advised. "I'm trying not to."

The older couple walked back to Aunt Wu's place. Iroh didn't come out for a few hours.

* * *

"Your uncle's reading sure is taking a long time," Aang remarked to Zuko later the same day. "Katara wants to get another one."

The entire group was having lunch at their rooming house. They all sat around a large table and chattered about non- important things. Saving the world didn't come up for once. But romance did.

Zuko snorted and then coughed. "Yeah; long reading, that's it; my uncle is a complicated man."

"Say, Zuko," the Avatar said quietly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He pulled gently on the firebender's shirt and ducked his head down close to Zuko's bowl. The Avatar kept stealing looks at the waterbender.

"What is it?" Zuko snapped irritably. "And get your head away from my soup."

Aang shifted his head a bit and then began to talk. "Well, you know something about girls, right? I mean, you and Mai are, well, you kiss and stuff and you're going to get married one day."

"Yeeeah, okay, but I don't know much. I mean, Mai and I just sort of, it's like we were made for each other. I didn't court her or anything. I mean I really liked her and she really liked me. We were betrothed from the time we were little. Then I got banished and she ran away to join me. We were sort of forced to work everything out and we've grown up together and gotten really close."

Zuko's face was red now and he couldn't believe that he was talking about all that with a young boy, a curious young boy.

"That's great, but did you ever get her anything or do something special for her? See, there's this girl I like a lot and…."

"Look, find out what she likes and get it for her or do something nice like pick her some flowers."

"Have you ever picked_ Mai_ flowers?" the boy asked.

"Um, no; but that's not the point. Mai's different."

"She's a girl isn't she?"

Zuko couldn't help himself. He pictured Mai without her clothes; oh yes, she was most definitely a girl. Scrubbing his face with his hands and turning even redder, Zuko snarled at Aang.

"Stop! I can't help you, all right. Just figure it out for yourself."

Aang turned big, hurt, grey eyes on him and then shifted over in his seat. Katara gave Zuko a disappointed look from across the table.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I'm just not good at giving advice."

"It's okay. I think I'll get her something pretty."

"Good, good. I'm sure that Katara will like whatever you choose for her."

"Hey, I never said it was Katara," the boy grumbled.

"Lucky guess," Zuko muttered. "Lucky guess."

* * *

Iroh finally showed up looking both pleased and exhausted. He went straight to his room for a nap. Katara paid another visit to an equally tired Aunt Wu, who, with increasing frustration, gave her prediction after prediction, carrying the girl right into old age and death. Aang meanwhile wandered about the town with Sokka, the Water Tribe boy trying to dissuade everyone from Aunt Wu's influence, and the Avatar trying to determine what gift to get for Katara. When Aang saw a young man give his beloved a panda lily, he made his decision.

"Sokka, we need to climb up the mountain. That's where the panda lilies are."

"And I would care why?" Sokka asked. "It's a volcano, Aang. Volcanoes are dangerous."

"Yeah, but _this_ girl is worth it," the Avatar assured him dreamily.

"Fine, fine; the things I do for you guys. You'd better not forget it either."

Aang scampered up the mountain while Sokka lagged behind. Once at the peak, Aang found more than just the rare panda lily. The volcano wasn't dormant. It was, rather, very, very active. Lava churned and bubbled, steam rose and it was ready to blow soon. If it did, the town would be destroyed, melted away by the intense heat of the thick red liquid.

"Sokka, quick, look," Aang yelled back to his friend.

The Water Tribe warrior struggled up the rest of the slope, grunting and gasping for air.

"I really should work out more," he gasped with a hand on his chest. "What is it, Aang?"

"The volcano, Sokka, it's going to erupt. Come look!"

The Water Tribe warrior stared down into the fiery pit below. He was transfixed for a moment before shaking himself alert again.

"Crap, you're right. We need to warn everyone. Let's go."

Aang dropped the fire lily he had picked. It fell into the volcano, burning up instantly.

"We'll use my glider, Sokka. It's faster. Just hang onto me and you'll be fine."

"Sure, and when I fall, splitting my head open on those jagged rocks, be sure to tell Katara that."

He screamed the entire way down the mountainside.

* * *

Once back at the village, the boys set about warning everyone, first telling their friends, pointing at the grey smoke rolling in thick plumes from the mountaintop.

"You mean to say that Aunt Wu isn't perfect."

Mai stood with her arms crossed and stared up at the imposing peak. When the volcano_ did_ erupt, it wouldn't take long for the lava to make its way down the side of the mountain. It would be merciless and destructive and uncaring of who or what got in its way.

"Now, now, she does her best," Iroh defended her. "The villagers need to leave very soon or else we need to divert the flow of lava."

"Divert the flow," Sokka repeated. "That's a great idea."

He had that look in his eyes, the one he got when everything came together in his brain. When you looked deep into the blue of his irises, it was like cogs were turning and steam was rising,

Villagers were gathering in the square now observing the mountain calmly as if they believed that somehow Aunt Wu's prediction would still hold true.

"Hey, everyone, you need to get out of here. Aunt Wu was wrong."

"You've been waiting for this moment, haven't you, you science and reason lover," a woman in the crowd shouted derisively. "We have faith in Aunt Wu. Nothing will happen to us."

"Can you believe these people?" Zuko asked Mai. "What in Agni's name is wrong with them?"

"They've forgotten how to think," she answered promptly.

"No one is listening," Aang declared. His face was downcast and his shoulders were slumped.

"They're too busy listening to 'you know who'," Sokka explained.

The woman in question mingled with her many fans, looking up at the sky thoughtfully with a smile on her face.

"Yes, and that just gave me an idea. We're getting Aunt Wu's cloud book and Katara and I are going to make some clouds. Just you wait and see."

He grabbed the waterbender by the hand and ran to the fortuneteller's place. They came out a few minutes later, book in hand, ran to Appa, hopped aboard and manipulated the clouds, turning one into the symbol for volcanic doom.

"Look Aunt Wu," Sokka cried out with mock desperation. "Something is happening in the clouds". He tugged her by the arm and dragged her over to the stage, then pointed up to the sky.

"Oh my, that shouldn't be happening. The village is doomed."

"No, we came up with a plan," the young man informed her. "We need to divert the lava flow."

Aang and Katara were back on the ground now, ready to help.

"Listen to Sokka everyone. He can be pretty smart sometimes," the Avatar advised.

The Water Tribe warrior beamed with delight momentarily and stroked his chin, feeling the two persistant hairs that grew there.

"It's not really my idea, but that doesn't matter. Are there any earthbenders here?"

A few people raised their hands.

"We need lots of shovels too and I'll bet that Appa can move a lot of dirt. People, the lava is headed for the village, right?" Everyone nodded. "We need to dig a deep enough trench to divert the lava away from us and into the river. Got it? Now follow me."

Sokka led everyone, including Mai, Zuko, Iroh and Jee to the outside of the village where everyone dug the best that they could.

"So much for being clean," Mai sighed.

She wiped at her sweaty forehead with filthy hands, leaving a streak of mud behind.

"You look…cute," her betrothed noted. "Your mother would most definitely not approve."

"That puts a_ completely_ different light on things. Dirt isn't so bad after all."

Lava was flowing rapidly from the volcano now, rushing toward the village. The trench might not hold it all.

"Everyone, leave," Aang ordered, suddenly sounding much more like an Avatar than a playful boy. "It's still not safe."

Dropping their shovels, the villagers ran en masse to the opposite side of the trench, safe from the molten river. The lava took out the village gate and swept down through the cemetery before reaching the trench and slowing its onslaught. Ash began to fall then, coating everyone's shoulders and hair with bits of dark gray.

"I don't think the trench will hold it all, Aang," Sokka said urgently. "We should leave."

The small group stared at the lava as it headed toward them. Despite the danger and despite the devastation that the flow could leave in its wake, it was beautiful. It called to Zuko's internal fire and he supposed that it called to Iroh's and Jee's as well. He could stay rooted to the spot and watch forever. Zuko thought about the volcanoes back home and longed to assume a bending stance to discover just what he could do with the fiery liquid. Mai's hand on his shoulder snapped him to attention.

"We need to go, unless you plan on being consumed and leaving me alone."

He nodded and took her hand. Everyone left but Aang. Katara called to the Avatar but he was absorbed with saving the village now, all his concentration and considerable power being channeled into stopping the flow and then cooling it. He forced the lava up into a huge wave, inhaled deeply and then blew out, airbending as he did, and turning the raging hot liquid into stone. The village was saved.

"That was pretty amazing," Mai conceded. "Maybe there's hope for us after all."

"Yeah, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is."

Katara and Mai both looked at Sokka and smiled.

* * *

A/N: I suppose that was a bit of a goofy chapter, but as Mai said, things will get very serious now. Next up, our FN friend's will have a quick encounter with Jeong-Jeong and find their way to the North Pole.


	32. Chapter 32

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 32: Old Friends and Old Enemies**_

Early the next morning, the group of seven rose, enjoyed the baths one more time and ate a filling meal before packing up their belongings and preparing to leave. The village, along with Mount Makapu was calm now, and the villagers all went about their usual business as if nothing extraordinary had happened the previous day.

"Do you think that they'll still rely on Aunt Wu?" Sokka asked everyone as they slung on satchels and tightened saddle bags. "I mean, we proved that she was full of it, didn't we?"

Judging by the amount of people going in and out of her establishment, Aunt Wu and her predictions were still in business.

"Look," Mai pointed out the obvious. "No one learned anything."

"Who is going to save their butts next time the volcano erupts, and hopefully it won't?" Katara asked.

She surveyed the picturesque village and its kind people, concerned for their safety etched on her face.

"They know what to do; if they don't check the volcano themselves, then they're just stupid," Sokka, ever pragmatic, reminded his sister.

"I suppose," the waterbender agreed. "But I can't help but worry."

"We come. We help. We leave. We _shouldn't_ worry."

"Is that your motto, Sokka?" Mai asked with a sly smile. "I approve."

"Why yes, Mai; I believe I _will_ adopt that as the official Sokka motto." He threw back his shoulders and stood as tall as he could, like a soldier on duty. Katara swatted Sokka and he deflated instantly. "Hey! Why do you keep doing that?"

"When you don't need it, I'll stop doing it."

Katara was using her disapproving mother glare, hands on hips and eyes narrowed. Sokka was surprised not to see a sealwhisker switch in her hand.

"Hey, where's my uncle?" Zuko asked out of nowhere. "He was just here."

Everyone glanced at the fortuneteller's place and sure enough the retired general wandered out with a grin and a spring in his step.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he apologized. "But a man must say a proper goodbye to a lady. It's good manners and leaves the door open for next time."

"What next time?" Zuko inquired. "We're never going to see this place again, are we?"

"Nephew, nephew, one must always prepare for possibilities, no matter how slender the chances of them happening."

"Keep that in mind," Mai whispered to him.

With everyone ready, they left, Appa walking ahead with Aang and Katara. Sokka stayed behind with Mai and Zuko, initiating ridiculously personal small talk that made Mai giggle and Zuko fume. He asked about their future wedding, what exactly the Fire Lord did, why Zuko was afraid of his little sister, whether they loved spicy food or not and what they were taught in school.

"Enough already," the prince finally shouted. "Go walk with your sister."

"Geez, I was only trying to be friendly. You Fire Nation folk are hot tempered just like the rumors suggest." Zuko shot a weak burst of flame in Sokka's direction, careful to not hit him. The warrior picked up his pace immediately and looked back at Zuko with wary eyes. "Yep, rumor equals true."

"You haven't _seen_ hot tempered," Zuko retorted.

"Nephew, for Agni's sake, would you calm down and why are you firebending out in the open? We're close to Jeong-Jeong's and that means we're close to that Fire Nation colony too. Use your head!"

Chastised and red faced, Zuko apologized to his uncle and to Sokka.

"Yeah, fine, I forgive you; just don't shoot fire at me again. Now who is this Jeong-Jeong guy? He sounds cool."

Iroh told the story of their year with the Fire Nation deserter, what the man was like and what he stood for.

"Wow, he sounds tough," Aang declared.

They were all walking together now, curious about the crazy firebender.

"Do you think we could pay him a visit?" Zuko turned hopeful gold eyes on his uncle. "I'd like to see how he's doing."

"Yeah, could we?" both Aang and Sokka joined in.

"What do you think, Jee," Iroh asked the lieutenant. "Can we spare the time?"

"Well, looks like we'll be going right by his hideout so I think so. And perhaps the master can give Aang a bit of information about firebending."

Zuko snorted loudly at that comment, instantly recalling the first few days of _his _training with the grumpy and talented old man.

"Yeah, Aang's in for a treat."

"Really? I love treats," Aang stated joyfully. This Jeong-Jeong guy sounds like lots of fun, tough fun."

"Fun is the last word I would use to describe him, but he is an excellent teacher," Mai informed the boy.

"So it's decided then. We'll stop at Jeong-Jeong's briefly before moving on up the coast." Iroh's voice was authoritative and everyone suddenly grew serious. There was an invasion to stop after all.

* * *

They met Chey on the way down the forested hill to the hideout. His homely face broke out into a huge grin when Mai and Zuko pushed off their hoods and showed their faces.

"Master Jeong-Jeong will be so pleased to see you. And is that the Avatar you've brought with you? And look at the bison. It's magnificent. Oh, this is wonderful, wonderful."

"Hello, Chey; it's good to see you again. And yes, we've brought company, but I think it's best if we continue below into the valley where we're less conspicuous."

Iroh climbed down from his ostrich horse and gave the kind man a hug.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm taking a trip to the village for some supplies. We're out of almost everything. Jeong-Jeong is having some tea by the fire. We've kept up the habit, Iroh."

"All right; hurry back and we'll talk," the former general urged the man.

Chey smiled widely again and broke into a run.

"Oh," he said, skidding to a stop and yelling over his shoulder as if just remembering something. "You should see your wanted posters. You guys are worth a lot and you look funny too."

"Oh, I can imagine," Mai drawled. "We'll have to sneak a look when we leave."

"Happy guy," Sokka noted.

"It's self-protection," Mai muttered. "He needs to counteract Jeong-Jeong's gloom."

The deserter looked up as they approached, Aang's bellow making it impossible for him to ignore the group. He smiled too, a little more slowly than Chey had, but it was a smile nonetheless. A year had done nothing to change the man. He stood up from his seat on the ground quickly and with grace, years of training and meditation obvious in his movements. Mai and Zuko stayed put for a moment and looked around the valley, a place so full of memories. It was here that their love really bloomed. It was here that their training took an intense and different turn. It was here that they became the Blue Spirit and the White Spirit. They shared a meaningful look and reached out, linking their hands together.

"So, my two favorite pupils have returned. Come here and let me look at you."

The young couple dismounted and approached the man cautiously. They liked him, loved him even, but were still wary of his contrary disposition and tendency to blow up at the slightest provocation. Jeong-Jeong played with his moustache and observed the two young people carefully. He watched their postures and their strides, the way their arms hung and the way they held their heads. As soon as they were close enough, he wrapped his arms around them brusquely.

"It is good to see you, Mai and Zuko. Now, twenty hot squats, prince and Mai, I want you to throw ten blades, each one hitting that tree over there."

They obeyed without question, Zuko bending down into a crouch then moving upward again, letting a small blast of fire leave his one fist each time, Mai reaching for blade after blade and tossing them with grace and accuracy.

"Not bad, but a bit sloppy. Have you been neglecting your training lately?" He looked at them sternly but surprisingly enough, a glimmer of amusement shone in his eyes.

"Um, I suppose we haven't been completely vigilant. But we'll do better as long as circumstances allow us to train." Zuko cleared his throat and looked at Jeong-Jeong through his bangs.

"Fine then; now who have you brought to meet me?"

"The Avatar, Aang, and his friends from the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka and Katara; they're brother and sister," Zuko replied immediately. "Oh, and Appa is the huge air bison and the lemur's name is Momo."

"Well, introduce me properly, then. Sometimes I wonder if you were really raised in a palace."

Introductions were made all around and then Iroh made fresh tea, tossing Jeong-Jeong's out without the deserter noticing. Everyone sat on the ground, sipping casually, while the Fire Nation natives caught up on any important news. Finally, Zuko and Mai told the story of Aang's rescue and Zhao's terrible plan to kill the Moon Spirit and destroy the Northern Water Tribe.

The crusty older firebender shook his head in disbelief. "I am so ashamed of my former student. It was horrible enough to do what he did at the beginning of your banishment, blowing up your ship and threatening Mai, but a plan to destroy a culture, a people, that's truly evil."

"We'll stop him," Aang said positively. "We've got three firebenders on our side now and Mai's awesome too."

"Zhao has one hundred ships, Aang, and countless firebenders at his disposal. It's not going to be easy, you know," Zuko said a bit more gloomily. "Maybe I should have killed him during the Agni Kai. I had the chance to stop him then, permanently."

"You couldn't know what he was planning, Zuko, and you wanted to fight honourably, unlike _him_."

Mai's voice was hard and full of hate. She was fairly certain that should it come down to that, as of now, killing Zhao herself would not pose a problem or bother her conscience one bit.

"Avatar," the deserter shouted brusquely. "How is your training coming? Surely, you can't be ready for firebending yet. Judging from your posture, I say 'no'."

"I, well I, I'm getting pretty good at waterbending and I'd love to try firebending, even though I'm supposed to concentrate on one element at a time."

"Since when?" Zuko asked incredulously. "You've never mentioned that before."

"I didn't want to bother you guys, but maybe Jeong-Jeong can teach me something. Can you?"

He turned big grey eyes on the master and gave him his most charming smile.

"Hmmph," the older man grunted. "I don't think it's a good idea. You seem flighty and firebending takes great control. Do you understand the damage that fire can do? One wrong step and something disastrous could happen."

"I'll be careful. I promise. I don't want anything to happen to anybody."

Jeong-Jeong looked pensive. He cradled his chin in his hand and narrowed his eyes in thought. Eventually, he peered at Iroh who smiled and shrugged, unsure what the best response would be. With a brief nod of his head, the deserter agreed to give Aang a lesson.

"Yes, yes," the Avatar shrieked excitedly. "So when can I make fire?"

"Not yet, boy. First you must learn to breathe properly. Come over here, away from everyone."

Master and pupil left, Aang giving them a beaming smile over his shoulder.

"He won't be smiling in a few minutes," Mai remarked poitnedly and then smirked.

Within a few minutes, Jeong-Jeong was shouting at the boy and Aang was red faced.

"Legs further apart; I know what you're doing. I don't need to be looking at you."

Aang spread his legs open even more and breathed deeply in an out, trying to maintain his concentration.

"Can I make fire now?" he pestered the man again.

"Keep breathing! I'll tell you when you can use fire."

Frustrated and growling, Jeong-Jeong rejoined the group, keeping a keen eye on the boy.

"He's worse than _you _were." The master stared piercingly at Zuko with those astute eyes but then smiled. "But look at you now."

"So are you going to let him play with fire?" Mai inquired. "He's almost bursting over there."

"I'll let him, but I don't have to tell him that right away."

"Hey, Master Jeong-Jeong, are there any fish in that river?" Sokka inquired. "Maybe I can catch us some dinner."

"Do you know of any river _without_ fish?" the man replied grumpily. "Go, go; see that rock down there. It's the perfect spot to fish from."

"I was just asking," Sokka whined. "Geez, what's with you fiery types?"

"Maybe I'll get in some training." Katara stood up from her spot on the winter brown grass and stretched. "It was very nice to meet you, Jeong-Jeong."

"Yes, yes, nice to meet you too." The deserter turned back to Zuko, Mai, Iroh and Jee, a frown on his face. "I'm worried. Stopping an invasion the size of Zhao's will be very difficult. Thank Agni that you are forewarned, at least. Iroh, you'll make contact with Pakku, of course."

"Yes, if we can get there. Our transportation hasn't been figured out yet."

"That is troubling," the man stated. "Now, excuse me; I must show that carefree boy the leaf exercise. Remember that, Zuko?"

"I remember," the prince groaned. "It involved lots of shouting."

They watched as Jeong-Jeong pulled a large leaf from a tree and approached the Avatar almost menacingly. Sokka was busily trying to catch a fish and Katara was making water whip after water whip, curling them into interesting shapes and then letting them drop back into the river. Appa lounged nearby and Momo sat with Sokka, occasionally climbing down off the rock and into the water, attempting to lure the fish in himself.

"See this leaf," the master yelled. He inhaled then and with the tiniest movement, created a bit of flame in the leaf's centre. It licked at the green, trying to burn it away. But Jeong- Jeong was master over the fire and kept it in check. "Now see this fire in the leaf?"

"Yes," Aang acknowledged. "Ooh, it's pretty; can I make my own?"

"No! I want you to hold this leaf and see how long you can keep the fire from reaching the edges. Concentrate. If you can manage that, perhaps I will allow you to create fire. Look at your friends. They know how to apply themselves to a task. Follow their lead."

Jeong-Jeong walked away, hands behind his back and muttering to himself. He plunked himself down beside Iroh and glanced back at Aang irritably.

"You must remember, my friend, that Aang is still a child. I realize that he can be a bit flighty and careless but his power is considerable and his heart is true. It's a shame that he has so little time until the comet appears and my brother makes the final move that I know is coming."

"Child or not, Aang must step up. Without him, the world is doomed."

Engrossed in their conversation, no one noticed Aang allow the fire to consume the leaf completely. No one watched as he daringly made his own fire. No one but Katara noticed the boy's flame grow bigger and wilder as he juggled it, moving it from one hand to the next. Boldly then, he created a fire whip, much as he made them from water countless times now and moved it in and out. Katara cautioned him to be careful, warned him about losing control, but Aang was only annoyed by her comments. He formed a huge ball of flame and made it dance around his body, creating a circle of fire. The Avatar pushed outward then and the flames reached Katara, engulfing her and burning her hand severely.

A piercing scream caught everyone's attention.

* * *

All of them jerked and then ran toward the river. Sokka was on top of Aang, holding the boy down, his hands pressed painfully hard into the boy's shoulders. His eyes held a rage and protectiveness that none of them had witnessed previously. Spittle flew from his mouth as he shrieked at the Avatar. "You burned my sister. You burned my sister," he cried over and over.

Katara cradled her injured hand and tears poured from her eyes. Zuko, who knew the pain she was feeling better than anyone else ever could, reached out instinctively to offer some comfort, but she ran away, off down the river to be alone, away from anyone who could produce fire.

"I'll follow her," Jeong-Jeong declared and walked briskly after the retreating blue tunic.

"It's your fault," the Water Tribe warrior called after the deserter. "You shouldn't have let him use fire. What is wrong with you?"

"I know," Jeong-Jeong acknowledged sorrowfully. "I know."

"Sokka," Iroh said gently. "Let Aang go."

"He hurt my sister!" the young man screamed. "You can't trust fire; look what it does."

Iroh put a hand firmly on the boy's shoulder and said with hard, cold steel in his voice, "Let the boy go!"

Sokka loosened his grip, gave Aang one last hateful look and then bolted after Katara.

* * *

The Avatar's eyes were filled with tears. He had hurt the person in the world that he cared most about and all because he was careless and stupid. If her hand scarred, or if there were any permanent damage, Aang didn't think he could live with that. He made to follow Katara but Zuko stopped him.

"Don't; let Jeong-Jeong and Sokka take care of her. She'll be okay, Aang."

Aang's lower lip quivered and when he spoke it was with a tremulous voice. "How do you know? What if I really hurt her hand? She'll hate me just like Sokka does. I'll never firebend again, ever!"

"Yes, you will, Aang, but only when you're ready. I had some trouble with training when I started out too. I was impatient and pushed things and almost had some accidents. Firebending requires a lot of control and you just don't have it yet. But I promise that you will. You're the Avatar after all."

"Yeah, but I still hurt my friend." Aang sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

"Very inspirational," Mai whispered into Zuko's ear.

"I'm trying," Zuko hissed back. "I'm not good at this sort of thing. Iroh is."

"Hey, look, Katara's coming back and she's smiling." Aang turned away from them, all his attention focused on his favorite girl now.

"It's okay, Aang," the waterbender shouted happily. "Look, the burn's gone."

Mai and Zuko looked at each other with raised eyebrows. How could her burn just vanish? Jeong-Jeong and Sokka jogged along behind Katara, both looking relieved.

"Katara just discovered that she has healing abilities. It happens with some waterbenders. You're very lucky. Her skill will surely come in handy."

Everyone crowded around her, looking at unblemished caramel colored skin. There was not even the slightest hint of the angry red mark that had covered her hand just a few minutes before.

"Remarkable," Iroh said reverently. "I've heard of waterbending healers. You, Katara, will be one very powerful young lady."

"She just put her hand in the river and poof, the burn was gone." Sokka was shaking his head back and forth disbelievingly. "Aang, I'm sorry for jumping on you like I did."

"I deserved it, Sokka. It will never happen again. I won't hurt my friends because I won't firebend. I'll beat the Fire Lord without it."

Zuko groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Fat lot of good my talk did."

Mai pulled her lover aside and put her hands up to his cheeks, caressing rough scar tissue on one side and slightly stubbly skin on the other. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You did fine. He'll get over his fear eventually."

"He'd better," the prince stated emphatically.

* * *

The relief and wonder that everyone felt was quickly forgotten when a panicked Chey tore down the hill and into the valley. His eyes were huge and his breath came in ragged gasps.

"Zhao," he finally spat out. Hunched over and trying to get his breath, he couldn't say anything else.

Mai froze instantly and reached for Zuko's hand. "He's here?"

"In the Fire Nation town….he, he's asking about all of you. And he's hired a woman, a, a bounty hunter. She's got this animal that follows scents. Mai, Zhao has something of yours, a piece of cloth."

Everyone turned to look at her. Mai couldn't think of what this piece of cloth could be. And then it hit her. When she took off her mask at Pohuai, Zhao must have grabbed the tie that held it in place. And now he was tracking her like some runaway animal from a zoo or a circus.

"Oh,Zuko, my mask. He took the tie; bastard."

"You need to** leave**." Jeong-Jeong was shoving them along toward their ostrich horses. "Take the hidden path. I'll stall Zhao."

"Where are we supposed to go? They've got Mai's scent. They'll find us no matter what." Zuko tugged on Mai's arm and practically dragged her over to their mounts. He made sure that she was safely on her ostrich horse before jumping onto his.

"We'll do what we can from Appa, alright. Head toward the coast," Sokka suggested. "Maybe this thing loses the scent in water. Or maybe there will be a convenient boat for you to hop aboard."

"Yeah, sure, like that's going to happen." Mai was already heading toward a narrow wooded path. She turned her head and gave Jeong-Jeong a nod. He nodded back and hoped silently for their safety.

Zuko followed close behind, then Iroh and Jee. The Avatar and his friends climbed on Appa and took to the sky, heading westward and to the sea.

"Goodbye," they all called. "Thank you."

"For what, teaching you too soon?" The deserter waved dismissively and then began to mutter to himself about bad pupils and good pupils and just plain dumb pupils.

* * *

Mai was silent. She felt guilty and stupid and she was tired of running away from Admiral Zhao. Why couldn't the man just die already? She felt Zuko's eyes on her back, ever watchful, ever concerned. A swift surge of love for her betrothed heated her blood and then coursed through her veins, warming every inch of her body. Mai wondered what she would do if anything ever happened to Zuko. Then she wondered why she was contemplating something so heartbreakingly sad. It was funny how thoughts worked; they seemed to come and go sometimes without any logical sequence or appeared at the most ridiculously inopportune times. It would be convenient if there were a switch on the side of her head, allowing her to cut off the flow of thoughts and just rest.

Zuko's voice called to her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not," she tossed back over her shoulder. "Zhao chasing after us is one of my favorite things."

She dug her knees into the ostrich horse, driving the beast to run faster and harder. From somewhere off to their right they heard shouts and the sounds of firebending. Zhao must be at the hideout already, battling his former master. Mai was confident that the deserter could handle the admiral. Zhao always made mistakes, careless ones that either got him in trouble or got him resoundingly defeated. And Jeong-Jeong's bending was something to behold.

They made it out of the valley and blazed by the notice board that sat in the clearing near the Fire Nation colony. Both Mai and Zuko looked at the wanted posters, their curiosity overcoming their urgency. The likenesses were not perfect, in fact Mai and Zuko both still looked like thirteen year olds, but it was indeed _her _face and the prince's and Iroh's. The Blue and White Spirits and Aang stared back at them too.

"We _are _worth a lot," Mai remarked. "I'm surprised we haven't run into more bounty hunters."

"We'll be dead if we don't keep moving," Zuko answered bitingly. "Come on."

With the colony behind them now, and the ocean closer, the smell of salt air filled their nostrils. What they would do when they got there was still a mystery, but the ostrich horses sped forward anyway, still making good time though growing tired. The sound of another animal reached their ears then, its thunderous pounding and the constant cracks of its rider's whip impossible to ignore.

"That must be the bounty hunter Chey mentioned," Iroh shouted. "My, she's quite lovely from what I can see."

"Are you always on the lookout for women?" Zuko snarled. "Who cares what she looks like; she's gaining on us."

Desperate now, Mai steered her ostrich horse right and took a narrower path, to _what _she had no clue. Appa followed, moving along at the same speed, his passengers little specks of blue and orange and yellow. After a few minutes of struggling against thorny bushes and low hanging trees, they entered an abbey, the huge square busy with activity, nuns everywhere, and huge vats of something or other stored all around the square's perimeter. Mai sniffed the air; perfume. Given the first twelve years of her life, and her mother's obsession with various fashionable scents, Mai could recognize many of them very quickly.

The woman riding the strange looking beast suddenly charged around in front of them and then blocked their way. She was dark haired and wore heavy makeup. Her wardrobe was dark too; black pants with a charcoal coloured buckled tunic and long gloves reaching past her elbow. A red circular tattoo graced her left upper arm. Her whip was as vicious looking as the animal she rode, with a tiny skull sitting atop its handle.

"You've got nowhere to go," she said. "Nyla here can track anyone anywhere once she has the scent."

"And what might your name be?" Iroh inquired seductively. "You're certainly beautiful, too beautiful perhaps for such a trying job."

"My names June and don't try to sweet talk me, Grandpa. There's a price on all your heads and I intend to collect."

"We won't go willingly," Mai reminded the woman and gave her a bored glare.

"I wouldn't expect you to. That's why I have my shirshu. I'll give you a demonstration."

June gave the animal a flick with her whip. Its long tongue darted out and touched Zuko's neck. The prince dropped dramatically down to the paving stones, giving a grunt when his body made contact.

"Zuko!" Mai cried.

Seconds later, June was pinned to the ground, Mai's blades fitting neatly into the cracks between the paving stones and through the woman's clothing. She had acted without thought, her only desire to protect the one she loved. The beast would be next and it seemed to sense that, backing away from Mai and the rest of the group. Behind her both Iroh and Jee had assumed firebending stances and were ready to fight. Appa landed and began to snort at the shirshu. He pawed angrily at the ground while his riders slid off and got ready to help if they were needed.

"What did you do to him?" Mai asked icily.

She stood over the woman now, another blade at the ready. A thin trickle of blood ran down June's arm and her hard but still pretty face held both anger and respect.

"Your boyfriend will be fine; Nyla's tongue contains a paralyzing enzyme, that's all. He'll be walking in less than an hour. Do you always protect him like this? How romantic!"

"What we do is none of your business. Leave," Mai hissed. "Climb back up on that creature and go before I finish you off. I'm going to pull these blades out now, but just remember, I can cut your throat before you even reach out to touch me."

June believed every word that Mai said, and when the girl removed the blades, she scuttled backward along the stones like a crab, hopped up on the shirshu and left. Mai released the breath that she had been holding and knelt down next to Zuko. She grazed his cheeks with her fingers and then placed a kiss on his lips.

"Are you okay?" she whispered softly.

He nodded and gave her a wry smile, unable to speak quite yet. One of the nuns approached and waved some perfume under Zuko's nose.

"That will help him get his movement back faster," she informed them.

"Thanks," Mai replied.

Mai turned back to Zuko, taking her place on the ground beside him. She heard Katara and Sokka shouting happily about something, but didn't pay much attention. When she finally bothered to look she saw a strange Water Tribe man, obviously inured, with bandages wrapped around his chest, hugging the siblings. Sokka came running to tell them the news shortly after.

"Hey, that's Bato. He's from the Southern Water Tribe. He left with our dad to go fight. But he got hurt and the nuns have been looking after him. My father carried him here. They're best friends, see." Sokka positively glowed with happiness and he moved his arms about animatedly. "And even better, his boat is here, down on the beach and he's expecting a letter from our father anytime now. Then he's going to meet him."

"So you told him about the North Pole." Mai wanted him to get to the point.

"Yes, and about you. He's willing to take you on his boat and then you'll join up with the others from our tribe. My dad's the chief and I know he'll decide to take you north and he'll want to fight himself. He has to."

"I'm sure that he will," Mai agreed. "Hmm, what were the chances of actually meeting someone from your tribe here and with a boat?"

"I dunno, pretty slim I guess. But who cares? Come meet him, Mai. Iroh and Jee are over there now. He's a great guy."

"Um, sure, I suppose I should meet the man we're going to be traveling with." She got up from the ground, gave Zuko a pitying sort of look, followed by a shrug, and left.

"See you later, buddy." Sokka grinned down at the prince and then trotted after Mai.

* * *

A/N: So, as you can see, I switched the episode order to suit my needs and our friends will be heading north shortly. I won't bother with the Northern Air Temple (except perhaps in passing Sokka conversation at the pole) since I'll be concentrating on Mai and Zuko. That's not to say I'll neglect Aang, Sokka and Katara, because I won't.

I have to say that this chapter was painful to write. I thought I would never finish. I guess I just wasn't in the writing mood (which is very rare). I hope it doesn't show.

Alabaster


	33. Chapter 33

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 33: On the Beach**_

The large group sat casually in the abbey square, Sokka and Katara interrogating Bato like the Fire Lord would a prisoner of war; quick question after quick question flew from their mouths, and their obvious joy at seeing him, warmed his war warn heart. The sharp featured middle-aged man had a hard time keeping up. He took it all with a smile, however. Seeing Hakoda's children after two years away from the Southern Water Tribe was an unexpected treat. He wished that it was Hakoda here rather than him, and he knew that the brother and sister wished it too, but at least he could relay news of their travels to his best friend. The chief would be proud of the two but no doubt worry himself sick. Three young people roaming the world alone, encountering who knows what dangers, was enough to make any parent's heart constrict. But, this was war time and childhood was often cut short; so many children were pushed into adult roles much sooner than they should be. He had seen it time and again on his own travels. Bato was just glad that Sokka and Katara were handling everything so well, enjoying themselves even.

He turned away from the fresh young faces when he heard Zuko approach from behind. The Fire Nation prince walked stiffly, as though he hadn't used his limbs for years. Bato knew the basics of the prince's story and the young man's uncle and betrothed sat close by now, but still he gave an involuntary shudder; the Fire Lord's son was immediately behind him. How could he ever be certain that the same evil that drove Fire Lord Ozai did not drive the prince as well?

"Bato this is Zuko," Katara said calmly. Her eyes were shining with happiness. Meeting Bato was the next best thing to seeing her father once again. Just being near him brought back a flood of memories, most happy, some more painful, but all of them welcome. She shifted a bit closer to the man, wanting to be near him and the whole Water Tribe aura he gave off.

Zuko cleared his throat and stood awkwardly, meeting Bato's piercing blue eyes for a moment and then looking down at the ground. "Um, hello; I want to thank you for giving us a way to the North Pole."

"I'm only taking you because Katara and Sokka trust you. If Hakoda's kids say that you're alright, you must be. Anyway, I'm sure you'll end up on Hakoda's boat in the end, not mine. He can deal with you."

"I understand. Thanks again." Zuko gave the man a quick bow and then moved over to Mai. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Mai got up irritably and joined him off to the side of the group. "Wow, I can't wait for this boat trip. He hates us already."

"Oh, grow up. What did you expect him to do, welcome us with wide open arms?"

"No, but, oh, forget it!" Zuko sulked for a minute, arms crossed tightly over his chest. "What about this June woman? Are you sure that she's just given up? Maybe she's laying in wait somewhere."

"_No_, I'm not sure. If she's got any sort of drive, she_ will_ try again. Look, the nuns gave Katara a bottle of concentrated scent. If June and the shirshu show up, Katara can bend the perfume at it. We're hoping it will drive the ugly thing crazy, screw up its nose or whatever. The rest of us can take care of her as long as we're still standing that is. I think I got lucky last time. She didn't think I would toss a bunch of blades at her." Mai looked around the courtyard, peering into all the corners, as if expecting June and Nyla to suddenly appear.

"Okay, so what are we doing now, waiting for a letter from their father?" Zuko indicated Sokka and Katara.

"Yes, Bato needs to know where to meet him."

"Great." The prince ran his hands through thick brown hair. "We're targets just sitting here."

"We'll be walking down to the beach and the boat as soon as Bato has all his stuff together. The messenger will be arriving from that direction apparently. Hopefully, he'll come sooner rather than later. But, if we have to fight, we have to fight."

"I hope that bastard Zhao isn't on his way too. Damn messenger; where is he?"

Mai rolled her eyes at Zuko's impatience. "Let's go; I'm going to get my bags off the ostrich horse. I suggest you do the same."

Taking their lead, Bato and the others gathered their belongings too, Katara and Sokka helping the injured warrior with his. Bato lingered for a moment, saying goodbye to the nuns who had taken such good care of him for the past few weeks. The ostrich horses would stay at the abbey; maybe they could be of some help to the women.

"We'll take good care of them," the head nun said reassuringly.

"Please do; they've served us well," Zuko replied. He gave his mount a pat and then walked away.

* * *

The beach was different from Fire Nation ones, surrounded by large rocks and covered with stones and driftwood. But it was pretty in its own rough and rugged way, and being near the sea soothed Zuko somehow. Back home in the Fire Nation, no one was _ever_ far from the ocean and it was a part of nearly every citizen's life.

Katara and Sokka loved the sea too. It provided nearly everything for their village and was a constant, reassuring presence in their lives. Instead of huge icebergs peppering the deep blue water of the South Pole, they saw huge rocks jutting out from the water, making for treacherous looking sailing. Bato's boat rested on the sand, just a few feet away from the hungry water that would sweep it away given the chance. Its blue sails were neatly furled and it looked proud waiting there for its captain to push it out into the waves once again.

"Say Sokka, did you ever have a chance to go ice dodging?" Bato tugged on his long brown hair and then dragged fingers down his high cheekbones. He looked over at the boy closely as if sizing him up.

"No, Dad left before I turned fourteen." Sokka looked downcast. He fiddled with the bone choker he wore and stared out at the waves.

"That's right. I'm sorry, Sokka, and Katara. If we had time, I would take you out now. You could dodge those rocks out there."

"What exactly is ice dodging?" Iroh wondered curiously.

"It's a ceremonial test of wisdom and trust and bravery, a sort of rite of passage for all fourteen year olds. It's traditional for your father to take you ice dodging. That boat, my father built it and took _me_ ice dodging in it. It's a special boat, close to my heart."

"I understand. There are such ceremonies in the Fire Nation as well." The former general seemed lost in thought for a moment, recalling the sometimes simpler days of his youth.

"There's someone riding down the beach toward us," Mai remarked dully.

The man rode an ostrich horse and was dressed in full Earth Kingdom armor. A satchel bursting with scrolls hung from the animal's saddle.

"Is Bato of the Water Tribe here?" the messenger asked roughly.

"I'm here." Bato walked down the small stretch of beach that separated him from the man and reached out for the scroll. "Thanks."

The man didn't reply, just turned his mount around and rode back in the direction he had come from. Katara and Sokka crowded around their father's friend, waiting for him to unroll the letter. They both almost trembled with excitement, eager to see something written in their father's hand. No one paid attention to the stretch of beach behind them and no one heard June approach until it was almost too late.

* * *

"Look out!" Aang cried. Something had tickled his senses and he had quickly turned his head to take a look.

Nyla's tongue was mere inches from both Mai and Zuko as they stood unaware watching the scene with Bato play out before them. They both jerked then, Mai dropping to the ground instinctively, her knees buried in damp sand. She lost her balance as she tried to stand up and tumbled over.

"Ugh," she exclaimed and scrubbed at the sand clinging to her cheek.

Meanwhile Zuko had dropped and rolled in the opposite direction while Aang had stepped in and airbended June off the shirshu. The bounty hunter wore a determined look on her face as she gracefully hopped back onto the creature's saddle and made for Mai.

"You're first," she declared casually, a glint in her dark eyes.

"Crap," Mai muttered under her breath as she fumbled for some blades while still partially mired in sand.

The others were aware now and prowled toward the woman. Iroh, Jee and Zuko, on his feet again, blasted fire at the beast, infuriating it, while Katara reached for the bottle of strong perfume. She coaxed the liquid out and formed a perfect whip, sending it flying it Nyla's direction. The smell was almost overpowering and the blind animal went into a rage, scratching at the sand with its deadly claws and roaring as if in terrible pain. Her tail swung wildly, and her tongue flicked out randomly, endangering everyone within reach.

Angry herself now, or more angry, Jun slid off the bucking animal and tried her luck at hand to hand combat. She had nothing to lose but thousands of gold coins and they were a pretty good incentive to give it her all. As Mai still scrabbled in the sand, June darted toward her, gracefully dodging blasts of fire, and sent a kick her way, impacting with the knife thrower's stomach and leaving her gasping for air.

"That's for the knives," Jun hissed and kicked again, before Mai had a chance to retaliate.

Her boot made contact with Mai's temple, knocking the girl out cold. The others were trying to work their way around the shirshu when Appa stepped in, pawing at the ground and snorting furiously, Momo clinging desperately to his back. The lemur leapt onto Nyla's head and proceeded to poke and prod, driving the large animal even crazier. Appa, meanwhile, let out a roar along with a blast of air that sent the shirshu flying across the sand where it finally came to a skidding stop. It whimpered now, and June looked back at her animal, tempted to comfort her only constant companion.

She resisted the urge, though, and attacked the rest of the group with admirable skill, energy and a good amount of dirty fighting. It was far too much for her in the end, of course. With Nyla and her paralyzing tongue, she had a good chance, but alone against five benders, one of them the Avatar, even benders who had no intention of killing her, she couldn't possibly triumph. June managed to get her licks in though, and everyone carried a few bumps and bruises from their encounter.

When it was all over, Sokka bound her wrists and ankles so that they could finally leave without any more trouble.

"Sorry," he remarked as he pulled the rope tight. "Actually, I'm really not…I'm just being polite."

"Spare me, little boy." June glared at the Water Tribe warrior. Her clothes were rumpled and her makeup ran in streaks down her face. "You'd better leave before Nyla gets her bearings again."

"What will Zhao do when he finds out that you've failed?" Sokka couldn't restrain his curiosity. The bounty hunter wasn't an evil Fire Nation overlord, just a woman trying to make a living.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to report in to him? He'll never find me again. The guy's slime, but slime with access to lots of money. It was worth my while even without collecting any bounty. And why exactly am I talking to you anyway?"

"You can't resist my charm?" Sokka gave her what he hoped was a seductive look, but June made the same face she made every time she downed a glass of the cheap swill they served in all the taverns she frequented. "Oh, I guess that's not it then."

Mai approached from over by Bato's boat and demanded that June return the tie for her mask.

"It's in Nyla's saddlebag; feel free." The bounty hunter gave the girl a nasty smirk.

Mai didn't reply, but Sokka accompanied her over to the shirshu and retrieved the piece of cloth for her.

"This is it, right?" He handed it to her and she stuffed it into her cloak's pocket. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mai sighed "unless you count the pounding pain in my head. Thanks for asking."

"No problem; we're allies after all, almost friends."

"Almost friends," the young woman repeated with a slight smile. "Well, almost friend, I suppose we'll meet up again in the North Pole. I can't wait for _that_ adventure."

"Well, aside from the whole invasion thing, it might be fun. You're going to need warmer clothes, though. My dad will lend you some, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I never thought about the cold. How bad does it get?"

"Really bad; freeze to death in a few minutes bad."

"Oh, wonderful." Mai shivered beneath her cloak and wrapped thin arms around herself.

"Mai, it's time to leave," Zuko called. The firebender watched his betrothed with concerned eyes. He hated when she received _any _kind of injury no matter how minor. She was tough and she could take it, but that made no difference. He would always worry.

She turned away from the shirshu and walked back toward Bato's boat. Sokka walked along side her. He hugged Bato fiercely before retreating to Aang's side and then observed as Katara hugged the man too, letting her head rest on his chest for a moment before pulling away.

"Please, tell my dad that I love him and miss him. I can't wait to see him, Bato."

"I know, Katara." The warrior reached out and stroked the waterbender's thick brown hair. "He'll be so proud he might just burst."

She beamed brightly at the man but her wide blue eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"It won't be long, right; only a week at the most?"

"That's right," Bato replied softly. "You'll see your father soon, but not if I don't get this boat into the water."

He gave the girl one last look and then turned his attention to the beached vessel.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, help me push this boat off the beach and into the sea," Bato demanded. "If you're riding with me or anyone else from the Water Tribe, you'll pull your weight and so will everyone else. Mai, you can push too."

The two young people pressed their shoulders into the whalebone and driftwood* hull, pushing with all their might. Bato was at the other end, using his uninjured side to propel the boat into the water. Iroh and Jee meanwhile, loaded satchels and bags onto the craft.

"Alright," Bato instructed, "hop aboard now."

Obediently, the Fire Nation foursome jumped up onto the boat, getting their feet wet in the process. Bato unfurled the sails and set his vessel on its proper course.

"We're meeting Hakoda and the rest of the tribe here," he informed them and pointed to a spot on the map that was at least two days sailing from their present location.

Above them, Appa seemed to hover, his six legs motionless and his tail gently moving up and down, just keeping him in the air. Aang, Katara and Sokka all leaned over and waved at the group on the boat, shouting down goodbyes and good lucks. Iroh yelled back cheerfully while Mai and Zuko gave brief waves.

"Mai, Zuko, I suggest you get over here now. You're both going to learn how to sail a Water Tribe boat."

Mai looked at Zuko and shrugged. Why not, she seemed to say. It was better than being bored.

*There are no trees in the Water Tribes so I have to assume that they, like the Inuit peoples, used whalebone and driftwood to make boat hulls/frames.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's shorter than usual. That's just the way it is. xD Next time we'll meet Hakoda and everyone will head toward the north pole. I think we'll check in with Zhao as well.


	34. Chapter 34

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 34: Part of the Tribe**_

The ocean breeze was fresh and cold and Mai's cheeks and lips felt numb. She and Zuko, under Bato's careful tutelage and watchful eye, had spent the rest of the day on deck, taking turns between the sails and the tiller. Mai had almost steered them into rocks twice while Zuko and the sails seemed to have a tangled and miserable relationship. The prince muttered under his breath and jerked the sails roughly, earning several disapproving glares from the Water Tribe man and pointed comments about respecting his boat.

"I see that patience is not one of your princely virtues," Bato remarked as dark set in. His tone was acerbic and he looked Zuko up and down thoroughly.

Iroh chuckled from his seat on the deck. "It never has been; believe me I know."

"Not all of us are born with patience, but it's something that we can work on attaining," Bato replied. "Zuko, you have much work to do."

"Yes, sir," the prince said wearily.

Mai bit back a smirk from her perch by the tiller. While not faring much better than her betrothed, she hadn't pitched any fits either.

"I'll take over; I'd like the two of you to start dinner now. There's rice and dried meat and vegetables stored in barrels; they're all marked. And your uncle has the tea, of course."

"What are we, his slaves?" Zuko asked Mai as they walked down the wooden steps that led below deck and pulled open the wooden door, grateful to get out of the cold.

"No; he's proving a point, that's all; no special treatment for anyone."

The sleeping and cooking areas were neat and organized with fur hammocks strung from the ceiling and boxes of supplies stacked against the sides of the two rooms. Decorative furs and herbs were hung on the walls, while several rolled up furs lay in tidy piles on the floor. Smaller boxes and barrels contained the food and the tea was in Iroh's satchel.

"I need to make _my _tea," Mai reminded Zuko. "Though I don't think we'll need it for awhile."

She cupped his cheek in her hands and gave him a quick kiss before returning to the tasks at hand. Zuko lit the wood in the small fire pit and set water to boil in the huge pot that hung down from chains. Rice, meat and vegetables along with some seasoning all cooked merrily within a few minutes and Mai was sipping on her bitter tasting tea.

Zuko stirred the concoction every so often and when it was finished stuck his head above deck and called out for everyone to come down and eat. Bato could drop the anchor safely since they were in water that was not too deep. In order to avoid the less maneuverable Fire Nation vessels, they hugged the shoreline, and sailed very carefully, skirting around rocks and shoals and keeping a constant watch on their surroundings. It made for stressful sailing, but a bit of stress was better than being assaulted with fireballs.

"Smells good!" Jee sat down near the fire and waited for his bowl of food and cup of tea. He rubbed his cold hands together both in anticipation of the meal and an attempt to warm them up.

Mai ladled out the dinner while Zuko poured everyone a cup of green tea.

"Nicely done; thank you." Bato gave the young couple his first encouraging words. He sniffed appreciatively at the food before digging in with his bone spoon.

"You're welcome," they both replied automatically.

Dinner was quiet and slightly uncomfortable. Iroh asked Bato about the Southern Water Tribe's fighting force and what they had done for the past two years. Bato gave basic answers, not offering a lot of detail. Then he asked Iroh a question.

"You're General Iroh, am I right; the Dragon of the West?"

"Yes, but I am retired now." Iroh tensed a bit as if he knew what Bato's next question would be.

"So, you laid siege to Ba Sing Se? You caused thousands of deaths?"

"Yes, I did," Iroh admitted willingly. "And I regret all of that more than I can ever say."

"Regretting doesn't change things, though, does it?" Bato looked at the former general with hard eyes. "And now you're on _our_ side, actually fighting against your own people. How does that happen?"

Sitting off to the side a bit, Mai observed the two men quietly. It would be interesting to see just how Iroh, ever unflappable, handled himself here. She knew of Iroh's history as a general, and not just any general, but a powerful, feared one who ran campaign after campaign, winning most of them and losing few of his _own_ soldiers in the process. But traveling with the man, it was easy to forget his military past. Certainly, he was a powerful bender, intelligent and insightful, but his philosophizing and kindness and obsession with tea seemed to cancel all that out.

Iroh stroked his grey beard, one that had grown very long over the past few years and looked down at the floor for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts into a coherent whole. "It took the loss of my own beloved son for me to see the error of my nation's ways. My grief, a grief that almost killed me, finally opened my eyes to the war and how wrong it really is. I realize how that sounds. You're wondering if I would be here now were Lu Ten still alive. Truthfully, I can't answer that question. And the sad truth for me is, he did die, as much a victim of this war as any Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe soldier who died fighting the Fire Nation. I miss him every day. I think that a small piece of my heart will be forever broken. But I have my nephew now and I want the world he inherits to be much better than the one we're living in now. The war needs to end. My brother needs to be stopped. His thirst for power is insatiable and I fear the horrors he will perpetrate to that end. Zuko needs to take the throne, painfully young and inexperienced as he is. _He_ needs to turn the Fire Nation around."

Bato nodded at Iroh, his eyes a bit softer now. "I lost a son too; he was old enough to come with us when we left the South Pole, seventeen. He was killed in only the second encounter with the Fire Nation. His youthful enthusiasm got the better of him; another young man gone."

"I am sorry; Sokka and Katara never mentioned anything."

"They don't know. It's almost impossible to get word back home and my Hakku never came up. My wife died years earlier. All I have now are the men of the tribe. They're my family and I would lay down my life for them without a thought."

Mai took note of the edge in his voice. Bato was letting them all know that if any one of them stepped out of line and tried to hurt someone from the Southern Water Tribe, he would step in; admirable and loyal, like a good soldier and a good friend.

The rest of the talk was lighter in nature and when the meal was finished, they all helped to clean up and then got settled for the night.

"Take one of those furs if you're cold." Bato pointed to the warm looking white furs with a small smile. "You all really need to get some warmer clothes. If you think this weather is cold, you truly haven't seen anything yet."

Mai took him up on his offer, unrolling one and pulling it on top of her bed roll. The warmth felt wonderful and she was asleep, across the room from Zuko, in seconds.

* * *

Admiral Zhao truly had nothing to lose now. With June unsuccessful in capturing the traitors, all his hopes rested on the conquering of the Northern Water Tribe and the killing of the moon spirit. If he failed, and failure seemed to be his constant companion these days, he may as well kill himself. But that wouldn't be honourable. He would die in battle and be sure to take some Water Tribe peasants with him. Yes, at least that satisfaction would be his.

He laughed an embittered laugh as he recalled his fight with Jeong-Jeong, a former admiral himself, and his former master. Zhao had to admit that the old bastard still packed a wallop. Their fight had been close with the traitor running off into the woods like a coward when things got a bit too hot. Of course, the_ deserter_ fought alone while he had a crew of firebenders as backup.

Back at Pohuai now, his ship along with part of his invasion fleet, was being resupplied with food, warm clothing, explosives, and weapons. The next day they would make their way out of the harbor and begin the long trek northward.

He wondered where the Avatar was now; that pesky brat, along with Zuko and Mai, were thorns in his side and he fantasized about killing them far more than was healthy. It was funny how life went. He was a grown man, a skilled bender and a skilled leader, and mere children were making his life miserable. With a heavy sigh and a shake of his head, Zhao crawled into his comfortable bed and slept soundly until morning. It was one of the last good sleeps he ever had.

* * *

Their second day aboard Bato's boat passed much as the first one had. Mai and Zuko performed marginally better with the sails and tiller. The prince lost his temper only once, sending a blast of fire harmlessly into the air. The Water Tribesman still shot him a glare and Zuko muttered an apology.

"I can't seem to get the hang of these things," he whined. "What am I doing wrong?"

Unbidden, an image of Azula came to mind. _She_ would be an expert sailor within minutes. _She_ wouldn't get angry and lose control. Then, everything came to her so easily that it was almost shocking. Zuko had envied her talent and skill since he was about seven and Azula only five. Even then, a little child, her abilities, her drive for perfection and her pure, raw talent were intimidating. Zuko hadn't stood a chance. He wondered how he would fare against her now. He wondered how she was doing and what. He wondered if he would ever run into her on his journeys. Zuko had a niggling feeling that he would and not too far in the future either.

"First of all, stop daydreaming and concentrate," Bato chastised. "You're mind was not on the sails."

"Sorry; you're right." Zuko gave the man his full attention then, watching his capable hands maneuver the large, carefully sewn pieces of blue material.

The prince improved then. When he really set his mind on things, and remained calm,_ he_ could accomplish things too.

"Much better." The Water Tribesman clapped the young man's shoulder roughly and then went to check on Mai.

Zuko heaved a sigh of relief. For some reason, over the past day, this man's opinion of him had become important. He would earn his respect, no matter what it took.

* * *

As the sun began to set and what heat the day held vanished, the boat approached the hidden cove where Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and his men camped. Zuko felt his chest tighten a bit and Mai gripped his arm tightly. Who knew what kind of reception four Fire Nation people would receive? If it wasn't good, no one would blame them. They were the enemy, after all, citizens of the nation that had terrorized their tribe for years. Zuko hoped that they would give his little group a chance at least. They all needed each other now; the more people fighting against Zhao and Ozai and every other Fire Nation warmonger, the better.

Tents were lined up neatly along the beach, at least twenty of them, and three boats were anchored in the shallow water of the cove. The men, all dressed in pale blue leggings and tunics over undershirts, sat around three fires, talking noisily and eating their supper. Bato just observed for a minute. He picked out every face, whispering the matching name under his breath, a wide smile on his own.

"Everyone's there." He sounded relieved. "You all stay here on the boat. I will talk to them first."

Bato brought his vessel in closer, dropped the anchor and shouted a hello. Brown haired heads turned immediately at the sound of the familiar voice and huge smiles broke out on all their faces.

"Bato!" Hakoda cried as he watched his best friend wade onto shore. The chief pulled the man into a warm embrace, then pulled back and looked at him. "Thank Twi and La you got my message. How is your burn doing? Did the nuns look after you well?"

"Yes, yes, the nuns did a fine job. They babied me in fact. Sometimes I felt like I was back at home in my parents' tent with my mother nursing me through some sickness or other."

Hakoda cracked another smile and hugged the man again. "It is good to see you. We'll catch you up on everything. Come sit by the fire and have some stew." The chief paused as he sensed his friend's hesitation. "What's wrong, Bato?""I've got people with me…um, Fire Nation people." The tall warrior pushed his long mane of brown hair back over his shoulder and waited for Hakoda to say something.

"You've got prisoners?" the chief wondered.

"No, not prisoners, allies; very important ones."

Hakoda chuckled then and slapped Bato affectionately across the back. "So, who have you got in your boat, the Fire Lord? Has Ozai suddenly decided to fight for the Water Tribes instead?"

Bato didn't smile. "You're close; I have the Fire Lord's son, Zuko, the Fire Lord's brother, Iroh as well as Zuko's betrothed, a girl named Mai and a lieutenant named Jee. They were all traveling with your children, Hakoda. I saw Sokka and Katara just a few days ago."

The chief looked stunned for a moment but then got his bearings. "You saw my children, here in the Earth Kingdom. Why aren't they at home? What are they doing here? Are they all right?"

"They're both well," Bato said immediately, wanting to set his friend's mind at ease. "You would be so proud. They discovered the Avatar frozen inside an iceberg when they were out fishing and they've been traveling with him for the past few months. Katara's doing her best to improve her waterbending. In fact, they're headed to the North Pole right now to find a master for both her and Aang, that's the boy's name."

"My boy and my girl, out in the world all alone; I can only imagine the dangers that they've faced." Hakoda was worried looking now and his eyes implored Bato to tell him more.

As briefly as he could, the warrior explained to Hakoda and the rest of the men, all about the Avatar, what Katara and Sokka had been doing, and the role of Zuko and Mai. Lastly, he told them of Zhao's terrible plans for their sister tribe to the north.

"So Aang and your children, they have gone north not only to find a master, but to warn the tribe about the invasion and to fight, of course. I've never seen two more determined to help this world."

The men of the Southern Water Tribe were in a sort of shock. They mumbled about the evil of Admiral Zhao and the Fire Nation in general, expressing disbelief that any members of that nation, especially such high ranking ones, would want to stop the war and end the madness that had gripped the world for the past one hundred years.

"I understand; it was difficult for me to believe as well. But it _is _true. They've already helped your children and the Avatar, worked with them. We need this boy to become the next Fire Lord and soon. We need their help. We need _any _help we can get. So now it's up to us to see that they get to the North Pole safely and it's up to us to help stop Zhao from wiping out our people."

"I suppose stranger things have happened," Hakoda conceded. "Tell them to come ashore. I want to meet these new allies of ours."

* * *

Mai grimaced as she stepped into the cold water and walked ashore. Her boots were soaked and sand covered by the time she made it to Hakoda. Zuko stood on one side of her and Iroh on the other. Jee hovered in the back a bit. She studied Hakoda for a minute before Bato made the introductions. He was a handsome man, an older version of Sokka really, with the Water Tribe's blue eyes and chin length brown hair. His beard was short and pointed and he had blue beads in two sections of hair that hung down on the right side of his face. Despite the wariness Mai sensed, she saw great kindness in those blue eyes and decency practically radiated from him, from all the Water Tribe men, in fact.

Hakoda nodded at each in turn, peering at their faces closely, lingering briefly over Zuko's scar, and then showed them the traditional Water Tribe greeting; instead of a bow, like in the Fire Nation, it involved the tight clasping of the other's forearm. Mai supposed that it was a good sign he was willing to use it on them.

"Come sit by the fire. There's stew if you like and we'll set up some spare tents. Oh and I suppose you'll need parkas and mittens too. I'll have to scrounge around for them." He gestured to the campfires, surrounded by curious men and then the heavy cookpots that gave out some unusual smell.

"Thank you for your welcome, Chief Hakoda," Iroh finally spoke up. "You have two fine children. They are a credit to you and to your tribe."

"Yes, they are; now let's get down to business. I know that Zhao is probably on his way north already. We need to beat him there, so we can't waste time. Eat, sleep and we'll all rise with the sun. You firebenders should be used to that." He smirked a bit at his alst comment. Mai wasn't sure if he was trying to get a rise out of them or was just making a logical assumption.

"We're not _all _firebenders." Mai gave Hakoda a pointed look and he laughed.

"Too bad; _you'll_ have to get up early anyway. Come along; we'll get you settled for the night."


	35. Chapter 35

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 35: On Their Way**_

The Avatar looked thoughtful as the Northern Air Temple finally disappeared from view. Their stop there had been an interesting one and as it turned out, very beneficial to the new residents, those Earth Kingdom refugees who had made the temple their new home. Aang was angry at first to see others living where _his _people once thrived. He wasn't proud of the feeling but he was honest enough to admit it to himself.

The Earth Kingdom settlers, that was an appropriate word he thought, changed things, changed air nomad things, disrupted the flow of the beautiful temple and made it their own. Aang had selfishly thought those first few hours, that no one had a right to do that. But, he came to realize, they had _every_ right. His people were dead and gone and much as that hurt the Avatar to his very core, he knew that Gyatso and his other mentors would be thrilled that someone was making good use of the temple. What good was an empty, desolate place? A place full of life and love and happiness was infinitely better.

"What are you thinking about, Aang?" Katara peered at the boy with curious and concerned eyes.

Aang smiled. "I'm glad that there are people living at the temple. It makes me happy."

"And what people they are!" Sokka's blue eyes took on a dreamy quality as he recalled the Mechanist and his inventions. "That man is a genius. Can you believe some of the things he came up with?"

"He is pretty amazing," Aang agreed. "But, Sokka, you're just like him. You helped finish that hot air balloon design. You're an inventor too. Those ships might help our side win the war. The Fire Nation doesn't have anything like that."

Sokka stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I guess you're right; I _am _sort of an inventor. You know, I can picture myself with a workshop somewhere, tinkering all day long, drawing designs. That would be so cool."

"But Sokka, you can't draw." Katara smirked and then gave her brother a nudge.

"I take offense to that; my drawing skills may not be superior but they're not that bad."

"Trust me, Sokka, they're bad." The waterbender was laughing now, clutching her belly tightly.

"Fine; I can get someone else to draw my designs for me. In fact, I just thought of one. If you can have a ship that moves through the air, why can't you have one that moves _under_ the water? I'm sure that it's possible."

Aang and Katara exchanged a glance. They were both impressed.

"Wow, do you really think you could make something like that?" Aang finally asked. "I'd love that."

"Yeah, I think it's possible."

"That's really great Sokka, but we need to stop Zhao before we worry about anything like that." Katara looked serious all of a sudden and she stared down at the blue of the sea that stretched out before them. It was all that separated them from the Northern Water Tribe now.

"You worry about your water hocus pocus and I'll worry about inventions, okay. We each have our skills."

"I wonder what it's like there. Do you think they'll have a big city made of ice? I can't wait to see it." Katara was the one looking dreamy now. She imagined the wonders of their northern sister tribe where waterenders were plentiful and a master easy to find. The girl really couldn't wait. She touched her mother's necklace, briefly thinking about the woman who never got a chance to see anything but her own small village. Katara's heart ached like it always did whenever her mother came to mind. For something that happened eight years earlier, the wound was still raw and gaping.

"I'm sure that it will be really awesome!" Aang replied supportively, positive and upbeat as almost always.

"Yeah, I'm sure too." Katara looked back down at the sea, the cold wind blowing wisps of brown hair into her face. Irritated, she tucked the strands behind her ears and went back to staring.

* * *

Mai, being the only female, was given her own tent, while Zuko bunked with Iroh and Jee. She didn't even bother bringing up sharing with Zuko; the looks on the tribesmen's faces said it all. She and the prince might be betrothed, but when they were traveling with the Water Tribe, Mai and Zuko would sleep separately. Sighing exaggeratedly, she slipped into her bedroll and then pulled the deliciously warm fur Hakoda had handed her, over the length of her body. A man's parka, the smallest one that they could find, along with boots that were too big and oversized mittens, all lay piled in the far corner of the tent. Mai chuckled to herself. She would look ridiculous in the get up, like some little kid playing dress up in her father's clothes. But she also knew that the closer they got to the North Pole, the less she would care about that. She would be grateful for the warmth.

Dinner with the Southern Water Tribe men had been awkward at best. While Hakoda was kind and accepting, the rest of the group glared and whispered, pointed and frowned. Zuko had been especially uncomfortable under the scrutiny and his face was red and angry looking all through the meal. The chief took men aside and spoke softly to them and then the outright glares lessened. But the furtive ones continued. Again, Mai couldn't blame the men. Why would they suddenly trust people from the Fire Nation? That would go against everything they had experienced and heard in their lives. Years of conditioning didn't simply go away. Mai understood that more than most people did.

Her thoughts dwindled as she drifted closer and closer to sleep. She dreamt of home that night, hot sun and white sand beaches, white buildings with red roofs, red and orange and gold everywhere, spicy food that could give you a rush that rivaled sex. A loud shout outside her tent ripped her from dreamland and back into reality.

"Breakfast; we set sail in one hour."

It was still dark out.

* * *

Zuko fumbled his way out of his bed roll and dragged a hand through his tangled shaggy hair. He hated getting up in the dark; early was fine, he was a firebender after all, but before the sun rose was inhuman. He stubbed his toe on a satchel and grunted a curse before putting on his outer tunic and cloak. Beside him, Jee and Iroh were stretching and yawning inside their own bedrolls.

"Didn't we just go to bed?" the former general asked with a wink.

"Short night indeed," Jee agreed. He stood up and began to dress, folding up his bedroll neatly and packing the rest of his meager belongings.

"Breakfast is now," Zuko reminded them and left the tent, bag and bedding slung over his shoulder.

His eyes immediately sought out Mai and when he spotted her standing awkwardly near the large fire, wondering whether she should help or not, Zuko smiled. Feeling his gaze on her, Mai looked up, giving him an answering smirk. She beckoned him over and they sat down together on one of the many logs that the men used for seats.

The Water Tribesmen were all alert looking and busy, some making breakfast, some taking down tents and some loading up the boats. Zuko felt guilty for not helping so offered his services to the first man that walked by.

"I don't need your help. Ask the chief what you can do?" he replied roughly and continued on with his work.

Zuko looked around the large group of men for Hakoda and when he spotted him, strode across the sand purposefully. "Is there something Mai and I can do to help?"

The handsome middle aged man thought for a moment. "Can you dismantle the tents you slept in and fold them up properly?"

"Um, sure, we can do that."

"Good; quickly then eat. We'll be casting off soon." He watched as Zuko and Mai went about their assigned task quickly and efficiently. That's what he liked to see. There would be no royal temper tantrums or refusals to work when he was in charge.

* * *

Less than an hour later, everyone had eaten breakfast, and everything was packed safely aboard the boats. Mai and Zuko wondered then whether they would continue their journey with Bato or with someone else.

Hakoda, as if reading their minds, gave them their boat assignments. "It doesn't make sense to have all four of you together on one boat." Zuko and Mai looked at each other uneasily. "This Zhao bastard wants to get his hands on you and Mai most of all, doesn't he?" Zuko nodded. "Then Mai and Iroh will come with me, and you, Zuko, and the lieutenant will sail with Bato." The prince opened his mouth to protest. Hakoda raised his hand and shook his head 'no'. "You never put all the important passengers on one boat. Should we encounter Zhao or other Fire Nation vessels and they sink one of our boats, we don't want all of you on it. Understood?"

Reluctantly, the pair nodded.

"I'm not unsympathetic to young love; I've been there myself. But the separation is practical and its only for a few days, a week at the most. So say your goodbyes"

The couple looked around for a quiet, private spot. They found one a bit further down the beach, near where the sand ended and the trees began. Hakoda watched, his eyes growing misty. He wasn't thinking about Mai and Zuko, but about his Kya. She'd been gone for eight years now, but she was still the love of his life. He recalled those intense feelings of desire and passion and connection, the overwhelming need to be close to her. He had never given another woman so much as a thought or a even a casual glance. Kya would want him to find someone else, but Hakoda was positive that he never would. She had been his everything. He envied the prince.

"It's going to be so strange not being with you." Zuko looked around furtively and then pulled Mai in for a kiss. It grew heated very quickly and soon their hands began to roam, searching out those private places meant only for each other.

"Damn; I wish we had time and somewhere we could be alone." Mai was aching with want now and her breath was coming in strained little puffs.

"I know." Zuko nuzzled her neck and then broke away, the intensity of his passion almost too much to bear. "But we need to go now."

He looked at her seriously then, and briefly touched her cheek with his fingertips. "Be careful, I mean if we end up in a dangerous situation."

"You be careful too." Mai narrowed her eyes at Zuko. Being careful was not one of his strong suits.

"Time's up," they heard Hakoda call.

They walked back down to the water's edge hand in hand and then went their separate ways. Zuko gave his uncle a smile and a wave before boarding Bato's boat with Jee.

Half an hour later, all the boats were out of the cove and heading north, sailing one behind the other, looking like a string of jewels in the deep blue of the sea.

* * *

The Northern Water Tribe was everything that Katara had dreamed about; it looked like a magical city built of ice, with canals and locks and beautifully made building after building. The sheer amount of people wearing blue almost overwhelmed her. They were _her _people, though not of the same tribe, and they called to her. She wanted to talk with everyone, share experiences and learn what life was like at the top of the world as opposed to life on the bottom.

She and Sokka and Aang were welcomed, after an initial misunderstanding outside the city's imposing outer wall. They asked for an audience with the tribe's chief; they had alarming news to share after all. Their request was granted and Arnook, that was the chief's name, took their warnings very seriously. In fact, he declared a state of alert and posted additional guards on the city's wall immediately, while also declaring the following day one of preparation for the upcoming battle. The city's_ men_ would all be ready to fight. As soon as he used the word 'men', Katara's back went up and she blurted her questions out without thinking.

"What about the women? Don't you have female benders?"

Arnook looked at her curiously and then smiled. "I'll let our master bender, Pakku, answer that question."

The guests' eyes turned to the white haired older man who wore a seemingly perpetual stern expression. He looked down at Katara and frowned.

"Yes, we have female benders but we believe here that it's their place to learn healing, not fighting."

"What?" Katara's eyes blazed with fury. "But we came here looking for a master for both me and Aang. I want to learn more. I want to fight, not sit in a tent and do nothing."

Pakku was furious himself now. "How dare you question our traditions? What we do works for us quite well and has for hundreds of years."

"But, you'll need all the fighters you can get when Zhao invades. Don't you understand that? "

"We have enough men to fight our battles. The women will tend to the injured." The waterbending master stroked his moustache roughly as if taking his anger out on _it. _

"So that means you won't teach me?" Katara looked directly into the man's sharp eyes, her own blue orbs narrowed and questioning.

"Give the girl a prize; she figured it out. I will gladly teach the Avatar. _You _can go to Yugoda's tent and learn healing techniques with the other little girls."

"Well, if you won't teach Katara then I won't go to your classes either." Aang's arms were crossed over his chest and his chin was thrust outward.

"Fine; have fun teaching yourself." Pakku wouldn't budge.

Arnook stepped in then, trying to smooth ruffled feathers. "Enough; I think our guests are tired from their journey. Let them rest up as we prepare a feast for tonight."

He stood up from his throne of ice then and retreated to the interior of the large ice building that loomed behind them.

"You heard the man." Pakku sneered and then got up himself.

"Geez, what a jerk." Sokka's proclamation, while unsophisticated, hit the mark.

"Aang," Katara said softly. He turned to meet her worried eyes. "It's okay. You take classes with Pakku. You're the Avatar; you have to learn to save the world. I'll give the healing thing a try."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; now let's go to our quarters and have a rest. I could use it."

As they walked along the canal, a gondola glided past. Neither Aang nor Katara took any notice. Sokka, however, stopped and watched as a gorgeous white haired girl dressed in a lovely coat, her hands warm inside a fur muff, moved past them, comfortably seated in the narrow boat. He caught her eye and she gave him a bright smile.

"Hey," Sokka called and waved. "My name's Sokka. I'm here from the Southern Water Tribe. Maybe I'll see you later."

The girl giggled and waved back.

"What are you doing, Sokka? What about Suki? I thought that _she_ was your girl." Katara looked almost disgusted at her brother's antics.

"I just said hello. What's wrong with that? You're so uptight, Katara."

Come on," Aang encouraged his friends. "Our place is right up here."

All three of them slept soundly until dinnertime.

* * *

The wind was in their favor and the sailboats made excellent time. They had to skirt around the northwestern Earth Kingdom before reaching wide open water and making the rest of their way north. Unfortunately, that part of the Earth Kingdom was perilously close to some large outer Fire Nation islands and the chances of meeting Fire Nation patrols great. They stuck as close to the Earth Kingdom coast as was feasible, keeping vigilant watch.

As the group of boats rounded the final curve of Earth Kingdom land, they were greeted by two enormous Fire Nation vessels. Iroh and Mai along with Hakoda and five other WaterTribesmen, spotted the ships first.

"They will launch fireballs from their trebuchets first; I can deflect them." Iroh readied himself. "What I miss, Zuko and Jee can catch. Do you have any form of defense?"

Hakoda grinned. "I'm glad you asked me that. We have a little something I like to call the 'stink and sink'".

Mai looked at the chief quizzically. "The what?"

"Tangle mines; full of seaweed and stinkfish. They are very effective."

Hakoda gave the order and the tangle mines were moved to the front of the ship. The word was passed back to the other vessels and soon they were each prepared.

"We need to get closer." Again, the chief gave an order and everyone moved away from the coastline and headed straight for the Fire Nation vessels.

The fireballs, just as Iroh predicted, came hot and heavy. The former general ably deflected most of the ones that came near, letting the other ones drop into the water. Mai watched as Zuko and Jee took care of the few that made it by Iroh. She felt useless; there really was nothing she could do in a fight such as this one. With a sigh, she sat down on the deck and watched as the drama unfolded.


	36. Chapter 36

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 36: Getting to Know You**_

Hakoda's inventive 'weapons' worked wonders. Once the Water Tribe sailboats got close enough to the Fire Nation vessels, Iroh, Zuko and Jee continuing to deflect and dissipate the endless volley of fireballs, the Water Tribesmen released the tangle mines. They did exactly what their name implied. The seaweed caught up in the propellers while the horrible odor from the stink fish sent many a hardened soldier running for cover.

The smell didn't seem to affect Hakoda, but Mai's eyes watered and she covered her mouth and nose in a vain attempt to filter out the stink.

"They call them stink fish for a reason." Hakoda laughed as he watched the young woman.

Iroh took it all in stride. "Interesting smell; I've never run across anything quite like that."

"Mercifully," Mai added. "Agni, that's terrible."

"Terribly _effective_; I see, Chief Hakoda, where Sokka gets his inventiveness from."

"Sokka's inventive?" Hakoda seemed surprised. "When did that happen?"

"I couldn't tell you that, but your boy has a good mind. It's creative and clever."

"He was always so eager to fight. Sokka wanted to come with the men when we left two years ago. He was only thirteen then. All be could think about was that boomerang of his."

"Oh, the boomerang has come in handy more than once." Mai took a deep breath and then covered her nose again.

"Good, good; I feel like you know my children better than I do." The chief looked a bit wistful. Leaving his children behind was one of the hardest things he ever had to do, right behind pushing back the flaps of his family's tent, knowing what he would find inside, his wife's lifeless body, a hole burned right through her chest, where her heart had been. War was good for nothing, nothing but tearing families apart whether through death or separation.

"Are you all right?" Iroh saw the pain and regret in Hakoda's eyes, feelings he was all too familiar with.

"Yes; I need to get back to my men. Thanks for your help, Iroh."

The former general gave the chief a bow and watched as the tall, dignified man walked to the other end of his boat and spoke to the others. As they left the disabled Fire Nation vessels further behind, the smell finally began to weaken and Mai got up from her hunched position. She walked to the boat's prow and looked out to sea, taking big gulps of fresh, cold, salty air. Her black hair blew crazily in the wind. Reaching inside her tunic for a tie, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Briefly she wondered what Zuko was doing on _his _boat. A smile tugged at her lips. Mai missed him already.

* * *

As night closed in, the sails were adjusted. They cruised more slowly, still making their way northwards, of course, and using the stars as guides. Mai went below deck to help with dinner. A surly man named Kahn gave her directions in bitten off words he could barely get out, never bothering to actually look her in the eye. She shrugged off his bad manners and did as she was asked. She and Iroh ate alone while the Water Tribesmen talked and laughed in a circle around the cooking fire.

"This isn't too awkward," Mai hissed to her betrothed's uncle.

"Give them time; we are the enemy remember."

Shrugging, Mai picked at her meal and watched the men carefully, their gestures, their ways of talking, the way they sat. Each man told her a story without them knowing it.

When the meal was over, Kahn looked at her and then looked at the dishes. His meaning was unmistakable.

"Somehow I knew it would be you," she muttered under her breath as she gathered up the dirty bowls and spoons.

* * *

Zuko and Jee weren't faring much better on Bato's boat. The men were polite enough but only spoke to the Fire Nation men when they had to. Zuko was glad that at least he and Jee had been of use when they encountered the Fire Nation vessels. The Water Tribesmen _had_ to see now that he and Jee were willing to fight their own countrymen. The men _had _to see that they were on the Water Tribe's side; Zuko and Jee wanted to end the war and Ozai's reign as much as they did.

'No,' Zuko thought to himself. 'They don't have to see anything. We're evil firebenders trying to trick them or use them or something.'

Like Mai had said, it was understandable. It would be far stranger if the Water Tribe men were kind and welcoming and completely unsuspicious.

"What's the matter, Zuko?" Jee gave the young man a nudge.

They sat below deck, much like Mai and Iroh, eating their evening meal in a deserted corner, listening to the men laugh raucously as Bato related stories of his time in the abbey.

"Geez, this feels awkward." Zuko heaved a big sigh and ate another mouthful of fish soup.

"It will get better." Jee spoke the words confidently. "And you'll be back with Mai soon."

Zuko missed her already.

* * *

The Northern Water Tribe celebration and welcoming dinner was spectacular. Citizens gathered in a plaza right at the city's heart, eager to see the newcomers that had been whispered about all day. Musicians played huge kettle drums, sending a pulsing, loud and intoxicating sort of beat out into the crowd. At the center of the plaza, men worked on cooking a huge animal, huge enough to feed the waiting citizens who sat patiently on pews carved from ice. No less than seven waterfalls along with a fountain, decorated the area. There were statues of ice and a beautifully intricate citadel as well. The entire sight was almost overwhelming.

Aang, Sokka and Katara sat at the head table with Chief Arnook and other dignitaries. Appa rested in a far corner, eating the massive tray of food that terrified servants had brought him. Momo meanwhile was everywhere; he sat with Aang, then visited Appa, returned to Aang, then flitted off somewhere else. The Avatar had given up trying to keep an eye on the lemur.

Once the crow d was settled into place, Arnook stood up to speak. He raised a hand and everyone quieted immediately. His voice was gentle but strong and it carried easily to everyone.

"Tonight is a night of celebration. We have guests from our sister tribe to the south, a tribe we have not been in contact with for many years. I want you to welcome these two young people, Sokka and Katara. They brought with them someone who hasn't been heard from for years, someone we thought had abandoned us, someone who will bring a new hope to the world. They brought with them the Avatar, Avatar Aang."

The crowd cheered loudly and Aang blushed, standing up for a moment and waving to everyone.

"On a more personal note, it is my daughter Yue's sixteenth birthday; she is now of marrying age."

The crowd roared again as the white haired girl Sokka had seen on the canal earlier entered the plaza, two attendants following her. The Water Tribe warrior nearly fell off his seat. She was the daughter of the chief and he had shouted at her like he would any ordinary person. Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth as she took a seat beside Sokka. He gave her another smile and was about to say something charming and witty when she shook her head and pointed to her father. Arnook began to speak again.

"Alongside all that happy news, comes some of a more disturbing nature. Our friends from the south came for two reasons; to find a waterbending master and to warn us."

A murmur sped through the listeners then and everyone looked at Arnook expectantly.

"The Fire Nation has planned an invasion of our home led by Admiral Zhao, a particularly nasty man from our new friends' accounts. He has one hundred Fire Navy ships at his disposal, a huge force. And worse than that, he plans to kill the moon spirit and knows of its location inside the spiritual oasis. Zhao wants to render us weak and helpless, destroy our bending and destroy our culture, making us nothing but slaves, those he leaves alive anyway. But we are forewarned _and_ we have additional help coming."

Another murmur worked its way through the crowd. No one was eating now, no one was thinking about anything but the upcoming invasion. Their city, isolated at the top of the world, protected by several lines of defense, from iceberg spikes in the ocean just outside the city, to patrol ships to the mammoth city walls, had been free from attack for near one hundred years. In fact, the last Fire Nation attempt has been easily thwarted and the firebenders had turned tail, returning to the balmier waters further south.

"The men of the Southern Water Tribe, led by Sokka's and Katara's father, Chief Hakoda, are on their way here. And with them are four people of the Fire Nation, people who traveled with Sokka, Katara and the Avatar for some weeks, helping them out as best they could. You'll be surprised to learn that two of these allies are related to the Fire Lord."

The crowd erupted loudly then, shocked at Arnook's announcement. How could members of the Fire Nation royal family become allies? How could evil become good? It made no sense.

"Quiet," Arnook shouted. "I am not finished."

He was a dignified, authoritative looking man; narrow, intelligent blue eyes and high cheekbones were his best features. The chief was capable of both sternness and great humor and as he stood there, tall and straight and strong, looking out at his people, he smiled widely. It was good to shake people up sometimes, make them question things and he had certainly just done that. The days ahead might be dark ones for his people, but they would be prepared, and informed. He didn't believe in keeping secrets from the citizens.

"The Fire Lord's son, Prince Zuko, banished by his father, has discovered during his travels that the war is wrong, that his nation is wrong and that change is needed. He will be the next Fire Lord, one who will respect other nations, not trample over them. He has traveled with his uncle, the Fire Lord's brother, his betrothed and an army lieutenant for almost three years, training and educating himself. Prince Zuko wants change. We want change. We must work toward that end and defeat Fire Lord Ozai. But before we can do that, we must stop Admiral Zhao. Are you with me?"

Silence was followed by deafening applause. There were shouts of "Yes!" and "We're with you" and "Avatar Aang." The boy blushed again and petted Momo who now clung to his shoulder, the noise of the crowd too much for him.

"This whole thing is weird," he whispered to Katara.

The young woman looked back at him with shining eyes. "You deserve it, Aang. You're the Avatar and you help people."

"Yeah, but I haven't stopped the Fire Lord yet; what if I don't?" His grey eyes were worried now and his face was pinched.

"I believe in you. I know you can do it." Katara kissed the boy on the cheek and his blush suddenly shone like a beacon in the night.

Arnook meanwhile encouraged the people to enjoy the festivities before getting down to work the following day. They took his advice; ate heartily and enjoyed the entertainment. When Pakku and his waterbending students performed, Katara's face glowered with anger. She should have been captivated by their tremendous skill and excited to be joining them soon. Instead, she felt bitter and could hardly bring herself to watch at all. It wasn't fair and the more Katara thought about it, the angrier she got. She'd try the healing class, but she wasn't done with Pakku yet either.

* * *

Sokka stared openly at the girl named Yue. She was a princess, a real princess and she was sitting right next to him.

"So, um, you're like a princess, right?" he finally asked.

She looked at him with her big blue eyes and wondered how in the world he could fit so much food into his mouth at once. "Yes."

"I guess you could say that I'm a prince; my father is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe after all." Sokka gave her his best smile while Katara snorted beside him.

"All hail Prince Sokka, builder of latrines, trainer of toddlers and the only person ever to try digging a fish hook out of his thumb with another fish hook."

"Hey, you didn't have to mention that," the young warrior hissed. He turned back to Yue and grinned maniacally at her. "Don't mind my sister. She's always been jealous of me."

"I see; it must be nice to have a sibling. I don't have any and it's lonely." Yue's gaze grew distant for a moment and then she focused on Sokka again.

"Oh, well, you can have Katara if you want. I've already had her for fourteen years. I'm good."

"You're funny, strange but funny." She played with the betrothal necklace that fitted snugly around her neck.

"Katara has a necklace like that. Our mother gave it to her." He looked at the young woman curiously.

"Oh, yes, she does. It's a betrothal necklace. I'll be getting married soon." Words that most people spoke with happiness sounded heavy and leaden falling off Yue's tongue. Her face was almost sad for the briefest of moments.

"Is your betrothed funny?" Sokka had to ask.

"No, no he's not. Let's talk about something else. What's it like to ride on the air bison? Is it scary? I can't imagine being up in the sky like that."

"It's pretty great, though Appa does have his own mind about things sometimes. There was this one time when…oh, hey, I'll take you for a ride tomorrow. Would that be okay or would the fiancé get upset?"

Yue giggled. "He'll be busy in the armory tomorrow. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, it's a date…or not." Sokka blushed and shook his head. "Maybe I'm better off just eating and keeping my mouth shut."

Yue laughed again, a sweet, musical sound that warmed the boy's heart. From his other side he heard Katara say, "I wonder what Suki's doing."

He gave his sister a warning kick.

* * *

The Water Tribe boats looked beautiful sailing in a sort of formation, sails pale blue against the deeper blue of the sea. The day was cloudy and cold. Mai put on her parka, leaving it partially undone. It fell past her knees and hung from her frame like a sack. She looked ridiculous and knew it but refused to care. It kept out the cold wind and that was all that mattered. Some of the men sniggered as she walked passed but she chose to ignore them. Once up on deck, she joined Iroh, who stood with Hakoda staring off into the horizon.

"Must be something interesting," she said by way of a conversation starter even though a conversation was really the last thing Mai wanted to have.

"Not really, dear; Hakoda and I are just getting to know each other a bit better. Did you know that his mother, Sokka's and Katara's grandmother, actually came from the Northern Water Tribe? What a brave woman, traveling from pole to pole."

"My mother is something else, that's for sure. She never really told me why she left, but I think it has something to do with that necklace Katara wears. It was my mother's originally."

"Ah, love gone wrong perhaps….." Iroh pondered.

"Maybe I can find out while we're there." Hakoda's face was thoughtful as he continued to look out at the calm sea.

"Oh, damn, it seems as though we have more company." Mai pointed eastwards and the men looked.

Zhao's invasion force was close, the one hundred and one ships looking impressive as they made their way through the frigid northern waters. Rows of five ships across, Zhao's own ship alone at the front of the flotilla, sped along leaving large waves in their wake. Mai was certain that Zhao was aware of the Water Tribe ships. Perhaps it would be best if she and Iroh went below deck. He had no idea that they were traveling with the Southern Water Tribe. And the less he knew the better.

"We need to prepare for another attack." Hakoda left Iroh's side and went to gather his men, sending a signal to the other boats as well.

"If I know Zhao, he won't bother." Iroh rubbed at his long beard. "We could only be heading one place and he plans to wipe out everyone there. Why bother wasting energy now?"

"Sounds like him." Mai made a little disgusted sound and went below deck.

* * *

"Agni, I've never seen that many ships at once. Zhao must have really convinced my father that he could succeed."

Zuko gaped at the huge gathering of Fire Nation vessels. It was an impressive sight and despite his awareness of what exactly the purpose of the ships was, he couldn't repress the little twinge of pride he felt. His people made those ships; think what they could do to help the world rather than to destroy it.

"They're not making any move toward us. Do you think he'll let us continue unhindered?" Jee turned to Zuko, his eyebrows raised.

They were vulnerable now, with no coastline left to hug, sitting turtleducks in a wide open sea. Zhao could obliterate them without too much trouble. But Zuko, like Iroh, knew that he wouldn't.

"He won't bother with a few pests like us right now. He's got bigger things on his mind."

The prince dragged a hand through his wind tangled hair and stared northward, eager now for his first glimpse of the pole.

* * *

_**Zhao's ship**_

"Admiral, sir, there are Water Tribe boats just west of us, heading northward like we are." Tanaka handed the telescope to Zhao.

"Yes, yes, I see them. They don't pose a problem. They'll get swept up in my invasion anyway. Death awaits them, it awaits them all." He rubbed his hands together as if anticipating a particularly tasty meal. "Soon, Tanaka, soon; I will return to Fire Lord Ozai in triumph and the past will be forgotten."

"Yes, sir!" The man's response was automatic; he was a well trained military man.

"If you perform your duties properly, you will be rewarded to, Tanaka. Remember, once I leave the ship and head into the city in search of the oasis, _you_ will be in charge."

"I'll do my best, sir." Tanaka sounded apprehensive now, even a bit frightened. He swallowed hard and secretly wished that Zhao would never make it back out of the city. That would be reward enough.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Please believe me when I say that I'm not stretching this story out deliberately. It seems like the battle is taking forever to get to. But I don't want to skimp on all the character development and little moments before the battle happens. They are just as important, in my eyes. Anyway, thanks to all of you for reading and supporting this story.

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 37: Meetings and Confrontations**_

Aang, Sokka and Katara slept later than they usually did. The celebration had continued well into the early morning hours and as guests of honour they felt obligated to stay until the end. The sun was almost up by the time they finally fell asleep in the cozy ice house next door to Arnook's much larger residence.

Katara awoke in a panic a few hours later, suddenly remembering Aang's lessons with Pakku. The crotchety old man was not one to tolerate lateness, of that she was certain. Shaking the Avatar awake with one hand, she gave her brother a shove with the other.

"Wake up, Aang; you have a lesson, remember. Come on!"

Grumbling and wiping at his tired eyes, Aang wriggled out of his sleeping bag, grabbed some of the breakfast that was waiting for them and ran out of the house toward Pakku's training ground. Sighing, Katara rolled the sleeping bags up neatly and then ate some breakfast herself.

"What are you doing today, Sokka?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well, it just so happens that _Princess _Yue and I are going for a little trip on Appa. I promised her."

"Wow, that's great, Sokka. Shouldn't you be helping to prepare for the invasion or something? I'm sure that Chief Arnook can find something better for you to do. Don't you need to sharpen your boomerang?"

"Ha, ha, Katara; I'll help…..later. The ride won't take very long. Don't worry about me; you just get to your healing class. I know that you can't wait." Sokka gave his sister an exaggerated wink then inhaled a bowlful of sea prunes before heading out to find Yue.

"Leave all the clean up to me, why don't you; jerk." Angry now, the waterbender stacked the dishes on the tray, washed her hands and face and headed out into the sunny morning.

It didn't take her long to find Yugoda's healing hut. She entered with trepidation, taking note of the young girls, most around eight or nine, and the model of the human body that they all sat around.

"Hi, I'm Katara; Pakku sent me here for lessons."

"Of course; welcome, Katara. Please, sit down with the other girls."

Yagoda was a kindly old woman, her face and manner both sweet and pleasant. She made the lesson as interesting as she could, but it was far below Katara's level and bored her almost to tears. It wasn't fair; she should be learning new bending moves, improving the ones she already had, sparring with other benders and learning from them. It just wasn't fair.

"Katara dear, the lesson is over now."

She looked around the healing hut, finding it empty but for her and Yugoda. "I'm sorry; I guess my mind drifted off."

"Well, there's a lot to worry about, isn't there? An invasion; I still can't believe it. I pray that those little girls don't have to use their healing skills."

"Zhao is a vicious, evil man who will kill anyone who stands in his way. Zuko and Mai know that all too well." Katara's voice was hard now, and her fists were clenched.

"What are the Fire Nation people like? You know the prince…my goodness. Is he a good man?" The old woman's eyes were wide with child like curiosity and wonder. She waited breathlessly for Katara's answer.

"Well, yes, he is a good man. I didn't trust any them at first, but I do now. They've proven themselves time and again. Zuko will make a good Fire Lord and Mai will make a good Fire Lady. Of course, it would be hard not to be better than Ozai. But I believe when we win the war, Zuko will help the world to be a better place."

"I'm glad that someone from that nation sees sense; one hundred years is a terrible amount of time for the world to be at war. We've been lucky here. It hasn't affected us very much at all."

"I can't say the same about _my_ tribe." Her tone darkened considerably and her eyes were narrowed with both hurt and anger. "The Fire Nation raided us time and again. They took all the waterbenders away. They killed my mother."

"Oh, dear, that's terrible. I'm so sorry. You poor thing, growing up without a mother; I suppose there are many girls like you thanks to the war." Katara's hand went to the betrothal necklace at her throat as it always did when she thought of her mother. "But I see you're betrothed. Who's the lucky man?"

"Oh, no, I'm not betrothed. I'm not ready for that yet. It was my mother's necklace and my grandmother's before that."

"Would you mind if I take a look at it?" Yugoda was curious now and peered closely at the beautifully carved pendant. "Hmmm, that carving looks familiar." She slapped her hand against her forehead and then grinned. "You look exactly like Kana did at your age."

"How do you know my grandma's name?" Katara looked at Yugoda incredulously and she clutched at the woman's hand.

"She was born in the Northern Water Tribe and grew up here. I was very good friends with her when we were both about your age." The old woman got lost in thought for a moment, recalling her younger, more carefree days with friends, days when boys were the only worry. "She had an arranged marriage to a young waterbender. He carved that necklace for her."

"Then why did she leave? I mean she traveled from one end of the world to the other. Didn't she l_ove _him?"

"I don't know, Katara. She left without saying goodbye. I missed her for a long time."

"Wow, Grandma never told me any of that."

Suddenly, Katara felt as though she knew nothing about her family anymore. She would ask Gran-Gran when she saw her again, no matter how long from now that was.

* * *

Mai sat above deck, the frigid wind threatening to blow back the hood of her oversized blue parka. She was bored. And when Mai was bored, especially if Zuko wasn't around to provide fun of a different kind, she pulled out a knife and sharpened it. Considering the actual number of blades she wore on her body, Mai could spend an entire day with a whetstone. She worked on her dagger first, a gift from Iroh on her thirteenth birthday. That seemed like eons ago. Mai turned it around, letting the sunlight glint off the blade's surface and then she began to sharpen; she dragged the blade back and forth, back and forth across the whetsone, until the blade gleamed even more and she knew that it could slide easily through just about anything.

"Do you actually use that knife or is it just for show?"

The deep voice startled Mai. Disguising her surprise quickly, she glanced at the feet that stood beside her then lifted her eyes to take in the whole figure. Without saying anything, Mai pushed back her sleeves to reveal the wrist holsters filled with darts and then lifted her pants leg to show the black leather straps filled with many tiny, shiny blades. "I have more, but it wouldn't be appropriate for me to show you _those_."

The man, it was Kahn, actually blushed and Mai felt the tiniest glimmer of shame. But she got over it.

"So, you're good with them then?" he finally blurted out.

"I like to think so; I'll give you a demonstration. Stand over there, if you trust me, that is." Mai pointed to the prow of the ship, wide enough for Kahn to stand against. "Spread your arms out."

Despite his apprehension, Kahn found himself obeying Mai. He stood, feet apart and arms stretched out wide and then gulped as he watched the young woman reach for the blades in her ankle holsters. It was all over in a matter of seconds. Kahn was pinned to the prow, unable to move without shredding his parka. Every blade had landed exactly where Mai intended it to. Smirking, she retrieved her knives, returning them one at a time to their proper place. Once he was free, Kahn gave Mai an admiring and approving sort of look. "I'd like to show you my spear.* Will you come below deck with me?"

Mai shrugged. At least it would kill some time. "Sure, I'm bored anyway."

By the end of the long day, she was something of an expert on Water Tribe weapons, getting a feel for each of them. They were all finely crafted and very good at what they were intended for. And, despite their initial reactions to each other, the fragile beginnings of a friendship emerged between Mai and Kahn, or at least an understanding.

*Why, oh why, does my mind automatically sink down into the gutter? I couldn't believe I wrote that, but then I just had to leave it in.*

* * *

"He won't bite, honest. Here, give him one of these." Sokka handed Yue an old apple from his satchel and encouraged her to move closer to Appa.

The princess held out her bare hand, the apple resting on the palm, and closed her eyes. The air bison snorted happily and sucked the treat up, the air from his nostrils tickling the young woman. She laughed delightedly, all fear gone now, and rubbed the animal's nose. "He's amazing. I still can't believe that he flies."

"Climb aboard. We'll fly over the city but not out to sea. I don't want the Fire Nation to know that Aang is here. The less they know the better." Sokka held out a helping hand and boosted Yue up onto Appa's saddle. He hopped on next and took the reins, giving the beast a rousing "Yip, yip."

The white haired princess held on tight to the edge of the saddle but eventually relaxed. Her city, the one her father ruled, looked like sparkling crystal from up above, framed by the blue of the sea and the blue of the sky. The view took Yue's breath away and filled her with delight. She was truly fortunate to live in such a beautiful place. As Appa dipped and soared, she began to laugh with unrestrained joy, free from the constraints of her position as princess and the duties that bound her forever to her tribe.

"I said that you'd like it." Sokka was thrilled to hear Yue's laugh and laughed right along with her with, the sheer pleasure of being up in the sky, seen through her eyes, was new to him once more.

He brought Appa down for a landing and reached out his hand for her again. She dismounted gracefully and then looked around as if hoping that no one had seen her. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. Thank you, Sokka." She kissed the warrior on the cheek and they both turned pink.

"So, tell me, Yue, why is your hair white? I've been wondering ever since I first saw you. I mean, it's pretty and all, I've just never seen hair like yours."

"My hair's white because I've been touched by the moon spirit."

A chill went through Sokka as he thought of Admiral Zhao's plans to kill said spirit. Would Yue somehow be in danger too? "What do you mean?"

"I was very sick after I was born. I didn't cry like other babies. The healers couldn't do anything and my parents thought that I would die. My father took me to the Spirit Oasis and prayed to the moon spirit for help. I don't know why, but the moon spirit gave me part of its life force. It saved me. My hair turned white as my father held me in the water."

"Wow, so you're a princess and part moon spirit too?"

"I guess so. I don't really think about it. But, I'm grateful to the moon spirit for saving my life so that I can serve my people. Sokka, I really should go. And you need to get to the armory. Remember the invasion." The young woman looked wistfully back at Appa and then gave her new friend a smile.

"Oh, yeah, of course; I need to work on my warrior skills; and I've got lots of information about the Fire Nation. And,and…."

"Goodbye, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Thanks again, for everything."

He watched as she walked away, heading down one of the many roadways that followed along the canals. A sense of foreboding filled his heart and though he would deny it should anyone ever ask, Sokka cried.

* * *

Aang was pushing the water between his hands, keeping it from falling to the ground. His attention wavered and Pakku, though busy eating his lunch, knew full well that the Avatar was not giving the lesson his all.

"Is this elementary move too much for the great Avatar? Should we start with something even simpler?" The old master slurped at his soup and then glared at the flighty boy.

"No, no, I'm sorry, Master Pakku. I'll try harder." And he did for all of a minute.

Frustrated and angry, Pakku ordered the boy to sit on the sidelines and watch the other students go through their paces. "Watch, young Avatar. These next two moves are essential for any good waterbender and will come in handy when fighting."

Aang watched, watched some more and then played with Momo, who had accompanied him that morning. He began to airbend then, making swift little currents move in swirls above his hand. Pakku's shadow startled him back to attention.

"If you are bored with the lessons, perhaps you would be better off teaching yourself. Or get your outspoken little friend to help you. I deserve your complete attention. If you can't give it to me, LEAVE."

Aang's face turned red as the other students laughed. "Yes, sir, I'll do better, sir." Looking around, the Avatar saw Katara watching him. She gave him an encouraging smile, though the slump of her shoulders and her leaden walk told him just how disappointed she was. "It's not fair," he whispered.

"What's not fair, Avatar? Are you still worrying about Katara? She'll do fine as a healer. That's a female waterbender's role. It's not as though healing isn't important."

"Yes, and she_ can_ heal, but she wants to fight too. You really should see her." Aang was pleading now, his emotional grey eyes open wide and his hands together as if in prayer.

"No! Now back to work, all of you."

Aang spent the rest of the day trying his best not to hate Pakku. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

* * *

Zuko had to admit that the cold air felt invigorating. After breakfast and clean up, he had headed above deck and pulled out his swords, anxious to make his body work. He didn't think the Water Tribesmen would appreciate any firebending. The blades felt good in his hands, the perfect weight, the perfect length and shape; he swung them slowly at first, making smooth arcs and then widened his movements. Zuko jabbed and chopped, twisted and jumped, every move a study in grace and efficiency.

Jee watched the young man and enjoyed the brisk air too. Their Water Tribe shipmates worked the sails and talked with each other, throwing the occasional glance Zuko's way. Eventually, drawn by the lure of an unfamiliar weapon, and looking to relieve their own boredom, the men gathered around and watched Zuko, asking Jee questions about the swords; where Zuko got them, how long he had been training with them and so on. Happy to finally have a decent conversation with the Water Tribesmen, the lieutenant answered all their questions and offered additional information and anecdotes about Zuko. By the time the prince was finished his workout, the men were all chatting happily. Zuko looked at Jee, shrugged, and joined him and the group of warriors.

Within another hour, they were firebending for the men, showing them moves the invasion soldiers would likely use. A day that began inauspiciously, turned out to be quite productive. Everyone ate dinner together that night, gathered around the warm fire.

* * *

Sokka entered the armory which was already abuzz with activity. Arnook was there, organizing the men and issuing orders.

"We'll want to infiltrate one of the Fire Nation ships. It's a dangerous mission; one that I'm certain you can lead quite capably, Hahn. Bring out that Fire Nation uniform. Actually, put it on."

Hahn, a surly, arrogant looking young man of about seventeen walked back into the storage area and came out wearing a genuine Fire Nation naval uniform, genuine, but hopelessly out of date. Sokka laughed and then covered his mouth.

"What's your problem? You think you know everything." Hahn glared at Sokka, his blue eyes narrow and hard.

"No, but I know that uniform is not what they're wearing now. How old is it?"

Hahn spat out his reply. "Eighty five years."

"That explains it; for one thing, those shoulder spikes are gone now. The uniforms are much more streamlined."

"Sokka, why don't you explain all you know about the Fire Nation and this Admiral Zhao to Hahn. And Hahn, give the boy your full attention and respect. I would expect nothing less from my future son-in-law." Arnook looked at Sokka kindly while he placed a firm hand on Hahn's shoulder.

As soon as the chief left, Sokka spoke up. "_You're_ the guy marrying Yue?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Hahn sneered.

"Nothing, congratulations: I hope you make her happy."

"I've dated lots of girls and Yue's definitely the best; I mean, marrying the chief's daughter comes with all kinds of advantages."

"_Advantages_," Sokka almost shouted. "That's all you can think about! Yue's a great girl."

"And how would you know that, Sokka?"

The warrior spluttered then, unsure how to reply. "I, I just know, that's all."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't expect a simpleton from the Southern Water Tribe to understand the political complexities of our lives here in the north….no offense."

Acting out of instinct, Sokka tackled the older boy to the ground, sat on his chest and punched him in the face, hard.

"Well, _you _don't deserve Yue. You're a soulless, heartless jerk….no offense. And you're ignorant too."

Arnook reentered the armory upon hearing the commotion. With one large hand, he pulled Sokka off Hahn. "Enough; Sokka you're not part of the defense force any longer. Out!" He gave the boy a gentle shove out the door.

Sokka pouted. "What am I supposed to do now? Hahn gets to lead a mission and I get to do what, sharpen my boomerang?"

"Now, now, Sokka; I know that Hahn can be a bit of a, well, a difficult person. I think you'll be better suited to another job, a very important one."

"Really, what job is that?" Sokka's eyes shone with excitement.

"I want you to protect my precious daughter, Yue, when the invasion begins. Guard her with your life, Sokka. Can you do that?" He looked at the young man searchingly.

"Yes, sir. I would be honoured to."

"You're a fine young man. Thank you."

Arnook left Sokka standing outside the armory, a dumb grin on his face.

* * *

Katara couldn't sleep. She turned from one side to the next and then back again, heaving huge sigh after huge sigh. Finally, when she could take no more, the waterbender crawled out of her sleeping bag and paced the small house where she and her brother and Aang were staying. Her long brown hair was loose from its braid and hung down her back in soft waves. She wore nothing but her bindings; the ice house was surprisingly warm.

"Can't you do that somewhere else? _Some_ of us have important jobs to do tomorrow morning." Sokka sat up and stared at his sister, his eyes narrowed with irritation.

"Sorry; I just can't sleep."

"Well, no kidding. What's the problem?" Awake anyway, Sokka stood up and walked into the small kitchen area where he grabbed a handful of seal jerky. "Is it the whole waterbending lessons thing?"

"You say it like it's stupid for me to be upset. How would you like it if everyone told you that you couldn't use your boomerang because only girls are allowed to?" She walked over to Sokka, put her hands on her hips and looked him right in the eyes.

"Well, I'd be angry, I guess, unless the thing I was supposed to be doing was cooler than boomerang throwing."

"Ugh, I give up. You're impossible sometimes, Sokka."

"Well, Mr. Impossible just had an idea." The young warrior walked over to where Aang was sleeping and gave the boy a poke with his foot.

"Don't bother Aang. He's got a lot on his mind and needs proper sleep." Katara's voice was peevish now.

Sokka just poked the boy again, harder this time, and Aang jerked awake. Momo emerged from his sleeping bag looking a little worse for wear himself.

"What's wrong? Has the invasion started?" Aang reached automatically for his glider.

"No, Aang, Sokka's just being a jerk."

"No, I'm not; I told you that I have an idea and I do. Why doesn't Aang just teach you what he learns from Pakku?"

"Sokka, you're brilliant. Thank you!" It was Katara's turn to poke Aang, encouraging him to get up so they could practice their bending before the sun rose.

They stumbled out into the cold, walking as quietly as they could, and headed toward the training grounds. Aang, despite his inattention during class, recalled the basic premise of different moves and showed them to Katara. He watched contentedly as the girl he loved tried them out, practiced and improved all within minutes. That's when she looked the most at ease, the most comfortable and the most blissful; when she was bending her element.

"That's not bad, Katara. But it's really too bad that Aang decided to teach you what he learned today."

The young people looked up and saw Pakku, watching from a nearby bridge. His face looked as though it were carved from stone.

"I was just practicing what I already know, Master Pakku." Katara said the words without much hope the old man would believe them.

"That's not true. I saw everything. Aang, I don't care if you're the Avatar. You've disrespected me and my culture and my beliefs. You are no longer welcome in my class."

Katara pleaded with the man. "But, please, Master Pakku, he won't do it again. Please, teach him."

Pakku didn't waste breath on an answer. He walked off into the night, waving his hand dismissively at them.

"Oh, Aang, I really messed things up for you." Putting her arms around the boy, she hugged him gently. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Katara. It's_ Pakku's_." He said the old man's name almost viciously.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to see Arnook and beg him to let you back in the class. You have to learn waterbending, Aang. The entire world is depending on you."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." With a sigh, he left the training area and walked back to their temporary house. Katara caught up to him and linked her hand with his.

* * *

Both Mai and Zuko, on their separate ships, gazed in awe as the northern city of ice finally came into view. It was midmorning of the following day, overcast and a bit milder than it had been. The Fire Nation flotilla was still behind them and slightly east, cruising slowly and easily toward its destiny, Zhao taking his time, savoring the approach almost as much as he would the actual decimation of a people.

Patrol ships from the Northern Water Tribe greeted them with shouts and waves, leading them through a system of locks, into the city proper and finally to a docking area. Mai craned her neck, seeking out Bato's boat and Zuko. She couldn't pick it out from amongst the many that were being tied off. The patrol boats headed back out to sea as soon as everyone was settled.

"You'll see him shortly," Iroh winked. "Patience."

When had her feelings become so transparent or was it just that Zuko's uncle knew her so well? "I know. I'm just anxious to feel land again, or ice anyway."

A huge group of people swarmed around the visitors as they disembarked. Arnook was informed of their arrival and the Southern Water Tribesmen along with their Fire Nation allies would see the chief immediately. They walked en masse, following a middle aged man who spoke excitedly and constantly glanced through their group as if seeking out the Fire Nation natives. Thinking alike, Mai and Zuko worked their way toward the middle of the group, hoping to run into each other as they were being carried forward like driftwood on the tide.

They could hear shouting in the distance. The voice sounded like Katara's and Hakoda began to push his way through the men; it had been far too long since he had heard that voice. He broke through the front of the crowd and spotted a lovely young woman speaking her piece to who could only be Chief Arnook along with a much older man.

"It's not right, Chief. Please, make him take Aang back. He has to master waterbending."

"Perhaps if you apologize to Master Pakku, he'll forgive you and take the boy back into his class."

"NO! I won't apologize to a nasty, bitter old man like him." Pakku gaped at the girl. His hands twitched; eager to bend, eager to show this upstart her place. "In fact, I challenge him. I'll prove what a good waterbender I am."

Tears streaked her cheeks now and she shook with anger. All Hakoda could think to do was run and pull his little girl into his arms. And he did.

"Katara," he shouted.

She turned at the sound of the voice, once a part of her everyday life, now something of memory and dreams. "Dad!"

She ran to him then and he wrapped strong arms around her, running his hands down her back and through her hair, soothing and protective.

"You better have a damn good reason for making my daughter cry." Cold blue eyes faced Pakku then. "I'm waiting."

* * *

Back in the crowd, Zuko and Mai finally found each other. She tucked herself into his side and he held onto her almost painfully tight. Pushing back her hood, he kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent, uncaring who saw.

"Missed you so much." He whispered the words softly, his breath caressing her ear.

"Mmmm, missed you too." Mai practically purred.

"Maybe you can find a parka that fits you while we're here." Laughing now, Zuko lifted Mai's head and kissed her soundly.

Their new friends, happy for both of them and always glad to see a reunion, clapped them heartily on the back.


	38. Chapter 38

Equivalent Exchange

_**Chapter 38: Blood is Thicker than Water**_

Something niggled at Pakku's brain. As the reunion scene played out before him, father embracing daughter, he thought of a girl he had not seen for about sixty years, a girl he was once betrothed to, a girl he carved a betrothal necklace for and a girl who left the Northern Water Tribe without warning, slipping away in the night with three of her friends on a stolen ship. Kanna; he'd spent hours on that necklace. After a long day of training with _his_ waterbending master, Pakku searched the shoreline for the best stone. It had to be perfect, no marks or tiny fractures or chips. It took him days of looking before he found a stone that he was satisfied with. Evenings were spent coming up with the design and then carving, slowly and carefully. There was no room for error. And when the pendant was finally finished, a tiny gold loop at the top to run ribbon through, he presented it to his betrothed. Kanna had flushed and then given him a kiss on the cheek. Pakku wanted more, so much more, but was a gentleman and more than willing to wait until their wedding night.

The wedding never happened. He and Kanna argued about some little thing. He'd thought it little at the time. As a young man and even as a child, Pakku had always been a bit harsh, quick to criticize and full of a sharp, sarcastic, almost demeaning wit. He believed in tradition and rules and followed them to the letter. He didn't often think about whether they made sense or not. So when Kanna expressed her strong dislike of the tribe's treatment of women, and her wish to change that treatment, Pakku became patronizing and condescending. He left Kanna angry and disappointed and ready to find a different sort of life somewhere else. He never saw her again. But she took the pendant with her. That was something.

There was never anyone else.

* * *

"I said that you had better have a damn good reason for making my daughter cry!" Hakoda was livid; his tan face was red and his nostrils flared.

Pakku shook his head as if dislodging something annoying and then fixed his cold stare on the middle aged man before him. "Your daughter and her friend have both disrespected me, my class and the entire Northern Water Tribe. She knows that women are not allowed in waterbending class yet she allowed the Avatar to teach her what he had learned from me just a few hours prior. That is a deliberate twisting of the rules and I won't tolerate it. She's begging me now to take the Avatar back. I won't."

Iroh moved forward and touched Hakoda's arm, getting the Water Tribesman's attention. "He's a tough old bird. I know of him."

"What do you mean you know of him?" Katara turned to face the firebender now.

"He's part of the Order of the White Lotus." Iroh looked almost apologetic.

"_He's_ part of that….him….that miserable old…"

"Katara," her father hissed warningly.

"I could speak with him," Iroh offered.

"No, thank you, but I want to deal with this matter. Katara's my child and it's been a long time since I helped her with anything." Hakoda was adamant. He walked toward Pakku and Arnook, both of whom sat on thrones of ice, far above everyone, up a steep set of ice stairs. "You would deny someone training who wants so desperately to learn? What kind of man are you? What kind of place is this?" The warrior's voice was strong and true and full of passion.

"We have our ways." Arnook spoke softly and with compassion, but the message was the same.

"Change and growth are a part of life and should be a part of your tribe as well. What was fine a hundred years ago may not be the best thing now. For spirits' sake, the Fire Navy is on the verge of invading your city. We saw them, ships upon ships upon ships. You will need all the fighters that you can muster up. My daughter wants to help, she needs to help and you will teach her to be stronger or answer to me."

Hakoda pulled out his club and assumed a fighting stance. Pakku looked down at him and laughed. It was a dry, creaky sound. "I won't fight you."

"Yes, you will." The younger warrior started up the stairs, brandishing his club threateningly.

"How dare you!" Pakku stood up, bended some water from a nearby fountain and whipped Hakoda, causing the man to tumble head over heels down the stairs.

"Dad!" Katara screamed.

Sokka who had been watching everything carefully from the sidelines, put a firm hand on his sister. "Don't go to him. He can take care of himself."

"Son," Hakoda waved as he jumped back up nimbly. "We'll talk later…kind of busy now."

The crowd, watching raptly, roared with laughter. Pakku was halfway down the steps already and he wore a smirk wider than any genuine smile he'd ever made. The Southern Water Tribe chief lunged forward unexpectedly, hooking his club around the old man's ankles. Pakku fell clumsily, landing on his behind, and shot Hakoda a look full of venom. "You'll pay for that."

"Teach my daughter. Open your classes up to anyone." Hakoda swiped at his opponent again, this time getting a hold of Pakku's arm and twisting it behind his back.

Pakku grimaced but with his free hand drew more water from the fountain, turning it into ice as it hung suspended in the air, then freezing Hakoda's feet to the ice beneath them. The younger man struggled to break free, swinging wildly now. He chopped at the ice with his club until he could move his feet again. Pakku watched all that with arms crossed and a smug expression. He backed away from the man and his club. "Are you done yet?"

"No, I'm just starting to have fun." Hakoda grinned and then winked at his daughter.

His fingers, strong and sure, lifted the boomerang from his belt and whipped it at Pakku, connecting with the man's back and knocking him flat. As it returned to him, like every well made boomerang should, he jumped up and grabbed it out of the air.

But Pakku wasn't finished either, he wasn't even close. The old man was furious and threw everything he had at the warrior. From his prone position, he formed a circular mound of ice and sliced off discs with a flick of his wrist, whipping them at Hakoda with all his strength. The warrior blocked most of the discs with his club, but some managed to get through and hit flesh. Hakoda knew all about ice; he knew how sharp it could be and the pain that it could cause. The stinging sensation didn't surprise him, then, nor did the trail of blood droplets that moved along with him.

Once Katara saw the blood, impossibly red against the glaring white of the ice, her _father's_ blood, whatever had been holding her back broke. She charged forward, fueled by rage and adrenaline, ready to face down the man who had hurt her dad.

* * *

"So, why exactly is Pakku a member of the Order of the White Lotus?" Mai looked at Iroh curiously. "Seems like all _he _appreciates is keeping women down."

"I've never actually met the man; I know of him and he knows of me. That's why I offered to talk to him. As fellow members of the Order of the White Lotus, I thought that perhaps we could come to some sort of compromise. I'm sure that he's a decent man, perhaps a bit misguided or old fashioned, but decent. Alas, Hakoda is a fierce protector. He would do anything for his son and daughter. He doesn't need or want help from me. That is obvious."

Zuko was transfixed by the scene before them. He knew from Bato and from his brief dealings with Hakoda that the man loved his children. Seeing it on display sparked anger inside the prince. Hakoda's love was raw and powerful and intense and Zuko wondered why his own father never felt anything close to that for him. Didn't he deserve the same? Didn't Mai deserve that from her disinterested father too? Had they done something wrong or were they just unlucky.

He felt Mai's gloved hand reach for his. She knew exactly what her betrothed was feeling and what he was wondering about. As much as Zuko had grown away from the need for Ozai's love and approval, somewhere deep inside, a little boy, hurt and shamed and craving nothing but a few kind words or a pat on the head, still lived. He was quiet most of the time, but at moments like these, Mai knew that the little lost boy was wide awake. She gave his hand a squeeze and then kissed his cheek.

"You have Iroh, remember. He's your father now, Zuko. He would do the same for you." She linked her arm with his then and went back to watching the battle.

* * *

"You hurt my father!" Katara shrieked.

She stood between the two fighters, blocking Hakoda from the old waterbender's continued onslaught. Aang, who stood with Sokka now, looked on, worry in his large grey eyes.

"I'm okay, Katara. It's fine. You don't need to do this."

The young woman paid her father no heed. Instead, without thinking she made her own mound of ice, drawing water from one of the many pools that were scattered throughout the city. She sliced off her own discs, directing them furiously at Pakku. The master waterbender blocked them with ease and drew most of the water from two reservoirs, forming a huge wave and pushing it toward her. Katara was swept away in the rush of water and emerged drenched and dripping and even angrier.

Laughing, Pakku circled water about his body, making it move faster and faster until it was like a whirlpool or a cyclone. He released his hold on the water, and sent it roaring at Katara. She fell again but got up just as quickly, her hair loose and hanging down in her face, hiding the absolute rage in her blue eyes.

Hakoda meanwhile, had moved off to the side, soaked himself. He stood with Bato and Sokka, watching with amazement as his daughter fought with no hope of winning.

"Are you learning how to fight now, little girl?" Pakku asked condescendingly. "How does it feel?"

"It feels great!" Katara made a long tentacle like whip of water and managed to get the old man across the face. Despite her anger, she couldn't help but giggle. Pakku looked so surprised. "How does _that _feel?"

"THIS. ENDS. NOW." The master positively glowered and he moved toward Katara throwing wave after wave at her, forcing her to back up until until she was pressed against a wall. He made daggers of ice then, almost a hundred, and aimed them carefully, pinning the young woman in place, much as Mai's knives would have.

Arnook spoke up then. "Enough Pakku; she's had enough though I must admit that Katara's a worthy opponent with much potential."

Pakku let the daggers drop and Katara ran to her father. He put an arm around her and gave her a proud smile. "You are pretty darn amazing. That old coot is crazy not to let you into his class."

Stepping forward once more, Hakoda stood face to face with Pakku. Everything about the man spoke of dignity. "It's no wonder my mother left the Northern Water Tribe and moved south."

It all clicked into place for Pakku then. "Your mother; do you mean Kanna?"

"Yes, Kanna, how do you know that?"

Pakku didn't answer but walked to Katara instead. He recalled the flash of blue at her throat, not thinking anything of it then. "May I see your necklace?"

Her first instinct was to refuse. But something in Pakku's voice moved her. Katara opened her parka further and held up the pendant for him to see. The master's eyes softened. In fact his entire body seemed to turn to mush and he sank down onto the ice, a mound of blue, shaking now with emotion not expressed for years, but just as strong as it had ever been.

"Kanna's granddaughter; you look so much like her. Why didn't I see that before? And her son, and grandson. She's happy is she?"

"She's happy," Hakoda answered from behind the man. "She's a good mother and a good grandmother. After my Kya was killed, she was a great help to me and the kids."

"And her husband, your father?" Pakku's voice was hesitant now and almost hopeful.

"He died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. _I _was going to be her husband, but she left. She never said goodbye or gave me a reason."

"I think you know the reason now," Katara ventured. "Are you still too stubborn to change? Will you teach me now, for my grandmother's sake?"

Pakku turned and looked to Arnook who simply shrugged, leaving the decision up to the master waterbender. "Be in class this afternoon. And be prepared to work." Louder then he made an announcement to the entire crowd. "_Anyone_ is welcome in my class" To himself then, he whispered, "For Kanna."

* * *

The excitement of the confrontation over, Arnook stepped into hosting duties and had the visitors accompanied to their temporary housing. The citizens of the Northern Water Tribe stared openly at Zuko, Mai, Iroh and Jee, but especially Zuko. They took in his scar and his gold eyes, the dual swords slung across his back and his regal bearing. The prince of the Fire Nation, the son of Fire Lord Ozai walked through their city, down their streets and he was there to help, not to hurt. It was almost too much for them to comprehend.

They were all put into small houses, in groups of four thankfully, so Mai and Zuko would be together along with Iroh and Jee.

"I'll see about getting you some better clothes," a kindly older woman said to Mai. "And Prince Zuko, I'll get you some as well. No offense; but the ones you're wearing now won't combat the cold properly."

"Jee and I could use parkas too." Iroh winked at the woman shamelessly and she immediately began to fuss with her long brown hair.

"Of course you could. I'll be back shortly. And lunch with Chief Arnook is in an hour."

"So Zuko and Mai, what do you think of the city so far?" Jee turned to both of them.

"I guess I'm surprised at how intricate and well made it is; a city of ice. It's lovely, though, and I'd like to see more." Zuko looked at Mai then and she looked back at him, a plan already forming in both their minds.

"It's beautiful but if that Pakku guy says anything about me not fighting, he'll be wearing my knives." Narrow gold eyes glowered with indignation.

"He better not say anything," Zuko agreed threateningly.

"Now, now, don't worry about Pakku. Put your things down and relax for a few minutes until our clothes come. I, for one, am going to stretch out on these warm looking furs." Iroh did just that. He lied down on a comfortable pile of polar lion bear furs and pulled some more on top of his large frame. Within seconds he was snoring.

"How does he do that?" Mai drew her eyebrows down together and stared at the man, amazed by his ability to sleep instantly.

"For as far back as I can recall he did the same. Sometimes I wish that I could do it too."

Zuko put his satchel and swords down in a corner and then sat on some other rugs. Mai joined him, leaning her shoulder into his, grateful that they could touch again. Twenty minutes later, the same woman arrived, loaded down with clothes in various shades of blue.

"For you," she began and handed Mai a pile consisting of everything from leggings and tunics to parkas and gloves. "I'm pretty certain that they'll fit you."

"Thanks," Mai replied and looked through the clothing.

Unlike the Fire Nation, which used a variety of colours in its clothing, focusing mainly on reds, golds and blacks, Water Tribe clothes were all blue and white. It was a bit much, but warmth was the important thing and Mai gamely went into the next room and changed. Everything _did_ fit perfectly and the warmth was incredible.

Iroh, wide awake now, complimented Mai on her attire. "That's better, dear. You look lovely."

Mai adjusted her tunic and did up her parka. "Not my best colour but right now I really don't care."

Zuko took Mai's place in the side room and came out a few minutes later dressed like a Water Tribe man.

"You look very handsome, Prince Zuko," the woman remarked politely. "And Iroh and Jee, here are some things for you."

She took her time with the older men, handing them one piece at a time, lingering for as long as she could. "It's almost time for your lunch, so I'd better leave now. It's been an honour to serve you."

"Thank you, fine lady; what is your name?" Iroh folded his hands behind his back and waited expectantly.

"Nukka, my name is Nukka." She beamed at Iroh and Jee.

"Thank you, Nukka." Iroh beamed back.

"Someone will be here shortly to accompany you to Chief Arnook's. Perhaps I will see you later."

She ducked out of the little house and walked down the wide roadway that fronted it, humming to herself.

* * *

Lunch with Chief Arnook was really a war meeting with food. He sat at a delicately carved ice table, Pakku on one side and Hahn on the other, and waited until everyone else was seated before he spoke.

Katara and Sokka sat with their father and Bato, Aang there too, while Zuko and Mai sat with Iroh and Jee. Not having seen each other for about a week, the young people exchanged a few words. Sokka told them proudly of the hot air balloons and Mai and Zuko were suitably impressed. Zuko mentioned Hakoda's tangle mines and how they had disabled the pair of Fire Nation ships they encountered.

"See, my dad is awesome," Sokka declared enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he kind of is," Mai agreed with a small smile.

"Enough with the gossiping," Pakku snarled. "Chief Arnook requires your attention."

Rolling her eyes, Mai found her seat and waited patiently for the chief to begin. Zuko held her hand under the table and the two felt like silly schoolchildren. Neither cared, though; a few days apart left them both craving physical contact and they would get it not matter what they had to do.

Arnook cleared his throat and began. "Preparations are well underway to counter the impending invasion by Admiral Zhao and his fleet of Fire Navy ships. My soon to be son-in-law, Hahn, is in charge of a plan to infiltrate one of the ships and gain information, cause confusion and whatever else he might do. The fact is that we are terribly outnumbered even_ with_ our brothers from the south and our new Fire Nation allies."

Women glided silently into the room and left trays of food behind; squid, octopi, sea prunes and a number of other things that turned Mai's stomach. She longed for spicy pigchicken or roast duck but she was hungry too and so decided to go with what looked safest, the seaweed soup.

"But we do have the Avatar on our side." Arnook put particular weight on those words.

Aang winced and looked down at his bowl of soup. Sokka clapped him heartily on the back and whispered in his ear. "No pressure, buddy. Just do the best that you can."

"Pakku will be working with our skilled waterbenders while Hahn and I will be working with our warriors. Now, not only is this Zhao planning to invade, he plans to kill the moon spirit, whose physical form rests in the pond inside our Spiritual Oasis. I've placed guards outside the Oasis door and along the outer edges of the city. Patrol boats are always in the water watching and waiting. Please, if you have any suggestions, I would like to hear them now."

"Wouldn't it be wise for your waterbenders to get a little training with Zuko and Iroh and Jee. They'll be fighting firebenders, after all." Mai was shocked to hear her own voice. She usually sat back and listened rather than speaking. Zuko gave her knee an approving squeeze and she quirked her lips, forming a small smile.

"What's so funny, young lady?" Pakku asked her. He looked irritated. "What is it that _you _do exactly and why are you here? You're not a bender or a warrior. You're just a woman."

Mai stood up then, one hand reaching inside her sleeve. "Didn't you just go through something like this? Don't you learn?"

Pakku spluttered and looked to Arnook for assistance but the chief was having none of that. "Bending is a gift from the spirits. Katara has that gift. But women aren't meant to be warriors. They're too weak."

Mai turned fiery eyes to Zuko. He nodded, knowing exactly what she had planned. Mere seconds later, the waterbending master found himself pinned down to his ice chair unable to move. For a final flourish, Mai tossed one more blade, slicing off the dangling bits of fur that hung from the collar of Pakku's parka.

"_That's_ what I do."

She sat back down again and folded her hands neatly in her lap. Sokka stared at her with open admiration while Zuko glowed with pride for his betrothed. After a moment or two of stunned silence, Iroh cleared his throat.

"I believe that Mai has more than proven her worth and her skills as a warrior. Let's finish our tasty meal peacefully and then we firebenders can begin working with the waterbenders. Time is wasting, after all. Zhao will be here sooner than you think."

* * *

The afternoon was incredibly busy for everyone. As Mai had suggested, Zuko, Iroh and Jee trained with the most skilled waterbenders, giving them a taste of what was surely to come. They didn't hold back; now was not the time for restraint. Each man picked an opponent and battled one on one. It was Zuko's first time fighting a waterbender and the distinct differences in their style from that of firebenders intrigued him. It seemed that your element determined your movements somehow; waterbenders moved like liquid, their motions sinuous and smooth, slower and more patient than those of firebenders or earthbenders. He thought of Toph briefly, recalling her harder, punchier style of bending, and smiled. He missed the girl and so did Mai. Maybe one day soon she would be part of their rebellious little group.

The prince tried to do what Iroh always advised; learn from his opponent. Perhaps some waterbending moves could be adapted and used in firebending. He filed different things away in his mind for later. Hopefully they would be of use in the future.

Katara and Aang worked with Pakku and his other students for the entire afternoon, not stopping until the sun had set and dinner was ready for everyone. The girl's muscles throbbed and ached but it was a pleasant sensation. She was amazed at just how much she had learned in one afternoon. Make it beyond the nasty exterior and Pakku was an excellent teacher.

Aang learned too; once he actually concentrated, it all came to him as easily as breathing and soon he was performing advanced moves worthy of any master. Katara felt that twinge of envy again but forced it back down where it belonged. Aang was the Avatar; she shouldn't and wouldn't compare her bending to his.

Mai spent _her_ afternoon working with the men of the Southern Water Tribe. Targets were set up and she threw and threw and threw, until the inside of her parka was damp with sweat and she could hardly lift her arms.

"You really are good," Kahn stated as she put the last of her blades back in their proper places.

"Thanks; lots of practice when I was little did it. There was nothing else for me to do."

"Well, we were never bored trying to survive," he countered.

"I suppose not." There was no pity in Mai's voice. It was matter of fact. Kahn's childhood was much more difficult than hers had been, in some ways at least. She couldn't be bothered to tell him of her own struggles. It didn't matter anyway. Those days were behind her.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping except for the guards scattered around the spectacular city of ice. Mai and Zuko walked hand in hand under the light of the almost full moon, enjoying the quiet and the regal beauty of their surroundings. It was good to be together again, no one and no distance between them.

"So, where's this Oasis?" Mai was curious about the place and wondered if the guards would allow them a quick look.

"Behind Chief Arnook's house, I think."

Zuko led his betrothed in the general direction of Arnook's palace and they skirted around behind, looking for the guards. There were three standing in the courtyard defending a small wooden door.

"Could we take a look?" Zuko asked politely.

The guards exchanged glances and then nodded, moving aside for the Fire Nation prince and his betrothed. Zuko pulled open the door and they peeked inside. The warmth of the air that hit them felt almost foreign for a moment. They could see a patch of green in the distance, a small pond at its centre and a waterfall cascading down behind it. Two wooden bridges led to the island oasis, spanning the water that surrounded it. To reach the bridges, one had to traverse a narrow path at the base of the high walls of ice.

"Grass and flowers in the middle of all this ice; the moon spirit is in the pond. I wonder how Zhao plans on getting here." Zuko was staring with wonder at the sight before him. It wasn't the grass or the blossoms themselves, but the sheer incongruity of them being where they were.

"Knowing him, he'll mow down everyone in his way. The guy's not subtle."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. He pulled his way back out of the doorway, waited for Mai and then shut it gently. "Thanks," he said to the guards.

The couple continued their walk, ending up on one of the many bridges that spanned one of the many canals in the city.

"It really is pretty; it reminds me of Capitol City in some ways, well except for all the water and ice and bridges."

Zuko snorted at Mai's comment and took her into his arms. "Do you still miss home?"

"I missed _you _more in the few days we were apart than I've missed home in the entire three years we've been gone."

She put her head against his chest, her breath rolling out in waves of frosty white. Zuko held her even closer. "Me too," he agreed. "Me too."


	39. Chapter 39

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 39: And so it Begins**_

Mai and Zuko woke up the next morning tangled together in the small side room that jutted off the main one in their temporary home. Iroh had insisted they stay there together, realizing how much the young couple needed the intimacy the room would allow them. Rubbing at his sticky eyes, Zuko gave Mai a quick kiss before getting up from under the furs and pulling on his clothes.

"There is a lot to do; we need to get ready." He sounded almost panicked.

"Do you think it will start today? Zhao is close enough. Do you think we can defeat him? There are so many ships and so many soldiers." Not quite willing to relinquish the warmth of the furs yet, Mai huddled beneath, pulling them up to her chin.

"I think Zhao_ will_ begin the attack today. There's no point in him waiting any longer. We_ have_ to defeat him, Mai, but I really don't know how we're going to do it. There aren't that many waterbenders and only a small group of warriors." Sighing, Zuko contemplated the possibilities of this invasion. It could go very, very badly unless they were very lucky or a miracle of some kind happened. But they had to try; Zhao could not be allowed to simply walk into the city and destroy every person inside. That bastard had to know that people would fight him.

The four of them breakfasted together, then went to a meeting that Arnook called, one for all citizens of the Northern Water Tribe as well as its guests. He spoke of impending battle and the bravery that would be required of everyone. He spoke of the inevitable loss of life that would occur and he spoke of sacrifice and duty. Arnook then asked for any other volunteers to join in the fight to save their city and their culture.

Several young men, most around Sokka's age, a few younger, went forward and Arnook marked them as warriors with two red stripes of paint placed on their foreheads. Mai and Zuko could hear mothers weeping, fearful that their boys would not make it home ever again. It was a sobering sound and one that brought to mind just how dangerous and messy and tragic the next day or two might be.

The rest of the morning was spent like the previous afternoon had been; training hard and organizing the warriors into groups which would each be placed at strategic locations in the city. The best and most experienced waterbenders along with Iroh and Jee would defend the outer wall against the inevitable onslaught of fireballs.

It was decided that Aang and Zuko, on Appa, would ride out to meet the ships and do what damage they could. Hahn and his group of men would attempt to board Zhao's ship and assassinate the man. Mai, Sokka and the Southern Water Tribe men, none of them benders, of course, would be waiting inside the city should Zhao manage to breach the walls and enter it. They had no chance against flying fireballs, but once they could see the soldiers' eyes, their skills would come in handy.

There was nothing to do then but wait. The city was eerily quiet, only the occasional grunt of someone blocking a blow or the sound of rushing water as one of Pakku's students completed a move, disturbing the stillness. Mothers and small children were hidden away in the city's bowels, as far away from the upcoming conflict and its dangers that they could possibly be. Expectation hung heavily in the air and by the time the snow turned black and the patrol boats returned with word that Zhao and his flotilla were very near, everyone was ready to finally do something.

"Take your positions," Arnook called in his calm and dignified voice. "May Twi and La guide your hands and protect you from harm."

"This is it," Zuko whispered to Mai. "Be careful, _please_. I can't lose you."

He drew his betrothed to him, unmindful of the stares, and kissed her long and hard. Breathless, Mai pulled away and quirked her eyebrows at him.

"Just try to get rid of me," she quipped. "Now go. Aang's waiting."

She watched as Zuko climbed aboard the great beast, his first time doing so, and kept her gaze on him until he was nothing but a faint blue speck against the bigger white speck that was Appa. She closed her eyes then and sighed.

"You be careful too, you big dork. I can't lose you either."

* * *

Zhao stood with his hands clasped behind his back, cloak flapping about in the cold wind and watched eagerly as his ship grew closer and closer to the Northern Water Tribe's spectacular city of ice. He wore a smug, satisfied look on his face. Occasionally it broke out into an almost lecherous grin as if the city were a woman and he was about to conquer her.

Tanaka stood just behind his commanding officer and slightly to the left. His expression was serious, sad even as he took in the site before him. He'd never been to the capitol city of the Fire Nation, only heard rumors of its glory, but this city before him surely rivaled it for beauty; and they were about to destroy it and its people. Somehow, it didn't seem right, but what choice did he have? The military was his life, the only thing that had ever provided stability for him, and he wasn't about to give it up with a mutinous or treasonous act. He would simply have to live with what they were about to do. But still, Admiral Zhao was an arrogant fool for thinking that he and the rest of the Fire Nation wouldn't be affected if he killed the moon spirit. He hoped that the man would not succeed. He shivered and looked about him, slightly paranoid that someone might know what he was thinking. But, as long as Zhao could not read his thoughts, Tanaka was probably safe.

"Do you see that, Tanaka?" Zhao made a sweeping gesture and turned to smile at him.

"Yes, sir, I see it," the man replied dully.

"A little more enthusiasm, man; remember your reward."

"Yes, sir!" As soon as Zhao's head turned forward again, Tanaka rolled his eyes and made a rude gesture at the admiral's back. It was childish, but it felt good.

"I will go down in the history books, Tanaka. Think of it. They'll call me conqueror and Moon Slayer and Zhao the Invincible. My name will never be forgotten and Fire Lord Ozai will regret ever burning me."

The admiral's hand went to his chest, where the scar rested underneath layers of cloth. Every morning and every night he saw that scar, looked at it, examined it and thought of Ozai. That's what the Fire Lord had wanted. But Zhao was positive the feelings of revenge that sparked in his heart were_ not_ the ones that Ozai wanted to inspire.

"Is the canoe ready for me, and the paddle?" He barked the question at Tanaka.

"Yes, sir. You simply have to climb in and lower it down to the water."

"Good, good; I'll leave soon. Perhaps a little tour of the city I will demolish is in order." Zhao felt in his belt and pulled out a wicked looking knife then sheathed it again. He took out a detailed map of the city and pored over it for the umpteenth time. "I think I've got my route selected, Tanaka. After the first barrage of fireballs from the trebuchets, I will go. You will take over command then. Follow the instructions that I gave you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir."

"Good, good; now leave me alone and come back when it's time."

Tanaka went back inside the wheel house, glad to be out of the wind. Beautiful though it was, he hated the north and everything about it.

* * *

They hung back at first, watching Hahn, along with his men, board his small ship and maneuver through the canals before hitting open water. Zuko was awestruck as the city spread itself out below him. It truly was lovely and the thought of it crushed under Zhao's foot was heartbreaking.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Aang was watching Zuko closely.

The prince simply nodded and then looked forward, out to sea and the rows of Fire Nation vessels ready to launch death and destruction. The fireballs came then, quickly and mercilessly. Appa swerved in the air, avoiding what he could while Aang and Zuko used their bending to diffuse the fire bombs. It wasn't enough, though, and Aang stood up on the saddle, making wide arcs with his arms, turning the water to ice underneath two ships. They stopped as if grounded, their metal hulls dented and broken.

"That's more like it," the Avatar grinned.

Zuko kept his eyes open for Zhao's ship. Normally it would be at the front of the flotilla but it seemed to have fallen back. When he spotted the ornate prow, he shouted at Aang, grabbing the boy's shirt.

"Down there," he motioned. "That's Zhao's ship."

"What, you want Appa to land on it?" Aang was shouting now too, the sound of the fireballs and the wind too loud for mere talking.

"Yes; I'm going to find Zhao and…."

"And what?" Aang demanded. "Are you going to kill him?"

He stared piercingly at the prince now, grey eyes doing their best to see inside Zuko.

"Not unless I have to. I want to talk to the bastard, try to convince him how wrong he is."

"I don't think Zhao's the kind of guy you can convince of anything, Zuko."

"No, but I have to try." The firebender pinched the bridge of his nose and looked exasperated. "Just land or I'll jump down onto the deck."

Sweeping more fireballs out of their way, Aang took the air bison down. The Avatar's animal guide landed clumsily on the ship, scattering soldiers everywhere. While the men were busy trying to regain their balance, Zuko scanned the deck for Zhao, not seeing the man anywhere. He did see someone familiar though and approached, fists punching outward, ready to shoot flames.

"Where's Zhao? You're his second in command, right?" The prince's voice was harsh and angry. He wanted to grab the man and shake him senseless.

"He's not here," Tanaka replied, raising his own fists.

They both turned their heads at the sound of crunching metal. Aang was happily destroying the trebuchet while Appa continued to hit the deck with his tail, making it impossible for soldiers to get near the Avatar or Zuko.

The Prince turned back to Tanaka, his gold eyes alight with fury. "He's not here; I'm supposed to believe that he left _you _in charge of the invasion?"

"I don't really care what you believe. I don't care about any of this. I just want to go home or at least somewhere warmer."

"You know that Zhao's wrong, don't you? You realize that he must be stopped. He's going to destroy the moon spirit. Do you have any idea what that will do to the balanced of the entire world? Zhao's a lunatic. He was quite happy to murder me and Mai and my uncle and a shipful of people all because I beat him in an agni kai. He has threatened to, to, do terrible things to my betrothed. And all that is nothing compared to what he's planning now. Who do you want to lead the Fire Nation into the future, people like Zhao and my father or people like me?"

From behind Tanaka, dressed in old Fire Nation uniforms, something Zuko had seen illustrations of in history books, Hahn and two other men prepared to strike with their clubs.

"Admiral Zhao!" Hahn screamed, the name sounding like a war cry, and charged.

With nothing more than a few quick punches, Tanaka sent them flying over the ship's side. He grinned. "Is that the best the Northern Water Tribe has to offer?"

"Forget about that; where is Zhao?"

Tanaka considered for a moment. "You're right; the man is crazy and cruel. I hate him. In fact I hope that he doesn't make it back. But he isn't here, Prince Zuko. He took a canoe and a map of the city and paddled away. He wants to kill the moon spirit tonight. The man is impatient too."

"Wait, he has a map?" Despite himself, Zuko was curious now.

Aang, having taken care of the soldiers on Zhao's ship, climbed back on Appa, took to the air and created more waves of ice, freezing several ships in place. It was the proverbial drop in the bucket though, and as the Avatar looked further out to sea, he knew in his heart that he alone could not stop the invasion. He couldn't even come close.

Zuko looked up at the bison then gave his attention back to Tanaka. "The map?" he repeated.

"Yes, he discovered it in a library in the Earth Kingdom, a library in the middle of the desert. That's where he found out about the moon spirit and ocean spirit taking physical form and living in the Spirit Oasis here too. The map shows everything, sewers, back entrances, _everything_."

"Agni, he could be there already." The prince pushed thick bangs back from his forehead and pinched his nose again. "Thank you for telling me."

"I'll deny it and I'm still going to continue with the invasion. I don't agree with it but it's my duty to carry out my orders. Now, get off my ship, Prince Zuko." He looked around at the soldiers regrouping themselves and then lowered his voice. "And good luck." Yelling then, Tanaka called out to the men. "What are you waiting for? Attack this traitor."

Zuko backed away from Tanaka, assuming a firebending stance again. Before Aang finally swooped in with Appa, Zuko experienced a few close calls; the sleeve of his blue parka was badly singed and he could feel the burn beneath, stinging madly. He paid it no mind, however, and climbed aboard the bison, eager to track down Zhao.

* * *

Mai darted out of the way as a fireball, one of the few that managed to make it by the first line of defense, sped by, the heat making her cheek warm, and landed in one of the buildings behind her. Ice, melting now, collapsed in big chunks and tumbled downward. She caught Hakoda's eye and shrugged. There really was nothing much they could do except keep the area clear.

As the minutes passed more and more fire passed by the outer walls. Either Zhao had stepped up his attack or their defense was growing tired. Either way it didn't matter. The inner city began to look like a war zone and there were wounded now too, even casualties; some had been hit by falling ice and others burned. Yue prowled the streets, Sokka tagging along behind her, and helped get the wounded to Yugoda's healing hut. Her parka was smeared with blood and ash and her hair was disheveled. But she shook off Sokka's panicked hand and continued to work.

"I won't just sit around and do nothing when my people need me." Her words were firm and strong. Sokka whined and wheedled, begging her to go somewhere safer. "Where would that be, Sokka? The city is under siege."

"Mai, help me out here. I'm supposed to protect her; Chief Arnook asked me to." He approached the black haired girl with wide, hopeful eyes and put his hands together, the tips of his fingers resting under his chin.

She looked over Sokka's head, she was slightly taller, and watched the princess. "I think I'll help her instead of trying to talk her out of actually doing something. If you were smart, you would help her too, Sokka."

"Wow, thanks a lot, Mai. That's the last time I ever ask you for support."

"Is that a promise?" Mai retorted smartly.

She approached Yue, introduced herself quickly and then helped her tend to a man with a wide gash on his head.

"Thank you, Mai. Sokka's very over protective. It's sweet, but I need to be with my people."

"Sweet, you're calling my sweet?" The young warrior looked horrified. Strong, brave, and handsome were more favorable adjectives.

Yue giggled and nudged Mai who began to laugh too. They managed to get the man to Yugoda's and then stood together for a few moments just watching as more fire rained down. Sokka stood off to the side, club in his hands, as if he could deflect a huge fireball with it.

"So you are betrothed to the prince of the Fire Nation; I'm betrothed as well." The princess said the words as if not expecting Mai to reply.

"Yeah, I am and I have been since I was quite young. Fortunately, we want to be together. It all worked out." Mai continued to stare ahead. She thought about Zuko and their very first meeting. It had been awkward and mostly silent but somehow the two of them were drawn to each other and from that first day, a bond began to form.

"You're very lucky. And Prince Zuko is lucky too." Yue's voice was sad now and she wiped discreetly at her huge blue eyes.

"I take it that you don't care much for the man you will marry."

"My feelings aren't important. My people, my tribe, and my duty are."

"They are important, but I think _you_ deserve happiness as well, Princess Yue." Mai glanced over at Sokka who listened to the conversation with his own sad eyes.

"Serving my people _does_ make me happy. Now, let's get back to work, all right. Come on, Sokka, I'm leaving now."

Mai watched the pair walk back out into the streets and contemplated her own life. Despite being declared a traitor and being on the run from her own nation, at least her decisions and choices were her own now. She wouldn't give that up for anything. Still, there was something admirable about Yue's stoic devotion to her people, though Mai was very glad that she wasn't her.

* * *

The Avatar's face was sad as they flew away from the ships and Zuko was almost certain he saw tears in the grey eyes. "Zuko, we can't do it. I can't do it. I'll never stop all those ships. I need help."

"You've already got all the help there is, Aang. Where are we going to get more? Out of thin air?"

"I don't know, Zuko. Let me think, okay."

"Yeah, you think and the rest of us will fight," Zuko snapped.

"That's not fair, Zuko. You saw me fighting out there." The boy looked genuinely hurt, as if Zuko's opinion really mattered to him.

"Sorry," the prince apologized. Yes, Aang was not afraid to get into the thick of things and do his part. Zuko knew that well enough. "Oh, we need to pick up that Hahn guy. Tanaka pushed him into the water." That was a good way to change the subject.

They flew close to the ocean's surface, looking for the men, dodging more fire as they moved. When they spotted Hahn, Appa landed in the water, his six legs paddling quickly. The men deftly scrabbled onto the saddle, grateful to be out of the frigid waters.

"Where's your boat?" Zuko asked sharply.

"It's probably drifted off now. We should get back to the city." Hahn really didn't want to search for his boat amongst the huge Fire Nation ships and never ending barrage of fire.

"Fine, whatever."

As they got close to the city again, Zuko and Aang took in the heavily damaged outer wall. Great, gaping holes pockmarked the structure and one corner had been completely eroded. The fire flew over the wall and into the city proper too, damaging houses and other buildings. The first line of defenders, Iroh and Jee among them, looked exhausted and were covered in ashy charcoal coloured snow.

Zhao's flotilla moved closer and closer to the city walls and would break through soon, spilling their soldiers into the streets, where hand to hand combat would occur. Zuko thought of Mai briefly and hoped she was all right. Katara was in Aang's thoughts. He looked down at her, gamely standing on the wall and beating back the fire. He flushed with love and pride and hoped that _she _would be all right.

"Zuko, I know what to do!" the boy exclaimed as they landed in the snow. "Spirits!"

"What are you talking about Aang?" Zuko looked around for Mai but couldn't find her amidst the chaos. He blocked a fireball with a graceful movement of his hands and then turned his attention back to the Avatar.

"The spirits; I can ask_ them_ for help. Why didn't I think of that before?" The boy slapped a hand to his forehead and then looked at Zuko as if waiting for his approval.

The prince sounded dubious. "And just how are you going to ask the spirits for help?"

"Well, I need to meditate and then leave my body and enter the spirit world."

"Just like that?"

"Well…."

"Aang!" They both turned to see Katara running toward them at full speed. "What's happening out there?"

She put a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes.

"It's bad, Katara. I can't stop the ships. There are way too many."

Pakku joined them as well and Arnook, Iroh and Jee.

"Nephew, did you talk to Zhao?"

It was confusion then, with everybody asking questions and trying to answer others. Arnook raised his hand and shouted, "Enough." Everyone was silent immediately. "One thing at a time; Aang and Zuko, what happened out there?"

The prince spoke first. "There is no way that Aang and I can battle all those ships. There are simply too many too close together. The assassination plan didn't work, mainly because Zhao wasn't on his ship. He's probably in the city already."

"What do you mean?" Arnook questioned the prince. He stood rigidly and leaned forward a bit so that he could see Zuko's eyes.

"I _mean_ Zhao took a canoe and paddled his way to the city. He's got a detailed map that will help him get inside."

"Hey." Zuko felt Mai's warm breath against his cheek as she moved to stand very close. "I saw Appa and came as quickly as I could."

"Zhao's in the city somewhere. We need to find him, Mai."

Zuko'e eyes were focused only on his betrothed now. He scanned her body looking for marks of any kind.

"I'm fine." Mai rolled her eyes. "But you got burned. Let me look."

"It's okay, really. I've had a lot worse." He jerked his arm away remembering that they were not alone.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand, please," the chief suggested snidely.

"Um, right, Zhao's second in command gave me the information."

"And, can we trust this man?" Arnook asked.

"Zhao wasn't commanding his ship and yes I think we can trust Tanaka's words. Zhao is _here_." Zuko's voice was dark and heavy sounding. He wanted nothing more than to seek out the man and do him in.

"We need help, Chief Arnook; I was thinking of asking the spirits." Aang looked at the man hopefully. "I need a quiet place to mediate, a place like the Spirit Oasis. It's the most spiritual spot in the north, right?"

"That's a great idea, Aang. I'll need to go with you and protect your body. You're completely vulnerable when you're in the spirit world." Katara looked around at everyone.

"What if Zhao's there already?" Mai brought up the negative possibility. "That's definitely where he's headed."

"If he's there, we'll stop him and protect Aang," Katara replied simply. "Does everyone agree?"

"It can't hurt," Chief Arnook nodded. "Go! Prince Zuko and Mai, will you look for Zhao? We need to get back to the outer walls now."

They nodded and ran after Aang and Katara in the direction of the Spirit Oasis. Zuko gave his uncle and Jee a quick wave.

"Good luck and be careful," Iroh shouted after them. "Zhao is a dangerous man."

As the words fell off Iroh's tongue, the first of the admiral's ships breached the outer_ and_ secondary walls. Its huge gangplank heaved and creaked its way down onto the ice streets. Men poured out, some on foot and some on rhinos. Tanks rolled down the gangplank as well and the battle for the city took on a new, more terrifying tone.

The Southern Water Tribe warriors attacked with a vengeance, Hakoda leading the way with his club. He broke knees, and cracked helmeted skulls, swept feet from underneath soldiers and crippled rhinos all while managing to evade the constant outpouring of fire. He was a wonder to watch and Iroh and Jee joined in, taking care of the fire much more easily than the warriors could. They made a good team, but as another ship broke through the ice and more Fire Nation soldiers disembarked, the job became much more difficult. They couldn't hold out for long.

* * *

Admiral Zhao hummed as he paddled his way around to the back of the city. He was cold but didn't care. Any discomfort he might endure would be well worth it. He stopped for a moment and checked the map. Yes, a huge water flow pipe should be right around the corner, jutting out from the massive wall of ice that made up the city's outer structure.

It was there and wide enough to fit Zhao. He stood up in the canoe and reached for the pipe's outer edge. The small boat wobbled under his feet and he almost fell into the freezing cold water. But Zhao was nothing if not determined. He clung to the edge, kicked the canoe away and heaved himself up inside. Moving quietly, he made his way along the pipe and stopped at the other end, observing his surroundings.

He could hear the sounds of battle coming from the front of the city. The walls had indeed been breached. Zhao grinned. It wouldn't be long now. Patiently he waited until a man walked by, a man on his own; easy pickings. The admiral took out his knife, darted out from the pipe and grabbed the man from behind. Pressing his knife to the man's throat, Zhao dragged him backward and into the pipe.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered in his most imperious tone.

The man, not a warrior, made a move now. He saw murder in Zhao's eyes and he did not want to die. Making a lunge for the opening, he tried to push by Zhao but failed, and fell down instead. Looking at Zhao's red and black boots, he was filled with dread.

"Take off your clothes and I'll let you live," Zhao repeated. The man hesitated again but then stripped off his parka and dropped it. "The pants too, and the tunic. And don't forget the boots."

He was shivering now both from cold and fear.

"Turn around."

The man turned around. With one swift motion, Zhao cut his throat and pushed him down the pipe and out into the sea. Humming again, the admiral took off his own clothes and replaced them with the blue ones pooled at his feet.

"Warm," he acknowledged but couldn't restrain a little exclamation of disgust.

Zhao bent down and cleaned off his knife, using fine quality Fire Nation clothing as rags. He hid the blade inside his new parka, pulled up the hood, and stepped out into the city. Making his way forward and to the right, he walked through maze like streets until he reached a busier area, filled with warriors and the cries of wounded. No one paid him any mind and Zhao checked his map, looking once more for the entrance to the Spirit Oasis.


	40. Chapter 40

**Equivalent Exchange**

_**Chapter 40: And So It Ends**_

The sound of sturdy skin boots tramping across the ice caught Mai's attention and she turned to take a quick look. Six Water Tribesmen followed behind Zuko and her, extra guards for the Spirit Oasis.

'Good,' she thought. 'Someone's thinking.'

Guards still stood outside the little wooden door, unharmed and bored looking. Aang and Katara skidded to a stop and waved the guards aside. Momo, who had apparently decided to come along with the new guards, jumped up onto Aang's shoulder and chattered loudly.

"Wait," Zuko called out sharply. "Don't go rushing in there."

Katara pulled open the door slowly and looked inside. Momo, ever curious, left Aang and sailed through the air, landing on one of the small arched bridges that connected the oasis itself with the icy walls that surrounded it. The Spirit Oasis was empty, serene and peaceful, the perfect spot for Aang, the link between the corporeal world and the spirit world to attain the level of intense meditation needed for his spirit to leave his body behind.

"See, Zuko." The waterbender opened the door wider and beckoned for her friend to look inside. "It's empty."

Zuko did look; he stared up the cliffs, wondering if perhaps the admiral was walking around up there. "Zhao might have come in a different entrance. _Is _there a separate entrance?" He looked to the guards then.

"Yes, there is. A very narrow, tricky path leads from the top of the cliffs down into the oasis. But it's difficult to get to and difficult to traverse. Do you think he'll take that path? No one ever uses it."

"Well, he has a detailed map of your city. I'm sure the path is marked on it. Damn! I think at least half of you need to move inside the oasis and guard the pond. That's where Zhao needs to be to fulfill his plan. We'll do our best to make sure that he never even makes it inside. And you can watch the other entrance from your position inside as well. Does that make sense, Mai?" Zuko looked to his betrothed for confirmation.

"It makes perfect sense. We'll stay around here and look out for him; I'd like to take care of him myself, before he gets anywhere near the oasis." Mai rubbed her hands together, partly because they were cold and partly in anticipation.

Katara, irritated by the delay made an exaggerated show of entering the oasis with Aang. Zuko watched them closely, not taking his eyes off the pair until Aang was seated in the lotus position on the wonderfully green looking grass while Katara stood sentry behind him, arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. Four Water Tribesmen stationed themselves around the pond, looking up occasionally and all about the sanctuary. Satisfied that both the spirits and Aang were well protected, the prince shut the door.

He spoke to the guards still outside next. "Zhao will kill you in a heartbeat. Do you get that?"

The guards nodded. Zuko had their full attention now.

"He's tall; he has huge sideburns, amber eyes and brown hair. He should be wearing full Fire Nation armor but a disguise is not out of the question. Mai and I will be out on the street waiting for him. Should he make it by us somehow, it will be up to you."

"Yes, yes, we understand."

"Let's go, Zuko." Mai tugged on his hand and pulled him forward.

They walked back to the front of Chief Arnook's palace and paced back and forth along the street, watching carefully, bodies tense with the mere thought of an upcoming confrontation with Zhao, a man both despised almost beyond reason.

* * *

Aang shifted on the grass and did his best to concentrate. Momo was curled up at his feet, eyes closed as if trying to meditate too. Aang needed help and wasn't afraid to ask for it, but getting to the Spirit World was more of an accident the first time it had happened. He shifted again, making sure that his bottom was comfortable and then tried to clear his mind of everything. That was a difficult task with Katara standing right behind him. The Avatar knew that his priority was to get assistance or at least information, but the waterbender's presence was an all too pleasant distraction.

Sensing his trouble, Katara spoke. "Aang, are you all right? Is something bothering you?"

"No," the boy lied. "I'm fine. I just need to empty my mind."

"You might want to do that a bit faster. People are dying out there, Aang. I'm sorry for putting pressure on you, but ….."

"I know, I know." Aang closed his eyes again and took deep, cleansing breaths. The Spirit World was all that he thought about now. Everything else faded and soon he felt himself leave his body, the strangest sensation that he had ever experienced. Looking back at the cross legged figure on the grass, he smiled. Seconds later, he was in an eerie place full of strange creatures and unearthly sounds. There was where help lay.

* * *

Sokka was having a fit. All around him people were shouting and screaming in pain. Fireballs were dropping like rain and the Fire Nation troops were tearing through the city on their ugly beasts, sweeping warriors out of the way with fire whips and spears. Track machines, something Sokka had only seen once before, and which, had the situation been different he would have loved to examine, crept their way through the city as well, demolishing everything in their path.

And Yue, the princess he had promised to protect, was in the thick of things, shouting encouragement and helping to pull injured out of the line of fire. No matter how he begged and pleaded, Yue simply would not listen to him. She looked at him stubbornly, her lower lip jutting put slightly, and continued to endanger herself. Short of physically dragging her to safety, Sokka could do nothing but make sure that no fireballs or spears reached her.

"For spirits' sake, Yue, let me take you inside the palace. You can help with the injured when everything is over. No one will think you're a coward. You're the princess. Your people will need you when all of this is over."

"Your father is fighting. My father is fighting. They're both chiefs. I should be helping too. And Zuko is a prince. That isn't stopping him. He's supposed to be the next Fire Lord, our hope for a better world. What if he gets killed?"

"Zuko's trained to fight. You're not. Your father and my father and Mai and Katara can all defend themselves. I'm sorry, I don't want to sound like a jerk, but you can't. _Please; _I promised your father that I would protect you. I don't want to let him down. I don't want to let you down."

Sokka's hands were clasped together and his eyes were as pleading as his voice.

"All right; I'll take a break. You can accompany me to the palace."

The young warrior looked skyward and mouthed a thank you before taking Yue's arm and guiding her home.

* * *

Iroh was sixty, not an old man by any means, but hardly young either. His prime had passed years ago though he sincerely believed and hoped that many good years lay ahead of him. The battle, for all its horrors and the very wrongness of it, invigorated him. Many years had passed since his siege on the great walled city of Ba Sing Se, and even then he was a general, someone who gave orders and strategized more than he actually fought.

He hadn't battled like this for many, many years and this time he was fighting on the right side, fighting to preserve an entire people. He moved with surprising grace and agility for a larger man and his firebending had never been stronger. Together with his friend, Jee, Iroh took out soldier after soldier, maiming some and killing others. This was not a time to show mercy. This was not a time to worry about the ramifications of his actions. This was a time to fight as fiercely as he could. Iroh did.

* * *

Hakoda and Bato had faced firebenders a few times, mainly while in their ships. There had never been close to this many, of course. The sheer number of Fire Nation soldiers was overwhelming. They focused on one at a time and did their best to block out the sounds of terror that surrounded them. Hakoda tried not to think about his children and what they were doing. He hated that they were here, so young and maybe not so innocent anymore, caught up in this endless war. He wanted them safe at home; but was it really safe there anyway? He wanted them to live in a safe world. So maybe they needed to fight, to stand up for what was indubitably right. He hated that they fought, but he was so very proud.

* * *

Two Water Tribe warriors, serious looks on their faces, strode toward the armory in search of more weapons. The room was empty of both people and equipment.

"Damn it," one cursed. "We'll need to scavenge the ground for weapons. I can't believe that both my spear and my club are gone."

"They're not gone; you lost them. If you weren't such a pathetic fighter, you would still have them. Come on, we're just wasting time in here."

A low, dangerous sounding chuckle made both men look toward the door.

"What are you laughing at?" the first warrior asked. "Can you do any better? I don't see you fighting. I see you standing there and looking at us."

The man's tone was combative and angry. He stepped forward, wondering who the interloper was.

"I can do _much_ better." The man dressed all in blue made a tiny flame in the palm of his hand and showed it off smugly. "The Fire Nation is superior to you Water Tribe vermin."

The flame grew bigger and the men backed away, terrified now. They were trapped inside a room with a firebender. There was no way out and no means of defense save a desperate bodily attack. Out to prove himself, the first Water Tribe warrior shouted some war cry or other and ran at Zhao full speed. The firebender's eyes widened momentarily, but the smug look soon returned. With a quick punch outward, his fist became a raging ball of orange and yellow and he held it to the man's chest, much as Ozai had done to him. Grabbing hold of the man's wolf's tail, Zhao kept him close and maintained the fire until there was a hole where once a heart had been. He let go of the dead man's hair and the body dropped limply to the floor. Wiping his hands off on his Water Tribe parka, Zhao turned to the other man.

The second Water Tribe warrior's jaw practically unhinged as he stared at the empty spot in his compatriot's chest. The edges were charred and ragged looking and the smell of burned flesh was stomach turning. He vomited then, some of it spraying on Zhao's confiscated black boots. Enraged, the admiral wasted no time with taunts. He lit the man up and listened happily to the horrible screams. Zhao was enjoying himself and the fun was just beginning.

He left the armory, dragging his bespattered boots across the first dead man's coat, and headed toward the Spirit Oasis.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Zuko's pacing was wearing a subtle groove into the ice beneath his feet. "I feel guilty just waiting here. We should be helping in the fight."

"Stopping Zhao is part of the fight. If he gets his hand on that koi fish, we're all in deep trouble." Mai was as practical as ever, always able to see through to the heart of any matter, and eliminate Zuko's doubts and fears.

"Yeah, you're right. But I still feel useless." He moved further away from Arnook's palace, extending his pacing route by a few feet. "I wonder how it's going."

"Probably not that well. There are hundreds of troops here in the city. I wonder how Aang's doing. He'd better come back from the Spirit World with something that can help us."

They stopped talking then and went back to walking.

"Someone's coming," Mai announced. She watched as the tall, well built man approached. His hood was up and shaded his face, making it difficult to see. "Oh, he's one of the warriors."

Zuko glanced up at the man and then caught Mai's eye. Something about him seemed familiar. Mai looked back at him and nodded. They kept their stances casual, but Mai's hand was in her sleeve and Zuko had a small flame cradled in his palm.

* * *

Sucking in his breath, Zhao walked by the man and woman hovering outside the city's most spectacular building, obviously the chief's residence. He knew them, he hated them and he wanted to kill them both. Those damnable pests, Zuko and Mai were both here. Water Tribe clothing could not disguise the scar that dominated the prince's face and his betrothed went wherever he did.

How did they know about his invasion? And did their presence mean that the Avatar was here as well? A tiny trickle of apprehension traveled up his spine. Perhaps he would have a bit more trouble than he had bargained for. But that was alright. The Avatar was a mere boy, incomplete in his training and obviously lacking the instinct to kill. Zuko and Mai posed more of a threat. He would be willing to bet that neither would weep upon his death and would in fact welcome it.

No matter; he would proceed as planned. There were only two possible outcomes; success or failure, survival or death. Turning around, he headed back to where Mai and Zuko stood.

* * *

Yue took the opportunity to wash off her hands and face; both stained with blood and ash, and then walked about her home's foyer. Sokka stood by the front door as if preventing her escape.

"There is more than one door, you know?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm sure you've got lots." Sokka raised his head and met Yue's lovely blue eyes.

"Looks like you're trying to stop me from leaving." The princess was smiling and her tone was playful.

"You know how I feel. Yes, I want you stay safe and not just because your father asked me to protect you. I like you."

The young woman fiddled with the sleeve of her parka, looking down and trying to hide her flush. "I'm betrothed, Sokka."

"Yeah, I met the guy and he's a, he's a….I _don't _like him. You deserve better and I don't mean me. I already met a girl. Her name is Suki and she's a Kyoshi Warrior. She's strong and brave and beautiful and smart. But, I still like you, a lot. And I want you to be happy."

"You're sweet, Sokka, but you don't need to worry. I will be happy as long as I'm here with my people, serving them and helping them."

"You should think about yourself, at least once in a while. This whole self sacrifice thing is a little over the top."

Yue shrugged. "It's who I am. It's the way I was raised. And I do think about myself sometimes. I have hopes and dreams like every other girl."

"Well," the warrior answered. "I hope that all of them come true, or at least some of them."

"Thank you, Sokka. I'm glad that we met. And I like you too."

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, the noise from the battle outside a dull, constant thunder. Then Yue jerked as if she were a puppet on strings suddenly being manipulated by its master.

"What is it?' Sokka looked immediately worried.

"Danger is approaching the moon spirit. I can feel it." Yue didn't hesitate, but ran through the majestic building toward the back entrance. She held her skirts in her hands, keeping them out of the way of her speeding feet.

"Hey, wait up," Sokka called. "Let me go out there first." He sighed loudly. "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

Yue opened the back door and saw nothing out of place. The guards stood in front of the quaint looking little door and they stared at her with shock, immediately bowing out of respect.

"Thank goodness. Everything is all right?"

"Yes, Princess Yue. No one has even attempted to enter the oasis."

They heard a commotion then, out front, and Yue went to investigate, Sokka too far behind her.

* * *

Aang was on his way back to his body now. He had encountered many spirits, some more terrifying than others, and had even encountered Avatar Roku, his previous incarnation. The Spirit World was a tricky place to navigate with strange rules of its own, a misty surreal sort of place, where one did not want to get trapped. But he hadn't gotten trapped and he knew what to do now; the Ocean Spirit, swimming there in the pond alongside the Moon Spirit, would help him. All he had to do was immerse his body in the water. That's what Koh, the terrifying face stealer, had suggested anyway, and Aang decided to trust him.

* * *

"He's headed this way," Mai breathed out softly. "It's him, Zuko. It's Zhao."

The man didn't bother trying to hide his identity any longer. He threw back his hood and smirked at the young couple. "So we meet again."

"Let's make sure it's the last time," Mai retorted.

She wasn't going to wait for the admiral to make the first move. From inside the wide sleeve of her parka, she pulled a blade and whipped it in his direction. He didn't move aside quite quickly enough, and the knife nicked his throat. She had gone for the kill.

A patch of red marred the pretty pale blue of his parka. Snarling with rage now, Zhao shot fire at Mai but Zuko was ready. He moved in front of his betrothed and with a graceful sweeping motion of his hands, made Zhao's fire sputter out as if it had been doused with water.

The prince had no intention of sitting back either. He was going to take the fight to Zhao and finish the miserable excuse for a human being off once and for all. What followed was intense and furious, both Zhao and Zuko fighting for their lives, both ready and eager to kill. Mai could do nothing but stand back. The heat from the flames was tremendous and the fire almost blinded her. If somehow she could move around to Zhao's back she could end it all.

Mai edged her way around the battle, not wanting to attract Zhao's attention now. Zuko's latest blast of fire had knocked the man down, but he kicked out a vicious stream of fire with his feet. The prince jumped up nimbly, avoiding the flames. His betrothed continued to move stealthily toward Zhao and then beyond where his body still lay.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone approaching from the oasis. The white hair was impossible to miss. The admiral saw her too and, knowing his end was near, decided to do one last bit of damage.

"Zuko, behind you!" Mai screamed. It was something Zuko had never heard before and the sound chilled his blood.

He turned to look and saw Yue, the princess of the Northern Water Tribe, standing there with wide eyes, rooted to the spot. It all happened so quickly, in the space of mere seconds. Zhao still prone, shot a blast of fire first at Zuko, and then at Yue. While the Prince deflected the first blast, the second hit the princess full on.

As Mai watched her fall to the ground, Sokka shrieking and running to her, she approached Zhao from behind, pulled out another blade and with cold precision severed the artery in the admiral's neck. He was dead within seconds, blood pooling beneath his shoulders and staining the ice.

Mai stepped back and away from the encroaching blood. She trembled and took several deep breaths to try and calm down. Then Zuko was there, his arm wrapped protectively around her, holding her impossibly close. They went to Yue and Sokka, but there was nothing to be done. The guards hovered around her too but Sokka shooed them back. "Go inside the oasis. Get Katara. She can heal."

"No!" Yue's voice was surprisingly strong. "It's too late for that."

Yue was their superior. The guards stopped.

"Why?" Sokka implored. "Why won't you let Katara try?"

"Just, it's meant to be, and I can feel myself slipping. It's over and I'm okay with that."

The young warrior held the princess's hand and stroked her fingers gently. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated the words like a chant. "I should have taken that fire. I should have caught up to you. I should have stopped you."

Yue smiled up at him. "It's not your fault." Her words came out in a faint, strangled sort of gasp now and her hand felt very cold in his. "I knew that I would die today."

"What are you talking about? How could you know that?" Sokka was furious and he kicked at the ice beneath him with one foot.

"I've had the same dream since I was a little girl, a dream that told me I would die trying to protect the Moon Spirit." Yue stopped and took a big gulp of air. "And when I'm gone, my spirit will join with the moon. I'll be happy then, Sokka, I promise you. And I'll watch over you, all of you." Her glassy gaze took in Mai and Zuko now too.

"This is stupid." Sokka yelled. "Why are you just accepting it? Why aren't you fighting? What is _wrong _with you?"

Mai put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Sokka, you need to let her go."

He pushed her hand off forcefully and shot her a dark glare. "Shut up! Why didn't you kill Zhao before he could do this? Why didn't _you_, Zuko? Maybe you wanted her to die? Is that it? Maybe it was part of your **Fire Nation** plan."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sokka. Why would we want Yue to die?" Zuko, oblivious as he sometimes was, actually thought that Sokka was asking that question rationally.

"He's upset, Zuko; he doesn't mean it. Let's leave them alone, okay?" Mai guided Zuko away from the pair and they watched as Yue closed her eyes for the final time and her new friend, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, wept.

Mai felt tears prickle at her own eyes and she wiped them away before they could fall.

"I didn't realize she was there until it was too late; I couldn't get in front of her, Mai. I feel so terrible."

"I know. I feel terrible too."

Sokka picked Yue up then and cradled her tenderly in his arms. "I'm taking her inside, inside her home." His cheeks were streaked with tears and it was obvious that the young man was fighting back sobs. "I'll do it alone."

"I'm sorry, Sokka; I really am sorry." Zuko's voice cracked. He reached out hesitantly and then withdrew his hand.

Mai took it in hers. As they moved back out into the street, giving Zhao's corpse a wide berth, and not even a second glance, something otherworldly, huge and glowing, emerged from the Spirit Oasis.

"Aang," both Mai and Zuko declared.

* * *

The Avatar gave Katara a bright smile and Momo a pat, then without a word, entered the pond.

"Aang, what are you doing?" The waterbender sounded exasperated. She strode to the water's edge and tried to grab hold of her friend's collar, but it was already out of reach. "What happened in the Spirit World?"

He didn't answer and Katara huffed with even more irritation. She watched as Aang's arrow began to glow; he was in the Avatar state now and almost unreachable. For a moment, he vanished beneath the water's surface and Katara panicked. When the water glowed white like the boy's arrow and what looked like a giant koi fish with Aang inside emerged, she realized what was happening. Aang and the Ocean Spirit were one, working together to end this invasion once and for all.

It was a humbling sight and the girl stood back, awe struck as the spirit, taller than any building the Northern Water Tribe had, left the oasis and headed out into the thick of the battle. The ocean, giver of life and so very important to her tribe was alive before her, and it was wondrous, a moment that she would never forget no matter how many years she lived.

Once Aang and the spirit were gone from the oasis and out in the city, she left too, almost tripping over the dead body of Admiral Zhao. With a shudder at the congealing pool of blood, the waterbender immediately thought 'Mai' and then wondered exactly where she and Zuko were.

She discovered them a few minutes later, standing among the prostrating Water Tribe people, watching in wonder as the Ocean Spirit, guided by Aang's hand, scattered soldiers and tanks and rhinos like a toddler would throw his toys in a fit of anger. The soldiers were terrified and ran for their lives, ducking into alleys and running across bridges. There was no escape, though, and as the Ocean Spirit made its way out into the sea, it left behind many dead. The ships, row upon row of hulking metal monsters, were but more toys, tossed about in the waves, broken in two, ground into nothing more than bits of steel.

Tanaka gave the word to abandon ship and some of his men made it, paddling away in canoes or escaping in the much smaller engine powered boats that were stored down below deck. Many more died, however, and Tanaka, the final one to leave his ship was horrified. Part of him wondered, however, whether this defeat might give the Fire Lord some pause. He wondered where Zhao was; obviously, his mission had not succeeded and that was something to be grateful for. As he joined three other men on one of the small boats he heaved a sigh. It was going to be a long journey home.

* * *

When it was over and the Fire Nation completely gone from the Northern Water Tribe, well except for the carcasses of both machine and man, and the Ocean Spirit back safely in the pond, within its physical body of the koi fish, and Aang no longer in the Avatar state, Katara asked Mai and Zuko where Sokka was.

"Oh, he took Yue inside the palace. She's dead, Katara. Zhao killed her and Sokka's really upset." Mai gave the girl a sympathetic look, while Zuko sputtered, wanting to explain further.

"And you killed Zhao, didn't you, Mai?"

The black haired girl nodded.

"I don't blame you, Zuko, or you, Mai. Oh, Sokka; it was his job to protect her. He's going to hate himself. I need to find him."

"Yue was stubborn and she was determined to help today. Sokka did everything he could. Make sure you tell him that." Mai recalled Sokka's face and a fresh wave of both sympathy and sorrow struck her.

"Thank you, Mai. I will."

* * *

Two days later, they were all prepared to leave the Northern Water Tribe. It had been a place of discovery and a place of loss. Sokka was better but something about him was irreparably altered. That light in his eyes, the one that sparkled with life and humor shone a little less brightly. No matter how many times Chief Arnook insisted that his daughter's death was not the young warrior's fault, Sokka bore the burden of guilt. Dream or no dream, predestined or not predestined, he couldn't help but think he could have done something different, something huge that would have changed the princess's future.

He clung to his father, eager for the man's love and guidance. Hakoda, of course, the good father and decent man that he was, gave both freely and willingly. It would be several weeks before Sokka really let go of Yue and even after that, he communed with the moon every night, positive that she could somehow hear him.

Pakku, along with several waterbenders, left for the Southern Water Tribe. He was excited about seeing Kanna again and eager to help rebuild the decimated little village at the bottom of the world. Of course, the Northern Water Tribe needed extensive rebuilding too and the loss of life it suffered affected nearly every member either directly or indirectly. Without Aang's help, the tribe would surely have been destroyed. That knowledge was as humbling as their encounter with the Ocean Spirit had been.

Farewells were subdued; no dinners, no meetings, just simple words and gestures of gratitude. Everyone had much work to get to. One battle was over but there were more ahead, battles of many kinds.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Zuko and Mai sat on the floor in the galley of Hakoda's ship and watched as Jee and Iroh played a competitive game of pai sho.

"You shouldn't have done that, my friend." Iroh winked at the lieutenant and moved his own piece.

Jee slammed a hand into his forehead and groaned. "That's why you were the general and I was the lieutenant."

"Nonsense, your game has improved greatly. One day soon, I'm sure that you'll defeat me. My nephew, on the other hand, should be playing more."

"I don't care about pai sho, Uncle." Zuko sighed with exaggerated irritation.

"Oh, but you should. It's a wonderful teaching tool. Your lovely betrothed certainly plays a good game."

"Yeah, she's good at that kind of stuff." With a proud look, Zuko put his arm around Mai's shoulders and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Wanna take a walk?" she whispered.

He stood up and reached for his parka. "We're going up on deck for awhile."

"Certainly, Zuko; enjoy the fresh air."

Mai slipped into her parka too and they climbed the stairs to the deck and walked until they reached the ship's prow. Hakoda gave them a friendly smile and Aang, who was training intensely with Katara, gave them a wave. Sokka sat with one of the men and mindlessly sharpened his boomerang. His smile was tight and sad, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"So, here we are again," Zuko began. "We're not sure where we're going or what we're going to do."

"Well, Zhao may be dead, but your father will send someone else after Aang and us. I have a strong feeling that someone will be Azula. We'll be busy evading her. I think the two groups need to separate again, Zuko."

"Yeah, it's harder to track different groups. And we've already done Gaoling. Uncle mentioned something about Ba Sing Se. There are a few Order of the White Lotus members there. We would be safe, I guess and we could train more. They could meet us there in few months. Maybe by then Aang will be ready to learn firebending."

"I don't think Ba Sing Se is the best place for that. We'll have to find somewhere quieter. Right now, I'm too tried to even think about it."

"Mai, are you okay, really, I mean? You killed a man." The prince pulled her body in closer, shielding it from the cold wind.

She buried her head into his chest, nothing but thick, black hair exposed now. "Haven't given it a thought," she lied.

He kissed her head then and ran a hand slowly through the silky mane. "Okay, but if you want to talk about anything…."

"I know, Zuko."

Mai wasn't ready to talk quite yet, but when she was, Zuko would be there, steady and sure, the one person in her life whom she could depend on, the one person she could really open up to, the one person with whom she was free. And she would be there for him. Always.

* * *

A/N: I believe that's it folks. I don't have the ambition or desire right now to continue this story any further. It's been exhausting. I need a break.

I see much shorter stories in my future, some of which I've already begun.

I did my best to give it an 'ending' ending, one that would wrap things up enough. I hope everyone's satisfied. If not, my apologies.

Thank you very much to all my readers and many thanks to my reviewers.


End file.
